Sway
by cherbi161
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: One common interest turns the end of summer into a hot and steamy love affair. Will it survive their seventh year. AU. DraHrm and RonHrm
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: And so it begins… a new journey of a fanfic, a fanfic I hope you will thoroughly enjoy, because I think I will enjoy writing it…**

**P.S. Don't own anything but a lab practical on Tuesday… and this spanking new plot**

**

* * *

Prologue**

* * *

Hermione stood in the darkening silence. She didn't know how she had wound up here for the second time. A smile crept over her face and soon she was blinded by a bright light. The butterflies in her stomach multiplied ten fold fluttering their rampant wings against the lining of her stomach.

A strong hand made contact to her face. A familiar hand that had once traced the curves of her body, a hand that she used to dream about that she used to crave. The same hand that felt so familiar that her skin prickled with anticipation she had only felt once before. His other hand was placed delicately on her waist and his eyes found her amongst the blinding light they were both used to. His cool gray eyes sending chills down her body.

Then the music began to play…

**

* * *

Eight years earlier…**

* * *

Hermione Granger, soon to be seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat lazily on the back porch of her cousin's house, watching the clouds crawl across the sky. She had one hand waving a non existent breeze on herself. She soon decided that this too was expending the little energy that she had left. She had a school book in the other hand reading for her final N.E.W.T level class.

"Hermione!" screamed a voice. She knew by the voice that it was her cousin's, and by the urgency and tone she was excited about something.

"I'm out back" She called to her.

Soon she could hear her cousin's flip-flops slapping her feet furiously as she ran across the kitchen out the backdoor on to her porch.

"Hermione we only have an hour to get ready," She said excited, her hazel eyes twinkling with excitement.

Hermione barely looked up from her book.

"Get ready for what?" She said.

"We're going out tonight, with my friends."

"Can't go," Hermione said not putting down the book. "I have a lot more reading to do; you know this is the most important year."

"You say that every year," Her cousin pouted. "Plus Richard is going to be there, you haven't seen him in ages."

'_And I want to keep it that way,'_ She thought.

"Cheryl, you know I am kinda into Ron now," She said finally closing the book. "I don't want to mess that up."

She looked up at her cousin. Her cousins looked at her with the same eyes she possessed, a Granger family trait. She placed her hands resolutely on her hips, as if she wasn't going to move. Her tanned skin made Hermione's looked as though she had drowned in a cave. Her short brown hair fell just below her cheeks and her plucked eyebrows were wrinkled.

"You do this every holiday," She started. "You are either here reading on the back porch where you can read in the air conditioned house. Or you're at the studio practicing for god knows how long, and for what I don't know."

"I like to keep in shape, plus I didn't bring any clothes." Hermione said picking her book back up again. She already knew that it was pointless to argue with her. She knew that she was going to have to go out again even if she had to see Richard again.

"Don't worry, you can borrow some of my things, we're about the same size." She said smiling. She took the book from Hermione's hands. "Now go get ready we're leaving soon."

Hermione tried to take her book back but failed at it miserably. It was too hot and she was tired of the sun, maybe it was time to go out for once.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wiped the beads of sweat that was pouring down his face. He had always loved the Holidays. He liked to keep to himself most of the time, reading we he got the chance and playing quidditch on his own private field that his parents set up for him. He was practicing hard so he could beat Harry fricken Potter once and for all. He looked up at the setting sun trying to decide what he was going to do tonight. He knew that his parents were going to go to the debutant ball of Pansy Parkinson, because it was her seventeenth birthday, but he already had an excuse to weasel him out of going.

Tonight it was just going to be him and him alone. He liked his time alone, the time where he didn't have to be the Slytherin prince, a time where he could be just himself. He flew down to the ground knowing that practice was over. He weary muscles made their way across the pitch to the manor.

When he got to the manor he was surprised to see Zabini in his room waiting for him.

"Zabini, what are you…"

"Don't worry about that, get in the shower and get dressed, we're going out tonight."

"You're not going to the Parkinson ball?" he asked lazily taking off his protective padding.

"Of course not, and I know you have already cooked up some excuse not to go to that cow's ball either." He said smiling.

Malfoy smiled himself, Blaise knew him well, maybe too well.

"Zabini, I really don't want to go, I'm tired I was just going to stay here tonight." He replied taking of his sweaty robes.

"And do what, get drunk and then wank yourself off," He interjected chuckling at his own joke. "I assure you, your hand wont mind."

Malfoy grabbed one of his pads and threw them at him.

"Just c'mon," He pleaded. "I promise it will be fun. You're what those bloody Americans call a "wingman" I need you to come. You attract all the girls."

Draco stopped undressing himself and looked at his dark skinned friend. His high cheekbones stood out against the feeble light that the sun was giving off. His flawless face broke out into a grin.

"And you don't?" He questioned.

"Look Drac, I promise, you won't be lonely tonight and since your parents are going to get trashed and stay at the Parkinson's I bet we can find someone to warm your bed for tonight, and maybe tomorrow morning."

"Alright I give, as long as we don't go to a muggle club. I couldn't get the stench out of my clothes for a month."

"What are you talking about; the house elves do all the work." He said smiling again.

"Blaise, promise me, no muggle club."

"I don't make promises, just get dressed." He said chuckling. "Be back in an hour, thought you might want to go grab a bite before we go."

He turned on his heel to leave the room. Malfoy finished undressing, his robes pooled around his feet. He shook his head because he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Hermione sat in the back of her cousin's car her arms crossed over her chest.

"So Hermione are you seeing anyone," A voice whispered to her.

"Richard I already told you yes, and stop looking at me as if I am lying." She inched away from him.

She couldn't believe her cousin had done this. She had to sit next to Richard for an hour and a half while he was trying to look down at her chest. She occasionally stabbed his hand with her salad fork when he had gotten too handsy with her. She could see the marks where metal made contact and she smirked to herself.

"So do you think mom would approve of us using our talent in this manner?"

"Aunt Audrianna, of course not." Hermione said laughing. "She would be questioning us right now, asking why are we wasting time with this sort of art form and not perfecting the basics of the classics."

"So your aunt still runs the dance studio then?" Asked Hermione's life long friend Ryan who was sitting in the front next to Cheryl.

"Don't remind me, good thing I gave that up ages ago." She said exasperatedly.

Hermione soon found her heel in Richard's shoe. He had way too much to drink tonight.

"Richard if you don't stop I will make Cheryl stop this car and leave you where you stand."

"Are we almost there, I want to change in more comfortable shoes?"

"Yes," Cheryl said.

* * *

"Zabini, you said that we weren't going to come here ever again."

"Well I lied," He said smiling. "Let's go since we are already here. Muggle girls are so easy to manipulate. All you have to say is that you have a lot of money and they will come flocking. Each and every single one of them will be clambering to sleep the rich kid. It never fails.

Malfoy sighed and followed behind his friend.

* * *

The club was crowded full of their peers, some dancing, some looking for friends that they were supposed to meet up with. Hermione couldn't wait to cut loose. Cheryl was right; it had been such a long time since she had any real fun. They made a beeline for the dance floor. Richard went straight to the bar and Ryan was not too far behind, he was talking to some of his friends he had seen lingering.

Hermione started moving instantly to the song that was playing. This is the only time she felt truly alive, when she was on the dance floor. He hips swayed gently back and forth to the song. She threw her hair over her shoulder and danced right next to her cousin who was soon taken up by a guy who wanted to dance with her. Hermione continued dancing until she felt a guy come up behind her and she started dancing. She laughed loudly but wasn't heard over the thumping bass.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood sulking on a near by wall. A lot of girls were throwing him interested looks. He ignored them. He could barely see Zabini's figure that was off to the far side of the dance floor, and even then he didn't know if that was him. The beat was pulsating through the wall he was leaning against. The lights were flashing lighting up the dance floor at opportune moments.

He soon grew bored of the girls looking at him and scanned the dance floor. A few pretty girls approached him. They barely held his interest for long and so he soon made his way over to the bar. He looked at the things he could order and since he wasn't eighteen yet, he had to settle for a pumpkin juice. He asked the pretty bar girl for one and she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"We don't serve pumpkin juice here," She said annoyed.

He looked at the list. "Alright, I guess I will have a ginger ale?" He questioned.

"Are you sure about that?"

He just shrugged and made him the drink placing a lemon inside it with a small red straw. He took it and drunk it slowly. He had to admit it was pretty good. He took a seat at the bar which was pretty empty. A guy was sitting on the far end drinking some type of brown liquid, his eyes focused on a spot on the dance floor. Malfoy followed his gaze, to where he quite didn't know, there was a mass of people on the dance floor.

He soon noticed Blaise's towering figure dancing with a pretty short brown haired girl. Another girl soon made her way to the bar, but he barely noticed her looking at his friend on the dance floor. The girl was at the far end of the bar where the guy was currently sitting. She didn't look too happy. He wished he had some light so he could see ten inches in front of him. He looked back at the dance floor and Blaise was still dancing with that girl. It was a slower song and she was grinding her hips against his.

Soon the light shown on their faces momentarily and then it grew dark. The girl leapt from the bar stool and made a beeline for the dance floor.

* * *

Hermione nearly broke out into a run on the dance floor. She had just seen, but it couldn't be… she had to be delusional. It couldn't be Blaise Zabini from school. She couldn't signal her cousin, it would have been way too obvious. So she waited for the song to end. She was surprised when he gave Cheryl a hug at the end, but wasn't that surprised to see a hand squeeze her backside.

Hermione sighed and as soon as he was a far away distance she pulled her cousin off the dance floor.

"Hey did you see…"

"Yes I saw that guy," Hermione said sternly. "He goes to my school."

"Wait, what?" She was catching her breath. A pink tinged had crept up her face from dancing. Her eyes were still shining with excitement.

"C'mon let's go," Hermione said suddenly.

"One more song?" She pouted.

Hermione was worried. What would the likes of Blaise Zabini of the Slytherin house, would want to do in a muggle club? She knew out of her better judgment that she should leave, that it was dangerous, but she couldn't say no to her cousin and she couldn't explain to her in the car why she wanted to leave so hastily.

"Ok, one more song," She said. "Then we have to get Ryan and Richard and leave this place."

Before she could finish this statement she could feel herself being pulled on the dance floor.

* * *

"Did you see that girl I was dancing with, She was a hot little number don't you agree?" Blaise said smiling.

Draco shrugged; he wanted to get out of here.

"Look she's back and she's on the dance floor with her friend. Keep her friend busy so I can get to know her a little bit more." He said smiling.

Malfoy reluctantly got off the stool leaving some muggle money and the glass on the bar. It seemed as though the massive crowd had multiplied. The music that was blaring from all sides was down tempo beat but still easy to dance too. He came up behind her long brown haired friend and touched her waist.

* * *

The dance floor was completely dark when he had came up behind her and touched her waist. She froze momentarily and looked for her cousin who was being pulled off the dance floor and towards the bar. She doesn't bother to turn around to look at who had touched her. She was too busy looking for her cousin.

_Dance with me across the ocean floor  
Sail away to heaven's open door  
Step right up you're the next contestant  
In this sweet charade  
Take a number, wait while I twist your fate_

She loved this song and she backed up more into her dance partner. She felt exactly how solid he was as he held her close to her. He was warm, warmer then a normal person should be. She began to slowly, gyrate her hips in a slow rumba like style. She was going to have fun torturing him. She pulled away from him momentarily but his strong hands pulled her back. Hermione liked dancing with him, his hands didn't wander and his breathing was steady and slow in her ear. He wasn't grunting like any other boy would.

_On the mating game  
Mating game _

Hold me close enough to drink my rose  
The devil in my pocket turned to gold  
Sorry to warn you, you're in a daze  
Tonight I'll love you, but tomorrow go away

She could then feel his warms lips brush up against her bare shoulder. She knew she should have stopped then and there, but she didn't. Shivers shot down her spine.

* * *

Malfoy stood there and let her do all the work, using his hands as guides. She made his blood boil, the scent of her was intoxicating. She soon was raising her hands over her head still moving her hips. She exposed her midriff which made him want to touch her exposed skin even more. He pulled her even closer to him. She was gyrating her hips on his groin teasingly. He had never danced like this before.

_Step right up who's the next contestant  
In this sweet charade?  
Take a number, wait while I tease you sane_

He was going to make her his by the end of the night.

_On the mating game  
Mating game_

_-The Mating Game by Bitter:Sweet_

The song soon ended and they still were slowly swaying on the spot. He pulled back her sheet of long brown hair.

"Can I take you home?" He asked, his lips brushing gently up against her ear.

The girl froze instantly on the spot and stepped away from him. Soon light filled the dance floor and she turned around

"Granger!" He yelled.

**

* * *

A/n: Here it is… hope you guys liked it… it's the start of something special… and if you can get this song by Bitter:Sweet, I just discovered them the other day… they rock!!!**

**As always… Cherbi161**


	2. The MakeShift Studio

**A/n: so begins another chapter… during my physio psych class… cause Im bored with this class**

**

* * *

The Make-Shift studio**

* * *

Hermione stood back in shock, not minding the other dancers bumping into her. The cold gray eyes that used to show little to no emotion were filled with shock and anger. He looked as if he was going to be sick. Hermione could reciprocate these feelings.

Hermione could feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned speechless to Cheryl who looked at her and smiled.

"Is it ok if Blaise comes back with us?"

Hermione couldn't hear her over the rush of blood that was flooding her ears.

"What!" She shouted over the music. "No, are you off your rocker!?"

Malfoy was still looking at her with disbelief when Blaise tapped him on the shoulder. Malfoy didn't turn around so Blaise soon followed his gaze.

"Granger," He said coldly.

Hermione ignored his greeting.

"We're leaving… now" Hermione said angrily. She pulled the warm arm of her cousin, but she didn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere," She gave Hermione a piercing look and removed her hand.

Hermione stood there with her mouth open, gaping at her cousin.

"When I leave tonight Blaise is going to tag along," She continued. "Remember who has the keys."

Hermione couldn't do anything. She felt foolish and defenseless without her wand.

"C'mon, let's go Blaise." She grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor leaving Malfoy and Hermione in their wake.

* * *

Malfoy was seething by the time that he got into the backseat of the German car. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and looked out of the window. He threw a threatening look at Blaise who caught his gaze in the mirror. He knew that Blaise was thoroughly enjoying himself. Hermione soon followed suit and sat next to him.

He looked to her face to see that it was just as angry as his own.

"What about Rich and Ryan?" She asked.

"So it's Rich now?" Her cousin laughed.

"I talked to Ryan, he will be fine, wanted to party some more. As for Rich, I thought you didn't care where we left him." She put the key in the ignition.

The car sped off from the curb and Cheryl rolled down the windows so that a cool breeze wafted inside the small car. Malfoy was relieved because he thought he was going to have to smell pungent muggle fumes the whole trip. He looked over to his counterpart; she looked even more uncomfortable sitting next to him. Her hair was flying around her face. She turned her head to look resolutely out of the window.

"I'm surprised that you didn't curse each other yet," Blaise said smiling.

"I am one minute away from getting expelled," Malfoy heard himself say. "And it's not Granger who I want to curse."

"Well then, you and I are in agreement," Granger interjected.

He didn't need her to agree with him. He looked over to her, but her face was still gazing out of the window. He looked at the spot on her neck where his lips touched. He nearly convulsed violently on the spot. Soon her intoxicating smell reached his nostrils. He sighed taking in her scent, but no one would know this. They would think that this reaction would be from his impending doom of actually being in the vicinity of a muggle-born know it all during his summer holidays.

The smell made his senses tingle. His mind wandered to just moments before where her tantalizing hips had her in control and him at her mercy. His fingers tingled momentarily because the touching of her skin set his nerve endings on fire. He licked his lips and remembered the way that her delicate skin felt on his lips. Soon he remembered his proclamation that he was going to make him hers and his stomach lurched. He felt a wave of sickness come over him but held it down.

"How much longer?" He forced out.

"Nearly there," Cheryl replied.

"What about aunt Audrianna?" Granger asked.

He looked over to her to see the wind still blowing her hair out of place. He looked down at his leg to see that it was mere inches aware from her bare one, so he moved his leg. He then noticed that she was wearing a pretty decent skirt, short enough for it to show off her toned legs but long enough to leave things to the imagination.

"You know as well as I do that Mum isn't coming back til late tomorrow, she's visiting Grandpa Dave." Cheryl replied.

He could hear Granger sighing as the car came to a halt. As soon as he got out of the car his fury turned into curiosity when he saw a large sign for a dance studio. He didn't question it as they made their way inside.

* * *

Hermione climbed the stairs stomping out her anger with ever step. She looked around the living room and took a seat, picking up the book she was reading only hours before. She looked up to see that Malfoy had entered the room. He looked oddly out of place and he took a seat across the living room far from Hermione.

She was relieved that he didn't need to be in close proximity of her, the car ride lasted long enough. She could hear Blaise and Cheryl talking in low voices in the bedroom which was adjacent to the spacious living room.

She turned the page so furiously she nearly ripped it.

"So the book worm know it all has a life, I never knew." A voice drawled.

Hermione tensed at the sound of his voice. The whole car ride he was thinking about his lips on her ear. Whispering his possessive need to ravish her, or at least that is what she thought he was implying. She was going to refuse of course; her mind then flew immediately to Ron.

She closed the book.

"No need to make small talk Malfoy," She said with as much coldness she could muster.

There was more silence. The tension in the room was thick. She opened the book once more and kept reading. She could feel his eyes on her, boring into her skin.

"Do you need something?" She asked irritably. He said nothing.

She soon heard a loud moan coming from Cheryl's bedroom. She thought that she was going to get sick. Her cousin didn't wait, did she? She threw and accusatory look at Malfoy and threw her book down on the table in annoyance. She got up and stomped out of the room and went down the carpeted hall to the back set of stairs that led to the kitchen.

She looked hastily in the fridge for something to drink. What she needed was a strong cold ginger ale, but there wasn't any left. She cursed the empty bottle she left in the garbage bin only hours earlier. She couldn't take it. Her enemy knowing where her aunt lived wasn't a good thing, and only because Cheryl just had to get shagged.

She looked in the back of the fridge and procured a bottle of rum. She looked at it and then at the empty body of ginger ale that was in the small garbage bin and decided that maybe she needed something a little bit stronger than her usual ginger ale.

She got a small glass from the wooden cupboard and pored herself a quarter of a glass and filling the rest with fruit punch. She took a sip and instantly felt better. She wandered how long they were going to be here for when she heard footsteps descending the stairs.

"Don't you have any manners Granger, what a bad hostess." He said sneering at her.

Hermione huffed. She moved to the small wooden table and sat down, ignoring his presence.

"You're not going to even offer me a cold beverage?" He asked looking down at her glass.

She said nothing.

"Fine then," He said annoyed. He began rummaging around the cupboards, making unnecessary noise.

"Just sit down ferret, I'll make you something."

"Oh name calling, how quaint," He said sitting.

Hermione got up and found another glass and filled it halfway with fruit punch and the other half with rum.

"What did you just put in my drink Granger?"

"It's no fire whiskey, but it does the trick." She replied sipping her own. She could feel how warm her blood was getting as the alcohol rushed through her.

He took a sip but showed no reaction.

"Is there a reason why you're down here?" She placed her glass on the table.

"I'd rather be down here than being alone, while Zabini shags your cousin." He said after taking another gulp.

"I thought you would like to be alone, seeing how the only love you're getting tonight is with yourself." She said smiling.

"Ha, ha Granger, a hand joke." He drawled making a pumping motion with his hand. "No I came down here to make sure that you got a good look."

Hermione's mouth fell wide open.

"Granger what a hypocrite, you can make a joke but I can't" He said sneering.

"Plus even if I knew I was dancing with a prude like you, I wouldn't allow you to enjoy the pleasure that is Draco Malfoy." He continued

"Talking in the third person Malfoy," She said smiling. "What an ego. Plus if I do recall, you wanted to and I quote "Take me home"."

Hermione looked at him, but he said nothing. She gulped down her drink and continued.

"So is this what you and Zabini do for fun over the holidays, seduce muggle girls? What a disgrace to the purebloods."

She poured herself another drink, and gulping it down faster than the first. She could feel the blissfulness of her head swimming. She then questioned her motives. She shouldn't do this; get drunk in front of the enemy. She knew she shouldn't but that didn't stop her from pouring herself a third drink, more rum than punch.

"Slow down Granger," He said taking the bottle from her and pouring himself another glass, just of rum this time.

"Don't deny it," She said letting the words roll of her tongue. She lost all restraint. "You wanted me. You've always wanted me, why would you keep bothering me if you didn't."

She got up from the table and swayed just a little and made her way up the stairs. She had to get away from his calculating eyes. She walked up the stairs, passed her aunt's room, and passed the screams of pleasure that were coming out of Cheryl's room.

She took another flight of stairs that led her to the attic, her current place of residence. She threw off her skirt in anger and put on her leggings. She pulled the shirt that smelled of cigarettes and alcohol off of her, exposing her bare chest. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a tank top.

"Granger," A voice called.

She turned around facing Malfoy.

"Get out of my room." She said.

He was gaping at her wide mouthed.

"What are you staring at!" She screamed.

She looked down and there were her boobs, exposed and out in the open, and apparently cold. Hermione could feel herself flush furiously. She knew then that she had too much to drink. She pulled the shirt over her head.

"The peep show is over," She said staring at him, "And if you don't mind, I have work to do."

She walked across the large attic to her CD player and pushed the play button. Familiar music came over the speakers. She walked over facing the wall of mirrors and placed her foot on the barre, she stretched all of her muscles. Then she began to waltz around the room.

* * *

Malfoy looked on with interest; this had to be the most unexpected night in the history of his life. Meeting and dancing with Granger didn't seem as unexpected as him seeing her breasts, and all in the same night. He could see himself teasing her nipples with his tongue. He shuddered at this thought. For a mudblood she did indeed have a nice body.

He knew then that the alcohol was definitely getting to him. He watched her concentration as the songs changed. She varied doing different dances to different songs. She did all the classic ballroom stuff that he had to learn as a kid, but she also did some other stuff that he himself was unfamiliar with.

After the last song was over she went to the barre and stretched her legs once more. He watched as she contorted her body into many different positions. He could feel himself getting hot at the sight of her. What was it about alcohol that made him not think clearly? She stretched her left leg up slowly so that it was straight and nearly touching her ear. That's when he couldn't take it any longer. Before he knew what he was doing he was striding across the large room.

She smiled at him and lowered her leg slowly back to the ground.

"Like what you see," She said smiling. "Too bad you can't…"

He placed his lips on top of her's and she instantly pushed him away. She stared at him and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. He grabbed her again and pulled her into him, this time she didn't pull away. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

He felt chills run down his spine as his tongue tasted her. He craved more. He pulled out of the kiss and pulled her head back, exposing her tantalizing neck. He sucked gently on it. He moved softly to her ear.

"I bet you don't let the Weasel do this now do you?" He questioned.

She tensed up and pulled out of his grip.

"For your information, I do let him do it to me," She said angrily. "And by the way, he does it better than you."

Hatred and jealousy ran through his blood. Before he knew what he was doing he lunged at her grabbing her thin frame once again. She looked scared and lustful at the same time.

"But he can't make you moan like I can," He said hungrily.

**

* * *

A/n: A shortie but a goody… I really hope you guys like it… sorry to leave it at a cliffie… I reread the prologue and realized that I made a couple of mistakes… I will try to get it to you in the best condition, I really don't want to have a beta for this story only because I like getting the chapters out to my reviewers fast… to all of you who reviewed thanks!!! You guys rock… hopefully ill be able to post next week…**

**As Always…Cherbi161**

**P.S. Happy 21st B-day to me!!!!**


	3. Night With A Malfoy

**A/n: This is my third time beginning this chapter… I just can't seem to articulate what I see into words**…

**P.S. Don't own nething but a mountain of work… cause I am so behind…a new pair of sneakers, a hair cut, and a new MP3 player wooot!!!! Aren't b-days fun?... oh yea and the plot**

**

* * *

Night with a Malfoy**

* * *

His lips came down on hers and she instantly moaned as one of his hands made it clumsily up her shirt. She shivered under the coolness of his skin. She could hear her mind scream in protest but she did nothing to stop him.

His kisses slowed and he was slowly drinking her in, tasting her skin, making her moan even louder than before. She shut her eyes tightly when his strong hand thumbed her nipple.

'_This is wrong, you like Ron,'_ a voice said faintly.

He slowly kissed her neck and bit down on it hard. A shock of pleasure and pain made their way down her spine. She had to admit that she really liked it. She felt his tongue on her ear as he slowly pushed her across the room towards the bed.

She let out a loud moan.

"You like that," He whispered.

"Oh yea," She heard herself call back.

She felt the back of her legs hit her bed, and she clumsily lost her balance. Malfoy tightened his grip on her to prevent her from falling. She could feel the wetness of her panties as he laid her down.

'_You like Ron,'_ the voice said stronger.

Her breathing became ragged as he pulled off her shirt. He stared at her breasts hungrily and took one of them in his mouth. The instant that his tongue gently tickled her nipple she arched into him moaning at the same time. He looked up at her, smile apparent in his eyes.

"Please stop," She heard herself say. She knew that this was wrong. Malfoy chose to ignore her as his tongue traced a path down her stomach. She couldn't help but throw her head back as she let the pleasure he was giving her take over her body and senses. His hands cupped her breasts as he trailed kisses.

She could really feel the wetness between her legs. She hated how his body reacted to his, but oh how good it felt. She hadn't felt like this since Ron said he had cared for her. Things went a little too far that night as well. The feelings overwhelmed her then, and she gave herself to him it was a painful but wonderful experience.

She could feel Malfoy tug at her pants.

"Wait what are you doing," She hissed. She could feel her legs clamp shut.

"Relax," He whispered. "I won't hurt you."

"But.."

"Shhhh," He whispered once more. He moved back up to her neck and kissed her. She fell instantly under his potent spell. Her bare back fell onto the warm blankets. She didn't feel the tug of her pants any longer but yelped loudly when his hand brushed her inner thigh. She soon felt his hand tracing the outline of her panties.

"Malfoy," She half hissed half moan. "Stop."

But he didn't. He brushed her folds lightly and she clamped her legs tightly around his arm.

"Granger, don't worry,"

Hermione laid there terrified, she was very aware of how wet she was and how damp Malfoy must be with her juices. This was going too far, this was her enemy, and she was in bed with the enemy.

She knew what she had to do. She relaxed her legs for instant to sit up but felt her head hit the pillows behind her. The instant her legs relaxed she felt his hand play her folds. She knew then that she finally lost the battle.

* * *

Malfoy was looking down at her half naked form. He saw the way her eyes burst opened when he began to tease her outer folds. He saw the way her back arched and how she begged for more. He just loved the beads of sweat that was forming at her brow. Just as he expected she was wet and ready for him. Her hands clutched the bed sheets as her moans grew louder.

The weak concoction that she had called alcohol had far from lost its effect. He still didn't know why he was doing this. Wasn't it only hours before that he cursed her and her kind?

His fingers slid around her delicate parts while he slowly moved back up and took another one of her perky breasts into his mouth. Oh how he loved the way forbidden flesh tasted. He bit her hard on the skin above her breast and she arched more into him.

He knew that Granger couldn't have had sex yet, she was too inexperienced, letting him doing all the work. He was surprised when she started grinding on his hand. He had delivered his promise. He made her moan just like he promised her. He was going to taste her, but he knew that she would never allow that. He smirked. He began rubbing her inner folds.

She begged him to stop. Before he could stop himself a finger entered her depth and she let out an even louder moan. He was confused. Surely Granger hadn't shagged anyone. He pushed the same finger inside of her. Her eyes opened wide, lust, pleasure, and relief filled them. Curious, he slid a second finger in with the first one and an even louder moan escaped her lips.

He chuckled. Granger wasn't the prude he thought she was. He pulled off her pants and tore her underwear without removing his hand. There was granger completely naked wetting up his two fingers. Her scent soon filled the air. He removed the fingers slowly.

"And here I was thinking I was going to be your first," He said smiling. He reached up and rubbed soft delicate knob between her outer folds. He knew exactly what touching this spot would do her. Her legs began to shake uncontrollably.

A noise began to fill the room, he didn't know where it was coming from, but it didn't hold his curiosity for long.

"Malfoy stop," She hissed urgently. She reached under her pillow and produced some kind of device he had never seen before. She pressed a button and began speaking into it.

"Hello," She said breathlessly. He moved back up to her and began kissing her neck slowly, but she tried to shove him away.

"Oh, sorry, I was just practicing, that's why I am out of breath,"

He couldn't help but smirk. There was another pause.

"Well I couldn't sleep," She said politely. Her body was shaking with anticipation as his hands raked her bare back.

"You won't be back til Sunday right?" She said concentrating hard.

He moved downward once again taking the opportunity to attack her in this position. He pushed his fingers in roughly, and a moan mixed with and ouch cmae out her mouth.

She glared down at him.

"No, I just stubbed my toe." She said again in a reassuring voice.

She was silent again, obviously listening to someone else.

"You want me to teach the classes tomorrow and Monday, and the plans are in your study."

He began to pump his fingers in and out of her faster.

"Got it," She said with all the strength she could muster. "Alright, I'm going to get in the shower now, I'm smelly. Gotta go bye."

She hung up the phone and tried to move away from him.

"I have to go," She said climbing out of bed. "I can't do this."

She got out of his grip and made her way to the small closet and pulled out a bathrobe. She grabbed the drink that he had brought up and downed it, forgetting that it wasn't mixed she blanched.

He looked at his wet fingers and slowly licked them. Once he had a taste of her, he wasn't going to let her go that easily. They had unfinished business, but he knew that they weren't going to do any more tonight. Her loyalty to the Weasel had faltered under a slight intoxication, but he had the feeling that she knew full and well what she was doing.

He walked back down the stairs to the bathroom, as much as he hated to admit it; she had affected him like no other. He looked down to his obvious hard on was hurting him like no other and he was going to have to great rid of it. He sighed as he closed the door.

* * *

Hermione was pacing her bedroom floor. She had her own bathroom, but had not yet to take a shower. She was wondering what in the bloody hell was she thinking. She also knew that something like this was going to happen. The way that he had controlled her body on the dance floor, his tough frame holding her firm and steady against him, and the warmth that was radiating off of him made her want more.

Her heart tugged guiltily as she remembered Ron. She had cheated on him, with the enemy. He blue eyes swam in front of hers. She felt guilty and yet her adrenaline pumped vigorously at the thought of what happened moments before. She had never felt that wet before, her thighs were soaking in her juices. She was going to climax if he kept going and she didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

She went into her small bathroom and ran the water. Her head began swimming again, that last drink was coursing through her veins. She tried to ignore the throbbing but knew that it was pointless. She took off her robe and got into the warm bath and quickly took care of her present situation.

Hermione's alarm clock ran at eight am piercing her temporal lobes. Her head was throbbing and she felt as though she was going to be sick. She turned it off and rolled over. Soon a strong pair of hands bushed her back.

"Malfoy leave me alone," She said tiredly.

"So you and Malfoy did do something?" a voice called out chucking.

There was Blaise in her room, bringing her a steaming mug.

"Better be lucky I thought to bring some, or you would be in a right state." He said looking at the mug that he had just transferred to her hands.

She forced down a gulp and almost instantly felt better. Her morning sickness that threatened her body to convulse ceased almost immediately. The headache also subsided a little, nothing that Advil couldn't fix.

"Thank you," She said.

"So what did you and Malfoy do last night?" He asked.

Her mind flew to what happened only hours before, and her body tingled with remembrance.

"Nothing," She lied taking another sip. "Malfoy doesn't like mudbloods."

"He may not like them, but he sure does want to fuck one," He replied smirking. "So how hard did he make you…"

"Get out!" She heard herself scream.

He left without a backwards glance. She felt even guiltier now then ever. She shoved the covers and went to the mirror and did her morning rituals. Her muscles ached and her stomach rumbled with a new found hunger. After she was finished, she pulled on her dancing tights and a tank top and stretched on the barre.

She stretched until she couldn't take her stomach growling over the music so she went down the stairs to see Blaise and Malfoy in the kitchen. She looked at Malfoy who was shoved noticeably by Blaise who had seen her first. She rolled her eyes and made her way to stove. Cheryl was humming happily cooking what looked to be bacon and eggs. Hermione stole a piece of bacon that was on top of an already large pile.

She sat down at the table and waited for the food to cook. The silence was unnerving. Malfoy got up from his chair and moved to the one that Hermione was sitting next to. She noticed that another chair moved from the table. She saw that Blaise had joined Cheryl. She opened her book that was sitting on the kitchen table, the one that she usually read in the mornings.

"Malfoy don't you dare," She said in a low voice.

She was still looking at the page, her heart had stop beating for a moment.

"But you let me do it last night." He said huskily in her ear shooting chills down her spine.

His hand touched the small of her spine and she nearly jumped out of her chair. Soon both Blaise and Cheryl came back to the table with large plates of steaming food. Cheryl took Malfoy's empty seat, and since there wasn't any other place to sit Hermione sighed.

She could feel her book be taken out of her vision by her cousin who was closing it and handing her a plate.

"I need to finish preparing for class, so I am going to take this upstairs." Hermione said fixing her a large plate of food.

"You know that mum doesn't like food upstairs," Cheryl said biting into her first forkful of eggs.

Hermione felt chills run down her spine as his hand made it under the back of her leggings. She jumped suddenly but said nothing.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Cheryl asked.

"Sorry leg cramp." She gave Malfoy an evil glare and returned her breakfast trying to focus on her bacon. She ignored the fact that his hand was cupping her backside.

Breakfast was a quiet affair; she almost got sick at the fact that Blaise and Cheryl were feeding one another. When they were both lip locked Malfoy placed his lips softly on her neck. At that point she knew that she had to leave. She removed Malfoy's hand picked up her book and ran upstairs.

She paced the floor. All she kept telling herself was that they were going to have to leave sooner or later. She looked at her clock, she only had twenty minutes to prepare. She grabbed the required music and soon turned around. There was Malfoy looking hungrily at her.

"I know what you want and you're not getting it, now if you would excuse me."

"How do you know what I want?" He said smirking. "And don't say that you don't want it either."

"I don't want it," She said.

"Stop lying, I could take you right here and now if I wanted to."

"You wish," She replied speeding past him. He grabbed her hand and the towering pile of music flew out of her hands making a great racket in the floor. He swayed her gently on the spot leading her from foxtrot to the waltz ending with her in a great dip.

Hermione had to admit that he was an excellent dancer, but she would never tell him that.

"So do you show all of these little moves to all the mudbloods you want to fuck?" She asked instead.

He lifted her out of the dip. His face became extremely angry.

"No one knows I can dance,"

"Be that as it may, I am not impressed," She said turning his back to him, picking up the fallen music. He said nothing more so she ran to downstairs out of the house into the warm summer heat.

There were a few students waiting outside the door. Hermione unlocked it and made her way to the professional studio that looked nothing like her own.

"Ok everyone please warm up and stretch while we wait for the others to arrive." She smiled politely.

* * *

Malfoy didn't know what to say. He knew that she wasn't going to be an easy conquest. He knew that as he put her name as top priority on his list, just that morning. He forgot about his future victims and focused only on her.

Soon a plan began to form in his mind; he knew what he was going to have to taste her once again. His appetite was insatiable when it came to her. It was so brilliant that he himself chuckled loudly.

"Blaise let's go," He called as he went downstairs, but he could already tell by how quiet the house was that Blaise was in yet another playful romp with Granger's cousin. He walked out the back of the kitchen and to the backyard where he disapparated on the spot.

* * *

Hermione spirits were lifted after teaching her third class. She felt tons better and she knew that she was going to have to owl Ron telling him that her loyalty had faltered. She wasn't thinking about his reactions, but she knew that she couldn't keep this from him. She wasn't going to tell him with whom of course, she wasn't crazy, but she was going to tell him.

The day finished fast and Hermione was soon curling up with her book, finishing that last pages. She was also vaguely aware of the television playing in the background. She was multitasking, going from the long letter to Ron to the large book for comfort, to the music she was going to have to dance to tomorrow.

She wasn't surprised when Hedwig showed up for Harry's birthday present. It was the end of July. She grabbed Harry's present of a book called defensive magical practice and theory. She also packed him some sweets that her parents had sent her. She soon tied that and the letter to Ron on her leg and gave her specific instructions to deliver that letter to Ron. The snowy owl hooted and flew off.

That night Hermione slept dreamlessly and before she knew it her alarm clock was waking her up once more. She turned it off and prepared like usual. Ate her breakfast of cold cereal and coffee and read until her first class started. She was teaching Ballet to some teenagers today. She was basically an expert since she's been learning since she was three years old.

She sipped her mug of coffee on this chilly morning as she made her way downstairs to the studio. She opened the door with the keys and began to set up. She heard the door open and close as she was lacing her ballet slippers. She looked up and began laughing almost instantly.

"Malfoy?" She questioned not holding in her laugh.

**

* * *

A/n: So… I totally blew off doing work tonight to bring you this chapter… I am completely falling in love with this story… and I am so glad that you guys like it too. It's just going t a bit too slow for my taste but hopefully Ill find the correct pace… thanks to all of you who reviewed and thanks for the b-day wishes…they were awesome…**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	4. The Favor

**A/n:… I hate my life…and my spring break because it's over and I spent most of my time studying and volunteering…**

**P.S. Except for fanfiction…**

**

* * *

The Favor **

* * *

Hermione didn't hide her smile. There was Malfoy standing in front of her with a tank top showing off his gleaming muscles, and tights. Hermione laughed even harder. She couldn't believe it herself. The tights looked good on him she had to admit, it hugged all of his muscles in the right places and showed of his well defined bulge that she knew he wasn't embarrassed about. 

"What are you doing here?" She chuckled.

"I'm here to take a lesson," He replied handing over a sac of gold. "This should cover all the lessons for the month of August."

"This is an advanced class," She replied, not even looking into the sac.

"Yes," He nodded.

At that instant he did a lovely pirouette on the spot. The smile from Hermione's mouth faded. She didn't know how serious he was. She thought of this as one big sick joke. After his third turn he stopped. He then proceeded to go on pointe and moved slowly towards her.

"Is this advanced enough for you?" He questioned. He placed his feet delicately back on the ground.

Hermione was speechless. She still had a few minutes and more students began to arrive. She moved the sac of gold to a safe place and then walked over to Malfoy.

"So you think your hot stuff don't you?" She replied smiling.

She did an intricate dance combination. She nodded to him for him to follow and he did. She still wasn't impressed. It went on like that for a couple minutes. She would do a set of steps and he would follow. They both got a lot of cheers from the students who were watching with interest.

She moved to the far end of the large studio. She ran towards him and yelled "Catch me!" She could see that he was already ready to catch her. She leaped into the air as his strong hands encircled her thin waist. The crowd of younger students oohed and ahhed as he held her. He brought her down slowly into her feet made contact with the floor once more.

His face was mere inches from hers. She could feel her heart beat quicken.

"Hermione are we going to start now?" A girl said impatiently.

Hermione smiled and turned around.

"Sure, everyone go to the barre please and begin doing the usual stretches."

She walked over to the stereo and began playing the usual warm-up music. She turned around to see that Malfoy had followed her. She handed him back his sac of gold.

"I won't need this," She said. "You don't need this class."

She could see the disappointment etched in his face.

"But," she continued smiling. "You can help me teach if you want."

She had thought that him teaching would be disastrous, but she didn't want to rob him of his money either.

"So what do you want me to teach them?" He asked smiling.

This was the first time she had seen him crack a truly genuine smile and she was shocked by the sight of it. It just went against his whole image that he projected. She showed him the combination that they were supposed to learn incorporating all the moves her aunt had wanted them to learn.

That whole week he showed up everyday to help Hermione teach. With the styles of dance he did not know he willingly took the classes. Hermione's aunt returned later than she said she was because grandpa Dave had come down with a bad cough, but Hermione was happy to take on the classes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was indeed pleased with himself. It had been so long since he had danced and he forgot how much he loved it. His mother made him learn just like she made him take vocal lessons, language lessons, and a variety of instrumental lessons. It was supposed to make him well-rounded. The only thing he truly enjoyed was dancing. He had been taking lessons since he was just a toddler, but after he started going to Hogwarts he deserted them, he had a name to uphold. 

He looked up to the ceiling of his large room. His mind wandered back to that night, like it always did when it wasn't occupied. He smiled. He wanted to get this craving out of him before school started. He heard his door open, there was Blaise standing in his quidditch robes.

"Blaise, what's going on?" He asked.

"We're going to practice," He replied smiling.

Malfoy was not in the mood for playing quidditch. He muscles ached all over. He was getting enough of a work out at the studio.

"Not in the mood Blaise," He said sitting up.

"Granger giving you a work out, I bet that hand of yours is pretty lonely," He replied smiling.

Malfoy ignored this statement.

"So how's the other Granger treating you?" He asked curiously, "Unless you moved on."

"No, I haven't actually," He said grinning, "That girl has an insatiable appetite. She will do any and everything, never met a girl like it."

Malfoy was shocked. Blaise tired easily. He would go through about four girls in a single week, so he being with one girl for one week was a big surprise.

"Do you think it runs in the family?" He asked winking.

"I would love to think so," Malfoy replied truthfully.

"Draco?" A voice called out. It was his mother's.

"Yes mother," He replied lazily.

He heard her soft footsteps echo down the hall to his room where she proceeded to open the door without invitation. She was framed in his doorway. Her pale skin and long blonde hair shimmered. She gave one look to Blaise who gave a little bow to his mom and left the room. He sat up slowly. He heard the snap of his large door.

"I couldn't help but notice the hours you keep Draco," She said without preamble.

He sat there silent.

"Would you like to tell me what you do with your time?" She asked as if she already knew the answer.

He didn't say anything but fixed his eyes on to hers.

"I've wanted to talk to you about our upcoming ball but you seem to busy to speak with your mother." She continued.

"Can you get to the point mother," He drawled.

"I found these amongst my things," She said holding up a pair of his tights.

Curse those darn house elves. He kept his face expressionless.

"Yes, so I started dancing again," He said nonchalantly. "I thought you of all people would be happy."

"Well who are you studying under?" She asked.

"Does that matter?" He replied.

How was he supposed to tell his mother that he had been studying under a muggle? Granger's aunt had always been nice to him since the day she had come back. After seeing him perform multiple times she paired him up with Granger on multiple exercises.

"Yes it does," She replied. "I don't want you studying under some amateur. I called your old dance instructor and he hasn't seen you since the summer before Hogwarts. Now tell me, who are you studying under."

He didn't know how he was going to get out of this.

"I wanted to surprise you," He blurted out before he could stop himself. "At the ball."

He was mentally slapping himself.

"The rest of the class and I are going to be the entertainment at the ball." He continued.

"Will I be able to meet your instructor then?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"Alright," She said smiling. "Now, what kind of food do you want to be served?"

* * *

Hermione waited outside her Aunt's office. She was speaking to another student. She had no idea why her aunt had called her to her office. She was stretching waiting for Malfoy to come when her aunt had called her back. 

Malfoy indeed surprised her, but she knew she couldn't keep good faith in him any longer. They would both return to school soon and everything will be back to normal. She will be with Ron and Harry and he will be with his usual cronies. Her thoughts ran to Ron, she was surprised that he hadn't responded to her owl. This could be either a good or bad thing. He was either so furious that he wasn't going to speak to her, or he was thinking things over. Knowing Ron it would be the former not the latter. She sighed hopelessly into the wall she was leaning against.

"Hermione dear, you can come in." She called to her.

Hermione let the little boy pass her; he had tears in his eyes.

"What did you do?" She asked curiously.

"Close the door behind you and take a seat," She said smiling.

Hermione snapped the door shut and sat down in a comfortable arm chair. The office was tiny and cramped. Large enough to fit a water color, a small file cabinet, and a small desk. Hermione glanced at the posters of different ballet poses. Ballet was her aunt's favorite dance.

"I just told Joshua that we wouldn't be able to include his solo performance at the end of summer show." She replied.

Hermione eyes fell on her aunt who was beaming at her. Her dark curly brown hair was swept up in its usual bun; her high cheekbones had a touch of rogue. Her dark eyes ranged with excitement as her petite figure sat strong in her chair.

"Joshua performances are always well anticipated, why are you cutting him?" Hermione asked.

"Well I found a better act to put in its place," She replied grinning, "Which is the reason why I called you in here."

Hermione stayed silent, waiting for her aunt to continue.

"I want you and that Draco Malfoy character to do a duet performance."

Hermione wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"You want me to what?" She asked.

"I want you and Malfoy to do a performance," She said smiling. "I know of your dislike towards him, but you have to admit he is one of the best, next to you of course."

"Out of the question," Hermione said.

"You two are getting along now aren't you?" She asked.

"Barely," Hermione answered. "I can't dance with him, yes we are civil but only because were in front of others. We both loathe one another; you can't expect me to work with him."

"You will work with him,"

"We have history," Hermione interjected loudly. "I won't work with him."

Hermione didn't want to be in Malfoy's company longer than necessary. Yes, he was a great dancer, she had to admit that, but he knew how to annoy her easily.

"You will, or you won't have the privilege of teaching the younger students any longer," She replied sternly.

"But…"

"No buts, you and Malfoy will practice every night, and do a routine of your liking. I want it ready by the show."

"That's in two weeks!" Hermione cried out.

"Well I guess you and mister Malfoy will be spending a lot more time together." She snapped.

Hermione got up and left the room. She wanted to slam her door out of anger, but she knew her aunt would get furious. She waked back to the studio and Malfoy was there looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Granger, I need a huge favor." He said grabbing her hands.

Hermione instantly removed them from his grip.

"Oh please Granger I have seen you naked no time for modesty now." He said loudly.

Hermione closed her eyes as the older students burst into a fit of giggles.

"What do you want," She said through gritted teeth.

"Look I need you and a couple of the other dancers to come over my place for a performance next Friday."

"Are you mad," Hermione laughed. "Won't your muggle detectors go off once we step foot in your house?"

He stared blankly at her. "Look, I just need this one favor. We can consider it as a mock performance before the big end of summer show."

"No, I am not putting them in danger just so you can please your mum."

"I will pay everyone," He said loudly so everyone could hear.

The usual murmuring around the room turned to dead silence.

"No, absolutely not," Hermione said again.

"C'mon Hermione, a paid gig, let's do it," One of the students piped up.

A murmur of agreement ran throughout the studio.

"It's bad enough that you turned my friends against me, now I have to work with you too," She said sighing. "Fine, but everyone will wear masks at all times."

"That's perfect because I told my mother to make it a masquerade ball." He said smiling at her. "How can I ever repay you Granger."

"By getting rid of some of that Slytherin pride once we get back to school." She said in a low voice.

**

* * *

A/n: Yes I know, not much happening… more or less it's a filler chapter… sorry for the late update, I've been busy trying to catch up with school work which is major pain in the arse after being lazy for 2 weeks. This chapter was going to be a lot longer but I decided to break it into two parts… thanks for all the wonderful reviews… you guys are awesome… **

**As always… cherbi161**


	5. The Performance

**A/n: SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!! I've been so busy with classes and appointments and exams that I haven't had time to update… but now I have like a period before finals… I usually like to call it the eye of the storm, or the silence before a bloody battle in which I can finally update… **

**P.S. don't own anything… but a possible hot new boy toy…. Mmmmmm…. And the plot giggles**

**

* * *

The Performance**

* * *

"No, no, no Malfoy you're doing it all wrong." Hermione called over the music.

"What do you mean? I'm doing exactly what you just showed me." He called out from across her room.

Hermione looked at herself in the wall of mirrors that covered her wall. Her hair was falling limply out of the bun she had placed it in. He face was pink from their work out; tiny droplets of sweat beaded her forehead as her white tank top clung to her body.

She threw a nasty look at him, or at least what she considered to be nasty and turned off the music. She plopped down hard the wooden floor and picked up her lukewarm water bottle, which she took a long swig.

Malfoy slowly walked over to her.

"This isn't going to work Granger," He said sitting next to her.

His hair clung to his forehead; his pale cheeks were also tinged pink.

"Finally you and I can agree on something," She replied. Her breathing was ragged. "I don't know what my aunt was thinking."

"No not that," He replied grabbing his own water bottle. "It's not going to work because you haven't slept with me yet."

Hermione nearly spat out the water that she was about to swallow.

"What?" She said loudly after water hit the back of her throat. "Having a partner doesn't necessarily mean that you have to sleep with one another to make it work."

"I'm not saying that," He replied innocently.

"Then what are you saying?" She asked standing and placing her hands on her hips.

He stood up too.

"You're too mechanical, were dancing the rumba. It needs to be seductive; it needs to be smooth and tantalizing. We can't get that if we loathe one another."

Hermione just stood there looking up at him. He was indeed right. The rumba was a dance in which you have to be engaged with your partner. It was the dance of love. His steely gray eyes bore into hers. He moved closer to her.

"Turn the music on," He said softly.

Hermione had never heard this tone of voice. She didn't argue. She picked up the remote and turned the music back on.

"Now close your eyes," He said in the same tone.

He grabbed her hand and walked her to the center of the room. Her other senses strengthen, the music be came louder. She could smell his scent. It was tantalizing. It was as if his pores were oozing testosterone. She inhaled him which calmed her senses. Maybe he was right; maybe she just had to relax a little.

"You just have to trust me," He whispered softly.

She felt his hands encircle her waist. She automatically tensed up.

"Relax," He whispered again.

Her body tried to relax but she couldn't. She couldn't trust Malfoy, not after what happened. She could feel him move behind her.

"Being partners is all about trust."

She felt his lips on her neck. The shock that ran down her spine was thunderous. She tensed up even more but then her body finally relaxed. The smell of him was intoxicating. He began to slowly move her hips side to side.

"Just feel the rhythm, live it, breathe it." She heard him say in a louder voice.

She began doing the steps to her choreographed routine. She kept her eyes close throughout, letting Malfoy guide her. The music finally faded, her body was pressed up against his. She could feel his heart beating through her chest. His eyes were filled with something she had never seen before. They captured hers and he inched nearer to her.

This was too intimate, what was she thinking picking the rumba. She wanted him to kiss her now; she wanted to feel his lips pressed on hers again, to feel his tongue intertwined with hers. She knew that this was wrong; she knew that she had to stop herself, but her body had other plans.

His lips then connected with hers, so soft she thought it was more out of comfort. She then heard a loud clap which made her jump out of his arms. There was her aunt and Cheryl standing there looking at the both of them. Her cousin looked on at her with a look of confusion and happiness. Her aunt was beaming.

"Is that the dance for the end of summer show?" She asked excitedly entering Hermione's room.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"It's great," She said happily. "I just came up to tell you that dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. Mr. Malfoy, you can stay as well. I've made plenty."

She turned her back against the duo.

"Come along now Cheryl." She said pulling her daughter from the room.

Hermione watched as they left the room.

"We're still missing something," He said looking at her. She could sense his disappointment because she reciprocated these feelings. She just loved how her aunt barged in at the most impromptu times.

"Now what," Hermione said going across the room to grab the remote to her CD player.

"We'll just work on it tomorrow." He said.

He began packing up his things. She watched him towel himself off.

"Are you staying for dinner," She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Are you asking, or do I have to force my company on you and your family." He said zipping up his bag not even glancing at her.

"I'm asking," She replied.

"Well then, tell me where I can clean myself up."

* * *

Malfoy followed her out of the room. He was happy at the progress he was making. He knew he was in dangerous territory. He utterly loathed her at times, but there was still something about her that he was unsure of. It wasn't the nature of the uncertainty, it's the fact that he felt any uncertainty towards her at all which bother him.

They walked down the stairs he seemed so familiar with. The past four days had been hell. She bossed him around on ever aspect and he knew that she loved it. It wasn't until today he knew who was truly in control. The way he calmed her down with just one low tone; the way her body reacted to his at every little touch. He was shocked and surprised when she told him that they were going to do the rumba. He only did that dance with the partners he was sleeping with. He didn't think he would be able to hold out any longer. If she only knew the effect that she had on him, she would indeed be in control. She could make him whimper like a school girl, but of course he would never let her know that.

She led him to the bathroom.

"Do you have a towel I can use; I just want to get in the shower."

"Yes, I can get one." She replied.

She proceeded to take out her own hair which fell limply on her shoulders. She walked in the bathroom and showed him where he could find everything.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked politely.

"Yea just one thing, for you to join me."

She laughed.

"Well at least I tried," He replied smirking.

He chased her out of the bathroom and began taking off his own clothes.

"Oh Malfoy," He heard her call out. Before he could stop her she opened the door.

He smirked instantly. There she was looking at his naked form. He was never ashamed of himself. Her eyes grew wide at what she was seeing. She didn't speak for about five seconds.

"Enjoying the show Granger?" He called out smiling.

Her face flushed, but instead of hurrying out of the bathroom she looked him up and down.

"We're even," She said smiling. She backed out of the bathroom door and closed it behind her.

* * *

It had been four days, four days she spent with Malfoy and Malfoy alone. She sat at the small kitchen table waiting for her food. She didn't have a chance to catch up on her reading because she was too exhausted from practice. She didn't get a chance to explore her backyard like she usually did because she was stuck in her make shift studio with the Slytherin prince.

Slytherin prince or not she knew that he was damn near impossible to resist. She had seen him naked and enjoyed the view. Her mouth watered at the sight of his chest and his abs. It was as if he was carved by Merlin himself.

Just thinking about him made her shudder. Ron or no Ron, there was nothing like physical perfection. Ron's face floated in front of her. He hadn't responded to her owl. She was going to have to get in touch with him. He didn't know if Hedwig sent the letter to him, but that had to be impossible because Harry had thanked her for her present, and he was at the Burrow.

At that instant an owl tapped on the small glass window of the kitchen.

"Pigwidgeon," She said loudly.

"Don't bring that owl to the table," Her aunt warned.

She threw open the window and he flew around the room hooting loudly. Even though he was older he still had the energy as if he was still a young owl. She grabbed the letter off his leg; it was in Ron's cramped handwriting. She tore open the letter.

Her eyes scanned the page. She didn't know what she was expecting but for some reason she wasn't expecting this. Maybe she wanted him to break up with her. She didn't know, but for him to actually be glad that she told him, that was a different story. She reread the letter again.

_Hermione,_

_I know you've been awaiting my owl, and here is what I have to say. You cheated on me with some muggle bloke that I don't even know while intoxicated. I know you didn't mean it because you were at least honest with me, and for that I am grateful. I was angry; I almost turned this into a howler until Ginny calmed me down. I just want us to work Hermione, that's all that matters right now. We will talk more on the train._

_Ron_

_P.S. Harry says hello_

She sighed again and soon heard the approaching footsteps of Malfoy. She instantly crumpled the letter and threw it in the trash. She looked up to see him in muggle attire. He was wearing a button down crisp clean shirt. His hair which he slicked back still glistened from his shower. The jeans he was wearing was the right cut not to tight not to lose, just right. Hermione nearly licked her lips but she stopped herself.

"You clean up nicely dear," She heard her aunt say.

"C'mon Hermione, we're starving," Cheryl called to her.

Hermione realized she was the only one standing and grabbed her usual seat which was of course, next to Malfoy.

* * *

Dinner to his delight wasn't as horrible as he expected. He never heard of leftovers, which was later explained by Hermione, it was food that was once cooked during the week heated up once more. He never heard of the idea of reusing food, but none the less it was good.

He was lying down in the large backyard just inches away from Granger. Both of their eyes were lifted up to the heavens. They didn't speak. There wasn't a need to.

"Too bad school starts soon," She said breaking the silence.

"Why is that," He asked not turning his eyes away.

"I have to go back to hating you," She replied.

A breeze ran over his cool skin.

"Well it happens," He said shrugging. "We can both go back go back to hating one another, you can go back to the Weasel, and I can go back to being the Slytherin prince. We can act as none of this had ever happened."

She didn't reply. He sighed and continued to make shapes out of the stars.

"Since we both feel that way, I don't see why I can't kiss you," She said softly.

He turned on his side to stare at her. Were his ears deceiving him? Was the goody Gryffindor ready to willingly cheat on her Weasel boyfriend, and with him? Before another thought ran through his mind her lips connected with his. He could feel himself sigh into her. She rolled on top of him and he could feel his hands fingering the hem of her shirt daring him to place his hands underneath it.

He didn't feel as though he wasn't kissing any girl. Maybe it was because they both knew that nothing was to come of this. Most girls wanted more, but she just wanted right now. Her kisses were electric; her skin was smooth and addictive to touch. He could feel one of her hands run through his hair. He almost shuddered from delight.

He pulled out of the kiss.

"You know this would never work," She said smiling.

He looked up at her with the starry backdrop surrounding her.

"No, but for now, let's pretend it would."

* * *

Hermione thought she should feel at least an ounce of regret, a little bit of guilt, but she didn't. The next couple days were filled with him. She had to restrain herself multiple times. He obviously knew what effect he had on her. Maybe it was the shortened time period and the fact that they were together nearly twenty four hours a day, but they seemed to grow stronger together. Hermione thought maybe that it was getting out of control, that their feelings would be too great just to sever the relationship within a couple of weeks.

For some reason she knew that deep down, Malfoy was still an arrogant little git, but she threw all of these feelings and notions away because they both shared something that no one knew about.

She looked around the extravagant dressing room. She could hear the violins playing in the far distance. She knew that Malfoy manner had to be large and luxurious. She looked around to her fellow dancers.

"Ok guys, there's a couple of rules I want to go over before we perform." She said loudly.

The room that was once filled with excited giggles died down. The students looked on with excitement. This was their first real paying gig. Hermione was excited too, but she kept it at bay because of the people who were being entertained.

She was afraid when she arrived to the manner. Malfoy had cars come and pick them all up. Each of the students ooohed and ahhed over the elegance and size of his house. They didn't encounter anyone on their way in and for that Hermione was grateful.

"First you are never to take off your masks," She said sternly. "You will not eat or drink anything in the vicinity of the guests. As soon as your performance is over you will come back here and proceed to get dress and eat. You will not be able to leave this room until all the performances are completed. You guys are all above the age of fifteen, so I do not have to repeat myself. These rules must be followed."

"What Granger is trying to say is have fun, don't forget the order of the routines and don't converse with the guests." Malfoy said smiling.

Everyone was needed for the first number and they all proceeded to go out the door.

The night went by in a flurry of excitement. The performances only lasted about an hour since none of the younger students were there. Malfoy did a good job of setting the mood. The guests watched from the outside as the lights danced across the ballroom floor and the dancers happily followed suit.

Hermione was actually enjoying herself. The students did a better job than expected. Finally there was only one performance left. Hermione's body was going through its nervousness when Malfoy came up to her. He was dressed in his ballroom attire; straight black pant with a high waist and a white button down shirt which he left the top two buttons undone.

Hermione had on a white dress, which was very short and very revealing. Her back was completely out and the skirt was high on her thighs. The bottom was beaded with jewel sequence. The dress was barley hanging on to her but the clear thin spaghetti straps were holding it up.

He let out a low whistle. Hermione was glad she had her mask on because he wouldn't be able to tell that she was indeed blushing.

"Just remember," He whispered as they walked on to the floor. "That I am the object of your desire."

Hermione nearly laughed because he didn't have to do much to make that true. She went to the middle of the floor while he walked off to the side. The room grew dark instantly. Her heart pounded in her chest. A bright spotlight shined on her and the drums began to play. She slowly began moving her hips, starting out slow.

Her eyes soon connected with Malfoy's and he glided over to her. She stood rooted to the spot still swaying her hips. The music began to softly play and that's where she became lost.

The room slowly melted away, the people who she was aware of watching her soon dissipated from her field of vision. His eyes were all that she could focus on. They danced around each other connected skating across the floor, barely touching it. His movements were very dramatic so she followed suit. There were moments where she felt as though she could feel his pulse and when she was apart she wanted to feel it again.

When his hands encircled her waist she felt hypnotized. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck at times as if he was breathing life into her. The music soon came to its dramatic halt. For a few moments Hermione remembered every speck that glittered in Malfoy's eyes, she felt drawn to him. There was absolute silence and then, applause.

The thunderous applause filled her ears. She looked to Malfoy who took the hand he was holding and placed it to his lips. She gave a slight bow and took her leave off the floor. He followed suit.

"That was great," He said beaming at her.

They both ran to the dressing room to find all the students fully clothed and dressed.

They cheered loudly when they entered.

"We heard the applause all the way down here," One girl said smiling.

Hermione could only smile.

"Is everyone ready to go?" She asked.

Each of the students grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

"Granger, I want you to stay here with me, just leave on that silly mask, and make sure you see the others off. Everyone will want to meet you." He said so low that only she could hear.

Hermione was so elated that she agreed to the ridiculous idea. She followed the students out the same way that they had arrived and made sure they were safely into the cars. She bid them goodbye and blew them kisses, and promised that they would receive their money in due time.

She hurried excitedly back to the manor and went to the dressing room. Her bun was loose and she was going to have to redo it. She went back to the room to see that Malfoy was getting dressed in his usual black dress robes.

He didn't say a word to her as he crossed the room. Hermione thought he was going to give her privacy but was surprised to find him just mere inches in front of her.

"Malfoy what…"

"Shhh," He said placing a finger on her lips. He then kissed her. He kissed her with so much passion that it nearly knocked the wind out of her. This is what she wanted. His hands were softly and slowly moving up and down her bare back. She didn't know what was so enticing about him. Maybe it was the fact that they weren't supposed to be together that fed her passion.

Their bodies were pressed together as he moved his lips from her cheek to her ear. She shuddered violently. Her nerve endings were on fire enticing her to go even further. She could soon feel his hard erection pressed against her stomach. She threw all caution in the wind, this was going to be over in less than a week.

He soon came up for air.

"We shouldn't," He said, his breath too fast and hot on her ear.

She continued to kiss his collar bone.

"We have to go back to the party."

Hermione stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. He bent down and kissed.

"All in good time," He said smiling.

Hermione took her hair out of the bun and it tumbled down brushing her shoulders. She picked up her mask and put it on.

"Alright," She sighed. "Let's go."

**

* * *

A/n: So here's the latest chapter… Hope you guys like it… I don't know when the next time I will be able to post, which why I wrote an extended chapter… I have to start studying for finals soon so If I don't post again by this weekend, expect a chapter in a couple of weeks…**

**Thanks for the reviews u guys rock…**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	6. A Once and a Lifetime Opportunity

**A/n: I am no longer a Junior!!!!!!**

**P.S. I love summer vaca, or at least the couple of weeks that I do have**

**

* * *

A Once and a Lifetime Opportunity **

* * *

Malfoy couldn't help but feel triumphant. His ego and his pride bubbled inside of him, but in an inflating sort of way. As the Americans would say, he was the shit. 

Why he was happy you might ask? Well he didn't bed the know it all Gryffindor, not just yet, but he knew that he was going to seal the deal soon. What made him have this elated feeling was that she had some idea of what was going on. They both knew it was an end of summer fling, that it was a once and a lifetime opportunity to scratch an annoying and incessant itch. That is what he liked most about it. There was a mutual understanding. Once he boarded the Hogwarts express he knew that they would both fall back into old recurring respective roles.

The end of summer performance for him had been uneventful and yet fun. They received thunderous applause and roars from the muggle onlookers. He had never felt this good performing, ever. He had to admit, that Granger was the best partner he had ever had, and yet he did not have to sleep with her to get the kind of chemistry that they created on the dance floor.

"Malfoy, are you ready to eat?" A voice bellowed out the screen door.

Blaise's familiar form stood framed in the doorway.

The last couple days of the summer holidays were winding down. He sat on the back porch, relaxed and barefoot letting the reluctant breeze massage the soles of his feet.

"I'm starving Blaise," He heard a giggly voice call out. "Get Malfoy to come inside so we can eat."

Before Blaise could say another word Malfoy rose reluctantly out of his seat. The pink and orange hues of the setting sky invited him to stay, but his stomach had other plans. He placed his feet back into his sneakers and walked into the hot kitchen.

Hermione was just coming down the stairs when he entered.

"Can't we eat outdoors, it's gorgeous out?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the screen door.

"If you want, there's a table in the gazebo." Her aunt replied placing the food on separate plates.

"Don't worry, I got it." Blaise said smiling.

He had of course turned seventeen recently and was keen on showing off his magic to his new girlfriend and her mom. He flicked his wand and soon the food disappeared. Malfoy moved back outside to the warm and inviting breeze. He took off his shoes once more.

All he could think was that this felt right. His bare feet intact with nature, making soft imprints on the newly cut lawn, the cool earth making his feet feel even more comfortable. He could feel Hermione behind him as she gave a run and jumped on his back. He didn't stagger under her weight but carried her silently to their destination.

"Can you believe school starts in less than two days?" She asked smiling up at him, after he placed her delicately on the picnic bench.

"Yes, our last year at Hogwarts, then we will be shoved into the adult wizarding world." He said sitting next to her.

"Speaking of Hogwarts, you haven't been bragging about your Head Boy badge, I knew you would get it since Ron didn't."

He could only put a small smile on his face. He did not get the Head Boy position. The thought of Dumbledore giving it to someone else fueled his hatred towards him even more.

"Because I didn't get it," He replied. He inched closer to her.

"You didn't get it?"

"Nope."

"Well then who did?" She asked stretching out of his reach.

"I guess we will find out in less than two day's time," He replied. He captured her lips into a kiss.

"Not over the food," Blaise called out laughing. He and Cheryl had just entered the gazebo.

"Are we ready to eat?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, mum said to start without her, she has some last minute paper work to finish up."

Hermione who hadn't eaten anything all day dug into the plate nearest to her. She had to admit that this was nice. She knew that this was going to be one of the last moments she spent with Malfoy. She kept quiet while everyone else talked around her. She couldn't help but stare at her counter part. She noticed the distinct outline of his veins in his pale but strong hands. She also noticed the define muscles the rippled under his shirt. She couldn't help but touch him. It was as if her skin was magnetized to his.

She was now barely listening to the conversation. Her eyes fixed on his lips which were upturned into his usual Malfoy like smirk, but this time it was a lot softer.

"… that he only wanted to bed the smartest witch of the age." Blaise said laughing.

Hermione turned he ears back on to the conversation.

"What?" She could hear herself say.

"But its ok now, I can see you two together now, but not all out in the open." Blaise said smiling.

She could feel Malfoy soft lips on her hand.

"What?" She said even more angrily.

Her blood was boiling. Had he lied to her this whole entire time? Is that why he tried to make a move on her the night they had went to the club, is it why he all of a sudden he decided to dance.

"No need to get mad…"

"So that is what this is!" She said screaming.

"Blaise, let's go," Cheryl said hurriedly grabbing her plate.

"Was this all some cruel joke?" She said jerking her hand out of his grasp.

"Granger, at first it was, but it's not any more." He said his voice rising.

"I've been truthful since the beginning, and you know what, I am not even surprised, you are a Malfoy and that will never change." She said standing.

"Hey, you knew what this was from the beginning; you knew what you were getting yourself into. Let me remind you, that you were the one who wanted this."

"Only after your initial actions towards me I considered willingly cheating on my boyfriend. The first time was a mistake, I was intoxicated."

"Oh come now Granger, you were intoxicated, but I saw the lust and want in your eyes, you wanted it."

"Keep telling yourself that Malfoy, at least now we don't have to pretend to hate one another when we get back to school."

She got up and stormed out of the gazebo leaving her food behind her. She walked across the grass her hair flying behind her. He could feel his footsteps running behind her. She felt his hand enclose around her wrist, which made her come to a stop. He pulled her into him and his lips came crashing down on top of hers as if he was thirsty for her. She pulled out of his grasp and proceeded to strike him across the face.

"You are never to touch me again." She said quietly.

She ran off towards the house without a backward glance.

* * *

She entered the kitchen out of breath and barefoot. She had left her flip flops in the gazebo, but right now that was the least of her troubles. Her aunt was obviously waiting for her to come inside, her face beaming over the plate of food that she made for herself. 

"Oh there you are, I have some great news." She said smiling.

Hermione didn't want to talk right now; all she wanted to do was be left alone. She tried to smile and sat down across from her aunt.

"Well, I got a call today about you and Mr. Malfoy's performance."

Malfoy was the last name she wanted to hear.

"Oh?" She said reluctantly.

Malfoy burst through the screen door.

"Granger …"

"Continue," Hermione said ignoring his presence.

"It was from Julliard."

Hermione could feel her pulse quicken. The plastered smiled turned into a genuine excited grin.

"What did they say?"

"Well, someone heard about your performance at Malfoy manner, and by word of mouth it got there. One of audience members was from Julliard and I think I talked to him, at the end of summer show, he was some gorgeous American bloke, but I think he was of the homosexual variety."

"But what did he say," Hermione said impatiently.

"He wants to see you two perform again."

"Julliard, really?"

Hermione was surprised that Draco Malfoy knew such a prestigious school existed.

"Tell him thanks, but no thanks." Hermione said suddenly rising up from the small kitchen table.

"Wait, what?" Her aunt said looking crestfallen.

"Under no circumstances will I ever perform with Mr. Malfoy, plus, I don't think I'm coming back to the muggle world once I graduate."

She then ran over to the stairs looking at both Malfoy and her aunt who wide mouthed and shocked. She took the stairs two at a time, going to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

"I really messed up," Malfoy said slumped over, his head resting on his hands. 

The triumphant gleam that once filled his eyes was now gone.

"It's not your fault; I mean Granger should have known this from the first night. Why would you, who hatred towards her has been so obviously known, would 'all of a sudden' fall for a mudblood?"

The music that was playing in her room echoed lightly down the stairs. Malfoy had to do something drastic. He had of course heard of Julliard. He knew how hard it was to get into that school, and the mere fact that the school was interested in both of them was wonderful and yet rare. He stood up from the table and walked slowly up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione's body was covered in sweat as she danced. She needed to work out all of this anger. She knew she had over reacted because what he said was partly true. He was only interested in one thing. That didn't bother her, for some reason she knew what was going on, but the mere fact she didn't want to believe that it was true over rode her logical reasoning. 

She came to a stop and looked at her reflection in the large mirror. Maybe he wasn't worth all of this trouble. Her stomach clenched and her heart began beating faster. For the first time, she felt guilty. He wasn't worth all of this trouble; she had a guy who was willing to forgive her for her infidelity. Usually Ron would get angry at her and wouldn't speak to her for weeks, but he's gotten over that. He seemed a lot more mature, even though she hadn't seen him all summer.

She has been an awful girlfriend. She didn't deserve him at all. She could feel a lump growing in her throat. She tried to swallow but it became even more painful.

"Granger?" A soft voice called out.

She instantly turned on the spot. She saw Malfoy moving towards her with a pathetic apologetic look on his face.

"Don't," She said tearfully.

She proceeded to walk over to her dresser and pull out clothing. All she wanted to do was take a shower and get into the bed.

"Granger I …"

"Just go Malfoy!" She said angrily. The lights above her flickered. She had to control herself or her magic would get the best of her.

Without a backward glance she proceeded to go to the bathroom and lock the door. She began running the water. She always liked to warm up the bottom of the tub before stepping into the shower.

She stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower. She wrapped herself up in a towel and proceeded to go back to her bedroom. She had forgotten her lotion. She expected to see Malfoy still standing there but he wasn't. She shrugged and walked back to the bathroom, her feet hitting the cold tiles of the floor.

She closed the door and locked it. She heard a soft pop. She smiled to herself.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

She felt one of his hands graze her shoulder. He turned her around roughly.

"Malfoy,"

"Shhhh," He said softly.

Hermione could feel her pulse quicken as his eyes captured hers. He roughly undid her towel leaving her fully exposed. Before she could comment his lips captured hers. She could feel the cold door against her back as he pressed his hard body against hers.

He lips moved slowly down her jaw line warming her body slightly.

"Malfoy…please." She weakly pleaded.

She couldn't help but enjoy the sensations he was giving her. His lips traced a path that his tongue soon followed. Steam soon filled the bathroom.

"Malfoy…" She said more sternly. She tried to get out of his hold. "I have to get in the shower."

He pulled away from her.

"Let me join you," He said not taking his eyes of hers.

Hermione reached over to him and helped him pull off his shirt. Her body nearly shook from the sight before her. He unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them. He then dropped his boxers. Hermione's mouth began watering instantly. She couldn't help but think of Pavlovian conditioning as she led him to the shower.

She stepped in and let the hot water pound her back. He followed soon afterward, she moved so that they both could feel the warmth. He lathered up her sponge and began wiping away the remnants of her anger. She could tell that he was restraining himself. He washed off her back and neck then proceeded to the front of her body, making slow circular motions over her chest. He moved the sponge slowly downward making her quiver with anticipation.

Maybe this was too intimate. He bit down softly on her neck as the sponge made its way between her legs. Once the soap was washed away he couldn't restrain himself any longer. His lips captured hers in a kiss that was so swift it nearly knocked the breath out of her. She grabbed his wet flaxen hair and deepened the kiss.

Ron's face swam in front of her closed eyes but her mind chased him away. She could feel the cold shower tiles on her back as her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. He groaned in her ear when she lowered herself over him.

Her head began spinning as she took him in. He bit her hard on her chest, he knew that would leave a bruise. She tightened her muscles around him and he groaned even louder. She couldn't believe how ready her body was for him. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss and began moving powerfully against her.

Her eyes popped open with the first stroke. The second one made her claw at his back. His thrusts were powerful and made her lose complete control. She couldn't believe the noises that escaped from her lips. Her back arched against the tile as he took her nipple into his mouth. He moved against her faster and faster until her cries echoed off the bathroom walls. She came to her climax hard; her legs shaking uncontrollably around him.

He continued to thrust in and out. The friction between them was so great Hermione could feel her body building once more for release. He moved powerfully under her causing the wetness between the two of them to grow with every stroke. Her nerve endings were on fire even though her body was soaking wet. Before she knew it her finger nails were digging into his wet back as her muscles contracted uncontrollably over him. This time she could feel him shudder inside of her filling her with his hot seed.

She gently collapsed against him. Both their hearts were beating like mad. He held her in that position; afraid of breaking the bond they had just forged. He slowly pulled out of her and lowered her gently back onto the ceramic tub.

He finished washing her gently before allowing her to step out of the shower. Hermione could do nothing, what had happened couldn't be changed. What had just happened would be the end of it.

It was a while before she heard the water stop running. She had slowly gotten dressed. Her skin seemed to tighten and glow after their shagging session. She was putting on her pajama bottoms when he walked out of her bathroom. His body was still wet from their long shower.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Getting dressed," She said sliding the pajamas over her bottom.

"Not before I taste you," He said smiling.

**

* * *

A/n: A hot and steamy chapter for all of you fans… so sorry for the late update but I am finally done with exams and the semester…. It was a tough semester and I am happy that it's over. This happiness will be short lived though. I start summer classes in less than 2 weeks, but the good thing is, I will be done the week that the 7****th**** book comes out!!!!!! I'm so excited!!!! I will try to put up 2 more chapters before classes start. Have a great summer vacation everyone! Thanks for being so patient.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	7. Back At Hogwarts

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews… it feels good to be able to write without the shadow of classes, exams, and quizzes hanging over my head.**

**P.S. don't own anything but a room full of unpacked boxes…**

* * *

**Back At Hogwarts**

The Hogwarts express gently rocked Hermione back and forth as it quietly took her to her destination. The past two days was a whirl wind of tangled sheets and sweat drenched bodies. Her body couldn't help but tingle from the remembrance of Malfoy. His caresses filled her memory making her feel uncomfortable under her Hogwarts robes.

She could barely look at him earlier when he had entered the compartment. He glanced at her once and a knowing smirk crossed his face as he took his seat between the Slytherin prefects. It was as if he knew how her body was reacting to his.

She had to stop herself. She had to stop these thoughts. What had happened between them was over. She barely got a chance to talk to Ron alone, but the look on his face said it all. He was happy to see her on platform 9 ¾. He had already told her that he wanted to have a long talk with her.

The compartment was now empty, she had told all the other prefects that they could go sit with their friends once they were done their rounds. She had yet to go sit in the compartment that Harry, Ginny, and Ron occupied only because she was afraid of what her body would reveal. Ginny had always told her that she could never tell a lie, that her eyes revealed too much. Even Malfoy mentioned them when they had their argument which started it all.

The door opened which snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. Malfoy's form was framed in the doorway.

"Well hello there Mudblood, enjoying that Head Girl badge I see," He said loudly enough for the next compartment to hear.

He walked into the roomy compartment closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as coldly as she could.

He didn't reply. He locked the compartment door behind him and drew the blinds. He whispered silencing spells around the compartment.

"Malfoy I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong," He said walking over to her.

"No Malfoy, you can't do this to me now, we had an agreement."

"I can't do this to you?" He questioned smirking. "If I do recall, I did it to you numerous times yesterday and you didn't seem to mind."

"Well that was yesterday, today we are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy the wizarding students."

"Well not just yet, we still haven't arrived at school." He walked slowly over to her, his eyes filled with the same lustful expression that had crossed them over the past couple of days.

"Malfoy…"

He peeled open her robes and lifted up her school skirt. He pushed aside her underwear. Her breath caught in her chest. He touched her outer folds and smirked.

"Someone is already ready for me."

Hermione couldn't do anything but surrender to his will.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hopped off the school train with a little more pep in his step. He couldn't help but bully the second years as he made his way towards the carriages. 

"Draco, wait up," He heard a voice call.

It was Pansy Parkinson with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle in tow. He could do nothing but wait for them to catch up.

"There you are," She said kissing him softly on the cheek. "We missed you on the train."

She grabbed his hand and they made their way towards the carriages. The darkening sky was filled with a warm breeze; a warm sweet breeze that mixed with Granger's scent. He couldn't help but sigh deeply.

He thought he would be able to quit her like the other girls he so obviously threw away. He thought that he would be satisfied with one hellified shagging session. He had told himself over and over again that she was just like any other girl.

When he had seen her again, he knew what effect he had on her. He was the only one who saw pass her façade. He saw a pink tinge that flushed her cheeks, he saw her shift uncomfortably in her seat, and he saw someone who was hooked. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen these symptoms before, it was how hard she had tried to suppress everything, which he had to admit she did a pretty good job.

"Let's get this carriage." She said pointing to one of the many horseless carriages.

She led him to the carriage, opened the door, and stepped inside. He followed suit and sat down in the far corner of one side. Pansy put her head in his lap and took up the rest of the space on the long bench by stretching out her legs. Crabbe and Goyle clambered in the carriage after Malfoy and took up the opposite bench. Blaise jumped in the carriage and looked around.

"Oi, Parkinson, move your legs," He called out.

She lifted her bare legs in the air so that he could sit down. She then placed her legs over his. The door was closed and the carriage began making its journey up to the castle.

"What is that smell?" Pansy questioned looking up at Draco. "It smells like mudblood."

Malfoy sniffed the air but only found it to be filled with the usual moldy old smell of the carriages.

"I think that's you mate," Blaise said smirking and winking at him at the same time. Lucky for him Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy weren't paying attention.

"I think I'm going to be sick," She said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It was the prefect compartment, filled to the brim with mudbloods and blood traitors, as soon as I can I will be able to get rid of the smell," He drawled.

He had grown used to Hermione scent, and just thinking about it made goose bumps appear on his neck and shoulders.

"So what did the mudblood make you do?" Pansy asked softly, entwining her own fingers into his.

"Well obviously she made me do most of the work while rubbing it in my face that she made head girl." He replied.

Soon a mental image of Hermione's sweat glistened body appeared. She was riding him slowly, her bare breasts waiting to be touched. He smirked.

"So did you find out who made head boy?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Yea, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw," replied Blaise.

"I know what I can do to make you feel better," She cooed softly. "I'll come to your room tonight."

"No need," He replied, "Too tired tonight; maybe Blaise needs some cheering up."

Blaise merely chuckled.

* * *

Hermione smoothed out her skirt for a third time. They were all riding gently to the castle. She was twisting her hands in her lap. She could smell Malfoy on her, but she was afraid someone else would notice. 

"Are you alright, Head Girl?" Ron said smiling. He kissed her neck gently; it was the same place where Malfoy had nibbled so many times.

"I'm fine," She replied automatically.

"So when do you want to talk?" He whispered.

"Whenever you want to talk," She replied.

Little did he know, she was dreading their upcoming conversation. When they got onto the compartment, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. It was as if none of this had happened. Hermione would of felt better that Ron was like this with her, if it wasn't for what Malfoy had done to her on the train. She shuddered slightly.

"We can take the long way back to your new quarters." He said smiling. "Maybe I'll help you christen your new room."

"Well I don't know about that Ron, we have a busy day tomorrow." She heard herself reply. "But I wouldn't mind the walk."

They made their way towards the castle, the carriage gently swaying back and forth. Hermione's mind in deep thought. She knew she had put up a weak fight against Malfoy; it was as if she was expecting it. She had heard the rumors, yes, every girl in Hogwarts fantasized about him. Every girl wanted her piece of the one they called the Slytherin Prince. Hermione now had hers and it seemed that she was at his disposal, which made a weird taste erupt in her mouth. She had given in too easily, and he obviously had as well. It was all supposed to end yesterday, and this now complicated everything.

For some reason, she felt as though she wasn't every other Hogwarts girl. She wasn't, she couldn't possibly be. Yes, they had shagged like wild monkeys in heat the past couple of days, but didn't they share something more substantial then that? It was love, not for each other, oh no, but the love of dance. Isn't that what created the spark between the both of them? She remembered when he had first touched her hips on that dance floor, he was so controlling, so dominating and yet he let her do her own thing.

He was controlling and dominating, she even noted that on the train. She knew that each and every time that he approached her, wanting her, she knew that she would not be able to refuse him. No matter how good of a fight she put up, he would always break her resolve. He had to know that she would do that each and every time. She shook her head as the carriage came to a halt. She was just going to have to make herself unavailable to him. Ron threw her a loving look and led her, grabbing her hand, out of the carriage.

* * *

Malfoy found his usual seat at the Slytherin table. The everlasting candles floated high above him as he looked towards the night sky. 

"Can you believe it's our last year here?" Pansy asked following his gaze.

Malfoy decided not to justify her statement with an answer. He just continued gazing at the sky; his mind on Granger.

He couldn't think about her. He had already gone too far by giving into his wild urge. He knew he had messed up. He knew that Granger would try to deny him now more than ever since they were now in school. That denial he would have to take in silence. He thought that his need was satisfied, he finally got the mudblood, but his body had other plans. When he watched her come to her loud and hard climax, he knew that his body would never bore of her.

He jumped when Pansy found his hand and entwined it into her own.

"So the mudblood and the blood traitor finally got together?" She sneered.

He could feel his gaze fall from the sky to the couple that was walking down the Gryffindor table, hand in hand trying to find a seat.

"Oi Granger!" Pansy yelled across the table. "When's the wedding?"

Granger turned to look at the both of them. She looked to their entwined hands to his face and turned to sit down, not saying a word. All of a sudden Pansy's hand felt hot in his own. He knew he couldn't remove it, because Pansy was just as smart and as cunning as he was. It wouldn't take her long to put two and two together.

So he did the opposite. He placed her hand to his lips and kissed it then released his grasp.

"Are you sure u don't want me to swing by tonight," She said smiling.

"Positive, I think I have patrol duty tonight." He lied.

The beginning of term feast went on without interruption. He couldn't help but glance at the Gryffindor table. He kept getting kicked in the shins by Blaise who was trying to return his gaze back to the Slytherin table. Granger would catch his gaze for a split second and continue to ignore him completely.

He couldn't help but notice Ron's hand around her waist, and how he gazed at her with an unbelievable look on his face. The look should be unbelievable, he thought, he didn't deserve her.

As soon as he thought it, he had to mentally slap himself. What in the bloody hell was he thinking, Granger was now and will always be a mudblood. She will always be off limits. She will always… leave such a wonderful taste in his mouth. At that thought he felt Blaise kick him harder under the table. He knew now, that he was going to have to go cold turkey.

* * *

Before Hermione knew it, dinner was over. Professor McGonagall came over with her new room assignment and her password. 

"So are you ready?" Ron asked smiling.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Yes, let's go."

They bid Harry and Ginny goodnight and began making their way towards Hermione's new room. They walked slowly in silence their steps echoing off the stone walls.

"Ron…"

"Before you say anything Hermione," He interrupted. "I just want to tell you that it's alright. You were drunk and it was with some ruddy muggle bloke. It would be different if it was Harry, or worse, Malfoy."

Hermione could do nothing but laugh nervously at this joke.

"But I'm over it," He said smiling. "It took me a long time to realize that you have always been there, and I am not going to let one night of stupidity ruin that. I love you Hermione Granger."

Hermione had no words. He of course said that he loved her many times, it was now that she actually believed it.

"Ron," She said steadily. "I'm glad you feel that way, I truly don't deserve you."

They stopped in front of a window, where the moonlight poured in.

"Look Ron…" She was interrupted this time by his lips joining with hers. His kiss was nice and soft like she remembered. It was as nice as Malfoy's, just different. She pulled out of the kiss at this thought. His hands wrapped around her waist, enclosing her in his embrace. She should tell him now, rip it off fast and hard, just like a band aid.

"I really missed you this summer," He said softly, capturing her reluctant gaze. He removed he hands and grabbed hand and they started walking to her dormitory.

"Well I had to say good bye to my aunt and my cousin. I really don't know the next time I will see them again. Only because I don't think I'm going to return to the muggle world once I'm done." She replied.

They kept walking along, he filled her in on what he did over the summer, and his mom constant nagging that she didn't see her more often. It was pretty nice actually. She had missed being around him, and started to feel that familiar bubble of guilt erupt in her stomach. She then turned around. It felt as though someone was following them.

"Well this is me," She said looking at the portrait. The portrait was a huge depiction of a ministry of magic courtroom; it was the first gathering of the Wizengamot. She looked over her shoulder at the darkened corridor.

"Well I am glad that I finally get to hold you again." He said smiling. His blue eyes bore into her hazel ones. His hands encircled her waist once more. "Are you sure you don't want me to come up?"

Hermione contemplated this for a moment, but decided against it.

"I'm really tired Ronald," She said taking in his lustful expression. "Maybe some other time."

"Alright," He replied smiling.

He bent down and caressed his lips with hers. She couldn't help but encircle her hands around his neck. He slowly deepened the kiss tangling his tongue in hers. A noise down the hall made them break apart. It was Peeves, he was floating above them watching their display.

"Ohhhh Ickle seventh years, being naughty in the corridor!" He shouted wagging his tongue at them.

"Go away Peeves!" Ron shouted.

Hermione took her wand out her pocket and pointed it at him. Soon he was swooping down the corridor screaming profanities in the night air.

"See you tomorrow," He said smiling. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

She watched as he followed Peeves' trail to take the shortcut back to the Gryffindor tower, where she knew an eager Harry would be waiting to hear the details. She chuckled to herself. She heard a slight noise and then smiled to herself.

"Did you honestly sink that low to send Peeves on us like a wet hose?" She asked the darkness.

She could feel his familiar warmth on her back.

"How did you know?" A voice drawled.

"Oh come now Malfoy," She said softly. I saw how you were looking at me at the feast, or not looking at me.

"Really?" He said taking off the shimmering cloak.

"Nice invisibility cloak," She said smiling.

What was she doing, she knew she was playing with fire, but she realized, that she didn't mind getting burned. Not after what happened on the train today. His presence alone made her blood boil and her panties wet.

"So you let the Weasel touch you?" He sneered.

"Jealous?" She questioned.

She saw it for a spilt second. A glint of jealousy passed his eyes.

"Of course not," he replied, his cold eyes returning to their lustful state. He moved closer to her. "Unlike the Weasel, I'm going to help christen that room of yours."

Hermione laughed. "Oh no you're not Malfoy."

He walked slowly around her. "Well, I know exactly what buttons to push."

He stopped just mere inches in front of her. The anticipation was killing her, but she didn't let that on. He moved in to kiss her, but Hermione turned her head away.

"Good night Malfoy," She said in a sing song voice that would annoy him.

She whispered the password softly and it swung open to let her in, leaving a confused and dazed Malfoy in its wake.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: So sorry for the late update. I had the urge to resume a fic that I stopped writing. I will try to update as much as possible, but I can make no guarantees. I start orgo on Tuesday. So I will try to update as much as I can. Thanks for all the reviews…they were amazing. **

**As always… cherbi161**


	8. Rendezvous Point

**A/n: So sorry for the late update, my life has been too busy lately. Hope you guys like the new chapter**

**P.S. Don't own anything but new found excitement for movie 5 and book 7… and hopefully an A in my class -crosses fingers-… oh and the plot…**

**

* * *

Rendezvous Point**

* * *

Hermione woke up with a smirk on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about what she did to Malfoy. She in fact, woke up almost two hours before she had to get up. She tossed and turned in her bed for a full fifteen minutes before she decided that it pointless to try and catch her dreams once more.

Her body was still used to the old routine. Wake up at 6:30, stretch and practice in her studio, shower, eat a quick light breakfast of kippers and eggs, add bacon for the weekends, then head to the studio to open the doors for the early class.

She got out of her new sheets and made her way across the spring plush carpeting to her new bathroom. She woke her self up by washing her face in her small tiny bathroom. She had to admit, it was nice having a bathroom all to herself this year. She tied her hair back into a bun and as if her brain was way ahead of her, it made her limbs tingle in anticipation to be stretched.

She changed from her shorts to her tight black leggings. She knew she needed a good stretch before her day started, but there was no room in her brand new room. The massive bed with it's scarlet hangings and soft gold cotton sheets took up most of her room. Her desk was placed in the corner which already had her new books stacked and ready for the day's lessons. It was still a little dark, she could see the sunlight still trying to penetrate the sky in the horizon.

She knew she couldn't practice in her room, but maybe out in the common room, she would be able to at least move some furniture and make room. However, when she tried moving the furniture they put up a good fight. They refuse to budge, even when she asked them nicely to budge up. They refused, maybe it was because of the time of day, she didn't know, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to practice here at all.

She soon thought of all the other places she could practice, empty classrooms, empty corridors, the grounds, but nothing came to mind. She stood in the common room rooted to the spot when she finally thought of it. She of course felt a wave of stupidity for not thinking of it before. She put her feet in her school shoes and made it up to the seventh floor corridor. She knew then, that the room of requirement would be the perfect place to practice undetected.

* * *

Malfoy rolled over for the fourth time. His body panting, his chest heaving. He questioned himself for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he did this. He knew that it wouldn't be the same. He turned to the occupant that shared his four poster. 

"What has gotten into you?" She panted. A weak smile crept across her face.

He honestly didn't know this answer himself. After Granger had closed the portrait door, his mind flooded with anger and stupidity. He of course knew that Granger would put up a good fight, but her weak attempt on the train fueled his urge even more. He knew that she would easily bend at his will and this information grew into confidence, which gave birth to cockiness, which spawned a sense of invincibility. He had every intention of being inside Granger that night, but she refused him.

Her refusal only fed what seemed almost like a need to him. He _needed_ to touch her, he _needed_ to taste her, and he _needed_ to dance with her. It was insatiable. Maybe that's what he needed to do. He needed to quit her cold turkey, and by doing that he needed to get his mind off her. He needed to dance.

"Malfoy, where are you going?"

He didn't answer. He threw on his clothes without making a sound.

"When I return, you will be gone." He drawled.

"Are you sure about that?" She said seductively. She spread herself across his bed.

"Quite," He replied curtly.

He turned his heel and left the room.

* * *

Hermione looked around at the studio that the room turned into. The barre seemed to have stretched on for miles. It was a lot larger than her studio, even her aunt's studio. She looked at all the portraits that inhabited the walls. She looked around for a radio, or some type of device that played music, but she could not find one. 

She began stretching her limbs on the bar, glancing at her watch to see how pressed for time she was. She didn't stretch long before her limbs begged for her to move. Her footsteps were like paint on an empty canvas. Her extensions were long and beautiful which stretched ever single muscle.

As soon as she started moving across the floor, the song that she thought about filled the room. She had to admit, it was pretty cool.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced the seventh floor corridor, trying to think of a place to dance. Back and forth he went thinking for a place, any place where he would be able to set his body in motion and then out of nowhere, a door appeared. 

He looked up and down the corridor curiously, and then walked tentatively towards the door and opened it. The site that was set before him barely registered. It was a site he had seen before; he just thought it was impossible that he would ever see it again.

There was Hermione glistening with sweat dancing across the floor. She didn't notice him though, the concentration and grace on her face was evident. She moved across the floor softly as if she was skating.

The door slammed shut behind him which caused Hermione to stop. She quickly turned around and he found her hazel eyes looking to his own.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" She asked placing her arms across her chest.

It was if she was ashamed of being caught in such a position. He ignored her question and took in the room. He thought it was a lot grander than the studio he and his mum shared back at the mansion. He didn't have any clothes to dance in. He had left his room so quickly that he forgot to grab something.

Instantly a large cabinet appeared and the doors open to reveal garments of clothing, ballet slippers and ballroom shoes

"I obviously came here to dance," He said smirking.

He walked over to it grabbed some clothes and changed silently.

"Frustrated?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

As much as he didn't want to admit it she was right. He turned around to see if she was in ballet mode or ballroom, but saw that her feet were bare and closed the doors. It vanished back into the wall.

"No," He lied, "But I'm assuming you're here because you couldn't sleep, which means I am right in assuming that your panties were obviously drenched because you were thinking about me."

It was his time to smirk but the reaction he got wasn't quite as monumental as he thought it would be.

"Malfoy," She said lightly. "Both you and I know that I don't sleep in any underwear."

She began laughing and sat down on the floor stretching out her legs.

"Touche," He replied. He moved further into the room and sat down next to her stretching.

He couldn't take the silence.

"So how's the old weasel?" He asked smirking.

"Jealous?" She asked stretching her arms gracefully to her pointed toes.

"I have nothing to be jealous about." He heard himself snap.

She stopped in mid-stretch and looked him up and down.

"Right," She said slowly.

Silence filled the air once more. He couldn't help but notice her shapely calves as she stood up.

"I'm surprised you haven't thrown me out." He said getting to his feet.

"I'm surprised you haven't ripped off my clothes yet. You seem to be very good at that, and seem to do it with little talking or time involved."

"So you do want me to rip your clothes off?" He asked smirking. He couldn't help but feel himself getting excited at the prospect of shagging her here. Placing her naked body against the barre and tasting her. He felt himself lick his lips.

"Oh come off it Malfoy!" She called out exasperatedly. "This isn't going to work. You and I both know it. What we had in the summer was just a fling. We both were curious and we fed our curiosity. That's the end of it."

Malfoy refused to believe that she didn't want to do this anymore.

"I am with Ron and I can't be worried about him smelling me on you, and I can't live in guilt. It was fun but we can't do it any longer," She continued.

Malfoy could feel himself moving closer to her.

"And another thing I don't want to have to swear Terry Boot to secrecy if he so happens to see you…"

She was interrupted by the music that began to play.

* * *

Hermione just stood there and watched. It was always going to be this constant battle with him. She couldn't help but notice her leverage over the situation. She couldn't deny it. They did have fun together, but he has to realize that it was over. 

Then again, this was Malfoy, he was never denied flesh, and it made her come to an even greater conclusion, Malfoy should have tire of her by now, but he wasn't. The lust she had seen in is eyes on the train was more intense then when she had seen them the night they came back from the club.

He walked around her slowly grabbed her arm and pulled her hard into him.

_Come on closer  
I wanna show you  
What I'd like to do  
You sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you_

He kicked his leg in the air and she followed suit. She had to admit that she did love contemporary dance. The body was free to move in any position, it was such a care-free dance. Her hands twirled over her as Malfoy gently stroked her arms.

She didn't even know why she was dancing with him. But she had to admit that her love of dance out weighed her dislike towards Malfoy.

_Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

She could feel him breathing in her ear so she spun away from him. Separating as much floor as she possibly could with a very large and graceful leap. She could feel him coming up behind her and before she could dance him away he grabbed her waist and lifted her up effortlessly off the ground.

_Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see_

Her heart was beating in her ears. He slowly lowered her down to the ground, rubbing her body against his. Her feet gracefully touched the floor, his eyes were fixed on hers. She knew that he was going to kiss her, but she didn't know if she wanted to stop it.

_Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
__Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

He brushed his lips on top of hers. It was so soft she was unsure if it really happened. It was kisses like that which made her think twice about their situation. She moved away from him slowly and did a slight twirl and a jump and landed on the floor. Her back hit the wooden floor softly and she laid there panting slightly.

_And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten  
And anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again_

He slid next to her in a sitting position and laid his head gently on the floor.

_Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

Hermione's chest was rising gently. She looked towards him as if to read his expression. What she found didn't surprise her. He was looking at her with hope and want in his eyes.

"Malfoy…"

"Stop, I know you already made your decision, how could you resist."

"Oh not only are you a git but you're a slimey, self assured one to boot." She said smiling.

_When you wake up we'll  
do it all again  
When you wake up  
When you wake up we'll  
do it all again  
When you wake up_

Hermione didn't know what she was doing, but she did know that she felt her best when dancing with him. He scooted closer to her and she instinctively but her head on his shoulder.

_Hour after hour  
of sweet pleasure  
After this I guarantee  
you'll never wanna leave  
Shut your eyes and think about  
what I'm about to do  
Sit back relax I'll take my time  
this lovin's all for you_

She didn't know what she was agreeing on. She had to end it with Ron, but she didn't know how.

_Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

_- Jem "Come on Closer"_

"Why don't we meet back here?" He said softly after the music ended. "It's our own little dance bubble, or rendezvous point so to speak."

"I don't know Malfoy, I mean there are classes and Head Girl duties, and what about Ron?"

"Don't worry about that now, just meet me back here after dinner."

"Alright," She heard herself reply.

* * *

Hermione couldn't keep her mind on classes all day. She of course answered the obligatory questions, and been the perfect girlfriend by grasping Ron's hand in the corridors. She did start feeling guilty about it though. The way he looked at her, as if he would love no other was kind of unsettling. 

Malfoy was his usual self, making snide remarks at their expense shooting her looks as they passed in the corridors, pointing his wand at Ron and causing him to trip over his own robes. Hermione honestly didn't know what she saw in him

"Are you ready for dinner?" He asked her after they left the charms classroom. His blue eyes flickered to hers.

"Yes, I just have to go to the bathroom,"

"I'll take your stuff back to Gryffindor tower. It's a lot closer to the Great Hall than your dorm."

"Meet you there?" She asked.

He bent down and kissed her lips softly.

"Get a room you two," Called out a voice.

Hermione didn't have to break the kiss to see who had said it. It was Malfoy, he was leering at them.

"At least I have someone Malfoy!" Ron called back.

Malfoy looked as though he was going to retaliate. It looked as though he was going to say that he had already had Hermione, multiple times, but he didn't. He gave her one quick look, turned on his heel and left.

Hermione said her goodbyes to both Ron and Harry and made her way to the restroom at the end of the hall. It was unoccupied as usual around this time. She checked her hair in the mirror then went to the stall at the furthest end.

She then heard a pair of voices and the door opening.

"I mean I know it's him, but don't you think you deserve better?" A voice questioned.

"He's a Malfoy, now one deserves better than that, and he showed me last night exactly how much he likes me." The second voice giggled.

"How many times?"

"Four times," She said "Every single one harder and faster than the next."

"I mean once could satisfy me for a week, but four times in one night, I almost gave him the Olympic medal for stamina."

"Parkinson you're too much," The first voice called out.

They giggled all the way out of the door. Hermione unlocked the stall and moved towards the mirror.

She knew she didn't have a right to get mad, but something inside her beg to differ. She was angry that Malfoy came to her just moments after he warmed Parkinson's bed. Maybe she should reconsider meeting up with him tonight, at their rendezvous point.

She glanced at her watch and made her way down to dinner, her head full of decisions and her heart feeling hurt.

* * *

Malfoy couldn't help but eat his dinner with a new found vigor. He was usually very tired after the first day of class but he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. Watching the two of them made him sick to his stomach. 

At that moment Pansy slid next to him taking a seat.

"How's my prince?" She cooed softly.

He ignored her scanning the Great Hall for that familiar bushy hair. Pansy grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to go to the library after dinner and start on Flitwick's essay?" She asked.

"Not tonight," He replied. That is when she entered the Great Hall. A smile was apparent on her face. He knew she was feeling the same way he was, to dance again with him. She sat down at the Gryffindor table next to the weasel and gave him a long kiss on his lips.

He looked on at the spectacle.

"Can you believe her?" Pansy said following his gaze.

He looked on revolted. She shouldn't be with him. Anger and jealousy bubbled up inside of him. He could barely eat his own dinner. They were both exchanging whispers at the table. He even noticed that Potter and Weaselette were amazed and revolted by their spectacle as well.

He got up and left the Slytherin table without saying a single word.

* * *

Hermione could feel his eyes on her back when he left and couldn't help but smirk. 

"You know I simply adore you Hermione Granger," Ron said in her ear.

"And I you, Ronald Weasley," She whispered back.

* * *

Malfoy waited at their rendezvous point anxious and ready to dance. He even decided to start without her, getting his anger out. 

Hermione entered the room slamming the door behind her. He stopped dancing and turned to her.

"Ready to get started?" She asked coolly.

"Not until I talk to you first," He replied.

She crossed her hands in front of her chest looking annoyed. "I don't even know why I came here."

"Oh is that right," he heard himself snap, "I don't know why you came here either, I thought you would be in the Weasel's bed by now."

She smirked. "Oh so you did see our little display, glad I had one faithful viewer."

Malfoy couldn't believe his ears.

"I.."

"And you have no right getting mad at me. I heard about your little night with Pansy."

"Oh so now it comes out," He said moving across the dance floor. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

Hermione kept quiet.

"You got some nerve," She said after a moment's pause. "Sleeping with her and then coming up here to me. Just tell me one thing; did you clean yourself up before you came here?"

He could hear his heart beating fast in his ears.

"I can't believe you," She said coldly, "And with Pansy Pug-Face Parkinson?"

"Well what else was I supposed to do, you denied me so I had to go somewhere else. We're not together, not with Weasel drooling all over you."

"And you're calling me jealous?" She laughed, "Do you even hear yourself?"

He could feel the anger bubble inside him. She was right. She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm.

"I can't share you," He said angrily. "I will NOT share you."

All the anger left her eyes. She looked stunned.

"What?" She said pulling his hand off of her arm.

"I want you Hermione Granger."

She stood rooted to the spot.

"No, this can't be happening," She said backing away from him. Her back hit the door with a slight thud. He moved closer to her until there wasn't a particle of air between them.

"I want you," He heard himself again. Her hazel eyes flickered to his gray ones. "I want to kiss you, is that alright?"

Hermione nodded her head slightly, and his kissed her, placing his lips on hers. She moaned softly in his mouth, melting him even further as she grabbed his flaxen locks.

**A/n: Soooooo sorry for the late update guys… I was getting my arse rapped by Orgo I. I have a break this weekend and wanted to update, before Orgo II starts, which is on Monday. I am extremely busy studying about 8 hours a day and I have little time to do anything else but eat and sleep. So I will try to write here and there but don't expect an update until after July 19****th****… which even then might be delayed because BOOK 7 IS COMING OUT!!!! Just wanted to say, thanks for being so patient, I really appreciate it.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	9. The Correspondent

**A/n: Hey guys… decided to update before the release of book 7… jumps up and down… Hoping to see the movie this weekend…. **

**P.S. Don't own anything but the plot… and an A in my Organic Chemistry I class… woooot!**

**The Correspondent**

Hermione sat nervously in her bed, her bare skin caressing her cotton sheets. She couldn't believe what had happened. She could hear the water running in her bathroom. What Malfoy had told her, what he declared to her still ranged in her ears. He had refused to share her, he wanted her. She didn't know what to make of this statement. He practically had her, but that statement made it seem like he wanted more. As if he wanted a relationship with her.

She couldn't see how this was possible, their respective houses wouldn't allow it, let alone Ron and Harry would most likely stop talking to her because of it. She couldn't lose Ron or Harry, not over a few shagging sessions.

The water that hit the stone basin soon stopped and a toilet flush resonated around the room. The door to her bathroom opened and closed. The room was darkened by the night sky. She could feel him walk across the room and the groan of the bed that sagged under his apparent weight. She turned to him, his steely gray eyes on hers.

She looked to the scattered clothes on the floor thrown in their haste, to the invisibility cloak that hung on the back of her door.

"What do you want to do now?" She whispered softly. She already knew that she was in too deep.

"Let's just talk," He whispered back.

"Talk?" She questioned. "You have a half naked girl in bed and all you want to do is talk?"

"Well that doesn't mean I can't feel you up while talking."

His legs intertwined with hers. Goosebumps erupted all over her arms. This did feel right, they shared chemistry on and off the dance floor, but no one else would understand it but them.

"So Mister Malfoy, I've always wanted to know this," She started. She felt his lips nibble softly on her neck. It warmed her slightly. "What are your greatest weaknesses?"

And this is how the night went on. Hermione didn't mind staying up all night and talking to him. In between their questions he would explore her body with his mouth and stroke her with his strong hands.

"You know," He said after a long pause, "I was hoping for something like this since that night at the club."

"Oh really," She said tickling his chin.

"Yes," He said rolling on his back and pulling her on top of him, his strong hands encircling her waist. Her hair curtained her face. He just gazed at her. The sun was playing hide and seek with the horizon. She placed her hair behind her ear. She didn't need clarification on his answer, his look said it all.

She kissed him softly on the lips and gently rolled off of him. Her head gently hit the pillow and her back towards him.

"I've wanted to ask you this all night," He started. One of his fingers made small circles on her bare back.

Hermione could feel the sleep stealthily creeping up on her. Her eyes were closed in a quiet sense of content.

"Hmmm," She said in a low hum.

His warmth instantly surrounded her; his head was on her shoulder, his strong arm draped over her stomach.

"What are you going to do about the Weasel?"

She wasn't surprised at this question. She was actually waiting for him to ask it all night. She sighed into her pillow.

"I don't know," She replied yawning.

"Alright," He nipped at her ear. "Go to bed."

Hermione instantly fell asleep at these words.

* * *

Malfoy watched her sleep. He had no intention of falling asleep; he was going to have to leave soon. The sun peaked its way through the horizon as her bare chest rhythmically rose and fell. He didn't know what came over him. In just a few weeks this mudblood had bewitched him and stole his feelings from him. She had made him admit feelings he had for no other. She made him dance again, and she made him love her for it. This mudblood had come and ruined what he thought was a good thing, but at least, she was _his_ mudblood. 

He needed to do something to gradually break her and the Weasel up. He had to come up with a plan that would allow them to work together, dance together, and be seen together without anyone getting suspicious or ridiculing the both of them. He knew that this was going to take all of his cunning.

He kissed her neck softly and then rolled out of bed, grabbing his clothes and his invisibility cloak.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of her breakfast reading the Daily Prophet. She couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. After he had told her that he wanted her, she didn't know what to think. She had indeed already made up her mind She decided that she was going to stick it out with Ron. After Malfoy told her declared his intentions she didn't know what to do. He was jealous, his anger and his passion overtook him last night, which led him back up to her bedroom. He had wanted her, and she gave herself to him, over and over again. 

Ginny sat down next to her which startled her.

"Anything interesting in the paper?" She asked dully.

"Nothing really," Hermione replied folding her paper.

"It feels like I haven't talked you in ages," Ginny started reaching for toast, "Since you moved to your new quarters."

"Well yes it is true, maybe I should come to Gryffindor tower and pay everyone a visit." She replied. She grabbed her goblet of pumpkin juice and took a swig. The post owls arrived at that instant and Harry and Ron sat down across from the girls.

"So Hermione did you start Flitwick's essay yet?" Harry asked grabbing a plate of potatoes.

"I've tossed around a few ideas, nothing substantial yet." She replied. "It's not due for a few weeks."

Ron looked at her opened mouthed, fork full of eggs halfway to his mouth.

"What?" She questioned innocently.

At that moment a large school owl swooped down on them landing before Hermione with a slight thud. She untied the letter from its leg and looked at the scrawl of handwriting. It was one she didn't recognize so she placed the letter in her robes.

Another owl landed where the first one had taken off. It was another letter addressed to her but it was in her Aunt's tidy handwriting. She ripped open the letter at the first sight of recognition.

_Hermione,_

_I just got a letter from a representative from Juilliard. He would like to see you and Mister Malfoy as soon as possible. He also is aware of your situation, for he himself went to Hogwarts, but decided to do his higher education in the states and follow his love of dance. He wants to pay the old Headmaster a visit as well as see the two of you in action. I hope you will reconsider your partnership with Mr. Malfoy, both of you are exceptional dancers. I will send you more information when I know more._

_Love,_

_Aunty Audrianna_

"So what did those letters say?" Ron asked curiously.

"The first one is from an old friend, I want to read that one later," She lied easily, "And the other one is from my aunt, just checking up on me."

They finished their breakfast and headed off to transfiguration. During the whole lesson, Hermione couldn't help but think of the note burning a hole in her pocket. She wanted to know what it said. It wasn't until break she was allowed to read the letter in private.

_Granger,_

_I am writing this letter to apologize for my haste in leaving early this morning. I did not want to get caught leaving your quarters, invisibility cloak or not. I want to say so many things, but my words will be short in case someone by chance glances over your shoulder. I just want you to know this one thing. I will find a way for us to be together in the public eye, no matter what it takes. Last night made me realize a lot of things, but I promised to keep my words short and I will write no more. I will keep constant correspondence with you so we can meet up sometime soon._

_Until next time_

_Your admirer from afar _

Hermione smiled down at the letter. She had to admit, that maybe Malfoy wasn't as bad as he appeared.

"Hermione, this place is brilliant," Ginny said out in the common room.

Hermione placed the letter under her pillow and went out to the common room to give Ginny, Harry, and Ron the grand tour.

* * *

Malfoy ate his lunch stoically, he needed sometime to think, alone. He couldn't fall asleep last night for the two hours that he actually had after leaving Granger's. His bed felt oddly empty. So he decided to write her a letter, the first, he knew of many correspondences. When she received the letter, he was happy that she didn't share it with the others. He knew that the Weasley would of flipped out if she read the letter in front of them. Maybe she should have read the letter in front of them; maybe it would speed up the whole process of him not being with her. 

"Drac," A familiar voice called out.

Malfoy looked up from his beef stew that he was enjoying to Blaise's tall figure. He took a seat across from him, filling up a bowl of the same steaming beef stew.

"Blaise," He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Drac, you have to stop whatever you're doing in your free time, people are starting to get suspicious."

Malfoy dropped his spoon back into his stew.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well Pansy went on a rampage last night wondering where you were. She said something about Granger giving you too much work, and that she was going to pay."

"Well that's Pansy for you," Malfoy said smirking.

"You can't just shake this off Drac," Blaise replied in between mouthfuls. At that moment Granger entered the great hall with Ron, Ginny, and Harry in tow.

"Pansy is just as smart as the rest of us, she will figure out what's going on. She already knew that I knew something and kept questioning me last night."

Malfoy yanked his gaze from Granger's bushy hair to Blaise's own face.

"You didn't say anything did you?" He questioned.

"Of course not," He replied wiping his face with a napkin. "Just tell me what's going on, you and Granger…"

Malfoy looked up and down an almost empty Slytherin table, and shook his head yes.

"I thought you were going to quit her cold turkey?" He asked glancing to the Gryffindor table.

"It's not that easy," Malfoy replied following his gaze.

"So it's that good, I believe my friend that she got you wrapped around her little finger." He said chuckling.

"It's not even remotely like that," Malfoy replied picking up his spoon. "We dance."

Blaise chuckled once more.

* * *

Hermione glanced at her watch. She wanted to respond back to her aunt as quickly as she could, before her aunt would get too excited and end up sending Dumbledore a letter. She ate her beef stew and responded to her aunt at the same time. 

She couldn't help but think of Malfoy's words. One part of the letter did disturb her. He would go through any lengths to get her, and to flaunt it in public! She couldn't think of any good scenario of that occurring.

"So Hermione," A voice whispered in her ear. "When can I help you christen that new bed of yours?"

Hermione turned around smiling. Ron was looking expectantly at her.

"I don't know Ron," She felt a shot of guilt stab her heart. She was about to come up with some lame excuse when Terry Boot came up to her smiling.

"Hermione, we have our first prefect meeting at the end of this week, and Dumbledore will be there. He wants to announce something big. I also want to go over the request forms tonight. We have a big stack of them that we need to get through, how about after dinner?"

"Sure, "She replied. "See you later then."

Hermione turned back to Ron who had a hurt look on his face.

"I have a lot of work to do tonight, plus the student request forms, I would be too tired Ron, sorry." She replied.

"I need to go up to the owlery and mail this. I'll meet you guys later in potions."

"I'll come with you," Piped up Ginny. "I need to mail a letter to mum, plus I'm on break."

"See you," Harry called after them.

Ginny was filling in Hermione with the classes she was taking and how her week was going so far.

"Do you think that Harry will ask me out anytime soon?" She asked expectantly.

"Harry's supposed to ask you out? When?" Hermione asked happily.

"See, this is exactly why you should hang out with us more. You would know these things." Ginny said smiling.

"Well , Ron told me that Harry's been talking a lot lately about me, and that he asked Ron's permission to ask me out. Nothing big, just a Hogsmeade weekend lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

"That's great Gin," Hermione replied.

They climbed the stairs to the owlery, noticing the slight drop in temperature.

"So what's been going on with you and Ron?" Ginny asked when they hit the landing of the owlery.

"Nothing really," Hermione replied looking for a school owl. "I haven't really seen him since we got back, been busy."

"Too busy to see your best friends and your boyfriend? No one is never that busy a Hogwarts." Ginny replied.

"Well I have, being Head Girl is a big responsibility." Hermione said beckoning one of the school owls from off the many rows of shelves. "I promise to make time. I am just trying to get the feel for all the work I have to do."

"Ron won't be pleased," Ginny said. She released her owl through the large window. "He hasn't seen you all summer and him being in such close proximity to you, he's not going to put up with it much longer."

"I'll take your word for it." Hermione took the owl to the window and released it. She glanced down at her watch.

"C'mon let's go, I have to get to class." Hermione said. She adjusted her school bag and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

Hermione was tired. After double potions under Snape's twisted smirk and his black eyes, she was very tired. All she wanted was to eat some dinner, and get the student request forms done. Her mind flew to all the homework she had to do. She had to get started on Flitwick's assignment. She sighed as she adjusted her school bag and made it down to dinner with Harry, and Ron whose hand was intertwined with her own. 

They picked a table and began eating. If she had any more nights with Malfoy she was going to have to get a time turner just for her to get enough sleep. She smiled weakly at the joke. She began eating dinner, chiming into the conversation at the most opportune moments. At this time she could feel a certain pair of gray eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. She took out Flitwick's assignment and began reading it. It was easy enough be required a ton of time and a lot of work. All they had to do was find the origin, uses, and malevolent reactions to the list of charms. They also had to list all the other curses that the inventor of these charms had invented.

"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I just want to drop my bag off in my room and make a quick trip to the library."

Ron walked her down to the library with Harry and Ginny in tow. Harry and Ginny were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice both Ron and Hermione. Ron kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Do you want to work on Flitwick's project together?" He asked.

"No," She blurted out unexpectedly. "I mean who's going to work with Harry?"

"That's true, but he will understand."

"It's ok Ronald, work with him, I can figure out most of it on my own." She replied.

The walked on to the familiar double doors and through the library.

* * *

Malfoy was looking around the common room for Pansy. The doorway revealed her, carrying her books and a satisfied look on her face when she looked to him. 

"Drackie!" She shrieked. She threw her books down and ran to him kissing his cheek. "I didn't think you would be here tonight because of the mudblood."

"No, I'm here, a bit tired but I'm here."

"It's all because of the mudblood." She replied.

"I'm going to go to the library to get some information for Flitwick's essay, do you want to come?"

"Sure," She said happily. "Let me just empty my schoolbag."

She ran up the girl's staircase.

Malfoy watched her back. He was going to have to make her forget everything about Granger, how he was going to do that, he was going to have to spend more time with her.

* * *

Hermione scanned the shelves looking for a book to reveal itself. She knew that there was a connection between the list of charms that she held gingerly in her hands. Flitwick wouldn't have put this list of charms together for nothing. She studied the list hard, thinking of the charms, the counter jinxes, trying to form a simple connection. 

"Did you find anything yet?" Ron said quietly.

"Not anything yet," She sighed. "There has to be a book that places all of these charms within its pages."

"Alright," He said quietly. "I am going to check up on Harry and Ginny."

He left her, and she fixed her eyes back onto the shelf and back at the list. It was as if she got hit with a very large brick. She looked happily down at the list. There was a connection. All of these charms, these spells, they all had to do with the mind. There was the unforgivable curse, imperious, and the memory charm. It all fit into a nice little package.

Harry came up to her carrying levitating a large stack of books. He peered down at Hermione's list.

"Your charms are different then mine," He said. He pulled out his own list and compared it to hers. "I thought we were allowed to work with partners."

Ron came down the aisle, avoiding Harry's books, which almost fell dangerously to the floor.

"Do you have a different list of charms?" Harry asked him, placing his list back into his pocket.

"I have to check," He replied. He shrugged and Harry went to join Ginny at the far end of the library, where they usually sat.

"I have to go grab my list, I'll be back." Ron said.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Maybe Ron wasn't doing any work because he always knew that she would help them out. She scanned the bookshelf again with a new vigor since she knew what she needed to look for. There was a loud bang and she instantly jumped from shock. Ron, who was walking back towards her, was being knocked over the head by his own bag. He had a large chocolate bar in his one hand and was shielding his face with the other.

"THERE IS NO EATING IN THE LIBRARY!" Madame Pince shrieked.

Ron ran to the door trying to protect himself from the bag that was abusing him and the librarian who was causing it.

Hermione chuckled to herself and turned back to the book shelf for what seemed like the twentieth time. She finally found a title that looked promising. She reached on her tiptoes and grabbed it. She smiled to herself as she checked the index.

"So," A voice drawled. "The mudblood bookworm found the perfect book."

"Not in the mood Malfoy," She replied not looking up from her book.

She couldn't help but notice her palms were beginning to sweat. She glanced up and down the aisle, but no one was in sight. Before she could stop him, he was tucking a strain of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing," She whispered loudly.

"I've always wanted to shag in here," He said looking at the dust covered shelves.

She looked at him incredulously. "That's not going to happen." But even as she spoke these words she couldn't help but feel her self getting moist at the prospect of his hard powerful strokes pushing her hard up against the shelves.

Malfoy chuckled. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes," Hermione replied turning her back against him. She peered at the shelves again and grabbed another book. "I was going to reply back."

"There's no need," He said in a hushed voice. He was standing dangerously close to her. Her breath caught in her throat. His breath tickled her neck gently.

She reached up and grabbed another book, _Dangerous Mind Charms and Their Insane Creators_, he looked at the title too, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"You have mind charms too?" He questioned.

"Malfoy," She whispered. She thought she had heard someone on their right, but he wasn't listening to her. He nipped at her neck softly.

"All I want is your password," He said softly.

She was taken aback by his statement. "I don't know if I should."

"Just think about it," He replied, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Draco! What are you doing down here, and with _her_ of all people?" A voice whispered angrily. Hermione turned to see a very angry Pansy storming down the aisle.

"I go to the washroom for two minutes and now you're talking to her?"

"The mudblood has the book I need for Flitwick's assignment." He said innocently, backing away from her.

"I had it first," Hermione said angrily. "You are not going to get it until I'm done with it."

Hermione stormed off in a huff. She couldn't help but feel worried as well. Did Pansy just see what had happened between them? Even if she did, she knew that Malfoy was evasive enough to make her believe that she didn't.

She checked out the books she needed and made her way back to her quarters. She knew that she had a long night ahead of her, but in actuality she didn't mind that. What really occupied her mind was the fact that Malfoy wanted her password. He wanted to come and go at his own leisure. She couldn't give him that leverage yet. She smiled, just because he could come and go as he wished doesn't mean that she has to give in _all_ the time. She glanced at her watch and hurried down the corridor. She knew that she was late to meet Terry, but she had to get those books, before everyone else started on Flitwick's project.

* * *

Malfoy watched her retreating back. Now that she was out of the library he could now turn his attention to Pansy. He wasn't sure of what she had seen, but he glossed everything over with his words and a reassuring kiss. 

When he had saw Granger perusing the shelves he couldn't resist. He knew that he couldn't make a mistake like that again. The thrill of it all, the prospect of being caught, tempted him even more. Maybe he honestly wanted someone to catch them at it so that it would all be out in the open. He knew if that were to happen, Pansy would have a strong vendetta against Granger. He knew and had to admit that Pansy would do almost anything to get what she wanted and that would be bad for Granger. Then there is Potter and the Weasel, they would go mental and not talk to her for the rest of term. As much as he disliked them both, he didn't want Granger to have to go through that.

With this thought he knew that he was in trouble. His life as a bachelor was over, well at least until the end of the year. He was now considering the feelings of someone else, and he knew that he was indeed in trouble.

* * *

Hermione whispered the password to her quarters. She was surprised that Terry wasn't there waiting for her. Then again she didn't expect him to either. She looked again at her watch and noticed that she was over an hour late. She looked around the common room when her eyes fell on the small table in front of the fire. There was a piece of parchment on it. She walked around the plush couch and placed her heavy bag on it, then picked up the letter. 

_Hermione,_

_I finished the request forms. It was no problem at all, since I did this week's I will be expecting you to do next week's. Went to Ravenclaw tower, won't be back to late._

_Terry_

She felt a pang of guilt. She was now neglecting her Head Girl duties. It was nice of him to go through all the request forms. At least now she could start her essay. She began pulling out her books.

The room was only filled by the crackling of the warm fire. It was comfortable and yet empty. She finally caught up on the lot of the homework when she heard her name being called by one of the portraits.

"Miss Granger there is a Mr. Weasley here to see you," It was one of the witches from the first meeting of the wizengamot. She now occupied the picture of the wizards drinking large tankards.

Surprised, Hermione placed her quill down and walked through the doorway. She opened the portrait door.

"Ron, what are you…"

His lips on top of hers interrupted her sentence. She couldn't help but moan out of familiarity. The portrait door was wide open, and its counterparts were complaining. His lips felt nice on hers. She then broke the kiss.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Since you refuse to see me, I decided to come here instead." He said.

Just like Ginny said, she can't hold him off any longer.

"Come on in," She replied. She moved out of the way so he could cross the threshold. She felt something brush her shoulder, but didn't pay it any mind. Then Ron's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Don't be mad," He started. "I had to come see you. I waited all summer and now I am going mental. I need you Hermione Granger."

It was weird. She thought as she led him silently to her bedroom. Ron needed her, but Malfoy wanted her. How was she supposed to take this? She had to be the obligatory girlfriend or he would suspect something. But, wasn't she trying to break things off with him? She thought of the letter that her Aunt had sent her about Juilliard, then her mind was filled with Malfoy with the letter that he had given her today as well. "_I will find a way for us to be together in the public eye, no matter what it takes."_

She sighed heavily. She knew she was in a dilemma. They barely reached the door when he pulled her into him, kissing her with more passion then she ever experienced from him. She couldn't help but compare him to Malfoy. He reached around her and pushed open her bedroom. His lips moved softly to her ear making chills shoot down her back. Her bathroom door was left open, from her haste of rushing down to lunch after break.

Her mind instantly flew to Malfoy's letter; the letter that was under her pillow. She broke away from his embrace. She heard Ron groan out of impatience.

"You left the door open," She said smiling. She went over to the door and closed it. She had to think quickly. How was she going to get the letter from under her pillow? If Ron saw it he would go ballistic. She felt a stronger pang of guilt. Maybe she shouldn't lead him on anymore maybe she should just let him down quick, get it done fast, just like ripping of a band aid.

She turned around to see that he was inches from her. His footsteps were silenced by the plush carpeting, she didn't even hear him. His eyes were fixed on hers, and he was breathing was steady and even. He reached up and ripped open her shirt with one swift pull. She heard the buttons ricocheting off the walls. He bent down and began kissing the delicate flesh that was normally covered with cotton. She heard herself moan in delight.

"Ron," She said breathlessly. He didn't stop kissing her. "I have to go freshen up a bit,"

"It can wait," He said in her chest.

"No, it can't," She said laughing. "Just give me a few minutes."

He sighed heavily and backed away from her. She went over to the side of her bed and pulled off one of her shoes. She reached under the pillow and grabbed the small roll of parchment. While she was taking off her other shoe she knocked the piece of parchment off the bed and then kicked under the oversized bed. Feeling relieved that her problem was temporarily solved she proceeded to go to the bathroom.

As soon as she crossed the threshold, she felt her self being pulled into the bathroom. The door snapped shut behind her. It could only be one person. The faucet to her sink turned by itself so the sound of rushing water filled the bathroom. Then, an angry Malfoy materialized out of thin air.

"Malfoy," She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

**

* * *

**

**A/n: So this chapter has been done for a while, but I've been so busy with school work that I haven't had a chance to post it. It's been done for about 2 weeks. So sorry for the late update, wanted to post it before being buried in work. Next week is my last week of classes… woooot! Then the real fun can begin. Don't expect another update for a couple of weeks, because after my class is over I will have my head buried in the FINAL AND 7TH HARRY POTTER BOOK!!!! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock **

**As always… Cherbi161**


	10. The Idea

**A/n: I will NOT spoil HP 7… although it was the BEST HP book… and … I will leave it at that… if you would like to discuss it further please PM me…**

**The Idea**

* * *

She stood there with her shirt half open and her mouth wide opened. The water was beating heavily against the stone basin. His grey eyes were staring back at her.

"So this was your plan," She said angrily. "Just sneak into my room since you couldn't get the password from me."

He didn't reply to her statement.

"As you can see I'm busy," She replied. "And you can't be here right now."

"Oh, so you can shag the Weasel," He said in an angry whisper.

"Aren't you supposed to be warming Pansy's bed right now?"

She put her fingers under the icy jet and splashed her face.

"I thought you were supposed to get rid of the Weasel." He said again.

"Malfoy," She said shaking her head. "When are you going to realize that you can't always get what you want? You have to be patient. I just can't break it off with him, we've been together too long."

"You can't or you won't?" He hissed, his eyes penetrating hers.

"It's not that,"

"Then why not tell him the truth?"

Hermione stayed silent. She began peeling off her shirt. "And what is that supposed to be exactly?"

"That you found someone else."

She unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it.

"And if I do that, what are you going to tell Pansy?" She asked. She grabbed the bathrobe that was hanging off the back of the door.

"Pansy will understand,"

"Understand what exactly?" Hermione asked spraying some perfume on her neck. "Last time she understood she sent that girl from Ravenclaw to the hospital wing."

He sighed.

"I guess you made your decision then," He said.

Hermione tied the robe around her waist.

"It's not really a decision," She said glancing at her self in the mirror. "You want me to make it a decision. I told you to give me some time, and if you can't be patient…"

He opened her robe out of anger and thin placed his lips on top of hers. Hermione couldn't help but moan when his lips made contact. He pressed her back against one of the walls and lifted up one of her legs to wrap around his waist. He began placing kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"Malfoy," She said in a half whisper a half moan. "You have to go."

He ignored her; the butterflies ran rampant in her stomach.

"Hermione," A voice called out. "Are you ok in there?"

"Malfoy, you have to go." She whispered.

He stopped. "You know I really hate you," Hermione looked down to see that Malfoy was alert and ready for action.

"I guess you'll just have to punish me twice next time." She closed her bath robe and opened the door. The taste of Malfoy still in her mouth, she saw that Ron was lying across her bed fully dressed.

"I'm going to grab my school things, and bring them back in here," She said to him. "Get ready, I'll be right back."

She left the bathroom door open and walked to the door opening it wide was well. She closed the door silently behind her and walked to the entrance. She felt an invisible arm wrap around her. She opened the portrait door and saw him out.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked at the portrait before turning and leaving to go back to his own common room. He couldn't help but be angry. He then decided against his better judgment that maybe he was expecting too much out of her, they were only having fun.

* * *

Hermione stood looking at the back of the portrait. She grabbed her books and returned to her room, where an anxious Ron waited for her. 

The next couple of days went by without any contact from Malfoy. Maybe, denying him what he so desperately wanted was a way to cool everything down. It was the end of the first week and she was sitting inside Flitwick's class room thinking about how she could make her beetle tap dance across the table. She glanced over at Malfoy who was reading his book. She turned back to her own book glancing at a passage.

"Professor," Pavarti Patil called out. "I had a question about the assignment you gave us last week."

"Yes Miss Patil," Professor Flitwick said.

"You said that we can work in partners, but everyone has different assignments." She called out.

Hermione looked up from her own book.

"Oh dear," Professor Flitwick said. He made his way silently to the front of the class. "I must have forgotten to mention that there is a number in the right hand corner of each piece of parchment I've given you. You are to match up that number with your partner, and you are to work on the assignment with them. If at the end of class you find out who your partner is, I would like you to write you name next to each other on this piece of parchment."

A buzzing filled the air. Everyone was obviously asking each other what numbers they had. There was also a rumble of people pulling out their bags and checking to see what number they received. Hermione turned back to her book because she already knew who her partner was. She threw a look at Malfoy, who was glancing at her.

She turned back to her beetle and a small smile played across her lips.

* * *

Malfoy was sitting down to his steak and kidney pie, when Pansy slid in the unoccupied seat next to him. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library after class to work on Flitwick's project." She said in his ear.

"I'm not your partner," He said not glancing at her.

"Well who is it?" She asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," He said lightly. "It makes me even angrier thinking about it."

"Who is it?" She asked again.

"Who do you think?" He said angrily, looking over at the Gryffindor table.

She followed his gaze. He chuckled on the inside when he saw her face contort in rage and anger.

"He put you with the mudblood?" She whispered loudly.

He nodded and returned to his pie. He hadn't touched her flesh for so long. He had kept away from her. He took his frustrations out on the dance floor, but she never shared his company which made him want her even more. At least they would be able to work on the project in public. He knew he wouldn't have to make up excuses to be around her.

He looked towards the Gryffindor table to see that the Weasel's arm was draped casually around her waist. Maybe it was now time for him to get what is rightfully his. He finished his pumpkin juice, barely listening to what Pansy was muttering to him. Some gossip nonetheless. He got up from the table and made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

The noise in the Great Hall died down almost instantly. The Weasel looked up at him with apparent hatred across his face. Granger looked at him with the same expression.

"Well Mudblood," He heard himself say coldly. "We're partners for Flitwick's project."

He looked at the Weasel whose expression had change from anger to stupidity.

"Your Hermione's partner?"

"Much to my distaste, I don't want to work with a filthy little mudblood," He replied.

He looked to Potter whose hand had gripped tighter around his wand.

"Harry stop," She said softly. "I have to work with Malfoy, I already asked Flitwick if we could change partners, but he said we couldn't." She picked up her stuff.

"Let's just get through this with no problem," Malfoy said coldly. He walked off with her tailing behind him.

He sped off walking and she walked behind him not saying a word.

"Malfoy," She called out after him, after about five minutes of walking.

They were in a deserted corridor. He turned so abruptly that she almost collided with him.

"What in the bloody hell was that!" She screamed at him. "You just can't do things like that."

He pulled her into him and kissed her softly on the lips. She tasted just as sweet as she did on their last encounter.

"I couldn't wait for you any longer," He whispered.

"So you pull a stunt like that," She replied.

Silence filled the corridor. They just stared at each other. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"You're worse than Ron," She said smiling.

Hermione was still in shock as she led him to her portrait door. She had to admit that he picked a perfect window of opportunity to come and snatch her up. The way he marched over to their table, the way he stood over her and the scent that filled her nose was too intoxicating.

She whispered the password silently and made her way into the common room dropping her bag on the overstuffed sofa. He followed suit and before she knew it, he had scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What about Boot," He said walking to her bedroom, carrying her as if she was a feather.

"He doesn't have break now," She replied breathlessly. She pulled on his flaxen locks and kissed him fiercely. He responded back.

"Hold on," He said chuckling.

"I only have half an hour," She replied tugging at his shirt impatiently. "I want you to make me remember it for as long as I live."

She kissed him with more passion before. He kicked open her door and placed her on the bed. The door closed shut instantly he looked to see that she had her wand out, he snatched it from her hand and proceeded to rip open her shirt. He tasted the flesh that his lips ached for. He could fill her squirming under him with a hungry sort of impatience.

He pulled his own shirt off of him. Malfoy could feel himself grow more excited at the prospect of her taking control of him. She reacted with fast paced kisses against his skin, and moans that escaped from her bubblegum colored lips. He pulled off her skirt in annoyance and she reached for his pants without hesitation and unbuttoned them. His pants fell down to his ankles and he stepped out of them and proceeded to remove his boxers. She pulled off her underwear while lying down, her bare calves stretched towards the ceiling of her bedroom.

He slid effortlessly between her soaked thighs. He could hear her small intake of breath when her soft skin delicately grazed his own. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her.

"Let's see, we have about 15 minutes of pure shagging, and about 10 minutes for clean up." He said noticing how her hips were grinding against his. She gazed at him, lust and want filled her eyes.

"Are you really analyzing this?" She questioned loudly. "Or are you going to fuck me?"

"Well since you asked so nicely," He said smiling. He slipped himself inside her instantly. She sighed deeply. He could feel the warmth of her insides on him. He moved her hands so that they were pinned above her head. She smiled eagerly at him. He bent down and nibbled gently on her ear. "Do you want me to make you scream?"

She nodded her head in silent amazement. He began thrusting slowly, and he could feel the wetness between them growing. With every thrust she met his hips with her own. His own nerve endings were on fire as he moved faster and powerfully into her. She clawed at his back and arched into him moaning loudly. Maybe it was the fact that they had only a short amount of time, or maybe it was because they had been so far apart from one another since they had saw one another over the summer, but he had to admit that this was probably the best by far.

He lifted her head up so that her lips met his. He then moved his lips next to her ear.

"Don't hold back," He whispered to her.

With those words she let out a loud cry and shuddered on top of him, coming to her loud and hard climax. He felt himself beginning to lose control himself and began pumping faster. He didn't want to lose control too fast so he slowed down. He caught her gaze and saw that her face was wet with either sweat or tears, he didn't know. She began laughing and she wiped her eyes, he then realized that she was crying.

"Are you alright," He managed to say.

"Just do it again Draco," She said smiling. "Just do it again."

He almost stopped; did she just call him Draco? That had to be impossible. He pushed this thought in the back of his mind. He began stroking her slowly, he knew that they didn't have much time now. He gazed back down at her and saw it. He had always noticed but he definitely knew now that whenever she was about to climax a vacant expression fell on her face and her eyes always had an extra spark. Her moans were growing in loudness as he lost control. He screwed his eyes shut as she raked his sweat drenched back.

"Don't hold back," She half whispered, half moaned. He felt her shudder on top of him once more tugging at his flaxen locks, he felt his own release, and let his weight fall on top of her.

* * *

Hermione laid there in a silence sense of content. Her face was once again wet with her own tears. She could feel her face smiling, her body still shaking in the aftermath of their shagging session. She had never cried during a climax and was surprised to feel her face wet with tears after her second one. Maybe it was because they were a perfect fit. 

She wasn't delusional from the pleasure; she had indeed called him Draco. She knew that she was hooked and couldn't break her addiction. She didn't regret calling him that either, he could take it either one of two ways. He could finally realize that maybe they did belong together, not just on the dance floor, or he could take it as a sign that they were getting too close in a short amount of time and would finally break it off.

She took a look at her watch; she only had a couple of minutes until her next class.

"Draco," She called out softly. "We have to get ready."

He slowly rolled off of her.

"My name," he said smiling, gazing up at her ceiling, "Never sounded so good, Hermione."

She smiled, sat up and hurried into her bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the week, went by without problems. Hermione spent less time with Ron because of Flitwick's project. When they weren't working on Flitwick's assignment they were getting to know one another through long midnight chats or through tangled sheets. 

She knew she needed to talk to Ron sooner or later. She was going to have to break it off once and for all. She knew that it was not going to work between them, what she and Malfoy had was too good. She knew that Malfoy would get impatient with her if she kept him in the dark for too long. She also couldn't torture Ron with excuses and lies for not spending time with him.

She was sitting in an empty classroom next to Boot. They were both waiting for the rest of the prefects to show up for their weekly meeting.

"Did Dumbledore say he was coming today?" She asked curiously.

"Yes," He replied. He watched the door to the classroom open and close. Draco entered the room taking up the first empty seat. He nodded to both of them in acknowledgment. "He has been busy which is why he couldn't make the previous meeting."

"Do you have any clue what this big announcement is pertaining to?" She asked yanking her gaze away from Malfoy's.

"No idea," He replied, but he did sound excited about it.

Hermione turned her gaze back to the door which opened once again. A couple more prefects entered. She glanced at her watch.

"We will wait five more minutes," She called out to the occupants that filled the room. At that moment Dumbledore entered the classroom. He made his way silently up to the front of the desk where she and Terry sat.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Boot, congratulations again for making Head Girl and Boy." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Thank you professor," Hermione said smiling.

She looked to the occupants once more to see that Pansy occupied the seat next to Draco and was now holding his hand between the desks. Something violent erupted at the pit of her stomach. Hatred and jealousy ran hot in her blood.

"Shall we get started?" Dumbledore asked after the five minute time period.

"Ok, I'll start." Terry said smiling.

Hermione barely paid attention. Her eyes darted around the room from Harry to Ginny to Ron back to Malfoy's entwined hand. Terry was going over the new patrol schedule for the next week as Hermione's brain worked furiously. She knew that she wasn't expecting miracles from Malfoy, for she herself hadn't broken off ties with Ron. She was surprised at her feelings towards Pansy. She always disliked the cow, but stronger possessive feelings had taken over. Maybe the time was right to break it off with Ron. If she broke it off with Ron, then maybe Malfoy would abandon Pansy.

"If there isn't any new business, Professor Dumbledore would like to make an announcement." Terry said.

Hermione jumped out of her trance and fixed her gaze on Dumbledore's towering figure.

"Thank you Terry," He said smiling. "As many of you know, St. Mungo's Hospital for magical maladies and injuries has very superb facilities, all except for one part of the hospital. The children's ward which is home to many terminally ill patients as well as abandoned wizarding children is in great disrepair. They would like to add a state of the art wing for the children as well as bring in more activities for the children to partake in. Usually, the hospital itself throws a fundraiser, but in the past years it has only drawn in an insufficient amount of funds. It is up to us to help them out. Does anyone have any ideas for a possible fundraiser that we as a school could start doing?"

He looked around the room quietly. Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Weasley," He said smiling.

"Let's have a benefit concert. We could probably get all the big name performers to come to Hogwarts. We could have a cover charge, and all the proceeds could be donated."

Some people nodded their heads in agreement.

"That is a good idea Miss Weasley, but I am afraid that it will only appeal to Hogwarts students. We need to do something that will also attract the parents of Hogwarts students as well."

The room was quiet once again. Hermione couldn't think of anything useful so she looked around the room. She could almost see the brains of everyone present working furiously. After about five minutes of silence she saw that Malfoy had raised his hand smirking at her.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said nodding his head towards him.

"I was thinking," He said slowly, "That we could have a talent competition. Any one from Hogwarts can sign up to perform. We could have a panel of judges and everything. The competition can last how long we want it, depending on how many people will sign up and how many people would make it to the end."

Hermione had to admit that was a good idea. She knew where he had gotten the idea from, the end of summer performance that they had only weeks ago.

"Who wouldn't want to see their son or daughter in a talent showcase?" He added.

"Yes that is a good idea Mr. Malfoy, but how will we encourage people to sign up or buy tickets to come?"

"All the professor should be required to do something," Boot piped up.

"We should all do something too, pairs would be great." Ron added, catching Hermione's eye.

Hermione could hear murmurs of agreement.

"That's a great idea," Professor Dumbledore said smiling. "So are we all in agreement?"

The majority of the prefects nodded their heads.

"Alright then," Professor Dumbledore said lightly. He conjured a hat out of thin air. "In this hat is all of the male prefects, each of the female prefects will draw from this hat, picking their partner for the talent showcase. We should start with the Head Girl of course."

Hermione was surprised at how fast the Headmaster was moving with these plans. He pushed the hat in front of her she reached in the bag which felt as though it was bottomless, there felt as though there was only one piece of parchment in its depths. She pulled her hand out of the hat which clutched a small piece of paper.

She looked down at the name, and wasn't surprised; she knew something like this would happen. She handed the piece of parchment to Dumbledore.

"You and Mr. Malfoy will be partners," He said smiling.

She had to put on a face of disgust, and he followed suit. Pansy looked outraged. Dumbledore tapped the piece of parchment with his wand and placed it back into the hat, he moved on to Ginny's outstretched hand. Ron looked shocked as well, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

Hermione waited patiently until Dumbledore had finished. She took in a lot of the expressions of the partners that were made. Ron ended up with Pansy, Harry and Ginny were together as well.

"Now that we have an idea I can write St. Mungo's. At next week's meeting we can decide a date and time. Have a pleasant weekend everyone."

With that he took his leave. Many of the prefects followed suit, some of which looked happy and others which were disgruntled. Hermione gathered up the list of partners she wrote down and placed it in her bag. Ron walked up to the front of the classroom to wait for her. Malfoy looked on with curiosity but was tugged on by Pansy who looked angrily at Hermione and stormed out of the classroom. She knew that now more than ever she was going to have to talk to Ron. She was now going to be spending more time with Malfoy.

"Ron," She sighed. "We need to talk."

**

* * *

**

**Until next time**

**As Always…cherbi161**


	11. The Proposal

**A/n: CHECK OUT MY NEW WEBPAGE!!!!! It Has everything from my blog to different forums and stuff… it's basically there for me to get to know all of you on a more personal level… it's there for you guys to give me feedback as well… and talk amongst yourselves about the books, and the movies, also to write down fic ideas… it's just awesome… its no mugglenet… but it's awesome. So please don't be a stranger… plus I will update periodically about the upcoming chapters of fics and will post any delays…so check it out…. look in my bio for more info**

**The Proposal**

Hermione walked out of the classroom, blood pounding in her ears, and her heart racing. She only had to do this once before, with Viktor Krum. She heard the door shut behind her and then the footsteps of Ron. She felt him next to her as he slipped his hand into one of hers. They began walking in silence. She could feel him glancing at her in curiosity, but he stayed silent. She wondered what was going through his head, wondering if he knew what was about to happen.

They continued on, her nervousness was growing as well as the butterflies that were flapping their wings against her stomach lining. What was she doing? She hadn't seen Ron all summer, which of course was her choice. They hadn't been back together for a full month and now she was breaking up with him. Guilt flooded her body which increased her nervousness ten fold. This is what Malfoy wanted, and she wanted Malfoy. It wasn't even that, she knew that she was going to be happy with Malfoy. Yes, Ron was an amazing boyfriend, but she knew that she didn't deserve his happiness. She couldn't string him along any longer.

She stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. Her heart was pounding, her hands were sweaty, and she felt extremely hot in the chilly corridor.

"Ron," She said softly.

"Yes Hermione," He replied turning to her. His blue eyes were gazing into her hazel ones.

There was a pregnant pause as she tried to find the right words.

"Whatever it is, you know you can always talk to me." He said softly moving closer to her.

Hermione felt him grab her other hand, and she looked away from his penetrating gaze. She could feel the lump growing in her throat, constricting her voice. She could also feel the tears collecting in her ducts.

"You're too good for me," She choked out. "I truly do not deserve you."

"No, it's the other way around," He said smiling. He brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed it softly.

She could feel a tear snake its way down her cheek.

"No Ron," She said in a stronger voice. "I can't do this anymore."

He stared down at her, smile slowly vanishing from his face. He let go of her hands and took a step back.

"What exactly are you saying?" He asked his gaze hardening.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." She replied.

Anger and confusion crossed his face. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out. She wiped the tears that were now pouring freely down her face.

"I'm sorry Ron," She said turning away from him. She began walking away when his hand enclosed around her wrist. She turned around afraid of what she might see.

"You're just going to walk away from us and not give a reason why?" He questioned. Hurt replaced the anger and confusion that had crossed his face. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you," She interjected.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THE BLOODY PROBLEM!" He shouted.

Hermione was silent. He had every right to be mad at her. She didn't know whether or not she should tell him. He wanted a reason, and she was afraid to give him one.

"There isn't a problem," She replied.

"Then what is it then?" He questioned loudly. "Is it me, did I do anything to you?"

"No Ronald, you didn't." She replied quietly.

"Did I hurt you? Did I give you a reason to break up with me?" He asked again.

"No Ronald…"

"Did I…"

"I've found someone else," She heard herself blurt out.

Silence ranged through the empty corridor. He stood there speechless and let go of her arm. Hermione couldn't help but sigh in relief, it was there, out in the open, and there was no reason for her to lie to him anymore. She knew she couldn't breathe that easy, she knew he was going to question her.

"How," He asked angrily, pacing the corridor.

"Over the summer," She replied without hesitation.

"The muggle bloke…"

"He wasn't a muggle," She said softly.

"You lied to me," He said, disbelief filling his eyes.

"Yes, because it was only supposed to be a one time thing. I was drunk that night and I truly, honestly, never meant to cheat on you." She replied.

"It was only SUPPOSED to be a one time thing!?!" He called out. "You slept with him more than one time!"

"Yes," She said quietly. She was going to take her verbal beating, as long as he knew that they weren't going to be together anymore.

He looked to her, and she could see that his eyes were swimming with tears.

"Does he go to this school?" He choked out. "Does he go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione couldn't speak. Her own eyes left his watery gaze. He let out a forced chuckle, as if he didn't believe any of this. He took a step closer to her.

"Do you love him?" He asked softly.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit shocked. She never thought of Malfoy in that way. She liked him, yes, but she knew that it was too early to tell.

"I honestly don't know Ron." She replied.

Silence filled the corridor one more time.

"Who is he?" He asked in the same soft tone.

"Do you honestly think I am going to tell you?" She asked.

"And do you honestly think I am going to let you go that easy without a fight Hermione Granger?"

"Ron don't…"

"No, you're going to listen." He said moving closer to her. "It took me a long time to realize that you were right here, right here in front of me. It took me months to get up the courage to tell you how I really felt about you, and I still feel the same way. I still love you. I need you in my life Hermione Granger."

He reached into his pocket.

"Ron…"

"Do you know what this is?" He said holding up something. It shimmered in the torch light. She held out her hand and he placed it on top of her open palm.

She looked down at the item. It felt warm in her hand. The tears began pouring down her face. The silver band shimmered softly in the torch light which held a lone princess cut diamond.

"I want to marry you Hermione. I've always known that since the first time you placed your lips on top of mine, the first time we made love, and the first time we both exchanged 'I love you's."

Hermione looked down at the ring. She couldn't believe it, it was so beautiful, everything she wanted in a ring. He took the ring out of her hand and placed it on her ring finger on her left hand.

"A perfect fit," He said smiling. "We're made for each other Hermione Granger, don't throw it away."

She looked down at the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. She then returned his gaze to his, and the looked silently back down at the ring. It burned deep into her skin. She couldn't do this, not to him. She took the ring off slowly.

"I'm sorry Ron." She said. She kissed him softly on the lips and left him standing in the middle of the long empty corridor.

* * *

Malfoy was waiting for her outside her portrait, waiting for her to come. He knew he was going to have her all to himself. He also knew that he was going to have to comfort her. He watched as she ambled slowly up to the portrait. He face was streaked with tears and her hair was even bushier because it looked as though she ran her fingers through it multiple times. 

He took a step near her, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"No Malfoy, I need to be alone," She said in a tired voice.

"That is the worse thing right now," He replied after a pause.

"No Malfoy," She said again.

"Listen Hermione," He said a little bit louder. "Go upstairs and change, we're going to dance."

"But…" She said exasperatedly.

"No," He said smiling. "I promise I won't bite, unless you want me to. Now go up and get changed."

* * *

Blaise was sitting in the corner of Slytherin common room, finishing a letter off to Cheryl. He was surprised that he stayed in contact with her for so long. This had been the longest he had gone without sex, let alone sex with a muggle girl. He was admiring his large signature he placed at the bottom when the chair across from him was filled by no other but Pansy Parkinson. 

"Where's Draco?" She asked impatiently.

"I have no clue," He said folding up the letter. "He's been busy with Flitwick's project."

"If he has been as busy as he says, he would have been finished by now," She replied angrily.

"Well maybe he is with Granger working on that talent showcase thing he told me about earlier." He said picking up his bag.

He knew when he looked up that he had said the wrong thing.

"He told you about that?"

"Of course he did," He said smiling. "Of course, his distaste was naturally apparent. He said he wanted to get started because he knows his parents are big contributors to St. Mungo's. So naturally, he wants to be able to raise the most money because of the family name."

"Yes," Pansy said smiling. "The last name I hope to share some day."

Blaise he couldn't take it. He was about to let out a loud chuckle, but knew that would be bad. He looked to the dreamy expression on Pansy's face and realized that he will no longer be able to cover up for Malfoy any longer. Pansy was smart she would soon find out, but he didn't want to be part of this charade any longer.

She snapped out of her day dream and fixed her eyes onto his.

"Do you think there is something going on between him and Granger?"

Blaise let out a loud chuckle. "Pansy you can't be serious?" He opened the bag and placed his letter in it. He was going to mail it off first thing tomorrow.

"Well," She started. "He's been spending a lot more time with her. Plus, he hasn't touched me in days."

"Have you ever considered that he might have found a new piece of ass to satisfy him?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes, I've considered it, but even then he would still come to me for some gratification."

"Feeling a little left out?" Blaise said poking out his bottom lip. "C'mon Pansy, who really knows how Malfoy really acts, maybe he is practicing the art of celibacy."

She let out a shriek of laughter. "You honestly don't believe that, Malfoy…without sex that will be the day."

"Look Pansy, you have nothing to worry about, he even told me himself that he was going to pay a little visit to you sometime soon. It's just the mudblood has been working him hard."

He couldn't help but laugh at his own little pun. He looked to her to see that she was partially convinced.

"Which brings me to another question," She said smiling. She got up out of the chair and sat down on the sea of wood that separated the both of them. "Tell me why you haven't touched me. You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

She spread her legs wide open to see that she didn't have any underwear on. He looked from her freshly shaved mound to his bag which contained his newly written letter to Cheryl.

"Actually," He said thoughtfully. "I do. Thanks Pansy, but no thanks."

He got up from the table and left, carrying his bag up the stairs to his room.

"Has the whole world gone mad?" She said to no one in particular.

* * *

Malfoy watched as she danced. He didn't want to interrupt her, so he stretched on the barre. He hadn't asked her how it went with the Weasel, he didn't even know if they were broken up, but the look on her face when she came up to the portrait explained it all. However, his own curiosity wasn't satisfied with assumptions, he wanted facts. 

He moved away from the barre and began watching her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she was dancing it was as though he had never seen her dance before. Hermione always danced well, she had always done an exceptional job, but tonight it was extraordinary. You could see the emotion fill her face and leave every pore of her body. She danced with passion, with the passion he had only experienced with her in the bedroom.

The music slowly died down and she walked over to him, passion, anger, guilt, and hurt in her eyes. She grabbed a hold of his tank and brought his hips down on hers. The warmth of her lips spread throughout his body. He couldn't help but deepen the kiss to feel her tongue intertwined with his own.

He grabbed her hand and broke the kiss. They swayed gently on the spot.

"So are you going to tell me what happened," He said softly in her ear.

The music started to play.

"It's over," She whispered. "It's over."

"How much did you tell him?" He asked turning her slightly.

She tensed up in his arms. He kissed her exposed neck which relaxed her instantly.

"Everything," She replied.

"Then what happened?" He asked curiously.

He loved the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

"I didn't tell him it was you, but he was angry nonetheless." She said placing her head on his shoulder. "Then he proposed to me."

Malfoy stopped. He was in a state of shock. The Weasel actually proposed? He was definitely in love with her. Malfoy couldn't help but feel satisfied.

"He had a ring and everything," She said softly. "And I told him that I couldn't do it."

He was silent; he didn't know what to say. She gave up everything because he said so. He had her all to himself. He couldn't help but be pleased.

Hermione stood with him in the middle of the dance floor. Her limbs were tired, her eyes were heavy, and she was now boyfriend-less. She sighed deeply.

"This should be proof enough that I want to give us a shot," She said removing her head and capturing his gray eyes with her own. "Tell me you are willing to give up Pansy for me. I don't care how brutal she is to me, and I want her gone from your life. I gave up something and you should to."

"I of course expected this, and now that we are together for the talent showcase, it will be a lot easier to do." He said smirking at her.

"Promise me," She said.

"Alright," He replied. "I Draco Malfoy, solemnly swear to Hermione Granger that I will be hers and only hers."

She kissed him softly on the lips, and then moved up to his ear.

"The password is Ginger Snaps." She whispered.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: So… That is the very short, but to the point chapter. I really wanted to get this out and posted ASAP… a lot more stuff was supposed to happen, but I decided to split this chapter up. I have exactly 3 weeks until I start my senior year. This chapter was extremely hard to write especially the beginning… I don't know it was hard for me to break Hermione and Ron up especially when Hermione still doesn't know what's right and Ron being stubbornly in love with her. I did over half a dozen rewrites, and I hope the final product is satisfactory. As for something not pertaining to this fic at all… all of you Forbidden lovers I decided to write a sequel! If you want details check out my website. **


	12. Opening of One's Eyes

**A/n: So… I am over 100 reviews… which is of course very awesome and very appreciated…. And now…the next installment.**

**

* * *

**

**Opening of One's Eyes**

The next couple of weeks for Hermione went on without a hitch. After finishing up her work she would meet Malfoy in the studio to dance. That was the only thing that had gotten her through the long days. She avoided meal times because she knew she was going to have to face the wrath of both Ginny and Harry. Ron, would no longer acknowledge her presence or even look at her. For that, she was partially grateful. She was afraid that he would start begging for her to come back and she rather not talk to Ron then to see him beg.

The nights that she wasn't dancing she was thinking of a routine for the talent showcase. Everyone now knew about the showcase. The notices were posted the next day in each of the common rooms. She was afraid that no one would sign up, but she was hearing that a lot of people were interested. Soon the information leaked out that Hermione and Malfoy were paired together. In public they would show their distaste and wouldn't answer any questions pertaining to what they were going to do. In private they would make up as much as possible. She couldn't help but smile in remembrance of the last time they made up.

Even though everyone stared, even though everyone whispered as she past she found comfort in knowing that Malfoy would share her bed that night. Hermione couldn't help but feel anxious every time she passed Pansy, afraid that she was going to curse her in the middle of the corridor. Her anxiousness soon turned to disappointment. Pansy barely noticed her in the corridor, which was a little unnerving. Hadn't Malfoy broken off all ties? He promised.

* * *

Malfoy was sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner. He didn't engage anyone in conversation because he was thinking about his current situation. It had been a couple of weeks since he had made his promise to Hermione. He loved the time that they spent together. After all that they had been through, after everything he knew that he had never felt this way about any other girl. 

Then there was Pansy, a little annoyance that he had to take care of. He knew that if he didn't break it off soon that Hermione wouldn't be happy, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. Blaise already warned him that Pansy was getting suspicious of the both of them. She was already pissed because Hermione had picked his name out of the hat. She wanted to spend every waking moment with him, when he wasn't busy dancing with Hermione.

When they weren't busy dancing they were spending more time being more intimate with one another, whether it was a full on shagging session, or just keeping confidences in each others company.

He didn't bother to glance at the Gryffindor table, for he already knew that she wasn't going to show up. She avoided coming down to eat. He had tried to make her come down, for she had nothing to fear, except the wrath of her friends. None of that should have bothered her, she needed to still live her life and needed to stop punishing herself. He was going to have grab her some food from the kitchens and bring it up to her. He had been doing that since her break up and he didn't mind it at all. At least it was the weekend.

* * *

"Are you going to at least tell me what happened between you and Hermione?" Harry asked over his beef stew. "You guys haven't been talking for a month now. What were you guys fighting about?" Harry asked. 

Ron looked stoically into the depths of the chunky murky brown stew.

"I don't want to talk about it," He said with a tone of finality.

"But…"

"No Gin," He said again.

* * *

Hermione was reading the evening prophet waiting for Malfoy to appear. He said he was going to bring her up some food from the kitchens but she was getting impatient. They still hadn't decided on a dance for the talent showcase. She was thinking about doing a Paso Doble, it would be a good way to show the both of them off. It would show the masculinity of Malfoy, and his control of her. He wanted to do a contemporary routine. She smiled; it would show off their passion for dance very easily. They had been practicing many different forms, but still couldn't decide. 

She threw the prophet aside and grabbed one of school books. She had to keep her mind off her rumbling stomach. She really didn't want to practice tonight. She really wanted to decide once and for all what they were going to do. She was exhausted, on top of her head Girl duties she had to help plan the Halloween Feast, which was to take place tomorrow night. She was just happy that all the preparations for the feast were complete, and she could actually relax.

* * *

Malfoy soon entered her room. He walked over to her and kissed her full on the lips. He brought over her parcel of food which was still warm. 

"What would I do without you?" Hermione said smiling up at him.

He returned the smile. She began eating the food without preamble.

"Hermione you have to stop this," He said making his way to the bed. "You have to show face sometime."

"I can't, you know that," She replied.

"Now the old Hermione, the Hermione that I set me on fire would never hide." He said.

She put down one of her biscuits and made her way over to him.

"The Hermione you know isn't gone," She said quietly. She was mere inches from him now, and she pushed him down onto the bed.

"Oh really?" He heard himself ask. She straddled him, took out her wand and thin cords wrapped around his wrists tying him to her headboard.

He couldn't help but get excited, he always wanted this.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"Have you been a good boy?" She asked playfully.

"Yes," he replied

She pulled his wand out of his pocket and flung it across the room.

"Too bad," She said smiling. "I only take care of naughty boys."

She got off of him and made her way back to her desk.

"You are just going to leave me like this?" He called out.

She picked up her half eaten biscuit and took a bite.

"Yes," She replied her eyes glowing maliciously. "Until we come to a conclusion about our first dance."

"Ill do whatever you want me to do," He said seductively.

She grabbed a piece of treacle tart and put it in her mouth.

"Paso Doble, or contemporary?" She asked.

"I don't care, really," He replied. He could feel his usual erection beginning to form. He began to squirm. She finished her treacle tart slowly, and then made her way to the bed. She peeled off her shirt, which fell to the ground, and then her pants followed soon after. She took off her bra. He felt hopeless as she teased him. She slid slowly out of her underwear. His pants tightened at the prospect of entering her soft body once more.

"You don't care?" She said softly sliding next to him on the bed. He could feel his heart quicken. Her hands went to the button on his pants and undid them. She slid them off with the flick of her wand, his boxers followed. There he was half naked, helpless, and at the disposal of the head girl.

"Let's see if I can change that ," She said flickering a smile at him.

She took his fully erect member in her hands and began teasing them with her fingertips. His breathing was starting to become shallow. She had never taken control like this. After a few tense moments she let go.

She turned to him with a smile on her face. "I think it's about time I had desert,"

She began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. She caught his eyes. "Would you also like some desert Mr. Malfoy?"

He was afraid of ruining the moment with his voice so he just nodded his head. She threw one of her legs across his body so that she was sitting on top of him, her back facing him. He was used to her warm weight on top of his. She took her fingers to him once more and he felt his body tense up.

She slid her warmth back towards him as he felt her tongue lick him painfully slow. He couldn't help but shudder. He could smell her sweet wetness as she moved herself closer to his face.

"Bon appetite," She said in a whisper.

* * *

Hermione was sprawled across her bed reading the Saturday Prophet, when there was a polite knock at the door. She couldn't help but feel slightly surprised. She wasn't even sure there was a knock at her door, so she waited again. After a few seconds she heard the sound again. Who would be calling so early on Hogsmeade weekend? She knew it wasn't Ron; he stopped talking to her completely. She knew that it couldn't be Harry, because she was sure that Harry was with Ron, wherever he was. It couldn't be Malfoy because he never knocked, plus he just left hours ago promising to come back tonight. It couldn't be Ginny because she rarely saw her because she skipped out on meal times completely. 

She slipped on her slippers and opened the door. A flushed and angry Ginny appeared.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said stepping aside to let the fiery red head in her bedroom.

Hermione knew that this day was going to come sooner or later. She knew that her break up was only the beginning. She was going to have to go through with it with both Harry and Ginny. The only thing that surprised her was the timing. She broke up with Ron almost a month ago so why was Ginny here now?

Ginny didn't sit, her eyes flickered angrily. She closed her door and made her way back to her bed. She couldn't do anything but wait.

"So Ron's just told me," She said without preamble. "When he told me that I couldn't believe it, but then again, with the way you've been acting I can see why."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously. Hermione had no idea what she meant; she hadn't talked to Ginny in a long time. She was careful and made sure that she didn't do anything with Malfoy in public.

"You really think you're clever," She said in a half grimace, half pained smile. "Is there anything you want to tell me? I am your friend."

"Not really," She heard herself reply slowly. She was shocked in her change of demeanor.

"Ron and you had broken up ages ago and I didn't know." She said softly staring at her. "I knew something was up when he got back that night. He was upset, and I asked him what had happened but he wouldn't tell me. After asking him a couple more times he just told me that you guys had a big row.

"It wasn't until you stop coming to meals that I knew it had to be either one big row, or something even bigger. I decided that it had to be the latter because Ron would get this mutinous look every time we would mention you name. So I began looking for answers."

Hermione stayed silent. She was afraid of what her voice was going to reveal. She already knew that her eyes gave her away and she welcomed the ensuing guilt.

"I knew that you and Malfoy worked on Flitwick's project." She continued. "Harry told me that your presentation was really good, but no one expected any less. He also told me that you guys were randomly assigned, so I knew then there was no possible way that Malfoy could have caused this. Ron complained that he didn't have time to see you, that you were always busy with Head Girl duties and the project, but I ignored him.

"I knew you weren't coming to meal times, but I knew you had to eat sometime. So I went down to the kitchens to visit Dobby. I wanted to give him a pair of socks that I shrunk just for him. Harry told me that he would like them. I asked if students came down for food. He said that a lot of students knew how to get down to the kitchens. He also said that you would always come down to visit, to get food. Then, that Malfoy was also a frequent visitor, when you couldn't come down.

"I then went to Dumbledore. I realized that the night you guys had your "row" was the same night that we picked names for the talent showcase. When I picked Harry's name I was surprised to find only one piece of parchment in that hat. I found that out of the ordinary. So I questioned Dumbledore. Dumbledore informed me that the names that were picked out of the hat were of the names we desired to be partners with the most."

She paused for dramatic effect.

"If I do recall, you picked first Hermione, and who did you pick? Not my brother, not they guy who has been in love with you since the beginning, but his enemy, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione didn't remove her gaze from hers. She knew that if she did it would completely make her guilty. Ginny began pacing the floor.

"I knew that this couldn't be true, I knew all of this had to be a mistake. Dobby told me that Malfoy was getting you food. Dumbledore told me that you desired Malfoy to be your partner, but I still couldn't believe it. I had to get substantial proof."

Ginny reached into her back pocket and pulled out a familiar piece of old parchment. When she saw it, she knew that Ginny finally had added everything up. Ginny threw the piece of parchment at Hermione who caught it in one hand. She looked down at it, her hand slightly shaking.

"The marauders map," She heard herself whisper.

"Yes," Ginny replied. A triumphant smile crossed her face. "I studied it most carefully over the past three days. I saw you and Malfoy together in class, you and Malfoy in the kitchens together, and you and Malfoy in the corridors. Nothing out of the ordinary, sometimes you guys would disappear for long periods of time, but Harry told me that the only room that he knew wasn't on the map was the room of requirement. So I assumed that was the place you guys would practice, without being bothered. It wasn't until last night I struck upon something interesting, you and Malfoy, in your bedroom."

Hermione stayed silent. Ginny figured everything out and couldn't help but feel proud of her.

"Tell me one thing," She continued her face hardening. "Did you leave my brother for Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded. The look on Ginny's face was murderous. It was as if she had to hear it from Hermione in order to believe it all. She had all the evidence, but she wanted a conformation.

"He told me that he proposed to you and you rejected him," She screamed. "He was going to ask you when the time was right, make it romantic. He always carried it around to remind him of hope, of the possibility that he was going to spend the rest of his life with you. He loved you and you threw it away for his enemy."

Hermione couldn't help but feel that familiar prickle in the corner of her eyes. She seriously didn't know how she could keep crying. She didn't regret her decision, but it was the fact she was going head first into the unknown that scared her.

"Do you know where he got that ring?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"He got that ring from my mum. It is a tradition in our family to pass it down to the youngest son. He went through bloody hell and back again to get that ring. Mum didn't want to give it to him so early. She didn't like the idea of marrying so young, so she made him work for it."

Hermione took a deep steadying breath. He went through so much and how did she repay him, by cheating on him.

"Gin look," She looked down at her slippers which covered her feet. "I already feel guilty about the whole thing. Don't make me feel any worse."

"I am not trying to make you feel worse," She replied sitting down next to her. "I just want you to open your eyes. I assume that you made a deal with Malfoy, if you were supposed to break it off with Ron, then what was he supposed to do?"

"He was supposed to break it off with Pansy," She replied solemnly.

"I think you better take a look at this," She said pointing at the map that was still clutched in Hermione's hand.

"I'm so sorry Gin. I've always known how much you wanted a sister." Hermione said unfolding the map. "I love your brother, I really do, and it's just that I need more. Just promise me you won't tell him."

"I don't know if I can make that promise," Ginny replied.

"But I'm your friend…"

"And he's my brother." She snapped.

Hermione stayed silent, she did have a point. He finally unfolded the map and peered down at it. She found the two labeled dots that read Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley sitting in her bedroom. She began scanning the map for Malfoy. Ginny obviously wanted her to look for him. She finally found the tiny labeled dot that read Draco Malfoy. His dot and another dot were meshed together as if joined. Her stomach dropped at the name, Pansy Parkinson. She looked to Ginny who nodded knowingly. Without a single word Hermione slipped on her trainers and a jacket and made her way out of her room.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could feel himself building up for release. He could feel the sweat building on his forehead which his hair clung tightly. He could feel the pain as his counter part clawed at his back. Her moans were loud and unnecessary. He didn't know how he could do this. She craved him every night, and until he could break it off, he had to deliver. He wasn't afraid of breaking it off because of Pansy's feelings, but it was the mere fact that she was vindictive and vengeful. 

"I am about to cum," She moaned. "Cum with me."

* * *

Hermione kept glancing down at the map checking her progress. She only had one more corridor to go. Her emotions were getting the best of her. She felt angry, betrayed, stupid, and hurt all at once. Malfoy was supposed to end it, he was supposed to break it off, he promised. She turned the corner and saw the broom closet. She could hear the loud moans escaping from it as she moved closer. She knew what she was going to find. She reached slowly for the handle and touched the cool metal knob. She could hear Pansy come to her loud hard climax, it was at that moment she threw open the door. 

Pansy had her eyes screwed shut her head thrown against the corner of the small close, her small but perky breasts were half hidden behind the blouse she was wearing. She was panting heavily when her eyes opened to the cool gray light that was filtering through the open door.

"Fifty points from Slytherin," She choked out.

Malfoy who was completely unaware of what was happening turned abruptly at the sound of her voice. She could still see the traces of lust and ecstasy in his cool gray eyes. She left him there, his pants around his ankles, and his eyes clouded with guilt.

* * *

Malfoy felt as though everything was going in slow motion. He removed himself from Pansy instantly and pulled up his pants. 

"Hermione," He called out. "Hermione wait."

She whipped around the corner and out of sight. He sprinted to catch up with her, to explain everything. A sense of panic and foreboding came over him. He knew he should have broken it off with Pansy when he had the chance to.

"Hermione," He called out as he jogged up to her retreating back.

"Don't you even dare," She screamed.

He reached out and grabbed her upper arm. She turned angrily on the spot, fire in her eyes. He let go almost instantly.

"Just hear me out," he said finally catching her gaze, which was filled with hatred. She didn't move so he continued. "What you saw back there…"

"Was you shagging Pansy," She interrupted.

"Not because I wanted to, it was more out of obligation." He said.

"Yes, obligation," She said angrily. "Because you weren't going to get anything out of it.

He could feel himself smirk. Not because of the comment she made, no, because of what she was feeling. She was feeling the exact same feelings he felt when the Weasel came to her room.

"You think this is funny?" She yelled. "I gave up everything for you, and all you can do is smirk!"

She turned away from him.

"Hermione you don't understand." He said

She reeled around angrily on the spot.

"I don't understand?" She said coolly. "I believe I understand it a little bit more than you."

"How so?" he interjected.

"Tell me," She said seething. "How many times did you sleep with her since your little promise?"

He stood there silently, he honestly didn't know.

"I can come to the conclusion that it was more than once." She replied. "Do you know how many times I slept with Ron?"

"I am not like you Hermione!" He replied.

"Obviously," She said crossing her arms.

He took a step closer to her.

"But I gave you time," He said softly. "You could have shagged the Weasel a million times and I wouldn't have cared, as long as you were going to be mine in the end."

She was quiet. He could see her anger ebbing away.

"You did give me time," She replied. "But I tried to break it off as soon as possible. I ended an actual relationship. You and Pansy only been shagging, and you can't break it off, unless she actually means something to you."

"She doesn't mean anything to me!" He half yelled half growled. He grabbed Hermione and kissed her full on the lips. She tried to fight him off, tried to break from his grasp.

"I don't," A voice piped up. Pansy was standing there, looking at the both of them. Malfoy broke the kiss. He heard then felt a sharp pain as Hermione's hand collided with his face. Pansy looked at the both of them, tears were forming in her eyes. She ran the length of the corridor and out of sight.

"Find your self a new partner," Hermione yelled.

* * *

**A/n: yes… that is the end of this chappie… I have no words for what went down. Yes, Hermione is a little hypocritical, but she has a valid point. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter you guys rock! I have one week of vacation. I will try to post a new chapter before I move back on campus.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	13. The Deal

**A/n: I don't want to pack… only because I am very lazy and I really didn't have a summer vacation… poo… so I bring you the next chapter…**

**P.S. Don't own anything but an overflowing closet filled with boxes that I haven't touched since May…and the plot**

**

* * *

**

**The Deal**

"I am sorry Miss Granger, I will not allow it," The Headmaster said quietly, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Professor…"

"Miss Granger, if I allowed you to switch partners, than everyone else would also like to switch." He replied.

Hermione tried to think of something to say, something to strengthen her argument by taking in the study. She looked to Fawkes who sat on his perch, looking at the both of them curiously. She then flicked her eyes to the paintings of the previous Headmasters and mistresses.

"Ginny told me how the hat worked," Hermione said slowly.

"Yes, I would have guess as much." He replied. "It was the best way for everyone to get partners that they liked. It was a surprised to see that you picked mister Malfoy."

"But that hat has one fatal flaw," Hermione said softly.

"What is that, Miss Granger," The Headmaster said leaning towards her across the desk.

"I believe that hat might work on an instantaneous basis," She started. "Which means it is the name of the one you desire at the moment. Kind of like the mirror of Erised."

"Very good Miss Granger but I am going to disagree with your statement. However, I will allow for you to exchange partners, since you proved your theory very brilliantly." He replied smiling. "Just talk to the other prefects and see if they feel the same way."

Hermione stood up to leave.

"And Miss Granger," He said to her. "Good job with the Halloween Feast."

"Thank you Headmaster," She replied smiling.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting by the common room fire. He wanted to do everything in his power to talk to Hermione. He tried getting into her the past couple of days, but she had changed the password. She wouldn't speak to him, and didn't show up to practice anymore. It came to a point in which his body was going in a violent state of withdrawal, and it had only been a week. 

He looked out of his window at the gray sky. With November brought in chilly blasts of wind and the prospect of snow. He looked around the common room and realized that he hadn't seen Pansy all week. He also wanted to talk to her, to explain. He always thought that she was unaffected by him, that she was in it for the shagging. He didn't know that she had developed feelings for him. He sighed deeply into the comfortable couch.

"Drac, let's go to the Great Hall and get some dinner," Blaise called out.

"No I rather stay here," He said solemnly.

"We already talked about this before. I don't know how many times you want me to say it. Yes, you messed up, but you need to talk to Pansy before she realizes the leverage she has over you." Blaise said sitting down next to him.

"Leverage?" He asked.

"Yes, leverage," Blaise replied. "She knows you're involved with Granger, she knows that you have feelings for her. She could completely ruin you life, reputation, and family name. She could owl your father and tell him that you have feelings for someone with filthy blood."

"I don't care," He said running his hands through his hair. "I don't care about that anymore."

"Just think about it and do some damage control, then after that you can get Granger back on your good side."

With that Blaise left the common room.

Malfoy stared into the fire which was licking the cool brick. The common room emptied slowly until it was just him and the dwindling fire.

Pansy appeared out of no where a look of triumph on her face.

"I knew you were fucking the mudblood, but who knew you had feelings for her," She said sneering.

"Don't call her that," He hissed.

"What, mudblood?" She said softly. "That is what she is, dirty blood and inferior, she should be kissing my feet."

"If that's what you believe,"

"Wow," She said sitting next to him. "Listen to you, the Slytherin Prince, do you even hear yourself. Fucking her must have clouded that thick head of yours. Is it really that good? So good that she has you wrapped around her little finger?"

"Oh go fuck yourself," Malfoy said giving up.

"Oh… well you used to do that remember?" She said smiling.

"Pansy, I told you from the beginning that I didn't want anything from you. You can't be mad, I stated the terms." He replied.

"Oh I know that, but I was hoping after being inside me for so long, you would finally open your eyes." She replied. "I am not mad at you for that, I am mad because you're going to pass me up for a filthy little mudblood. What will Daddy say when he finds out? Better yet, what will everyone else say when they find out that you've been fucking her?"

"It has come to a point in which I really don't care what anyone in this damn place, or what my father thinks." He snapped at her.

"Are you sure about that?" She said taking a seat next to him.

He stayed silent. He didn't care any longer. He wanted Hermione, and he always knew that. Hell, everyone was about to find out that he was Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, and Lord of the Dance. He smirked.

"I guess I am." He replied.

"You're worse than I thought," She replied her face looking crestfallen. "You, Draco Malfoy, are in love with that wretched mudblood."

He let out a loud "Ha!" and looked at Pansy incredulously.

"It's true, just look at you. You don't care about anything anymore but her, her ideas, her being. Since when do you do that for any girl your fucking, let alone a mudblood?" She said.

"Pansy you are truly off your rocker," He replied smiling. "Well at least you're taking this better than I thought."

"Who said I was, I am going to make your life, and hers a living hell."

"Well she will be able to take care of herself." He blurted out.

Those last words hung in the air. Now he really felt stupid. He couldn't believe that he never realized it. He stood up.

"Where are you going Draco?" She asked curiously.

"I've been a right git," He said grabbing a jacket. "Really stupid."

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table enjoying her silent meal. Harry and Ginny, as she suspected was not talking to her. Ginny kept throwing her dirty looks. She turned to her steak with great interest. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. 

"Malfoy," She said angrily.

"Look I've been stupid," He said ignoring the glances that everyone was giving him.

"Oh so now your starting to realize all of this," She said putting down her knife and fork with a loud clatter.

"Look can we go somewhere and talk about this?" He asked pleadingly.

Hermione glanced down at the table to see Harry and Ron stare back at her curiously. Ginny looked on with a smirk, characteristic of Malfoy's.

She grabbed her things, and without a word made her way from the table, with Malfoy in tow. Once they were out of earshot of the Great Hall Hermione decided to break the silence.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked impatiently.

"For you to listen," He replied.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She could feel her blood boil at just the sight of him.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said. "Things got way out of hand and out of control. I just realized that the reason why I was staying with Pansy was to protect you."

Hermione huffed.

"But," He continued. "I finally realized that you can take care of yourself, you don't need me to protect you. The reason why I was protecting you is because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So you were sleeping with Pansy to protect me?" She interjected angrily.

"You know what," He said angrily. "I tried to be nice about it. I apologized, which was hard enough to do. You are nothing but a hypocrite."

"A hypocrite?"

"Yes."

"How so?" She yelled back at him.

"You slept with the Weasel, and I slept with Pansy. We're even." He threw back at her.

"So you think apologizing to me will get you off the hook. You think that all is forgiven now because you said three little words that I've been waiting to hear for a week now? Yes I slept with Ron, but what do you care? You pressured me into breaking up with him, and I did. I thought you would do the same with Pansy, so you can see why my anger is justified. I didn't pressure you at all."

He stood there silent.

"Well, then I also apologize for that too." He said quietly.

She turned and walked away from him.

"Oh and by the way. Dumbledore has given me the power to exchange partners, so you should find one quick." She said over her shoulder.

She sped off towards her common room, leaving an angry Malfoy in her wake.

* * *

Malfoy watched as she whipped around the corner. He knew that he had truly and utterly messed up. How bad he messed up, he didn't know, but during that whole exchange he felt weird. Not weird as in weird but a good weird. He couldn't really formulate what he was feeling into actual words, but he knew that even we he argued with her he was still, in a way, happy. He was going to have to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

Hermione was in the common room looking at the new fliers that were supposed to go up tomorrow. Terry had done them and all she had to do was approve. The fliers were pertaining to the showcase, the time and the date. She was looking to see if she could improve the flier in any way when there was a tap at the window. 

She looked up to see a barn owl eyeing her. She threw open the window angrily. It was more out of anger from Malfoy which hadn't receded just yet. He had infuriated her like no other. Hermione couldn't believe that he had called her a hypocrite. He was just trying to justify his actions.

She untied the letter and saw that it was in her aunt's handwriting. The owl flew out the window that was blasting cold November air into the room. She closed the window and hurried by the fire to warm up.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry for the delay to your reply. I've been very busy setting up things for the school, the winter pageant is fast approaching. I've been in constant correspondence with Elijah Bennet. He is the representative from Juilliard. He is very excited to see both you and Mr. Malfoy perform together. He heard something about a talent program at your school and he said he will be pleased to act as a guest judge. I've also been in constant correspondence with Dumbledore, and he said that it would be an honor to have Elliot come back as a judge. So this way, he can see you guys in action. So it's all been settled. I hope you've been practicing Hermione; Juilliard is such a good school. Cheryl sends her love._

_Aunt Adrianna_

Hermione looked at the letter again and threw it in the fireplace in anger. She knew that her aunt meant well, but this was too much. She wasn't dancing with Malfoy any longer. She sat back down on the plush sofa and looked at the fliers.

They were supposed to dance in front in the whole entire school. Now that wasn't going to happen, she had to find a partner, fast.

* * *

"So how long has it been going on?" He heard her ask curiously. 

Blaise was sitting at one of the long tables doing his homework in the library.

"If you want to know, why don't you ask Malfoy?" He whispered angrily.

He was working on an extremely long essay for Snape's N.E.W.T. class and he was getting no where with Pansy asking him questions.

"I wonder how he is with her," She said looking up from her charms book. "I mean is he different? He probably is if he really does have feelings for her."

"Look, Pansy," He said putting down his quill. "Unless you can explain all the magical properties and uses for dragon's blood I don't want to hear it."

She looked back down at her book silently, and he picked up his quill once again. He looked down at a likely paragraph when his light was blocked. He looked around to see what was causing it to see Granger.

"Granger," Pansy whispered angrily.

Granger ignored her and turned her attention to Blaise.

"Zabini I need to ask you a question," She said quietly.

Blaise couldn't help but feel surprised. He hadn't really seen her since the summer and he couldn't help but smile. Malfoy had told him all the things she had done to him. She was surprised that she kept herself so composed, uptight, and proper in class. When he knew exactly what she was capable of.

"Yes," He replied.

"Are you doing anything for the talent show?" She asked. "Do you have a partner?"

"Now why would I be partners with you, when you dumped Malfoy as a partner?" He asked.

"Wait, you and Malfoy aren't partners any more?" Pansy asked, her anger and resentment turned to curiosity.

"I know of someone who would make you do it." Hermione continued ignoring Pansy.

Blaise looked at the black quill that was in his hand. Cheryl would want him to help her out.

"Plus," She continued. "I'll help you with potions for the next month."

She peered down at the essay he was writing.

"Make it two and you'll have a deal." He said quickly.

She nodded her head and grasped his hand firmly.

"You know," He said letting go of her warm hand. "You're more like her than you think."

"You really think so?" She replied.

"Of course." He replied.

With that she smiled and made her way to a nearby table and began reading. He then realized that Granger was alright after all.

"What just happened?" Pansy asked stunned.

"Nothing," He replied smiling. "Nothing."

**

* * *

**

A/n: Ok… classes start tomorrow and I really wanted to get this chapter posted last week but I had a massive case of writer's block. But I guess being at school got all my creative juices flowing. So sorry if I rushed the last chapter, but this story is going a lot slower than I originally planned. Only half of it is supposed to happen at Hogwarts, the other half is supposed to happen years later, I forget it's either 7 or 8 years later. Tahanks for all the reviews. You guys ROCK as always!


	14. I Hate You

**I Hate You**

"No, no Blaise," Said a hot a sweaty Hermione. Her patience was soon wearing thin. "It's step kick, step kick, triple step, triple step."

"Hermione, you got to give me some credit," He said panting. "I haven't had any formal training."

Hermione looked up to him. He was indeed a lot taller than Malfoy. His face was beaded with sweat, his muscles glistened under the sweat drenched tee-shirt he was wearing. It was then Hermione could see what Cheryl liked in him.

"Ok, ok," Hermione said raising her hands innocently in the air. "Maybe we should do something else."

"Thank you," He said panting. He sat on the wooden floor.

Hermione couldn't help but join her counterpart on the floor. They have both been working on this dance for almost a week and a half. They only had about a week and a half to perfect their routine. Hermione sat in deep thought; she knew that Blaise wasn't going to get any routine down in that time. So she knew that she was going to have to forego the idea of dancing all together. Maybe, just maybe she could speak to Juilliard representative about setting up a proper audition.

"So what else do you think we can do for the show?" Blaise said interrupting her thoughts.

"Well, maybe," She paused taking a sip of water. "Maybe we can astound the crowd by doing some cheesy muggle magic tricks?"

Blaise looked at her incredulously.

"It's an idea. I don't see you coming up with anything better." She said smiling.

"Well you are supposed to be the smartest witch of the age," He replied reciprocating her smile.

"I wonder what Malfoy and Pansy are doing," She blurted out.

Yes, it is true. Hermione had indeed wondered what Malfoy and Pansy were up to. She couldn't help but think about it. It has been long since her anger had dissipated. She stole glances at him in the corridors. She still remembered the pathetic words he tried to pass off as an apology. Her attention was now focused on the floor, waiting for Blaise's respond to her comment. She couldn't help but miss him. Even though they had hit this unavoidable roadblock she couldn't help but miss him as a dance partner.

"Malfoy and Pansy aren't doing anything," Blaise responded.

Hermione turned her attention to her partner.

"What do you mean, I thought that she would jump at the chance at being Malfoy's partner. She seemed eager to do so when she found that I wanted you for my new partner." Hermione interjected.

"No, as she told me she thought it was the best to her advantage to stay with Weasley. She said they have been perfecting their routine for quite sometime." He replied.

Hermione could feel her heart drop. She had forgotten that Pansy was originally partnered up with Ron.

"We could sing a duet together," He suggested getting to his feet.

Hermione wasn't listening to him. She could feel the panic rushing through her body. Pansy knows everything. She knew that Ron hadn't found about her and Malfoy, or he would had let it be known. She knew that Ginny hadn't told on her yet. Pansy had all the information to ruin her. Hermione knew that she wasn't going to get back together with Ron. She knew that after having her taste of Malfoy that she could find a greater love than Ron. It wasn't for the fear of him knowing that would ruin her chances to get back together with him, it was more of a fear of ruining such a great friendship, even if he wasn't talking to her at the present moment.

She stood up, she needed to go see Pansy. "Ok its fine, pick something and let me know." She grabbed her things and made her way out the door and towards the dungeons.

* * *

Somehow the fact that he and Hermione weren't partners any longer got out. The real reason why they weren't partners anymore was mere speculation among his peers. The only people who knew what really happened were a select few. He felt the crunch of the frosty grown beneath him. His cloak rippled in the bitter wind as he made his way around the lake. 

He had been coming to the lake more often since his last argument with Hermione. He found the time alone and the wind refreshing to everything that was going on inside the castle. He still didn't decide yet on what he was going to do about the talent showcase. He was surprised that Pansy hadn't asked him what he was going to do. She had to know that he didn't have a partner anymore.

He looked down at the inky black liquid that was the lake. The showcase was less than two weeks away, and the representative from Juilliard was still going to come. If Hermione wasn't going to take advantage of this opportunity, he was. He then came to a conclusion. He was going to go at it alone.

He took one look at the lake as one of the giant squid's tentacles rose up to greet him. He turned to look at the castle which windows were filled with warm light as if inviting to come back to the warmth. He decided that he would accept their invitation, and made his way back to the castle.

* * *

Hermione was pacing up and down the corridor where the Slytherin common room was located. She knew the password but was afraid of going in. Normally she wouldn't be afraid, but going into the place where she was prejudice against was something not to take lightly. She only needed to talk to Pansy to reason with her. Even as she thought about it she knew that she was fighting a battle not worth fighting. Pansy knows that she has the upper hand and can drop the bomb on her at anytime to Ron. Plus Pansy wouldn't even care, because she did have Malfoy at one point or other. 

Well maybe it was better for Ron to find out this way. She knew that this was no good, because if Ron knew then Harry would know and Harry wouldn't talk to her either. There was only one way of stopping it and she was right through that wall.

"Pure," She whispered to the blank wall.

* * *

Malfoy was strolling at his leisure down towards the Slytherin common room when he heard it. He heard a pair of voices talking eagerly. It was coming from the empty classroom to his right. He looked and to his surprise he saw Pansy and Ron talking low to one another. They were pouring over books. He knew that it had to be for the performance but he ignored it. He felt relieved to finally have decided on something. He continued walking along the corridor. He found the familiar bit of wall and whispered the password. 

"Get out of here mudblood!" A voice yelled.

He looked around the common room.

"Thirty points from Slytherin," A very familiar voice called out. "Now does anyone know where she is?"

He looked around the room to see a very frustrated Hermione gazing about the room.

"You don't belong here," Said another voice.

Everyone around the common room was looking at her disgusted. No one was making a sound. She ran a soft hand through her curly bushy ringlets. He could see her form nicely through her dance attire that she was wearing. Her skin was glowing with pink as if she just got off the dance floor. His hands ached to touch her, to feel the warmth of her body, but he had to resist.

"Granger what do you need?" He called out to her in his usual icy manner.

She turned and caught his gaze. It felt as though it took her an eternity to speak.

"I need Parkinson. You haven't seen her have you?" She questioned.

"No." He replied. "I think it's best if you leave."

She gave him a curt nod and took her leave. She walked passed him, the scent of her filled his nose. His head swam and his hunger for her was at breaking point. He followed her out the common room.

Once the door turned back into its usual blank wall he called after her. She was only a couple of feet a head of him.

"No Malfoy, not now, I don't want to talk to you." She threw back at him over her shoulder.

"You are going to have to talk to me sooner or later." He said to her.

He could see that she was slowing down just a little. He was hoping that she might do this.

"Now you listen," He said to her finally catching her gaze after days of not feeling the hazel warmth.

She just stared at him. He didn't know what to say to her. So he decided not to mess this moment up with words. He needed to touch her. Before she had time to react he took her arms and placed them in their usual frame. She tried to fight him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go, you're hurting me," She said looking him straight in the eye.

"Now if you really wanted me to let you go, you would have kicked me by now," He replied looking at her feet.

"Malfoy," She said quietly, her voice filled with venom. "Let me go."

"No." He replied back.

He could see the fire burning in her eyes. He began humming a very familiar song. It was the song from their performance. It was the song from their very sexy samba. He began leading her, a little forcibly at first, but she soon followed along. He could see that passion burn through her body. He smiled at her and her face instantly turned sour. She stamped hard on his foot.

The pain seared through his foot and he flinched. He dipped her and brought her back up, this time pulling her close to his body. He had almost forgot that they were in the middle of the corridor. She tried to pull away but he wasn't letting her go. His skin rejoiced in feeling hers again. It was almost as if he had forgotten it's texture. She stamped on his foot again.

His heart was racing but he didn't let her go. He pushed her up roughly against the wall.

"Now you will listen to me," He whispered.

He looked to her gaze. He realized that he hadn't been this close to her since the night before everything got out of hand. He remembered the last time his lips had touched hers. She was gazing at him, not fearful, but resolved. She wasn't ready to listen to him, just not yet.

"What Malfoy," She said angrily.

Her blood was boiling and his was too, both for completely different reasons.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He kissed her hungrily, not letting go of her. She pushed him off of her. She was panting but he went in again touching her, tasting her, teasing her. He couldn't help himself, he was hooked. He could feel her resolve slowly dissolve away.

"I hate you," She said angrily.

"I hate you too," He replied kissing her again. They were tearing at each other, both hungry, and both wanting each other. He could hear her moan softly which made him want her even more. He always loved the sounds that she made. His fingers wew now in her bushy locks, his tongue teased hers softly.

Malfoy was afraid that they wouldn't make it back to her room. She was now pulling at his flaxen locks as his hands found their way under her shirt.

"So this is what you do with my sloppy seconds," A voice called out.

Malfoy pulled himself from Hermione and turned to see a very pleased Pansy, and a very angry Weasley. Hermione looked shocked.

"Now see, I was thinking that I was going to have to plot and plan, but your recklessness did the job for me." She said laughing.

Hermione looked to Ron and back to Malfoy.

"So is this why you broke up with me?" Weasley replied quietly.

Hermione moved forward as to explain herself.

"Don't come near me," He said quietly. He turned on his heel and left.

**

* * *

A/n: So yes… I am so sorry for the long delay and the very short chapter. I know it is far from satisfying and for that I apologize. I am so sorry guys I have been busy with so much school that my head is spinning. I am going home for the first time since I left for school. I just had 2 midterms and a paper this week, so I have been very busy. I wanted to put this chapter up as soon as I got the chance because I know how patiently you have been waiting for the new chapter. I will try to post again soon in the next few weeks before the next wave of exams, but I definitely have to catch up on school work. So sorry for the delay everyone.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	15. Confused

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Confused**

* * *

Hermione could feel her heart drop. She looked on as Ron made his way slowly around the corner and out of sight towards Gryffindor tower. She was barely aware of the argument that was taking place. 

"Are you satisfied Pansy!" Malfoy hissed. "What were you hoping to accomplish by revealing that I was seeing Hermione."

"To make her life as miserable as mine," She spat back. "She took you away from me, did you think that I wasn't going to do anything!"

Silence echoed throughout the hall.

"And besides," the black haired girl continued. "I really didn't need to do anything. You brought this on yourself."

Hermione felt numb all over. Her mind was blank and her stomach did flip flops. She didn't know what was going to happen now. Harry was most likely not going to talk to her, but what about everyone else? What was everyone going to say when they found out the Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were shagging?

"And you're calling her Hermione now!" A voice shouted. "She's a mudblood, don't you remember?"

Hermione turned at this comment and pulled her wand out. But before she could say an incantation, before she could place all the emotions that flowed through her body to a proper curse Malfoy got to her first. He grabbed her and pushed her roughly against the stone wall.

"You are not to call her that ever again." He said in almost a whisper.

Pansy looked at him unaffected and let out a low chuckle. It was a smile that had reached her very dark eyes.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are in love with her." She smiled.

Hermione heard these words and her wand almost slipped out of her grasp. Malfoy's hands, which were circled around Pansy's upper arms, released their grip. He didn't take his eyes off of Pansy's.

"Well maybe I am," He whispered.

This was all too much for Hermione to bear. She had to get away, she couldn't face his gaze. She needed to get back to her dark quiet bedroom and think. She had to go.

Pansy chuckled again almost maniacally and fixed her dark eyes on Hermione's. Hermione didn't know what happened next but she feet carried her away from the scene. She didn't know where she was running to, she didn't know where to go, and all she knew was that she couldn't breathe.

She could hear his footsteps behind her, as they hurried to catch up with her own. She found the entrance to the great hall and pushed her way out onto the cold grounds. As soon as the icy wind hit her frame she thought of her cloak that was hanging in her closet. She ran down the familiar path to Hagrid's but stopped short at the lake and sat down on the frozen ground shivering.

She didn't know why it was so upsetting to her. Maybe it was the defeated disheartened way that Ron had walked away from her. Maybe it was the fact that Malfoy admitted that he loved her and she wasn't ready for it. She wasn't ready for someone who had intentionally hurt her to admit that he loved her. Ron, she couldn't help but think about how he was feeling. Ron was a nice guy, he never did anything to hurt her, and she had ripped out his heart twice, and on the second time she kicked it, stamped on it, and threw it in the rubbish bin.

She could feel his footsteps walk up behind her, and she almost grew fearful. She was afraid of what he was going to say to her, what he was going to admit. She wasn't ready, not just yet.

"Hermione, can I join you?" He asked slowly.

She didn't reply so he took her silence as a yes and sat down next to her gazing at the night sky and the lake. The warmth that radiated off of him surrounded her. She sighed deeply as his scent invaded her nostrils. They both gazed out at the lake, not saying anything. She nearly jumped when she felt his cloak wrap around her. The warmth spread through her body instantly. She might as well ask him, it would be better to get it over with now then to wait later.

"Look Hermione…"

"Is it true?" She interrupted. "Do you love me?"

She didn't look at him when she asked him this question. She was afraid of what her eyes might reveal. She could feel him move closer to her. He then wrapped his arms around her making her feel almost hot in the night air.

He put a warm hand under her chin and turned her face gently towards his.

"I don't know what's happening," He started smiling at her. "It wasn't supposed to get like this. It wasn't supposed to be anything. It was supposed to end the last night we stayed at your aunt's house. But somewhere between the train ride back to Hogwarts, and the fight that we had a couple of weeks ago I fell in love with you."

He brought his lips down softly on hers. She shivered slightly under the weight of his gaze. She couldn't believe it.

"No, you don't love me," She replied standing up. "You can't love me. You made me destroy relationships with the closest people I know. I have been feeling miserable for the past couple of weeks and I just can't take this right now. I don't know if I can love you Draco Malfoy."

She handed over his cloak. When he didn't take it she dropped it in his lap. "I'm sorry."

"You can't be serious," He said angrily standing up. "I've never told a girl that I love her and your throwing it back in my face like a wet fish."

"Malfoy, you gave me too much to handle. I can't do this. I think we need a break from one another." She replied her back facing him.

"Granger," He called after her. "What do I have to do, to prove to you that these feelings are truly genuine?"

She walked away slowly not answering his question. This time he did not follow her.

* * *

The buzz about the talent showcase grew more excited with each passing day. Malfoy was pleased to hear that Dumbledore had to add extra seats. He was sitting in the Great Hall with Blaise making comments on the upcoming show when Blaise changed the subject completely. 

"So have you talked to her?" He glanced at the Gryffindor table.

"No, she told me to give her space and that is exactly what I am doing." He replied following his glance.

"Well, I see her on a regular basis. Her singing is not too bad, but I think it is completely inadequate compared to her dance ability."

"Does she mention anything about me?" He asked curiously. He had been wondering this for a while. Blaise of course knew what happened because Pansy had told him. Blaise knew that he was in love with Hermione.

"She just wonders how you are doing mate, nothing else." He replied. "But I see the way she looks at you. It is almost a kind of puzzling sort of questioning look like when Professor Snape asks a question."

"Really now," Malfoy replied, no longer interested in the topic. He looked into the depths of his potatoes.

He had never felt like this before about any girl. He hoped that he would be able to spend time with her, to do all the things that he wanted to do to her. He missed warming her bed, as well as having conversations with her. He couldn't help but feel his stomach lurch at the sudden thought.

"Just give her some time. Her and that Weaslette got into it in the hall earlier. She just needs sometime. I tried convincing Pansy into not saying anything to your father or the rest of the school."

"How did you do that?" He asked glancing up a Blaise.

"Don't worry about that." He replied.

The topic then moved on to the mountains of work that they had to do. Malfoy couldn't help but gaze openly at her. People were starting to notice, but he really didn't care any longer. He was just worried for Hermione. He messed up, he knew that he went to fast, and he knew that he had to make it up to her.

* * *

Hermione gazed out at the swirling snow that clouded her windows. The fire crackled softly. She glanced to the messy pile of student request forms on her desk. To the pile of books that were teetered dangerously on the floor. She was still seething after today's events. Not only did she have to put up with Pansy, but Ginny had made it worse when she openly forbade Harry to talk to her. That on top of her confused feelings about Malfoy, and her feelings for Ron, was the spark that set her on fire. She couldn't help but yell at Ginny in the hall. Harry wanted to talk to her and now Ginny was taking him away from her. 

She sighed deeply. She just needed to cool off for a few. She knew the only way but she couldn't bring herself to dance again. She honestly didn't know if she had it in her to dance. She knew that she could physically do it, but to mentally achieve a state of bliss that usually put her feet into motion was impossible at this point.

She sighed again when she heard a knock at her door. She slipped on her slippers to fight the chill of the castle floor and was surprised to see Blaise there. She had forgotten they had practiced.

"Blaise I'm so sorry, I forgot that we had practice." She said smiling.

She let him inside her bedroom.

"No we don't have practice, but can I talk to you for a moment." He said as he took in the sight of her room. She took her wand out of her pocket and flicked it which made her messy bed. He sat down on it.

"There's nothing wrong is there?" She asked softly.

"Well yes, there is something wrong," He said looking at her. "You are better off dancing, we both know that, even Malfoy knows it."

"If you're trying to talk to me about Malfoy on his behalf…"

"No that's not what I'm saying," He started. He paused for a moment. "Well actually it is. It's just that he told me what you two had together. You both have a passion for the art of dance. I didn't even know that he _could_ dance. What I am trying to say is that he really cares for you and he wants you to be a part of his life."

"Oh yeah, and for how long?" She asked. "Is it until graduation day? Is it until his parents finds out that he is in love with a muggle? I think it is just better if I stay away from him. I really don't want to get hurt."

"I can see that you care for him too," He replied as though he didn't hear her. "Wouldn't you rather spend as much time as you could with him? I know you could be happy, but you just won't let it happen?"

"When did you become an expert?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Well Cheryl and I did other things than shag." He replied smiling. "We talked about the both of you as well as other stuff. She was afraid that you weren't happy."

Hermione was silent. Maybe he was right.

"I just need some space from him right now," She said after a long pause.

"Alright," He said getting up. She walked him to the portrait which led to the corridor. "Just know that Malfoy, had your best interests at heart while he was shagging Pansy. Although it may not seem like it, he was trying to protect you."

She couldn't help but feel skeptical about this last statement.

"Oh, and keep those vocal cords nice and warm through this cold weather, the talent showcase is in a couple of days." He replied grinning.

They parted their separate ways. Hermione couldn't help but think about his words to her. Maybe, just maybe, there was some truth to them after all.

**

* * *

A/n: I know I was supposed to post a lot earlier… and I also know that this chapter is very very short. But I finally got out of my writer's block with the help of a friend. In the next chapter expect a lot more content. I just wanted to post this so I can start clean. So sorry for posting so late. I want to be finished the first part of this story by Sunday. So expect a couple more post by Sunday… hopefully.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	16. Stuck in the Middle

**A/n: I know I know… it's been a while**

**

* * *

Stuck in the Middle**

Draco Malfoy had an idea, an idea that was going to get Hermione to see him the way she saw him over the summer. It was a way to win her back. In order for them to be together once again, to dance again, he was going to have to do this.

He was barely paying attention to what Dumbledore was saying.

"Due to the high amounts of people who will like to participate we will not be able to fit everyone in the show. We need to review the acts and approve which ones will be included in the show. So who's interested in the initial judging?"

He saw that Hermione had her hand raised, so he raised his hand too, not knowing what he was getting himself into. To his surprise he saw that the Weasel had also raised his hand.

"Ok Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Weasley. You will hold the auditions today." He replied looking at Hermione.

Malfoy couldn't help but look at the Weasel to see him glaring back at him. Two whole days had passed since he uttered his words of love for her. He wanted to give her space, but it was slowly eating away at him. So anyway he could be in close proximity to her, he would do without question. He didn't know how he should feel. The events of that day happened so fast that he was still in shock, that he said those words at all.

He couldn't help but gaze at her, and every time he looked at her he couldn't help but feel his stomach twist in knots. He was going to shake her from the grip she had over him. She had him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He heard the familiar sound of scraping chairs and he got up from the desk.

"Malfoy, Ron," He heard her voice call out. "We will meet up in the Great Hall in two hours. Everyone please let your houses know that we need all performers to be down in the Great Hall at that time."

He caught her gaze momentarily. He knew that he was going to have to pull off something big, and he had enough time to get it.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how she would be able to put up with the both of them in two hours time. She knew that she would be in between the two people who stole her heart, for two completely different reasons. Her practices with Blaise were going horribly. Her heart wasn't in it anymore. She thought that being Blaise's partner would make Malfoy mad, but apparently her weak planned had failed. Maybe it was the simple fact that Malfoy knew that Blaise was attached to Cheryl? Who knows? It just gives Malfoy another way to spy on her without really having to do it himself. 

Hermione couldn't concentrate, she couldn't sleep, and she couldn't even think. Her plate was full with extra practices with Blaise, N.E.W.T studying, patrol duty, classes, and overseeing the progress for the showcase. Her body felt tired all the time, and when she would fall into an uneasy sleep, it would hardly be refreshing when she awoke. She didn't know if she could handle being stuck in the middle of the both of them.

She was going to use her two hours that she had wisely. She was going to get some sleep.

* * *

"Blaise, I need your help." Malfoy whispered in the library. 

"Is it for Hermione?" He whispered back.

"Of course it is," He said hurriedly. "I only have a couple of hours."

"Ok what is it?" He asked looking up from his book.

Malfoy stayed silent. He heard Madame Pince lurking between the shelves. When he heard her shoes shuffle away he continued.

"Look I need you to write a letter to Cheryl for me."

Blaise looked up at him puzzled.

"Don't you think that Hermione might have told Cheryl what I have done to her? She probably wouldn't read it if she saw that it was from me." He said hurriedly.

"Alright," Blaise said pulling out a clean piece of parchment. "What do you need me to write?"

* * *

Hermione woke up suddenly, to find that it was completely dark outside. Checking her wristwatch, she only slept for an hour and a half. She sighed and tried to roll over. The warmth in her covers invited her to sleep on, but her brain worked furiously. She looked around her messy room. Maybe she could do a little bit of cleaning before she left. 

With the flick of her wand her bed was made instantly. With another flick, all the books that littered her floor found their proper places on her shelves. She began picking up the loose leaf parchment that was strewn about the floor. Checking each piece carefully, she made sure that she didn't need it before she placed it in the rubbish bin.

She continued doing this making her way around her bed. She had to get on her hands and knees to pick up the last piece. She unfolded it like she had done the others, and her heart caught in her chest. She had forgotten about this. She read his tight tiny scrawl once again.

_Granger,_

_I am writing this letter to apologize for my haste in leaving early this morning. I did not want to get caught leaving your quarters, invisibility cloak or not. I want to say so many things, but my words will be short in case someone by chance glances over your shoulder. I just want you to know this one thing. I will find a way for us to be together in the public eye, no matter what it takes. Last night made me realize a lot of things, but I promised to keep my words short and I will write no more. I will keep constant correspondence with you so we can meet up sometime soon._

_Until next time_

_Your admirer from afar _

She had to reread it over again and again. She didn't know what to make of it. She couldn't help but hold the note gingerly in her hand. She glanced at the full rubbish bin, to the note that was in her hand. Her eyes then gazed at her watch and she placed the note hastily on her bed. She had only ten minutes to get ready.

She went into her small bathroom and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She rinsed the sleep out of her eyes, and changed into comfortable clothes. She knew that they were going to have a long night ahead of them.

She walked into the common room with her bag in hand. She was surprised to see that it was filled with prefects, and covered in all sorts of decorations. Professor Flitwick was talking to Terry. She saw that Harry and Ginny were sitting on the love seat using their wands to cut through colored parchment.

Ginny glared at Hermione and Harry looked at her apologetically. Hermione didn't say a word as she made her way out of the crowded common room.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work, I mean this isn't you at all." Blaise said looking at the common room window. 

"Well, I've never been in love before." He replied. His stomach churned once again as he said the 'l' word.

"Look it's not coming, maybe Cheryl didn't get everything together in time. I mean you only gave her an hour, and even an express owl couldn't be back in time." Blaise said turning back at his open potions book.

"Alright" He said checking his watch. "If it comes, drop it off at the Head's quarters. I know that Boot is there working on decorations."

"Are you sure about this?" Blaise asked for the fifteenth time.

"Yes." He replied. "I need to go or I am going to be late."

* * *

Hermione sat silently at the judges table. A stage had been set where the head table normally was. Ron who was already there waiting kept glancing at her, as if he was waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. They weren't the only occupants. The room was filled to the brim with performers, and prefects working on the decorations. 

She was looking at the long list of performers, and was debating whether or not they were going to get through them all tonight. That wasn't the only thing that occupied her mind. She was going to be in close proximity of the two guys that wanted her. Two guys who would duel to win her.

Malfoy came running in apologetic and sat down at the table. Ron who was standing looked at the both of them. Hermione was sitting at the far end and Malfoy took the seat directly next to her. Hermione could already see the problem and they weren't going to get anywhere unless she moved.

She was about to get up when she heard Ron's voice. She was surprised because she really hadn't heard it in a long time.

"I believe you're sitting in my seat Malfoy," He said coldly.

"You don't _own _this chair Weasel," He snapped back. "There is an empty chair right here."

Malfoy motioned to the seat next to him. Ron looked venomous.

"If you think that…"

"I'll move," Hermione sighed. She knew that the whole night was going to be like this. She was tired and didn't want to have to deal with this. She motioned for Malfoy to switch seats with her. There she was stuck right in the middle. Both Malfoy and Ron looked satisfied.

"So how are we going to do this?" Malfoy asked.

"I was thinking, two votes to let them perform in the show," Ron said looking to Hermione.

"That won't work, if they're all good, we'll have to score them," Hermione said looking from one to the other. "The top twenty-scores will fill up the first half of the show. The prefects and professors performances will fill up the second half."

They all agreed with her. She couldn't help but sigh with relief. Maybe this night wasn't going to be bad after all.

So they began working their way down the list. Hermione was glad that the Headmaster thought of this idea because some of the performances were awful, on the other hand some were really good.

She could feel Malfoy flash his eyes on to her every instant or so. She was surprised that he was able to score the performances because it seemed as though he was paying more attention to her. Ron was a completely different story, as the night progressed he was becoming more and more talkative with Hermione. He gave his opinions of what he thought of the performances, throwing her smiles, it was almost as if they were friends again.

Hermione couldn't help but to feel a little relieved, maybe Ron had let it go. Yes she had cheated on him with his enemy, but maybe he finally figured out that it was better this way. She couldn't help but return his contagious smiles.

* * *

Malfoy couldn't help but stare at the both of them. Was Hermione really buying this? Why was the Weasel being so nice to her all of a sudden? He couldn't help but think that he was somehow satisfied. In some way he knew that the Weasel had gotten back at her, or came up with a plan to get back at her. I wouldn't be so happy with my ex-girlfriend if she turned down a marriage proposal, for hellified shagging sessions with the enemy. 

He had to bring Hermione back to her senses. He hadn't touched her in so long. He looked at her denim covered leg and imagined it surrounded around his own waist. He reached out and grabbed her leg. The denim felt cool in his hand. He wanted to gauge her reaction but she didn't give one. She just kept her eyes on the performers. It seemed as though she was concentrating really hard on them.

No one would be able to see what he was doing because the sea of black table cloth covered their legs. He inched his chair a little bit closer so he wouldn't have to reach. He wished that she was wearing her school skirt, so he could have access to the flesh he craved.

When that performance was over she turned to look at him. He couldn't really gauge what she was trying to convey to him. The only thing that her look didn't say was stop.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but tense when she felt his hand on her. What kind of stunt was he trying to pull? To make matters worse Ron had grabbed her hand on her other side. She couldn't concentrate. She had to get out of there. 

The hand was warming her slightly as it made slow circular strokes around her knee and slowly crept up her thigh. Ron's thumb was moving in slow circular motions against her hand, also warming her. She looked to the both of them, wanting one to let go so she could concentrate on the task at hand.

She didn't understand why Ron had changed all of a sudden. Maybe he heard that she and Malfoy weren't really speaking to one another anymore, maybe he thought he had a chance. She almost laughed at the thought; he should have known that she wasn't going to get back together with him, Malfoy or no Malfoy.

Another hour went by and Dobby soon came up to them dropping off refreshments. Hermione took a long swig of pumpkin juice, and thanked Dobby. She felt a shot of anger run through her body as he bowed to her, letting his long pointed nose touch the floor.

"So how many do we have left?" Malfoy asked nonchalantly. Hermione could feel his hand creeping higher and higher until it reached the crevice that separated her thigh from her pelvis. She nearly jumped out of her seat from the jolt that shot down her body. She could feel the familiar wetness between her legs as she readjusted herself.

"We have only three left," She replied glaring at him.

"Ok good," Ron replied taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.

So they watched as they called the rest of the students up to perform. She could feel Ron move closer to her. Their chairs were almost touching. He reached up and put an arm around the back of Hermione's chair. Hermione couldn't help but be surprised. She wanted so bad to move away from him, but the only way she could go was towards Malfoy. She didn't want to do that either. She also didn't want Ron to make a scene if she did move away from him. She knew that he would most likely make a scene, not Malfoy, so she let his arm stay there for the duration of the performances. She was afraid to even glance at Malfoy, whose hand was now motionless.

* * *

Malfoy looked on, wasn't she going to move away from him? His blood boiled as he tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't. He could see the Weasel's hand making small circular strokes on her shoulder. It was the very same shoulder that he kissed so many times before. He couldn't help but grip the quill that he held in his other hand. 

So the Weasel's plan was to make him jealous… brilliant… but cliché. That didn't make him angry, it was the fact Hermione was letting him do all this stuff to her. She probably knew that this would make him angry, maybe she was still mad at him.

The final performance came and went, and they totaled the scores. It took them a long time because they were so many performances. The Great Hall was soon empty except for the three of them. Malfoy kept silent throughout the whole process. They decided on the top twenty performers, there were a couple tie breakers but they voted on these to decide whether or not they would be able to perform.

* * *

Hermione was happy that they got through this without problems. She was surprised that Malfoy hadn't said anything to her. The Great Hall was empty and Hermione decided to drop off the final list to the Headmaster when she heard it. She hadn't even gone five feet outside the doors of the Great Hall when she heard two very familiar voices yelling at the top of their lungs. 

"She doesn't want you Weasel, don't you get it!"

"What I don't get is how she could leave me for you! You must have jinxed her!"

"Either way she doesn't want you! When will you get it through that thick skull of yours?"

* * *

Hermione made her way back to the Great Hall shutting the door behind her. She had to break out into a light jog to come between them. 

"Guys calm down…" She interjected.

"No!" Malfoy said loudly. "After he put his hands on you…"

"Hermione don't you understand," Ron said softly. "How long will you think this last? How long? Will it be until his father finds out? Will it be until the end of the year? Once he gets bored with you, he will dispose of you like a piece of rubbish. Then you will come running back to me, and I honestly don't know if I will be there waiting for you."

Hermione couldn't believe all of the stuff that was spewing from his mouth.

"Don't you think I thought of that Ronald?" She replied. "Another question, who said I would come running back to you? Who told you that I wanted you to wait? Who is expecting you to wait? I didn't break up with you Ronald Weasley because of Malfoy. I broke up with you because Malfoy showed me that there might be others in the world who I would like more than the likes of you." She turned on her heal and left.

She could hear footsteps behind her. She didn't even bother to turn around because she didn't want to talk to either of them.

"Hermione wait!" Malfoy's voice called after her.

She felt him grab her shoulder and she pulled out her wand angrily.

"Wait…" He said backing up placing his hands in the air.

"Why are you so angry, I didn't do anything to you?"

"You didn't do anything to me?" She heard herself question with disbelief. "I cheated on my boyfriend, and then broke up for him. For what? For a guy who says he loves me, but jumps when he father says so. A guy who I know I can like, but is afraid too because of the fear of getting hurt…"

She felt his lips on top of hers. She let out a soft moan. Her tongue played with his as he deepened the kiss. He encircled her in his embrace, his hands resting on her lower back as she felt her arms encircle his neck.

This felt right and they both knew it. This didn't excuse him from what he did to her, but she really didn't have anyone to turn to now. She broke the kiss.

"I don't care what my father thinks anymore," He said smiling at her. His cool gray eyes caught her own. "I don't care what anyone here thinks. I just want to be with you."

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook, but it's a start." She replied.

"As long as no one put their hands on you, we're fine."

They broke their embrace. Hermione grabbed his hand and they began walking back to her quarters.

* * *

Malfoy couldn't help but to feel pleased. He was finally on good terms with Hermione. Not only that but it was now obviously who she wanted to be with. Hopefully after tonight they would be even closer. He decided not to spend the night with her because he wanted to let her go at her own pace. She did invite him up to talk, but she made it clear that she didn't want to do anything else. He had a feeling that his gesture, that he had asked Blaise to help him with, would be waiting for her when she got upstairs. He knew that if he was there with her she would have invited him to her bed. 

He wanted his gift to sink in, so she could really know that he was there for her, no matter what. He found his way back to the common room where Blaise was finishing up an assignment.

"So did it come?" Malfoy asked with out preamble.

"Yes," He replied without looking up. "I added the note you gave me, and I took it to Boot. He told me that he would make sure that she would get it."

* * *

Hermione looked around her room. She felt better than she had felt in days. She looked to her desk to see that there was a letter. She went over to it, taking off her shoes in the process. She picked up the letter which was thicker than a normal and read the note that was attached to it. 

_Hermione,_

_Blaise Zabini dropped this off for you. I placed it here because there were too many people in the common room, and I didn't want it to be bothered. Zabini said that it was important that you get it._

_Terry_

_P.S. All the decorations are finished, all we need to do is put them up tomorrow after lunch._

Hermione took off his note and placed it on her desk. She saw that the letter was addressed to her in Malfoy's writing. Holding the letter gingerly in her hand she made her way to her bed breaking the seal of the letter.

She examined all the contents and she felt her face grow wet with tears. This is what she needed. After rereading the contents she knew that Malfoy was really in love with her, and that now, all was forgiven.

**

* * *

A/n: I know it's been so long… and I apologize. This semester wasn't too bad… it was just very very busy. Plus creative writing took all of my creative juices away from me. When I would try to sit down and write this I wasn't able to. I want to try and finish this story before the new semester starts, or at least before spring break. I hope everyone had a good holiday… I can't wait to ring in 2008!**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	17. Sway

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Sway**

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep, not tonight. Her mind was racing even though her body was tired. She was speechless, happy, and amazed all at the same time.

She grabbed the note that was stowed away under her pillow and she read it again. Smiling down at the pictures She realized that Malfoy really out did himself. Here was a guy who had all the money in the world, and could have bought her anything that she asked for but he didn't. He knew that it was the little things that made her happy. He had to have asked Cheryl for help.

She opened up the first page of the scrapbook. The pictures that adorned this page showed a three-year-old Hermione in a classic pose. The next page showed her in her first performance. As she moved forward, so did time. It went from her going on pointe for the first time at the age of eleven, to her first jazz and tap routine at the age of thirteen. Each year the pictures became more and more scarce because most of her time was spent at Hogwarts. It moved from different styles to different poses. She would have loved to see the figures move, like in regular wizarding photos, but these were taken with a muggle camera.

The last occupied pages were filled with pictures of her and Malfoy. She didn't know when these were taken, but Cheryl always did a good job of taking pictures and not being noticed. Plus, her eyes were closed for most of the pictures that were taken. She studied these pictures most carefully. Her dancing in these pictures seemed stronger, more focused, and passionate. She realized then that Malfoy had always brought the best out of her dancing. Her extensions were longer, and the moves seemed effortless when she danced with him.

She thought about her aunt who wanted her to at least have the opportunity to attend Juilliard. Thoughts of her own dreams to dance and get paid for it filled her head, before she came to Hogwarts. Her mind then flew to the N.E.W.T.s that were fast approaching. She finally thought about Malfoy, who loved to dance as much as she did. She knew that he would consider going to Juilliard if he also had the chance. The best thing to do, to make both of their dreams more feasible, was for her to dance with him. They both needed each other, in more ways than one.

She looked down to his letter once more.

_Hermione,_

_I know I messed up. I know you might not forgive me again, but I just wanted to prove how much I care for you, by showing you what drawn us together in the first place. We love to dance, and no matter how far apart we may seem we will always share this. No one, not my father, my mother, my family name, or the Weasel can take that away from us. I love you Hermione Granger, not because of your brains, or the mere fact that I shouldn't, it's because of your passion. The passion that is breathed into you with every move has made me become a better dancer, and for that I love you. Only you could have brought that out of me, and no matter where I go I will never forget that. _

_Cheryl's been making this scrapbook for a while and I told her to send it off early to help remind you why you fell in love with dance in the first place. It was actually supposed to be a Christmas present for you. I had her send this, and the enclosed card. I would have made it myself, but seeing how we are not to leave the school without parental consent she had to do it for me. _

_I never meant to hurt you. My intentions, which I thought were good, for your safety were apparently wrong. After long consideration I have to admit that I was completely wrong for doing that to you, and for that I do apologize. I would never intentionally hurt the person that I love. I just hope that you will be able to forgive me with time. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled as she read the words over and over again. She looked at the card that read _GOOD LUCK_ on the front. She peered inside for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. It was from all the students. There were a lot of words of encouragement from her best students, telling her to do well for the representative from Juilliard. Others reminded her of the basic rules of presentation for the judges, some she herself had taught them. All of this was a sweet gesture and she didn't know how she could not forgive Malfoy. She also realized then, that maybe, just maybe, she was falling for the boy named Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy woke up Saturday morning happy. He didn't know why he was happy, he just was. The excitement the coursed through his veins seemed to run rampant throughout the very walls of the castle. Tomorrow was the big day, tomorrow was the day of the talent showcase, and he couldn't wait. Not only that, but he wanted to see Hermione, he wanted to see her reaction to the letter he sent.

He was disappointed that she didn't show for breakfast. Maybe she was having a bit of a lie in. He then thought of the letter he had sent her. Maybe, it was too over the top. He felt as though it was a bit too mushy for it to really sound like him, and maybe she thought the same. Blaise told him that he had to put everything on the table for Hermione to forgive him, so he did.

"Are you sure she got the letter?" Malfoy asked when Blaise appeared next to him.

Blaise looked at him incredulously as if he was seriously asking him this at this time in the morning.

"I'm positive," He grunted.

Malfoy watched as Blaise pulled the closest plates of potatoes, eggs, and bacon near him. He was silent, and by the looks of it very tired.

"Are you alright mate?" Malfoy asked.

Malfoy couldn't help but realize that he really didn't know what was going on with Blaise. The only time he really talked to him was to talk about his problems with Hermione, and like a good friend he always listened and gave advice. He felt a pang of guilt as he watched his friend slowly eat.

"Of course I'm ok, just a bit tired, but ok."

"Don't give me that Zabini," Malfoy replied. "Something's bothering you. Spit it out."

"You realize that I went through hell and back just to get you and Hermione back together?"

Malfoy hid his surprise. Out of all the things that Blaise could have mentioned he never expected this. So he stayed silent.

"Well I've been feeling kind of guilty mate," he said taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"Guilty about what?" Malfoy asked.

"Well I told you that I had to persuade Pansy from blabbing to the whole entire school about you and Granger," He started. "The only way I could do that was to fuck her. That's the only thing she wanted."

"You fucked Pansy?" Malfoy whispered, "But what about Cheryl? You didn't tell her did you?"

"Of course I told her," He said slamming down his fork. "I couldn't live with the guilt. After being up all night I decided to send her an owl this morning."

It was Malfoy's turn to feel guilty. He knew he should have handled this situation better, if he had his friend wouldn't have had to pay with his first real relationship.

"Look, I literally gave everything up so that you two could be together. If you fuck this up, I will kill you," He replied loading up his fork with more food.

"Mate, I totally appreciate it, if you want I'll talk to Hermione, maybe she can talk to Cheryl."

"Well I won't know anything until after she sends me back her reply, but if she's like every other woman that inhabits this Earth, she will break up with me for sure." He said.

"Look I will fix this alright, don't worry, I will fix this." Malfoy said looking towards the doors of the Great Hall once again. After hastily changing the subject they talked about the mountains of school work that they had to complete before the holidays. While commenting on McGonagall's nasty essay on advanced transformations a school barn owl swooped down and landed softly in front of him. Surprised, he took the letter off of it's leg. He saw that the letter was addressed to him in Hermione's neat and tiny handwriting. The owl hooted before flapping it's great wings and taking off once again.

He was expecting something, but not the short statement that formed on the piece of parchment.

_Meet me at our Rendezvous Point…bring food._

So he did what he was told. After packing up some food he bid farewell to Blaise and made his way to the seventh floor corridor. The door appeared instantly, and he entered it. There was an already sweaty Hermione waiting for him.

* * *

Hermione could smell the food that he brought her, and without preamble she took it out of his hands and began eating it. He looked at her surprised.

"How long have you been here?" He asked looking at her appearance.

"All night, only because I couldn't sleep." She said sitting down tearing at the bacon.

"You've been dancing all night?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Well not just dancing, coming up with a routine for the talent showcase." She smiled and caught his grey eyes.

He returned the smile.

"So…" he started. "You do forgive me?"

She didn't reply. Of course she did, he didn't have to ask. They both knew that, he just wanted conformation. She scooted closer to him so that she was only mere inches from his face. She searched his face as if looking for an ounce of doubt, something to tell her that he wasn't really into her. She missed his lips, she missed the way he would caress them on her most delicate parts. She would have to settle with kissing them, for they had a lot of work to do. She moved in and kissed him softly.

The kiss was nice. She pulled out of it before it could go any further. She tried to stand up but before she could he was pulling her on top of him.

"Draco!" She half shrieked and half laughed. "We have a lot of work to…"

He placed his lips hungrily on hers, cutting her statement short. Their tongues danced with one another. His hands were motionless on her hips as he sucked seductively on her bottom lip. She missed this, being in his warm embrace, his warm body supporting her weight.

She broke the kiss and just stared at him. His gaze had said it all. They were both silent, it was as if the world had stopped. He was right; nothing could take this away from them. Hermione felt herself bend back down and kiss him on the lips softly.

"C'mon we have to practice," She said smiling.

* * *

Malfoy changed his clothes while Hermione finished her breakfast. He stretched on the barre and as soon as she was finished she joined him. He was happy that they were going to do this together. This is how it was supposed to be.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked tentatively.

"Well Juilliard from what my aunt tells me deals with ballet and modern dance, so I think we should impress Mister Bennett with those types of dances." She started. "I think that the combination of the both of them will be fine."

"But don't you think she add more flair," He said shaking his hips a little. "We should add some Latin flavor with it."

"How can we add Latin flavor to it, I don't know if it would work."

He felt himself sigh. Typical Hermione, always controlling, always thinking she's right. He smiled at that last thought.

"Well show me what you have now."

That is how it went for the next three hours. He had to admit, it was one of her most intricate dance routines. It would impress, but he was afraid that it might just bore the pants off of everyone else. He had also added a little bit of his routine to the dance. An hour later, he found himself getting frustrated.

"Hermione, can we take a quick break," He sat down on the shiny wooden floor.

"No, just one more eight count, I promise." She said tugging on him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Aren't you the least bit tired, you've been going nonstop since last night. You need to rest or you won't perform at your best." He said looking up at her.

She stopped tugging at him. She plopped down hard next to him. He was happy that he could at least convince her to take a break. She took his water bottle from him and took a long sip. She did look tired.

"Why don't we call it a day?" He suggested. He knew as soon as the words left his mouth he was going to regret it.

"We're only three quarters of the way through the routine, and the showcase is tomorrow." She said jumping up.

Malfoy refused to move. He looked at his partner, whose bushy hair was flying out of her ponytail. Her face was flushed and damp with sweat. Her eyes were shining brightly begging for him to continue. She needed to relax. There was only one way to calm her down.

* * *

Hermione knew that she was tired, and she knew that Malfoy knew, but she was going to do her best to fight it. They had to perfect their routine, and they had little time. She looked down at him expectantly and he stood up.

Before she could start the new eight count music filled the air. She looked at Malfoy who surprised her by grabbing her in ballroom stance.

"Malfoy what are you…"

He dipped her so low that her back nearly touched the floor. He kissed her nose before bringing her back up.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Hermione could feel her heart drop. He started guiding her across the floor, and she couldn't do anything but follow. He held her tight in his stance their bodies almost touching. The heat between them grew as he locked eyes with hers. She wrapped her leg around his waist and he dragged her across the floor.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

Her hips twisted as fast as the music allowed as she made her way around him, but he didn't want to be apart from her. He pulled her in closely, his gaze not wavering from her own. She shuddered slightly as his hands reached for the bottom of her shirt. Before she knew it, it was lying on the floor. He had pulled it off of her.

Slightly panting he took her in his embrace once again. Her skin prickled as his warm hand found the small of her back. They continued right where they left off, circulating the floor.

_Other dancers may be on on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

Hermione didn't want to comply with his every move. Every time he brought them together she would get out of his embrace, as if playing hide and seek. She didn't know why he wanted to dance like this, but she didn't question it. She circled around him so that her body was pressed on his back. She lifted his shirt over his head, and before he could retaliate she danced out of his reach.

Smiling she swayed her hips. She could feel him watching her, so she moved from fast to slow, almost as if she was hypnotizing his gaze with their motion.

_I can hear the sound of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

She could feel him behind her; his breath was warm on her neck. She was anticipating his touch but instead of a soft caress he grabbed her hips and turned her roughly around. Before she could take in his half naked form, he ripped off her sports bra, freeing her breast from their cottony prison. They were even now.

The both looked each other up and down. Hermione could feel the normal flush creep up her cheeks. What was she embarrassed for? She didn't know, but maybe it was the fact they could be together without the pressure of outside parties. This time, she knew it was going to be different.

_Other dancers may be on on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

The hand that was on her lower back caressed her bare skin. She wanted to feel those fingers inside of her, she wanted him to tease her, and she wanted him to make her beg for it. Before she could stop herself she found her lips on his. They stopped dancing as their lips became more acquainted with one another. She sighed into him letting her body explore his. The kiss they shared was slow, even though they were both nearly out of breath.

She felt her hands rake over his chest. Her fingers explored every hard angle as his explored her every soft curve. She felt herself moving her hands lower until her hands went under the fabric of his sweats.

_I can hear the sound of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

She could feel him tense up as her hands found him. His flesh was nice and warm as her hands slowly teased him. His hands found their way under the waistband of her leggings. She could feel herself sigh as he cupped her backside. They swayed slowly on the spot, both too tired and not wanting to move.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

He nipped at her neck, warming her slightly and then removed his hands. She removed her hands and found his frame once more. She caught his gaze as they swayed across the floor, he wanted her and that's all she wanted. She seductively moved her hips and slowly dropped to the floor before bringing herself up, sliding her body against his.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

- _Michael Bublè "Sway"_

He twirled her around one last time before dipping her slowly. They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths. Hermione became aware of the wetness between her legs. Before he could pull her up and turn the world back on again she whispered one statement.

"Make love to me."

**A/n: Hello everyone and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys ROCK as always. Sorry to leave it here, took me a while to write the ending. This whole story is based on this one song. Expect the performance in the next chapter, with a lot of drama of course. I will try to update as soon as possible!**


	18. Practice

**A/n: Thanks for the awesome review… the Michael Buble song was my inspiration for this entire fic so if you haven't heard it I suggest that you do… but here's the next chapter…**

**

* * *

**

Practice…

He didn't remove his gaze from hers. She wanted him to make love to her. Malfoy knew that he could do that, but to be asked to make 'love' and not just fuck was something different entirely. He did love her, there was no doubt about that, but now there was a lot of pressure. He knew that he was going to have to take it slow. 

He laid her gently on the floor, his hard on aching to fill her sweet center. She opened her legs to give him more access. He laid gently down, their bodies already slippery from their work out. Her hazel gazed warmed his grey one. Still panting he kissed her softly. First, his lips touched the delicate flesh behind her ear and he moved slowly down her jaw line.

He could feel her rub her hips against him, making him groan as he planted his kisses. He could tell that she was getting impatient, but he wanted to drag this out as long as he could. His lips found hers again, her taste so familiar he couldn't help but groan again. It had been so long.

He could feel her hands stroke his back as he began moving downward. He sucked the delicate flesh on her neck and reveled in the moans that escaped from her mouth. One of his hands cupped the delicate flesh of her breast as the other cupped her head, protecting it from the hardwood floor. His lips found her other nipple. He put it slowly into his mouth. She let out a loud moan and arched into him. His tongue did all the talking as it circled her nipple. He felt her delicate hand intertwine with his own. She slowly pushed it down until he found the waistband of her leggings.

He loved the way her body moved as he pleasured her. All of her delicate curves felt soft and warm in his hands. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that mudblood Granger would be his. He continued tonguing her nipple as his hand found her freshly shaved mound. He heard her breath caught when his hand found her. She was already ready for him. She was drenched, so much that his fingers slipped around her folds. He kept one of his thumbs on her throbbing clit as the rest of his fingers teased her.

He could tell that she was getting impatient. She was grinding her hips against his hand, daring his fingers to enter her soft body, but he didn't. He slowly moved his kisses down her stomach. He removed his hand from her, so he could remove her pants. Before he could do that she took his wet fingers and placed them in her mouth. Her tongue move slowly and seductively up and down his fingers before she encircled them completely and sucked them dry.

He could help but feel his pants grow even tighter. He wanted her lips to tease him.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but love the way she tasted. She could see Malfoy's eyes widened when she took his fingers into her mouth. After she tasted herself she rolled him over. Once he was on his back she wasted no time in reaching into his unbuttoned pants and pulling out his hard erection. He groaned softly as his fingers softly pumped him. She loved the way he felt in her hands, so soft yet hard at the same time. She straddled his knees and slowly took him in her mouth. She slowly licked him moving her tongue around his shaft. He groaned again and made her stop. Maybe he was getting too excited. He rolled her again this time taking no time and pulling off her pants. 

Hermione's body quivered with anticipation. She saw him stand and remove his own pants. She wished that they had a bed to lie on, the floor was too hard. Out of no where a bed appeared. Hermione looked to it and so did Malfoy. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He threw her unceremoniously on the bed making her shriek out in laughter. He attacked her, kissing, licking, and sucking every ounce of flesh he could reach.

He stopped momentarily to look at her. The intensity of his gaze shook her to the core.

"Do you love me?" She whispered.

"I do," he replied without hesitation.

She opened herself to him. She wanted him, her body screamed for him. He took one look at her and kissed her knee. He slowly trailed kisses up her thigh. Hermione could feel her own breath quicken in anticipation. He softly kissed each fold before licking her painfully slow.

"Oh fuck," she moaned.

* * *

Malfoy couldn't help but stare at her when these words left her mouth. She of course had said fuck to him before, but this time it was different. This time she let it escape her mouth, this time her eyes rolled back into her head. He grew even hotter at the prospect making more words slip seductively from her mouth. 

Once her taste filled her mouth he couldn't stop. He sucked slowly on one of her folds make her moan even louder. He moved to the other spending the same amount of time as he did on the first. She was dripping all over him, but he loved it. He then teased her circling his clit around her tongue. He could feel her knees quiver around him as he continued. His lips encircled her most sensitive spot and she moaned even louder. He felt her hand grip the back of his head, not letting him move away from her.

He could hear her beg from him to stop, she wanted him. Her moans grew louder when he refused. She tried to scoot away from him but he continued. Her body was shaking and she was now grinding herself against him. She grew really quiet and then let out a loud moan. He looked up at her, her body now limp from a hard climax.

"That was… that was…" She started laughing.

Malfoy said nothing but he smiled nonetheless. She was speechless and still trying to catch her breath. His face was wet with her juice which she gladly licked off, after placing kisses all over her face.

* * *

Hermione tried to catch her breath. She had to admit that was the hardest she had ever climaxed. She didn't even have time to recover, while she was kissing and cleaning him dry, he had slipped himself inside of her. He let out a groan as she tightened her muscles around him. He began stroking her making the familiar shock waves run throughout her body. 

He kept his eyes on her the whole entire time, kissing her neck delicately at the most opportune moments, making her moan with pleasure. Before she knew he was adjusting her legs so that they rested on his shoulders. With one powerful stroke her eyes popped open. This was the deepest that any guy had gone. She moaned even louder, and had to admit that Malfoy was pulling out all the tricks.

She could feel the familiar knot building inside of her. It was as if pent up energy was building with every stroke.

"Are you almost there?" He whispered softly.

She didn't answer because she couldn't answer. Her fingers were clutching the sheets, her mind was blissfully blank it was almost as if she couldn't remember her name. He must have taken this as a good sign because he began to lose control. He moved against her powerfully and Hermione couldn't do anything but arch her back and let wave after wave of pleasure wash over her. She felt that familiar knot violently tighten and release clenching her muscles around him.

* * *

Malfoy let out a loud groan when she did this and she felt him shudder inside of her before he filled her with his hot seed, making her feel warm inside and out. She removed his legs from his shoulders so that he could collapse on top of her, but he didn't. He removed himself from her completely and took his place next to her. 

She always loved the after glow of sex, the closeness, the warmth the comfort. She could feel her eyes close.

"I love you Hermione Granger," He whispered softly in her ear. "And don't you ever change."

* * *

Ronald, recently heartbroken, Weasley ate his potatoes stoically. He hadn't seen Hermione since the previous night, but as much as he told Ginny that he didn't care, he honestly did care. He was surprised when she left him standing in the Great Hall last night. He couldn't help but feel a surge of anger run through him as he thought about it. He wanted to talk to her again, but he knew that it was pointless; she had indeed made her decision. 

What was even more surprising was Harry's reaction. After that night he found out Malfoy was the one Hermione had been shagging, he first told Harry. Harry didn't look surprised at all. He said that he knew something was going on between the two of them, but he didn't know what. He actually took notice in Hermione's actions, and saw that Malfoy was a contributing factor. He didn't want to mention this earlier because it was pure speculation, nothing more, nothing less.

Harry had of course tried to calm him down. What made Ron even angrier was the fact that Harry didn't seem to be affected by this at all. After Harry convinced him to calm down Ron had another decision to make, whether or not he wanted to tell all of Hogwarts of the love affair that was going on. After talking to Ginny, who wanted to expose Hermione and every dirty secret, to Harry who was more indifferent, he decided to just wait it out. He thought that maybe that this was a phase that Malfoy would break her heart and she would come back to him, apologizing, and wanting to be with him.

This of course didn't happen, but if it did he would have made Hermione see the error of her ways, so he planned to make his move during the audition. This completely back fired and here he was, staring stoically into his potatoes. He glanced at Harry's watch and noted that it was almost time for him to practice one last time with Pansy.

* * *

Blaise sat in his room, reviewing the potions' outlines that Hermione had made for him. He was truly grateful for her help. At the rate he was going he might even do well on his potions' N.E.W.T. Even though he was reviewing he couldn't help but gaze out of the window. If only he paid a little extra for the overnight owl. He knew that Cheryl would have the letter soon. He couldn't help but imagine twenty different reactions to his letter. He had to shake this… he had to review potions. 

There was a knock at the door which was followed by a loud creek. He turned to see that it was the last person he wanted to see.

"Pansy," he said trying to stifle a yawn, "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering where Malfoy was, actually." She said quietly, sitting on his bed.

"I don't know," he lied. "Maybe he's off studying, or practicing, the show is tomorrow night after all."

"Yea…" She replied slowly not looking at him. "So I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

This made Blaise actually look up from his packet of parchment. Her normal demeanor changed and he became interested.

"I mean, Malfoy told me your girlfriend is a muggle, which I actually found pretty surprising." She started. "But I really wanted to know how it feels to be away from her. Like how did you know that she was the one you wanted?"

Blaise didn't know what to say. Here he was talking to the girl that he fucked for his best friend. Here he was feeling guilty about what he did and anticipating his girlfriend's rage. And here was Pansy really wanting to know how it was to be in love.

"It came to a point" he started, "that I just couldn't see myself without her. She is an amazing woman and when I was apart all I could think about was her, and if she was thinking about me. I knew then that this wasn't just some girl. I needed her to be my girlfriend."

"So the fact that she's a muggle didn't bother you?" She asked curiously.

"Of course it doesn't. You can't help who you fall for. Just like Malfoy couldn't help that he fell for Granger." He replied.

"Yea, true," She replied smiling. "You know I always knew he had a sort of thing for her, ever since first year. I just either chose to ignore it or didn't pick up on it until recently."

Blaise didn't know what to say. Was Pansy finally at peace with this whole Malfoy-Granger thing? He doubted it, but he didn't say anything.

"Well Blaise, I'm going to get going. I want to do a last minute practice with the Weasel. I think we might actually have a chance to win this." She said getting off of Malfoy's bed.

He watched her retreating back. He didn't know what she was up too, but he was going to have to tell Malfoy none-the-less. He sighed deeply and looked toward the ceiling… he just didn't know anymore.

* * *

Hermione jolted out of her sleep. There was music softly playing around the room, and floating candles hung in the air. Malfoy was currently humming softly along with the song and stroking her bare shoulder. 

"Hello," He whispered smiling.

He gazed at her blissfully. She returned his smile.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"About six hours," He replied, "But its ok we can practice all night if you want."

Hermione couldn't help but relax. Her body was still recovering from the sex-induced coma. She kissed him softly on the lips and said nothing more. He gazed at her before pulling at her bare waist and bringing them close together so that their bodies were touching. Their legs intertwined, the soft music playing, the love in his gaze, she knew that she was going to remember this for as long as she lived.

* * *

The song ended and the sparks that flew around them faded. Pansy looked to her partner who wore a permanent scowl on his face. 

"What is wrong now," She said exasperatedly. "That was the fourth run through and your still off beat."

He sighed deeply, his shoulders moving up and down violently.

"I really don't need this right now," He replied.

Pansy felt a pang of guilt, a small pang.

"Well what's wrong?" She asked, hoping that it sounded sympathetic.

"It's her," He said standing around the empty classroom.

Pansy kept quiet. She knew what 'her' meant. After he had caught them together he only referred to the mudblood as 'her'.

"Well what happened now," She asked moving towards him.

"She finally made her decision," He replied. "She doesn't want me anymore and now they're probably practicing for the showcase tomorrow."

"She picked Draco?" Pansy asked. Although her voice seemed calm, cool, and collected she couldn't help but still feel angry. She had to get the Weasel out of this state. He needed to focus so that they could win tomorrow.

Silence filled the room and she went over to him and grabbed his hand. She couldn't help but remember the words that Blaise had said to her.

"Look, Ron," She said almost cringing at saying his name. "You can't help who you fall for, just like Hermione couldn't help who she fell for. You have to realize that maybe it wasn't meant to be."

She looked up at his tall stature and he looked down to her. _Were his eyes always that nice shade of blue?_ Before she could stop him, his lips found her own. His lips were soft against hers, and she couldn't help but feel that familiar tingle shoot down her back. Was she actually enjoying this? Before she had time to contemplate it he broke the kiss.

"Sorry…" He said apologetically. "I didn't know if that was ok or not."

This shocked her the most, was he actually sorry for not asking permission to touch her. This was something different and new to her. She had always made herself available to the guys in Slytherin house, because she liked it. Not only that, but she felt she was making connections with all guys who would soon be running the wizarding world. But to be actually asked permission to be kissed was different. She knew that he was different.

"It's ok," She replied. "It just…"

"Look, I'm not like that, we barely know each other, and I was feeling pretty…"

She had to kiss him, just to shut him up, so she did. His lips felt nice against her own, and when their tongues touch she couldn't help but moan softly. He placed his hands softly on her waist, and was surprised that they didn't wander.

"You can't help who you like right?" He asked after breaking the kiss.

She answered him with an even deeper kiss, giving the reply he wanted and also, for the first time, what she wanted as well.

**

* * *

A/n: This chapter was supposed to be way longer and was supposed to include the talent showcase, but I decided to cut it short because I wanted to post it. BTW… this was the longest naughty seen I have ever written… or at least it feels like it. Thanks for the amazing reviews… you guys of course are awesome. **

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	19. The Talent Showcase I

**A/n: I know it's been a while… I have excuses but what's the point of explaining my busy schedule? I know you guys have been waiting and I apologize. **

**The Talent Showcase I **

* * *

Blaise Zabini glanced around the room, his eyes staring up at the canopy of his emerald four poster bed. He thought that he would at least have a reply by now. Her silence was making him uneasy, but it could have been worse. He could have let the guilt bubble up inside of him until it took away all of his emotions, but he didn't, he did the _noble _thing. He sighed and rolled on his side. At least tonight's activities would distract him from all of this.

* * *

"Ok ok, one more time through then I have to get going." Hermione said pushing a bushy lock out of her eyes.

They've been working all night, and she knew she was tired but she had to push through it. After they had spent the day together she didn't know how she should feel. She was in love… again, but this time she knew she was going to have to be a bit more cautious. She wanted to take things slow, but she knew that she was far from that.

She looked to her partner, who's pink tinged, shinning face smiled back at her.

"Wait wait," she paused. "Do you think we need to change the song?"

"We've been through this Hermione, the song is fine."

"Ok ok." She replied taking her place away from him. "But what about costumes, we didn't get anything."

"Don't worry, I have it all covered," he said smiling at her.

"Alright," She said taking her position. "five, six, seven, eight…"

* * *

Ronald, thoroughly shagged, Weasley couldn't help but smile as he put up the decorations in the great hall. This was the happiest he had been all term. He glanced at her from across the great hall, her short shinning black hair shimmered under the semi-darkening sky. He had spent all day going over the routine in his head, but as soon as it was over he mind would fill with thoughts of her.

He had to stop staring at her, people were starting to notice. He could see Ginny out the corner of his eye staring from him to Pansy and back again.

"So what's going on between you and Pansy?"

"C'mon Ginny, nothing," He replied levitating an ice sculpture.

"You haven't looked at anyone like that since Hermione," She replied.

He couldn't help but feel his shoulders tense up. Ginny looked up at him expectantly. It was almost as if she was waiting for him to say something, but he kept silent.

"Ron, I have to tell you something," She said watching him move the sculpture to its proper place.

"I kind of knew about Hermione and Malfoy,"

And with those words he lost his concentration and the ice sculpture came crashing to the ground. Ginny instantly jumped out of the way so the broken pieces wouldn't hit her.

"Good Job Weasel," Pansy yelled out. A snicker lashed out throughout the hall.

He could feel himself grow hot. But it wasn't for the reason that everyone thought. Her voice had echoed through his ears once more. It shot a violent shiver down his spine. Last time she had shouted his name she was under him.

"Reparo," he muttered.

"Look," Ginny continued. "I know I should have told you, but I thought that she was going to tell you first. I wanted to at least give her the opportunity."

Ron levitated the sculpture to its proper place before he responded to his sister.

"So this is why you wouldn't let Harry talk to her..."

"All for good reason, she hurt you, we both know that." She interrupted. "But I mean…"

"Are you ready?" A voice interrupted them. Ron looked around and saw that Pansy was standing there with an expectant look on her face.

"It's time already?" he said glancing at his watch.

"Ron, you're going to have to talk about it sometime." Ginny said.

"I'm fine," He heard himself reply. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh so the simple fact that Hermione ripped out your heart not only once but three times doesn't bother you."

He stayed silent.

"I can't even say her name without you reacting." Ginny continued.

"She's right. You're going to have to talk about it sometime." Pansy chipped in.

Ginny glanced at Pansy.

"What is there to talk about, Hermione cheated, Hermione broke my heart, and Hermione is with Malfoy. There is nothing else to explain."

Both the girls that surrounded him didn't look satisfied. After much consideration he couldn't do anything. Hermione was strong willed, and smart. He knew that once she had made her decision there would be no way to sway her to change her mind.

"Well, what do you want me to do? What's done is done?" He said holding up his hands innocently.

"Well, what if there was a way you could get back at her?" Pansy said maliciously.

Ron looked at her to Ginny, who remained silent, and then back to Pansy.

"Just think about it Ron, she broke your heart and to add insult to injury she's in love with your enemy. Doesn't that make you want to do something?"

"Look, I'm done with her, honestly," He said again. "I just want to move on."

He could tell that Ginny wasn't satisfied with this answer so he looked to Pansy. Her dark eyes were glittering in the candlelight; her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting. He felt the impulsive need to grab her hand, but ignored it. So this is what Hermione and Malfoy went through all term, not being able to talk to one another, not being able to touch one another. This was going to be hard for him.

"Pansy, let's go we need to get ready."

They left the great hall with an angry Ginny in their wake.

* * *

Hermione glanced around the Great Hall. Twinkling ice sculptures winked at her in the candle light that was given off by the usual floating candles. She smiled as the snow fell from the ceiling. The usual long house tables were replaced with smaller circular tables that were used at the Yule Ball only three years prior. Each of the tables was covered in black silk tablecloths with twinkling silver stars that changed color. She watched as the house elves magically placed the settings on each of the tables.

"Terry," She called out. She went over to her counterpart. He was overseeing the rest of the decorations.

"Hey Hermione, ready for the big show," He asked politely.

"I'm so sorry. I know I've been shirting my duties, but I will repay you next term."

"It's alright. I know you've been busy." He replied.

His eyes were fixed on the last ice sculptures that were in the shape of the Hogwarts coat of arms. The grey sky was starting to darken slightly.

"Do you need me to do anything?" She asked. "I can set up the centerpieces if you want."

"Sure just make sure you place a protective charm around the glass jars. The fairies would probably get angry if someone were to stick their hands in their space."

Hermione did what she was told. All the while her mind was buzzing with what people might say about her and Malfoy's performance. No one knew that they had gotten back together. She even glanced at the programs which stated that she and Blaise were to perform last. She was going to have to tell the headmaster about the change.

She had to admit that the Great Hall looked amazing. She glanced to the stage which had a beautiful backdrop painted by Dean. It was an exact replica of the snow covered grounds including Hagrid's house and the lake. She stood around in awe. Hopefully this will bring in enough money to help the Children's ward at St. Mungo's.

"Terry, how much time do we have left?" She called out.

She turned around to see the headmaster standing right behind her.

"Miss Granger," He said politely.

"Headmaster,"

"I wanted to inform you of your duties," He started. "You and Mr. Boot will be introducing the acts tonight, as well as the three judges. It will be Mr. Bennett from Juilliard, Professor McGonagall, myself, and Penelope Titmuss, head of the Children's ward at St. Mungo's. Dinner will be served first and then we will start the talent showcase with the students who auditioned first, intermission will follow, which will then end with the prefects and professors performances. During intermission we will introduce some of the long term residents of the children's ward."

"Yes Headmaster,"

"Seeing how we only have three-quarters of an hour left, shouldn't you be preparing yourself Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok here."

"Everything will be taken care of." He turned his twinkling gaze towards the skies. "I know that this is more than a talent showcase for you Miss Granger, and for Mister Malfoy as well. This is the day that your futures will be decided for you both. Just don't think of it as an audition to one of the most prestigious dance schools in the world, but as a chance to have fun."

"About that headmaster, Malfoy and I…"

"Have reconciled your differences? I of course knew that this would happen, the hat never lies." He replied smiling. "But let's keep this little secret to ourselves. I believe that the best things in life come to us as surprises. We will let everyone know about the change, but at the last moment."

"Ok," Hermione replied. She couldn't help but reply with a smile. She left him overseeing the last minute preparations. So that is why he let her change partners. He knew that in the end they would come back together again. She had forty five minutes to get ready. He was right, that this night would not only decide their futures, but that it would be a night she knew she would never forget.

* * *

**A/n: I know this chapter isn't long… and it doesn't have any material in it worth while. I just want a chance to try and get everyone back up to speed about what is going on. So sorry about the long delay, but this was one of the most academically draining semesters of my college career. Now I'm supposed to be on break… but I have to study for the MCATs and I am definitely taking them on July 8****th****. So I've been studying like a maniac. And I will be until July 8****th****, so lets hope I'm a bit more consistent with updating because it's the only thing I am doing right now. To all my faithful fans… thanks for waiting I am truly sorry…**

**As always…cherbi161**


	20. The Talent Showcase II

**The Talent Showcase II**

* * *

Hermione glanced at her watch. She was still trying to decide what to wear. She wanted something nice but not too over the top. She settled on a black, knee length pencil skirt and a pink silk top. Malfoy still hadn't dropped off her outfit that she was to wear for their performance. She told him it needed to be loose and drape. She pulled her bushy curls into a severe bun. She then added her favorite black heels for the effect. She took her whole appearance in the mirror. The first thought that came into her head was "sexy librarian". She couldn't help but chuckle.

Her stomach lurched. She was starving. At least they were going to eat first. She sighed softly and made her way out of the door.

* * *

Blaise Zabini reluctantly got dressed in his classic black dress robes. He peered out the window, expecting a windswept owl. He had instructed it not to come back until it had received a reply.

"C'mon Blaise," Pansy's voice called. "It's time to go."

He looked over to his closed window. Maybe he should leave it open just in case his owl was to return. A blast of chilly air greeted him which made him shiver instinctively. With one backward glance to the window he left his room, hoping that tonight's festivities would keep his mind off of things.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall. A sea of color that greeted her and the air was filled with excitement. The hall buzzed loudly with talk of the competition. There were prefects at the doors of the Great Hall taking donations and ripping tickets, others were showing guests to their tables. The Great Hall looked even more stunning. The ice sculptures shimmered in the golden candle light. The stars above them twinkled innocently as if looking down at them. The fairies flew excitedly around the Great Hall.

As she looked around she felt oddly under dressed. Everyone else were wearing dress robes. Boot made his way to her.

"Change of plans, we're having dinner with the judges tonight."

"What?"

"We needed to add more seats, so they enlarged the judges table. We will be sitting there instead." He replied breathlessly.

"Ok," Hermione said trying not to lose her cool. "Has Mr. Bennett arrived yet?"

"Yes."

Hermione could feel her heart drop. She was going to be sitting close to the very person she was trying to impress. She took a deep breath. Boot made his way over to the table. Hermione couldn't help but feel her palms get clammy.

"Ah Miss Granger, you have finally decided to join us." Dumbledore replied getting up from the table and grasping her hand.

Hermione nodded her head numbly.

"I would like you to meet," he continued. "Healer Titmuss, she runs the children's ward at St. Mungo's, and Mr. Bennett, who is a representative from Juilliard, and past student of Hogwarts. You already know Professor McGonagall."

Hermione made her way around the table shaking everyone's hand. She took the only open seat left, and it was right next to Mr. Bennett. Once she took her seat the gentlemen followed suit.

"So Miss Granger, I've been hearing quite a buzz that involves you and a Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione stayed silent. She didn't know what to say.

"It's a shame that you two won't be dancing together tonight. I heard that you two were very passionate with one another."

She knew where he had heard this remark. It had to be her aunt who said this one compliment.

"On the dance floor yes, but off of it, that's a different story." She replied. She ignored the flashes of Malfoy caressing her with his lips.

"So tell me, what types of styles do you like?"

His personality was overwhelming, but he was nice and very funny. Their conversation continued through dinner. He kept his attention on her the whole night.

"I knew you were muggleborn the instant we were introduced."

"How?"

"Well who else would wear a pencil skirt to a wizarding function?" He chuckled.

Hermione couldn't say anything so she smiled. She was enjoying her treacle tart when a familiar hand tapped her shoulder. She almost turned around when she felt a familiar breath on her ear.

"My mother is here."

"And who is this Miss Granger, a friend of yours?"

"You can say that," she replied. She looked up to Malfoy he looked down at her. He looked a bit taken aback. "This, Mr. Bennett, is Draco Malfoy."

The occupants of the Great Hall looked on as the two men shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Granger said only nice things about you."

"Thanks," he responded.

"I am quite excited to see you dance. You're dancing a solo piece is that correct?"

Malfoy looked to Hermione. His eyes glanced at her in confusion.

"Yes?" He questioned.

Mr. Bennett chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"

"I think it's about time we get started. The guests are getting restless." Professor Dumbledore said getting up from the table. Hermione and Terry left through the side door of the Great Hall. Malfoy followed.

Hermione could hear the rumble of Dumbledore's voice as the door closed.

"...your friend?" Malfoy said the minute the door snapped shut.

"He's under the impression that we are not dancing together, everyone is."

"I'm only your friend?"

"Malfoy please,"

"No," he started. "Hermione, what am I?"

Hermione could feel her heart catch in her chest. She could feel his anger, it irradiated off of him and made the room stifling hot. He wanted a definition, and she didn't know if she could give it to him, not just yet.

He must have picked up on her hesitation.

"What…am…I?"

"Listen," She had forgotten that Boot was there waiting for her, observing their conversation. "I don't have time for this right now. Isn't your mum here? What if she knows what's really going on?

"I don't care." He growled angrily. He walked over to her. He was so close that she could smell his familiar scent which was a combination of cedar, mint, and testosterone.

"You don't?" Hermione glimpsed into those familiar gray eyes, looking for a sign of doubt

"No."

"…now with that said I would like to present your Head Boy and Head Girl, Terry Boot and Hermione Granger."

There was a loud round of applause. Hermione didn't know what to say. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and made her way through the door to the stage. The applause grew louder as she and Boot made their way across the stage. The circular tables had vanished and rows and rows of chairs filled their vacant spots.

Boot pulled out his wand and pointed it to his neck.

"Are we ready to have a good time?" His voice bellowed over the crowd.

The crowd responded with a loud applause and whistles which came mostly from the students. Hermione brought her wand to her throat as well.

"Before we get started tonight I would like to introduce our judges. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall, Healer Titmuss, Head of the children's ward at St. Mungo's, and Mr. Elijah Bennett, a representative from Juiliard's School of Dance."

Everyone clapped politely as each judge was introduced.

"So let's get this show started, we would first like to introduce the Patil sisters from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses, they will be performing their double trouble routine."

Hermione walked off the stage as Pavarti and Padma walked on stage from the other side. They were also greeted by loud applause. Their music began to play when the door shut behind them. Malfoy had vanished from the room. Hermione couldn't help but look to Boot who was looking at her curiously.

* * *

Blaise couldn't help but have fun tonight. He had to admit that the acts were very good. The Patil sisters did a bunch of aerobatics across the stage. A couple of second years from Hufflepuff had formed a band, and were singing songs. He felt a little jealous of the performers. He had gotten so used to the idea of performing with Hermione that he didn't realize how it would feel if he wasn't going to perform. He clapped loudly as the judges gave their scores.

He felt this odd chill overcome him. He shook it off. Maybe it was from his impending doom. Did Cheryl know that making him wait like this was killing him?

"Blaise, have you seen Draco's routine?" She whispered

"No ma'am," he replied. It had been the third time she had asked him.

"Now where has that boy gotten too? He doesn't perform until after intermission." She craned her neck around as if she could see a streak a platinum hair in the completely dark room.

He felt a stab of annoyance. Since Draco slipped off to meet the representative to Juiliard, his mother had been talking his ear off. He sighed. Being around her reminded him why he was happy with Cheryl. The pureblood hypocrisy was too much for him to take. There was only one more act before intermission, and he wanted to check to see if the letter had arrived. He excused himself from Narcissa Malfoy's company and left the great hall.

* * *

Hermione could feel herself getting nervous as time went on. She looked on for the crowd's reaction and it seemed as though everyone was having a good time. Her stomach fluttered nervously. Maybe it was the simple fact that Malfoy wanted to define their relationship. She didn't want to answer him just yet. She thought about the emotional rollercoaster they had been on for the past four months. She wasn't ready to take that leap of faith with him, not just yet.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked on from the other side of the stage. He had to say that this night was a definite success. Everyone seemed to enjoy the show. He volunteered to help count the earnings they had made. He only volunteered because he wanted to keep his mind off of what had happened. It was obvious that he wanted her, they both exchanged I love yous, something he had never done with anyone. He honestly didn't know what the problem was. She seemed a bit too relieved that she didn't have to answer him. Maybe he acted too fast, maybe he should have given her a bit more space.

There was a loud round of applause as the last act left the stage. The candles flickered back on and Malfoy took to the stage. Hermione also joined him on stage as well as Boot. They all met center stage.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Boot whispered.

"I just wanted to inform everyone that we made over 10,000 galleons."

"What?" Hermione said beaming. "How, how is that possible?"

"Well Dumbledore put in ad in the Daily Prophet and people who couldn't make it still sent in donations."

Malfoy looked to Hermione as she opened her arms wide to hug him. He did not hesitate, he embraced her. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body once more. The buzzing of the students grew louder, he didn't care they had to find out sooner or later.

"We did it," she whispered softly. Her soft lips were on top his ear, and it made the hairs on his neck stand. "And yes, you are mine and I am yours."

She nipped softly at his neck. No one could see this whole exchange because Hermione's head wasn't facing the crowd. He could feel his heart inflate with excitement. They broke their embrace.

"We have some exciting news everyone." Boot's voiced echoed around the hall. "I've just been informed that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be able to donate over 10,000 galleons to St. Mungo's children's ward."

There was an outcry of applause. Everyone clapped loudly.

"I would also like to introduce the person who came up with the creative idea to do a talent showcase, Draco Malfoy."

There was another round of applause. People got to their feet as Malfoy stepped forward. Hermione saw that he mouthed the words thank you.

"We will now have a quick intermission." Terry said after the applause died down.

* * *

The candles flickered back to life as the guests made their way out of the hall. Hermione walked off stage. She could hear Malfoy's footsteps behind her. The room was empty, even the occupants of the paintings that adorned the walls had left their wooden frames. It was just them both…alone.

He grabbed her hand softly which made her stop walking. She let out a soft sigh as he turned to face her. His hands settled around her waist and her arms around his neck. They said nothing to one another, and they swayed gently on the spot.

"Hermione I…"

"Shhhh," she heard herself whisper, she placed one finger on his soft lips.

She didn't want him to ruin the moment with words so she kissed him, softly. The nerve endings in her lips tingled with anticipation. She opened her mouth to him accepting his tongue, which gently probed hers. The kiss was slow and deliberate. It was as if they were getting reacquainted with one another. She pulled gently out of the kiss.

"I have to go," she whispered. "I have to check with Dumbledore about something."

She left the room leaving Malfoy to his thoughts.

* * *

Blaise had seen the owl once the door to his dormitory opened. It hooted loudly and flew over to him dropping the letter in his hands. Blaise was glad that he had left the window opened. The owl flew off and he closed the window. The room was extremely cold so he took the letter to the empty common room.

The fire roared warmly, greeting his arrival. Now that he had the letter he was afraid to read it. He was afraid of what he might find out. Did she get back at him? Did she turn around and cheat on him to get even? Did she want to end their relationship? He sighed. The weight of the letter made his hands go numb.

* * *

Malfoy stood in the empty room, his lips had the lingering flavor of Hermione on them. She was his, and he knew now with certainty that he was in love with her. He walked out to the buzzing Great Hall. He was greeted with shouts of congratulations and hand shakes. He needed to find his mother. He knew that he had to tell her first.

He moved through the crowd which spilled out into the Great Hall.

* * *

Ginny Weasley never thought in a million years that she would team up with Pansy Parkinson to bring down one of her best friends. She knew that Ron wanted to be done with Hermione, but that still didn't mean that he had forgiven her. The only way to make herself feel better was to bring Hermione down. The plan was a simple one, she saw that they hadn't change the program which meant that no one knew that Hermione and Malfoy were partners.

She knew that it wasn't one of her best plans, but for the little time that she had to put it together she knew that it would get the job done.

"Pansy, do you see her?" She whispered scanning the crowd.

"Yes, she's talking to one of the judges."

"Ok," Ginny replied. "We have to get close enough so that she will hear."

They made their way through the mass of people toward Narcissa Malfoy.

"Pansy Parkinson," a voice called out.

Pansy turned to see that Narcissa Malfoy was calling her name.

Ginny stopped dead, she didn't expect this to happen. She was going to have to come up with something fast.

"Well hello Mrs. Malfoy, I didn't know that you were going to be here?" Ginny saw Pansy bump checks with Mrs. Malfoy.

"So what are you going to be performing tonight?" She asked curiously. "I saw they paired you up with the blood traitor."

"Don't remind me," Pansy replied rolling her eyes.

She was going to have to make her move now. So Ginny began walking backwards towards them as if she was backing away from a conversation. She bumped into Pansy who bumped into Narcissa Malfoy.

Pansy turned around angrily.

"Watch where you're going," She said angrily.

Ginny turned on the spot.

"Oh, I was about to apologize, but seeing how its you, I won't."

"Blood traitor," She said quietly, venom dripping from every word.

"Oh I see you're still a bit sore about the whole Malfoy situation." Ginny said smiling. She looked to Narcissa Malfoy whose eyes widened. "Well any idiot would have figured out that they're sleeping with each other, and an even bigger idiot would know that he's in love with her."

Pansy turned around slowly looking hurt. Ginny laughed loudly and walked away.

"What is she talking about? Who is Draco in love with?"

"It's nothing really," Pansy said wiping a fake tear that leaked out of her eye. "I mean didn't Draco tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he was paired off with Hermione Granger?"

Ginny made her way towards her hiding spot. She saw Pansy talking to her, but the buzz around them grew louder that she could barely hear what she was saying. The look on Mrs. Malfoy's face said it all though. Ginny smiled, this night was sure to get more interesting.

* * *

**A/n: I wanted to finish this whole scene in this chapter, but there is a lot left to go. So I wanted to end it here. There should be only one part left. I should be posting regularly from now on. Thanks for being so patient with me. **

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	21. The Talent Showcase III

**A/n: So begins another chapter… thanks for the reviews! HAPPY JULY 4TH!  
**

* * *

**The Talent Showcase III**

* * *

Draco Malfoy searched the crowd for his mother but he couldn't find her. He felt his stomach clench tightly as the lights dimmed. Thoughts of their performance filled his head as Hermione's voice echoed through the Great Hall.

When he finally made his way through the crowded entrance there were a bunch of little kids standing on stage smiling innocently at the audience. Hermione was joined on stage by judge Titmuss.

"I want to thank every for donating and supporting the children of St. Mungo's. We will be able to do so much more to make the children feel more at home. Thank you so very much."

The audience replied with polite applause.

"I would also like to thank our guest judges once again for finding time in their busy schedules to be here tonight." Hermione called out.

He caught her gaze and the knot that filled his stomach released instantly. This was just going to be another performance. She was going to be right there with him. There was no need to be nervous they had done this a thousand times.

The guests walked off stage as Boot took to the stage. He announced that the winners of the first portion of the competition were the Patel sisters. There was a loud outburst of applause coming mostly from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw supporters. He felt himself smile. He knew that he needed to start stretching, so he began making his way backstage.

* * *

Blaise looked down at the words for a third time. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He needed to go see Cheryl…now. His heart pumped violently in his chest; yes he needed to go see her now. He was of age, he could leave if need be. He needed to see Hermione, but first he needed to pack. He tore up the stairs, his mind on Cheryl.

* * *

Hermione could feel her nerves get worse as each act went by. It felt as though someone was tightening a rope around her heart. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Normally she would be able to shake them off, but not tonight. The students were enjoying this part of the show the most. Professor Flitwick sung a song. Professor Snape with the help of volunteers from the audience displayed the cooler un-useful effects of potions. He made Dean Thomas glow in the dark and caused a third year Slytherin to grow Hagrid's size. Professor Sprout arranged some of her plants into a symphony which played a classical Beethoven piece. Harry and Ginny did an act of cheesy muggle magic tricks with a real magical twist. Hermione couldn't help but laugh when Harry pulled a rabbit out of a hat.

Hermione had the rest of the night off after their act because she now had to get ready for her own performance. She went backstage and found her costume. She found a letter attached to it.

_Hermione,_

_I hope this outfit works for you. I actually ordered these a while ago. Meet me out in the corridor so we can stretch. I think I need one more practice before we go on stage._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione looked down at the word 'love' and felt her stomach flip flop. If you would have told her last year that she would perform a dance in a talent showcase with Draco Malfoy, she would have called you nutters. She was all about entering and staying in the magical world, but if she had a choice between dance and magic, dance would win. She shuddered, if dance did win that didn't mean she would abandon her magical abilities. She unzipped the vinyl cover that protected her costume and sighed deeply. It was nice. The turquoise silk slipped through her fingers like water. She would of preferred pants but this was equally nice. She found a pair of a turquoise ballet slippers and turquoise strapped sandals. Since it was a fusion of ballet and contemporary she decided that the ballet shoes would work fine.

She grabbed the hanger and made her way to the washroom, anxious and excited to feel the silk against her skin.

* * *

Malfoy knew that it was only a matter of time before they would be on stage. He felt foolish in his attire. The white tights enhanced the curve of his thighs and claves and the shirt hung loosely on his broad shoulders and arms. He knew that as soon as he stepped on stage that the whole school was going to laugh at him. He knew it and he tried not to care, but even thinking about it made him even more nervous. His stomach turned and his heart threatened to jump in his throat as of thought of the person he was trying to impress. This was going to decide his future, this night, this five minute performance.

He couldn't sit still. He had to find his mother. She would know what to say to make him focus. He looked into the caked and dirty mirror of the bathroom. His blonde hair glimmered in the candle light. His eyes were filled with an excitement and confidence that didn't mimic his internal turmoil. He felt himself take a deep breath. Hermione was finally his, he was performing for a representative a Juilliard, the whole school was going to find out that he was Draco Malfoy, Lord of the Dance, he didn't see what else could happen.

* * *

Blaise looked around his disorganized room. He didn't know how long he was going to stay, so he tried to fit most of his belongings into his school trunk, if he needed anything else he would send by Draco. He needed to convince Cheryl of his true feelings, he needed to comfort and confront her and she needed him no matter what her letter said. He picked up the letter once more and read it again. He then locked up the untidy trunk in which his books were thrown unceremoniously on top of an assortment of muggle clothing and wizard robes. He grabbed his black cloak and hastily fastened it over his broad shoulders and made his way out his dormitory door without a backward glance.

* * *

Malfoy walked into the dark Great Hall, before he could even begin looking for his mother he found her standing at the entrance, her eyes entranced on the couple that was on stage.

"Mother?"

"A word…now!" She whispered. She stormed through the doors of the Great Hall.

He followed her. She was indeed angry, but she couldn't have possibly found out. The door closed soundlessly behind them as the moonlight filtered in the Great Hall. Her silvery blonde hair shimmered softly as her silk midnight blue dress robes glimmered gently.

"Why are you here and not on that stage impressing the judge from Juilliard?" She asked her blue eyes blazing.

"I'm performing a bit later."

"Really now…with the mudblood?"

He could feel his jaw clench.

"Yes mother," He drawled. "With the mudblood, she's an excellent dancer."

"Her kind is beneath us and you know that…"

"I can't help who Dumbledore pairs me up with. I made the best of it."

"I bet you have."

"I have," he could feel the blood in his veins boil. He needed to shut her up. "Do you know who got that representative from Juilliard to come here to Hogwarts? Did you know that the mudblood's aunt have connections throughout the dancing world? I couldn't let an opportunity like this pass up."

She stood there silent.

"I could have arranged that," she started. "So is that who you were training with this summer, the mudblood's aunt?"

Hermione could hear their voices in the hall. She couldn't help but recognize the tones of both Draco and his mother.

"Yes of course, I had to get into the good graces of her aunt too." She heard Malfoy's voice say.

"You had that filth in our house?" She snapped back.

Malfoy said nothing.

"They were good weren't they?" He said after a long pause. "It doesn't matter what kind of blood they have, dance is dance. Anyone with the proper training can do it."

It was his mother's turn to say nothing. Hermione could feel the tension from around the corner.

"Tell me this one thing. I want to hear this rumor contradicted." She said after what felt like an eternity. "Are you in love with her?"

* * *

Hermione knew that it was time to make herself known. She was smart enough to know that he was saying all of these things to get his mother off of his back, but she didn't want to hear the answer to that particular question. He might get up the courage to tell his mother the truth but at the rate that he was going she was afraid that he was going to say no. He sounded a bit convincing and she couldn't help but feel the tightness in his throat when he had said those hurtful words.

Was that why he was really here with her, to get into Juilliard? She remembered that summer, the day that they had their fight, the first night she spent with him. He only came up to her room because they had both been informed that Juilliard was interested in the pair of them. It was supposed to end that summer night, but he prolonged it, was that the reason why?

But then again he did say that he didn't care if his mother knew about them, so why should she stop him?

She had to stop all of the negative thoughts that entered her head. He was in love with her, he wanted to be with her, and he was going to dance with her. She took a few steps backwards and walked around the corner.

"Malfoy, there you are," she said breathlessly. She tried to act excited even though her mind was filled with the most poisonous of thoughts. She glanced quickly at Narcissa Malfoy who didn't look too happy.

"You wanted to practice one more time?" She continued focusing her attention to Malfoy.

"Yes," He replied.

Narcissa turned on her heel and left them alone.

Hermione began doing her usual stretches. She was happy to find the hall completely deserted but her rational thoughts were still at war with her emotions. She bent over softly to touch her turquoise ballet slippers. Her eyes were closed as she counted to ten. She rolled her spine up softly until her back hit something hard.

"I knew this was going to look good on you," he said softly. His hand was now on her hip and the other was brushing her neck. This simple touch sent shivers down her spine. When his lips bit down on the delicate flesh of her neck she closed her eyes. This one action alone drove some of the thoughts out of her mind. It was weird that her body still reacted so violently when he touched her.

"I thought we were here to practice," she replied coolly.

He backed away from her instantly, almost as if he had been smacked.

"Hermione," he said softly. "You don't honestly believe a word I said to my mother."

"You sounded pretty convincing to me."

He chuckled.

"I don't see why you're laughing, wasn't it only an hour ago you were telling me that you didn't care what your mother thought?"

He continued to laugh.

Hermione turned to face him. She could feel her anger building.

"Why…"

"…am I laughing?" He asked. "You always do this Hermione. You try to find a reason to hate me so you can push me away. When are you going to realize that I am not going anywhere?

She stood their silent.

"Let's practice."

They took their respective positions and began to do the routine. Their bodies moved softly in unison but Hermione couldn't feel it. Something wasn't right.

"Hermione, you know that we're performing for Juilliard right?"

"You don't need to tell me that Malfoy," She said through gritted teeth.

"Start again from the top." He replied.

They began again but it felt even more awkward.

"Hermione, relax!"

"I can't relax with you yelling at me."

"And I can't dance with someone who doesn't want to dance with me."

"Is that what you think?" Hermione said moving onto the next move.

"Yes," He replied turning towards her. "How many times do I need to convince you? Why would I ask you to be my girlfriend? How many times do I have to say I love you? How many times Hermione?"

Before she could answer someone had cleared their throat. This caught Hermione off guard and she turned her face towards the source.

"Blaise?" She took in his appearance. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Cheryl," he replied. "I don't have time to explain but she told me to give you this, but please don't read it until you're done the performance."

"But why…"

"Everything is in the letter." He replied. He handed her the letter written in Cheryl's familiar script. "And Malfoy is right, whatever is bothering you, do not let it hinder your ability to dance your best."

He turned to Malfoy and gave him a curt nod and made his way towards the doors, his trunk rolled soundlessly behind him.

Before she could even contemplate what he said she heard Boot's voice call out to her.

"C'mon guys, you're going to have to get backstage now, Ron and Pansy are performing.

Hermione looked to Malfoy.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"As long as you are ready to dance with me, then yes I'm ready." He replied.

They crept into the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes were filled with brilliant color as they made their way down to the path that led to the stage door. She felt Malfoy's hand grab her own. He took the letter from her as they parted their separate ways. He was right to think that she was going to open the letter at the first opportunity. She felt oddly numb. The color intensified and she realized that it was coming from on stage. Ron and Pansy was doing a bit of fancy wand work, their wands moving in tune with the song that was playing. Everyone looked on stage with awe as the bright colors transformed into familiar shapes of animals. Hermione had to admit that it was a great bit of magic.

She let out a soft sigh, this was it. Terry led her into the small room backstage where she stretched in silence. She performed a bit of magic on her ballet shoes so they fit like her old ones. She went on pointe for a few seconds and brought her feet back to the ground. Her heart fluttered like the wings of a butterfly but she continued to stretch. There was no one here to tell her that she would do fine, that she had this audition in the bag. She tried to imagine what her aunt would say to her, but it was impossible. She was just going to have to do it, nothing more nothing less. The music outside stopped and a roar of applause followed.

"Are you ready Hermione?"

The door that led to the stage burst open as two very happy people came crashing through it.

"You were great!" Ron's voice roared.

"No you were!" Pansy beamed back and before Hermione could offer her congratulations Pansy lips came crashing down on Ron's who accepted them without problem. Hermione felt her heart stop. She watched as the two of them snog right in front of her. She knew she had no right to get upset, but she felt her heart squeeze out of hurt.

She took her eyes off of them and made her way on stage which was completely dark. Boot followed her but the spotlight shone only on him. She held her breath when his voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"I would like to introduce our final and last act. It is none other than Hermione Granger, your Head Girl, performing a dance with her partner, Draco Malfoy. The hall began buzzing with voices, coming mostly from the students. She closed her eyes and exhaled. The split seconds that she waited in agony a familiar voice filled her thoughts.

"_Turn the music on,"_

"_Now close your eyes,"_

"_You just have to trust me,"_

"_Relax,"_

"_Being partners is all about trust."_

"_Just feel the rhythm, live it, breathe it."_

The music began and the backdrop was filled with a star stretched sky that was only matched by the ceiling. She felt all eyes on her as she began moving softly across the dance floor. Her body was an instrument as she moved she intricately changed her position.

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react_

Right on cue Malfoy came out to join her. She went on pointe and backed out of the spot light softly. She watched as his beautiful form came to life. The rhythm that carried his body went through hers as well.

_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

The stage then flooded with light as he came to join her. He touched her body which instantly moved instep with hers. When his eyes finally caught hers the surroundings melted away. The music picked up and they danced. It was only the two of them their bodies moving in motion telling their story of passion and love.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have the choice  
You've made it now_

She made everything count. Her heart ached softly as he released her. Their moves were wild but in sync. He jumped across the stage his legs extending beautifully. He landed softly next to her and picked her up throwing her without mercy across stage in his passion. She fell softly to the ground and writhed in pain and heartbreak. She watched as his head spun and his body followed.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

She crawled slowly to him as he went on pointe and spun on the spot before falling to the ground. She reached out to him and his hands found hers. With little strength he pulled her body on top of his. His hands reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. She rolled over instantly and he followed pushing his body off the ground so that his body hovered inches above hers. She reached up as he softly lowered his strong body on top of hers. He then slid down her body causing her back to arch as her body found itself in standing position. She danced away from him skating across the stage.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now_

The music played on and the rhythm filled her as her body moved in quick juxtaposition. Each movement filled with passion and heartbreak. Malfoy got up off the floor and danced toward her which mimicked her movements. She moved further away from him before turning and running towards him. She jumped into his arms, her legs surrounded his waist and her head was thrown over his shoulder. He spun her around weightlessly. She could feel his heart pumping in his chest. She then slid down his body and found herself on the floor her body curled into a tight ball rocking back and forth.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

He found her body and scooped her off the floor effortlessly. She clung to his body afraid to let go. He did let her go but she pointed her toes gracefully as he spun her slowly around. He came to a stop and she stood. They began walking away from each other but they both turned to look back at one another. She went on pointe and slowly moved away from him, her head moving gracefully from side to side her eyes closed as the music ran down her body. She felt him run toward her as her feet fell softly back on the ground he then grabbed her hand and spun her into his body. She spun out of it hard but he pulled her close. His hand grabbed hers and his other rested on her waist and they swayed gently on the spot. It was then she couldn't feel the ground. They began levitating off the ground slowly revolving on the spot as his eyes captured hers. His mouth formed the words 'I love you' before he placed his lips on top of hers. She sighed deeply in into his mouth and let out a soft moan that only he alone could hear.

The music faded slowly as they made their way back to the ground. Their lips were still locked in the most passionate kiss that she had ever experienced. She pulled gently out of it as his hand brushed her face. The kiss was unexpected as well as her being lifted off the ground but it added perfectly to the message they were trying to convey. Before she could say anything the Great Hall erupted. It was filled with loud cheering, catcalls and whispering from the boys and screams from the girls.

_Falling Slowly – Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova_

It felt as though the surrounding world had turned on like a light bulb. The crowd was on its feet. Hermione looked towards the judges table to see to her surprise that all four of them were on their respective feet. Mr. Bennet was giving them both the thumbs up. Screams of bravo and encore filled their ears. She looked to Malfoy who looked back down at her and he caught her lips in a soft yet sweet kiss. He lifted her up off the ground and spun her happily. They had done it.

Malfoy followed her off stage, his adrenaline pumping and his heart beating madly.

"We did it!" He yelled after the door had closed.

"Yes, we did," she replied. "I've never seen you jump that high before."

"You were beautiful," he said softly.

* * *

Malfoy never felt more attractive to her then he was now. The way she danced took his breath away. When they had rolled around on stage he could feel the music flowing through her body into his. He knew that he would never feel this with anyone other partner, and he knew that he wouldn't feel this way with any other girl.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

"And I you," she replied softly. Her hands instinctively found their way around his neck and she kissed him softly and fully on the mouth.

They both removed themselves from each other. There was time for that later, but now they had to change.

Hermione was putting on her shoes when she heard it.

"And the winners of the second half of the talent showcase are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

The Great Hall erupted with applause as Hermione and Malfoy made their way on stage. They both accepted the trophy and lifted it above their heads. The crowd roared with approval. Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She was happy, relieved, and in love.

* * *

Blaise Zabini made his way up the staircase and into the dark house. He knew where to find her. He found himself in the darkened living room. His eyes tried to get adjusted to the darkness when he saw her body on the couch. She was wrapped in a quilt her eyes closed her face red and tear streaked, and a mess of used tissues surrounded her. He put away his trunk took off his cloak. He joined her on the couch. She stirred softly and opened one swollen eye. She sighed and began sobbing, melting her body to his warm one.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Hermione made her way through the crowd. Everyone was congratulating the pair of them. Remarks of them dancing together and exclamations that people were surprised made her happy. They were both hand in hand. Girls looked at Hermione with envy while guys congratulated Malfoy on getting Hermione. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting, but she guessed that everyone now understood why they had fell in love in the first place. Hermione looked through the crowd as she saw professor Dumbledore making his way towards the pair of them.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Mr. Bennet would like to talk to the both of you." He said quickly.

Leading the way he maneuvered them through the crowd, but before the reached him Hermione felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

She turned to see Narcissa Malfoy smiling weakly at her.

"You were beautiful," was all that was said. Hermione took this compliment and locked it away in a safe place. That had to be the only kind thing that Narcissa Malfoy had said to her.

Hermione looked to see that Malfoy and the Headmaster were only a few feet from her. She joined them instantly.

"Here she is now," a very happy and charismatic Elijah Bennet said.

Malfoy gave Hermione what seemed like the tenth kiss of the night.

"Well I am very pleased that you two danced together. Boy was my ears pink when I heard Terry Boot announce that you guys were going to dance together."

Hermione smiled.

"I just want to let you both know that the Juilliard School of Dance will be extending invitations to the both of you for the fall." He replied beaming.

Hermione looked to Malfoy with her mouth open. He looked back at her with a goofy grin. She turned back to Elijah Bennet.

"YOU'RE JOKING!" She screamed.

"No I am not! Congratulations to the pair of you!" He shouted back.

Hermione hugged Malfoy, she felt as though a large weight had lifted off her chest. She was elated and nothing was going to bring her down.

"Thank you," Malfoy said sheepishly as he shook Mr. Bennet's hand.

Hermione grasped Malfoy's hand and began laughing.

"Oh I almost forgot, this belongs to you," he handed over the letter she had seen what felt like ages ago. It was Cheryl's. She opened it without delay. She couldn't wait to see her and her aunt to tell them the good news.

_Hermione,_

_I wanted to write this before another wave of tears overtake me. There was a car accident. I wasn't in the car but mom… she's not ok. The doctor's don't think she will make it through the night. Please come as soon as you can._

_Cheryl_

Hermione looked down at the letter, all emotion left her body. She couldn't believe what she was reading. It felt as though she had been punched in the stomach by the whomping willow. She dropped the letter as she ran to the bathroom covering her mouth to fight the wave of sickness that threatened to take her body.

* * *

**A/n: So there it is… all wrapped up in a nutshell. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was so hard coming up with this dance scene only because the song "Sway" by Michael Buble was the song they were supposed to dance to, but I already used that one. It took me ages to look through my music library but I think I found the right song. Thanks to all the reviews they were pretty awesome and I am so glad to finish this extremely long chapter!**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	22. Of Whispers and Pleasure

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews…**

* * *

**Of Whispers and Pleasure**

* * *

Hermione grabbed the porcelain seat for a third time as the wave of sickness hit her again. She felt the Earth spin beneath her feet and the only thing that was keeping her balanced was the cool seat of the toilet. This couldn't have happened. Aunt… Audrianna? She began dry heaving when the realization of what happened finally caught up with her emotions. When she found that she couldn't vomit anymore she began sobbing hysterically. Her sobbing then turned into a fit of laughter. She was laughing so hard that she didn't hear the door to the bathroom open nor the click of the lock.

She knew why she was laughing. It was in this bathroom where she had gotten ready for her performance. It was here in this bathroom where the thought of not getting into Juilliard was the worst that could happen to her, meanwhile her aunt was dying in some hospital without her being there.

She continued to laugh after she wiped her tears. She heard the door open and she picked herself off the bathroom floor. She could feel herself shake uncontrollably as her heart tightened once again. She couldn't see anyone not now.

"Hermione," the voice called out softly.

"Leave me alone,"

"You don't need to be alone right now,"

Malfoy's footsteps echoed off the bathroom walls. She didn't want him to see her not like this. She was afraid that once she saw him she was going to succumb to the tears that she trying to hold back with all her strength.

She heard the click of the bathroom stall lock and he pulled the door open. She looked to his blonde hair, hair that she loved to run her fingers through. Her eyes lingered on his before moving slowly down his body to his hands. It was his hands that had caressed her so many times before. It was his hands that had lifted her so effortlessly off her feet. It was one of his hands that was clutched onto the letter she had only read moments ago.

"Hermione," he took a step forward.

She took a small step back. She didn't want to read that letter, not again. The thought of the pain that letter contained made her close her eyes. She felt him take another step towards her. She began shaking her head uncontrollably. That is when she felt his warmth surround her. That is when she also loss the fight against the lump in her throat and the tears behind her eyelids.

"Let it out," he said softly. "Just let it out."

That is when she hit him hard. She punched him again trying to push him away. She slapped him, called him names shouted at the top of her lungs and for the second time that night she broke down. She felt herself slide down until she hit the stone floor. He fell with her cradling her weight into her arms and she cried.

* * *

Blaise held on to her and he wouldn't let go. He wanted to let her know through his actions that he was going to be with her. They were still for a long time, he was comfortable here as Cheryl laid across his chest her ear pressed to his chest.

She took his hand softly in her own and placed it on her chest.

"Am I still here?" She asked in a strained voice.

He felt her heart beating which was now in sync with his own.

"Yes," he said softly.

She opened one swollen eye and then the other. Her eyes lingered on his and she slowly moved herself upwards so that her lead was leveled with his. He looked at her and before he could stop her she kissed him softly.

"Cheryl,"

She kissed him again, even more hungrily.

"Cheryl," He groaned. He had ached for her body since August, but he didn't want her not like this.

"You don't want to do this right now," he replied.

She grabbed his hand that was now on her hip and moved it slowly downward underneath the waistband of her pajamas to her warm center. He groaned softly again as his finger fondled her folds. He had to stop this, this was going too far.

"Just make me forget," she moaned. "Make me forget."

"Cheryl you…"

His last sentence was lost in a moan. She had unbuttoned his own pants and her hand found him. She gently massaged him and he was slowly losing himself to the pleasure.

"Cheryl," he said concentrating hard trying ignore the violent shivers running down his spine. "I can never make you forget."

She kissed him again this time letting her tongue gently probe his. He knew that this was a losing battle. His body had wanted this for so long that he secretly wanted her to do this to him. His fingers were wet with her juices, as he slipped one into her warm depths.

"Don't make me do this Cheryl," he said as she grinded against him. "This won't help you."

She ignored his statement and removed his hand. She stood and removed her clothing. He looked to her naked form. His eyes lingered from her shaved mound to the soft S curve of her hips. Moonlight poured in through an undraped window. She never looked as beautiful as she did now. Her eyes were puffy with pain, her nose was reddened and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't you love me?" She said smiling softly.

He stood. Of course he did, but this was the last thing she needed.

"Yes, I do love you Cheryl Granger. I truly do." He replied.

"I want you."

"What…"

She walked over to him and attacked his pants. Before he could protest his pants hit the floor followed by his boxers. His erection sprang forth and she smiled. She got down on her knees and took him slowly into her mouth. He groaned at the contact.

"Cheryl," he moaned, "Get up."

She didn't move nor did he. He could feel his eyes roll slowly in the back of his head as she continued. Her tongue slid slowly up and down his shaft as she cupped the base. He let out a snarl and pulled her up off the floor his erection hard and throbbing. He looked to see that she her face was wet with tears, she had been crying. He should have stopped her.

"Cheryl…"

"Shut up and fuck me Blaise, just fuck me."

That's when he realized that she wanted the closeness, that she wanted to forget temporarily. Without preamble he lifted her up off the floor. He couldn't wait and it was apparent that she didn't want to wait either. He pushed her up against the wall as she took off his shirt. He picked up his wand and pointed to her stomach and whispered a spell for protection. She opened her legs to him as he probed her warm entrance. He slowly slid into her warm depth as her back arched to accept him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she let out a groan. Her warmth and wetness surrounded him and he let out a moan.

She clenched her muscles tight around him making him moan again. He bit her neck as he began moving powerfully against her. Her moans filled the room instantly. The wetness grew with every stroke. She clawed at his back as she shook uncontrollably against him. The noises that escaped her mouth was turning him on. He felt her muscles clench around him for a third time as she climaxed. He captured his lips in a kiss. She whispered words of love in his ear as he continued. He felt himself lose controlled as he moved harder and faster between her legs. His breaths were becoming shallow. He tried to capture her eyes with his own but she just looked away. He couldn't hold on any longer as her moans grew louder we she bit down on his chest as she came hard for the fourth time and he felt his own release. He moved against her emptying himself into her warm, soft body.

They both were panting holding on to each other for support and that is when she began crying.

"Cheryl," He panted.

"Get off of me Blaise!" She yelled.

He complied and without one look she ran into her bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Malfoy was gently stroking Hermione's hair sitting on the dark bathroom floor.

"Are you with me," he whispered.

She didn't reply. He looked to see that she was fast asleep in her arms. This night was filled with so much pain yet so much happiness. He looked down to her tear streaked face. He lifter her up effortlessly as she stirred slightly. He needed to get her to bed. He walked out of the girls' bathroom and took the long way to her room.

* * *

**A/n: A shortie but a goody. I hope you guys like it. I will try to update when I can but my internet is acting completely screwy. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	23. Obligations

**A/n: So this will be the last chapter… but do not fret… it is the last chapter during this time period… the new chapter will happen eight years in the future… I haven't planned out how long the rest of the story will be but I do know what I want to happen… thanks for all the fabulous reviews, you guys rock!**

* * *

**Obligations**

* * *

Hermione Granger opened one puffy eye and then the other. She found that the cool sheets felt nice against her skin. She lifted up her blanket to see that she was completely naked. She rolled over softly to find that Malfoy was also completely naked. She didn't know how she ended up completely un-clothed or even how she had gotten back to her room but that didn't matter. She didn't want to leave. She scooted closer to him, but he didn't stir. Eyes raking his body she realized how little she enjoyed watching the specimen that was Draco Malfoy. His chest rose and fell in a slow, monotonous, almost lazy manner. His eyes moved frantically under his eye lids. Hermione thought that he was catching the last minutes of his dreams and his REM sleep. She took him in moving from his pale forehead, to his pointed nose, from the thin slender curve of his pink lips to the paleness of his skin. She lifted up the blanket to take in the small curve of his slender hips, to the muscles sculpted on his stomach. She wanted to touch him to feel his warmth against her skin to make sure she was indeed still there. She reached her hand out tentatively and made a trail that lightly circled his belly button that led down to the curly blonde hair of his manhood.

"Enjoying the show?" He whispered huskily to her.

She removed her hand as if it had been on fire and placed the covers back over their bodies. She smiled when his eyes captured hers. There was silence between them, a thick silence that caused Hermione to move away from his warmth. She turned away from him and focused her eyes on the night stand, and there was the letter. The realization of what had happened last night hit her once again. She backed away from the letter instantly, backing into the warmth that was Draco Malfoy. He nipped softly at her neck, letting his lips linger on her skin as she folded his body onto his.

"Is she really gone?"

He answered her with another kiss.

"She can't be gone."

He kissed her again. Her body was warming slightly as shivers of pleasure ran down her back.

"Denial," he whispered in her ear.

She ignored him, but not the sensations he was giving her. His hand found her nipple as the other played softly in her hair. He sucked on her flesh gently which caused Hermione to jump slightly.

"Stop Malfoy,"

"You started it," he replied.

She didn't want to think right now. She lifted her leg and placed it on top of his to give him more access. She could feel him rub himself against her. The softest part of his body was rubbing against her warm center. Her back arched in the sensation of it all.

His hand moved from her breast down her stomach until it reached her soft mound. She moaned loudly, and as if on cue he removed himself.

"Damn it Granger," he pushed her away.

"What?" She slurred. The instantaneous removal of his warmth left her dazed.

"We can't, not now…"

"Well it seems like you're ready," She said lifting up the blanket.

"But you're not, not…emotionally."

She looked at him stupidly. "And what does Draco Malfoy know about emotions?"

"I know that you want to forget what's happened, put off thinking about it, but it's only going to make it worse."

"I can make myself forget,"

"Would you honestly want to do that?"

Hermione felt stupid, here she was in bed, completely naked with the person who was supposed to be her boyfriend, and he didn't want her. She got up, not bothering to cover herself and went to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Blaise Zabini sat on the couch. He sat, his eyes fixed on the door replaying what had happened over and over in his head. He didn't want to admit it, but last night was the best he had ever experienced. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been with Cheryl in so long, or the fact that she was so emotional but it was the best, and that thought alone made him feel worse. He had tried to stop her, he really did, but she was so damn tempting that his body refused to say no.

The more that he thought about the situation the worse he felt. He shouldn't have done anything with her last night. It wasn't just because of her mum it was because she hadn't forgiven him for his infidelity. He really felt like an arse and he needed to rectify the situation.

He got up off the couch and knocked on the door. She didn't respond so he knocked again.

"Cheryl," he said softly.

He took the wand out of his pocket and tapped the lock. It clicked instantly. He placed his wand back in its spot before crossing the threshold.

The drapes were drawn shut. He saw her rumpled brown hair and realized that it had grown since the last time he saw her. Her arms were bare which meant that she hadn't put clothes back on from last night. It was chilly in here and was surprised that her whole body wasn't emerged in the sea of covers. He took off his own clothes leaving on his boxers and he slid in the bed next to her.

She sighed softly and moved closer to him. She was in pain and he couldn't do anything to help. He surrounded one arm around her soft frame.

"What are you doing in here?" She questioned sleepily.

He was surprised to find that she didn't throw him out. She moved closer to him closing the gap between them.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked tentatively.

She didn't answer. She kept her back turned away from him.

"So how was she? Good I hope?" She asked, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Pansy?" He felt her stiffen up at the name. He didn't want to tell her why he had slept with her or she would blame Malfoy. "Cheryl look, it was a one time thing it will never happen again."

"It will never happen again?" She turned to face him. Her eyes which mimicked Hermione's were cold and unmoving. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Cheryl, I love you."

Her eyes softened.

"I wouldn't have left school, and I wouldn't be in this bed freezing my arse off with you if I didn't."

"You love me?" She asked.

"I do."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Well if you love me as much as you proclaim, then why would you deliberately hurt me?" She asked.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her that he was protecting Hermione, but the reasoning sound weak. It was almost as weak as Draco's reason to keep shagging Pansy while he was with Hermione, which was actually the same reason.

"It was a mistake, but you have to realize that I missed you, and being away from you for so long was…"

"Don't give me that bull." She fired. "Are you only saying that because of last night?"

"What about last night?" He asked curiously.

She was quiet. In this silence he knew exactly what she was thinking. She had the same feelings about last night that he did.

"Cheryl, last night was just the butter on the krimpet." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I've been thinking about us for a long time."

"Us?"

"Yes, us." He said smiling. "I can imagine a future with you in it. I want to love you Cheryl Granger."

She was silent. Her eyes were fixed on his, as if she was contemplating the words that he had just uttered. Her tacit response made it hard for him, but he continued to be patient.

"I do love you Blaise," she said finally. "But I don't trust you."

Blaise could feel the relief flooding his body.

"Are you going to tell me why you were so upset?"

"Don't get all sensitive now," She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything. I am really sorry about your mum." He said softly. "I just want to help you make the pain go away."

"There is no way that you can do that Blaise, no one can." She intertwined her fingers into his. "I cried all my tears last night. My mother was a strong woman and she wouldn't want me puttering around like some blubbering idiot."

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the nose. She was smart, head strong, a fire cracker, a sex pistol in the bedroom, confident, and all his.

"I should go to the hospital, there is business I have to take care of. I also need to go to the funeral home and make arrangements." She said yawning. "I need to also contact her lawyer."

He looked to her in amazement. He didn't want to question her feelings, but she evaded his question most efficiently. He needed to know what had bothered her so much last night. He kept silent as she kissed his neck softly.

* * *

Hermione turned the shower off letting the water drip from her body. She wrapped the towel around her and placed herself in front of the mirror. She looked at the reflection and took in her appearance. Her eyes were puffy, her face was splotchy, and her nose was red.

She was still infuriated by the words of Malfoy.

"_But you're not, not…emotionally."_

What the hell did he know? She sighed as the cool water fell from the faucet. She was going to have to go see Cheryl. She was going to have to tell Boot that she would be gone for a couple of days, a week tops. She was going to have to inform the headmaster as well.

The cold water felt like ice in her hands and felt like knives against her face as she splashed it on herself. She opened the door to see her bed empty. Malfoy had left her to her own devices. She felt a small pang of hurt. Even though he had infuriated her, he said that he was going to be there, and he had left her. She sighed deeply and began putting on her clothes.

* * *

"Cheryl," Blaise said after a long silence. "You can tell me, what's really bothering you?"

"Right now," she said softly, "you."

"C'mon Cheryl I mean it."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." He replied.

"Look nothing is bothering me but the usual stuff. You know, the fact that my mum died."

"I'm not talking about that, I know there's something else. Why were you crying last night?"

She didn't look him in the eye.

"Cheryl."

"C'mon Blaise we have to get ready to go." He grabbed her wrist. "What is wrong with you?"

"We are not leaving this bed until you tell me what is wrong?"

She sighed and looked away from him.

"There is nothing wrong."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because there isn't."

"Are you afraid Cheryl?" She began fighting against his grip, but he didn't let go. "Are you afraid that I'm going to leave you? That I am going to hurt you?"

Her watery eyes flickered to his and she stopped fighting instantly. She sighed.

"How do you think I feel?" She asked angrily. "You cheated on me, and I hated you for it. Then you waltz in here and you made me stop hating you. Last night made me realize how much in love I am with you. I love you Blaise Zabini, but you hurt me. I can't help but think that you're going to leave me…like my mother did."

Blaise looked to her as one lone tear fell from her eye. He released his hand.

"Your mother didn't leave you," He said. He kissed her cheek. "She was taken from you. The only way that I will leave you is if you put me out or if I'm taken from you. So don't worry."

"But it isn't fair." She said moving back towards him. "It just isn't fair."

Blaise wanted to tell her that life wasn't fair, that the people you love most are usually taken from you by some force of nature. He just held her in his arms and he had the feeling that this was going to be the last tear.

* * *

Hermione dressed quickly and went out into the common room. Malfoy was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"I talked to Dumbledore," he said without preamble. "I told him about the situation and he has given his permission for you and I to leave for a couple of days. As for Boot, I saw him on my way up, he gives his condolences. As for Elijah Bennet, he gave the contact information to Dumbledore who passed it on to me. I packed you a small bag of clothes while you were in the shower and I also packed a bag, are you ready to go?"

Hermione just looked at him. He was going to come with her? He wanted to be there for her? He took care of everything so she needed to thank him somehow.

"Draco," Her eyes found his.

"No need to thank me now," He stood and handed over her cloak. "Let's go."

She put on her cloak, grabbed the bag that Malfoy had packed for her and took his hand.

The next four days went by in a blur. Hermione helped with the funeral arrangements and was surprised when Malfoy announced that he was going to pay for it all. Hermione barely had anytime to spend with Malfoy because she was watching over Cheryl. Cheryl told them all off for making such a fuss over her, she insisted that she was fine, but that didn't stop them.

When people found out that Audrianna Granger had passed they began coming to the house and the studio in droves. Everyone had dropped off food for everyone else to enjoy. Hermione couldn't believe how many students her aunt had taught. She met some of the greats in the studio. As for the studio, all classes came to a halt out of respect for their aunt.

Draco Malfoy became the diligent boyfriend. He was all smiles next to Hermione during the day and at night he held her until her tears stopped. He was meeting people whose names he would never remember, and some he would never forget. He had glanced many times at Hermione from across the crowded studio while she told stories of her aunt and past performances.

The meet and greets, the loads of food that had arrived, and Hermione kept him from dancing. They hadn't danced together since that night, and his body longed for hers since the day before the talent showcase. They came close almost every night but his will power was strong, he was going to have to wait until after the funeral to have her.

Audrianna Granger's funeral was a great send off for a wonderful person and dancer. Hermione couldn't help but be even more amazed at how many people were in attendance. It was a short one, just like she had requested. She didn't want a lot of flowers either. She believed that flowers should stay alive in the ground, but did request that her only child place a single white rose across her casket before she was to be lowered into the ground.

The reception was held in the living room of the house. People chatted politely and gave their condolences to Cheryl and Hermione before leaving. Hermione's parents were in charge of making sure that everyone had the food or beverages that were needed. Her dad was silent, for it was his brother who had married Audrianna.

The crowd of people trickled out of the house, slowly returning back to their lives. Hermione's mother was clearing up the glasses and Cheryl and Blaise had disappeared. Malfoy was up in the living room with her father.

"Hermione,"

"Yes mum,"

"The lawyer is here, he would like to see all of us in Audrianna's office."

"Sure."

Hermione called for Blaise and Cheryl but they were no where to be found. She had been everywhere. She knew that Blaise wouldn't take her anywhere, not just yet. She went outside to the gazebo, but had no luck. She decided to check the studio maybe they were already there. She walked around the house and opened the studio door. What greeted her was shocking and completely unexpected. The door hit her hard on her arse and forced her unwillingly inside.

She looked to see that Cheryl was in black tights dancing in front of their eyes. Her brown hair covered her face as her neck was long and stretched as she went into an arabesque. The music was playing lightly in the background.

Blaise looked to Hermione smiling and she looked to Cheryl whose focus was on her dancing. Hermione hadn't seen her dance since the years before Hogwarts. She was surprised at how good she looked. When the music came to a halt she opened her eyes. Blaise applauded enthusiastically and Hermione just stared.

"Cheryl," she said softly. "That was great. I thought you weren't dancing ever again?"

"Well," Cheryl started. "That's what I told my mum, I wanted to play football instead, but there were times in which I was bored. You weren't around and mum was teaching classes all day, so I would go to your make-shift studio and fool around a bit, it's no big deal. I know I'm not as good as you are Hermione, but I do like to dance, without anyone's input or criticism."

"But Cheryl you could be as good as me, with some practice, and a great instructor you could be great." Hermione replied.

"It's only a hobby for me," she said. "Plus, it makes me feel closer to her when I do dance, and I don't want anyone telling me that I am doing it wrong."

Hermione understood this sentiment.

At those words the door to the studio opened once more. Malfoy's head popped in.

"Hermione, your mother wants all of us upstairs. She convinced the lawyer that the office was too small to fit all of us."

So they all left the studio, and made their way up the steps to the living room. The found that the lawyer was sitting uncomfortably in the puffy arm chair. His gray slightly bald hair was shinning from the dying sunlight. His skin was paled as if he was getting sick. He looked tired but he shuffled the papers on his lap absentmindedly. Hermione and Malfoy took the love seat as both her parents, Cheryl, and Blaise took to the large couch.

"So you are all here because Audrianna has drawn up with me a final will and testament."

Hermione looked to Malfoy at these words. He grabbed her hand instinctively.

"To my daughter Cheryl Anne Granger I leave her this house and three quarters of my assets including stocks and bonds upon her eighteenth birthday."

Cheryl nodded her head.

"Audrianna Granger had invested a couple thousand pounds into the stock market which has now been calculated to be worth over 500 million pounds."

Cheryl gasped and Hermione's stomach flip flopped. She hadn't told anyone one that she had invested in the stock market. Cheryl was set for life.

"Thomas and Jill Marie Granger are left the sole guardians of Cheryl Granger until her eighteenth birthday. Upon Cheryl's birthday you will no longer have authority over her."

Both Hermione's parents nodded their heads. The lawyer paused and focused his attention to Hermione.

"To Hermione Jean Granger," he started. "I leave her one quarter of my assets including stocks and bonds. Upon her graduation from school, my business, the dance studio will become hers. She must teach for up to three months in order for it to fully transfer over to herself, then she can do with it as she wishes."

Hermione's heart stopped. This couldn't be happening.

"I thought the house included the studio." She said getting to her feet.

"No," the lawyer said tiredly. "Even though the house is connected to the business they are both very separate."

"When was this will last updated?" Hermione asked.

Her family looked to her as if she was insane.

"The last time was March of last year."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked to Malfoy who was thinking the same thing that she was. She couldn't stay in the room any longer. She ran up to her room, feeling the tears falling down her face.

* * *

Malfoy looked around the stunned faces of the room, in all the craziness that had went on Hermione must have not told them the news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," He said standing. "Hermione was just accepted into Juilliard, for dance. She can do the three months after we get out of school, but I'm not completely sure if she would do it any longer than that. It was the wish of her aunt and herself."

"Ok, that's great and all" Cheryl replied. "But she owes this to my mother."

"Yes, but your mother wanted her to go to Juilliard, she can't possibly run this studio."

"We would lose all of our clientele."

"But this is her future, she wants to dance professionally."

"Malfoy," Blaise called out.

Malfoy looked to Cheryl who was staring back up at him angrily.

Malfoy left the room. He needed to see Hermione.

* * *

Hermione sobbed into her pillow. How was she going to decide? If her aunt knew that she had gotten in she would have changed that will. She would have given the studio to Cheryl.

"Hermione," a voice called out.

She looked up to see Malfoy there, framed in her doorway. He walked over to her and sat down on her messy bed.

"I don't know what I am going to do," She said crying. "I want to go to Juilliard I do, but I feel it's my duty to uphold my aunt's studio. It is where I learned to dance."

"Hermione, this decision is completely up to you, but you have to think about this. You have to decide what is best for you. You worked so hard to go to Juilliard, why give it up now?"

"Because things have changed Malfoy," She said sternly. "I can't fix this, I can't come up with a solution. She tol me that she wanted to keep the studio in the family name, but I thought that she meant Cheryl, not me."

"Hermione."

"There is nothing else to think about," She interjected. "I have an obligation to Cheryl and to aunt Audrianna."

There was silence. She adjusted herself more comfortably on the bed.

"You could help," she said smiling. "You could help me run this place."

"I will help," he said softly.

Hermione kissed him softly on the lips. Her tongue tasted his as her hand instinctively caressed his jaw. He pulled out of the kiss.

"But only for the summer."

Hermione moved away from him. She couldn't feel anything, and she couldn't say anything.

"The summer?"

"Yes," He replied. "You honestly don't expect me to give up Juilliard?"

Hermione knew it, she knew it. She backed away from him. She could feel her heart breaking.

"And here I was thinking that you loved me?"

"I do love you," he said shocked. "You can't give me this ultimatum. I love dance as much as I love you, but this is Juilliard. This is the ultimate school of dance. We can figure something out Hermione, we can figure out a way to keep this studio open."

"There is no other alternative," She said smiling, tears falling down her cheeks once more. "So I guess this means that you're going off to Juilliard in September, and I am going to be here."

"Hermione…"

"Please Malfoy," She said softly. "Just go."

With that he stood and took his leave. He stopped at the door and turned back to look at her as if he wanted to remember her at this exact moment. She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her tears. She heard the door snap shut and his footsteps on the stairs.

* * *

**A/n: So there you have it. Everything was leading up to this point. When this fic resumes (which will be in a few weeks because I have to study) eight years would have passed. When I started this fic I knew that only one of them was going to go to Juilliard, but my decision as to who was going to go was a hard one. Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys are awesome. I will update in a few weeks, hopefully with two chapters. **

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	24. Remembrance

**A/n: Alright I devoted a whole chapter to you guys who were upset about the last one. May I add that a lot of you jumped to conclusions so with that… so I am writing another chapter to try and explain how everything went about. **

* * *

**Remembrance**

* * *

… _8 years later…_

Hermione Granger laid across the floor of the living room her eyes skyward. The dull light from the TV washed over her as she barely registered what the people were saying. Another day was over and her body was more tired than each day that preceded it. She didn't want to move, not now. The window was letting in a soft breeze, but she could barely feel it. The house was oddly quiet since she was the only occupant. The silence was a deadly enemy. It allowed the most poisonous thoughts in, and each day it was getting harder for her to keep them at bay. She looked to the half empty bottle of wine that stood upright next to her.

An owl made its way through her open window. She was honestly glad for the distraction. It flew over to her dropping the small envelope on her chest before flying out again. She looked at the envelope and recognized the writing almost instantly. She traced her finger across the black letter "H" that made up her first name. She felt the weight of the envelope, why was he owling her?

She knew of his accomplishments, they were great indeed. He had preformed on every world stage, and little did he know that she was there every step of the way. She had refused to see him perform, but had saved every single news clipping that mentioned his name. She slipped her finger under the sealed envelope and pulled out the letter. The smell of new parchment filled her nostrils as she unfolded the letter…

* * *

"_Hermione, you're just being stubborn, we can fix this..."_

"_There's nothing to fix, I already made up my mind."_

"_Hermione…"_

"_Please Draco…"_

"_No, don't give me that." He said angrily. "Just don't… what about us?"_

"_You made you decision…"_

"_JUST LIKE YOU MADE YOURS!"_

_Hermione was silent, her eyes on the floor. _

"_Look…at…me…" He said softly. "Tell me you don't love me."_

"_I…don't."_

_She felt his hand on her chin. The warmth of his touch sent shivers down her spine. He lifted her gaze to meet his own._

"_I don't believe you."_

"_I…"_

_She couldn't finish her statement because his lips had found her own. She kissed him back feeling his warmth close around her. She really did love him._

* * *

She read her name in the black ink before her fireplace roared to life. She stood up quickly and ran over to the couch where she hid the envelope in its crevices. She tried not to look too guilty as Blaise and Cheryl made their way into the living room.

"Hermione," Cheryl squealed.

"Hullo Cheryl," she responded automatically.

Cheryl tried to push Blaise's hand away as he tried to wipe away the remaining soot that covered her.

"Are you ok?" She asked after taking one look at Hermione.

Hermione said nothing. Cheryl looked down at the half empty bottle of wine.

"You've been drinking."

She made her way over to Hermione who tried to avoid her eyes. Blaise picked up the bottle and placed it on the table before sitting down next to her.

"So I guess you heard," he said without preamble.

She looked up to him. His smooth skin made him look not a day over seventeen. His high cheekbones were even more prominent.

"Heard what?"

"Did you get the prophet today?"

Hermione did, but she didn't have the time to look over it.

"Yes, but I didn't…"

"Pansy and Ron are engaged."

"Blaise," Cheryl called out. Hermione knew that he was getting the evil eye from Cheryl.

"Well that's good for them," she sighed. "Do you guys want something to eat?"

"Um… no thanks." Cheryl said.

Hermione sighed deeply and reached across the table for the bottle.

"Anything else?"

"Well there is one more thing…"

"Blaise." Cheryl said interrupting him.

Hermione stayed silent. She uncorked the bottle and began drinking. She didn't want to hear anymore "good news". As a matter of fact, she was surprised that Harry didn't tell her himself. Maybe it was the simple fact that he and Ginny were now married and she made it clear that he was not to see her.

She got up from the couch and took another swig and made her way out of the living down the stairs to the kitchen. She could hear their footsteps behind her. She went to the freezer and grabbed a bottle of firewhisky.

"Hermione, you're miserable, we have to talk."

Hermione ignored her cousin.

"You want some?" She asked raising the bottle.

"No," Cheryl responded.

"Blaise?"

"Yea, sure."

Hermione pulled out two glasses and poured the potent liquid.

Cheryl looked around the kitchen. There were dishes piled a mile high in the sink. The trashcan was overflowing with items. The kitchen table was covered completely by papers and books. She knew that Hermione was using these books for research for her new book.

With the wave of his wand the table was wiped clean. Cheryl went to the cabinet and began looking for a trash bag as Hermione and Blaise took a seat.

"So have you talked to him?" He asked.

Hermione put the cool glass against her forehead. She was not having this conversation, not now.

"Did you ask Cheryl to marry you yet?" She asked evading the question.

"This isn't about me," he replied. There was a long pause.

"Look," He sighed. "I bet if you at least tried to talk to him he would ease your thoughts."

"I don't need him to ease my thoughts…"

"Yes, because the alcohol is doing that isn't it?"

Hermione didn't need this. "Look I have a class to teach tomorrow morning, so if you two don't mind."

Cheryl finished changing the bag and came to sit at the table.

"We're not going anywhere." She said sternly…

* * *

"_I'm not going anywhere," He said loudly. _

_Hermione was walking the grounds of Hogwarts. The light venereal breeze lifted her hair off her shoulders as she stomped away from him._

"_Draco just leave…"_

"_Hermione, you can go to Juilliard."_

"_Well if you have some grand master plan on how I can go just tell me, spit it out."_

_She crossed her hands across her chest, looking at him expectantly._

"_Well," he started. "You can give it to Cheryl."_

"_That's not likely."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, Cheryl is only seventeen, she still has a year left of school, and she plans to attend university for four years. Plus, she can't take over the studio because she's not trained."_

"_Ok, how about you hire someone…"_

"_Out of the question, plus who is going to "run" the business. No one knows how to keep the books."_

_Malfoy was silent. She turned on her heel and began walking away from him._

"_What are you so afraid of?" He called out._

_She turned angrily on the spot. "Afraid?"_

"_You heard me," He said striding over to her. "What are you so afraid of?"_

"_I'm not afraid of anything."_

"_Stop lying."_

"_I'm not lying!"_

"_And here we go again," he replied angrily. "We go through this everyday. We fight, we break up, and then we make up. You're going to have to make a decision."_

"_So now you're giving me an ultimatum." She hissed back at him. "You think I don't want to go to Juilliard? You think that I want to give up my dream?"_

"_Choose then, go on." He said. "You can always go back to the dance studio, even if you lose your clientele. Wouldn't it be better for you to teach your students with four years of training under your belt?"_

_Hermione couldn't disagree with this logic, but she had an obligation to her aunt and to Cheryl. _

"_I just can't…"_

"_Well I can't go to Juilliard without you. I want you there with me. I want you to share this experience."_

"_Please…don't."_

"_Hermione, what do I have to do to make you come?"_

"_My mind is…"_

"_Do you want to get married?"_

_Hermione looked at him in shock. Did she want to get married, and to him?_

"_No." She said after a long pause. She ignored the images of her in a white dress walking down the aisle to an expectant Malfoy, who was in black dress robes. _

"_Then tell me…"_

"_There's nothing you can do…"_

* * *

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"When was the last time you went out on a date?" Cheryl asked.

"Been too busy to date," she replied. "You know I'm working on my third book."

"So you've been busy for the last eight years?" Blaise asked.

"Don't remind me…" She grumbled.

Hermione took a large gulp from her glass.

"Slow down," Blaise called out.

Hermione ignored him. She smacked her lips as she removed the glass from her lips. She loved the feeling that was spreading through her body.

"What is this, an intervention?"

"Hermione," Cheryl started. "You're a complete mess. Look at you!"

"No thanks to you!" She said loudly. She knew that her tongue was loosening.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You made me stay; you made me miss out on Juilliard. You made me feel guilty."

"Hermione…"

"No Blaise," She said cutting him off. "I gave up my dreams for what… to be miserable, to become an old maid? I missed out Cheryl, not you. And what's worse is that I lost out on…"

* * *

"_I'm going to lose you aren't I?" He whispered in her ear._

"_Hmm…"_

_They were in bed, it was the last day of their seventh year._

"_There's no point in arguing with you anymore is there?"_

"_No." She replied. Her back was to him. She didn't want him to see the lone tear that leaked out of her eye._

"_I promise to write you every day…"_

"_Don't bother," she said sighing. "It will hurt too much."_

"_Then I'll come and visit."_

"_Malfoy, don't make this harder than it is."_

"_So it's back to Malfoy now huh?"_

"_You just have to understand…"_

"_Understand what?" He asked getting off the bed. "How can I understand anything when I don't get how you are breaking up with me when you still love me?"_

"_Tell me what you want Malfoy…"_

"_Just you…"_

"_You can have me, only if you decide to stay."_

"_I just can't…"_

"_I thought you loved me." She said quietly. She tried to fight back the wave of tears but was unsuccessful. She felt him walk around the bed. She moved over and he joined her once again._

"_I do love you, but you can't expect me to give up on what we both worked so hard on."_

"_But…"_

"_There's no 'but'." He interrupted. "What would have happened if you were the only one offered admission? Do you think I would have stopped you from going?"_

_Hermione didn't want to admit it, but he was right._

"_I'm going to lose you aren't I?" She said smiling through her tears._

"_Let's not think about that, not tonight." He wiped away her tears before taking her into his arms…_

* * *

"On what?"

"It's not important," she said standing. She swayed instantly on the spot.

"On what?" Blaise repeated.

She didn't answer him but turned away from him. Her head was spinning as she tried to make her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She stopped at the couch and picked up her letter. She felt Blaise in the room.

"Are you here to spy on me?" She said her eyes moving in and out of focus. "Are you going to tell _Malfoy_ how miserable I am? Huh?"

"No Hermione," he said. "Right now I just want to get you to bed."

"Yea, you go on and tell him," She slurred. "You tell him…you tell him that..."

She tried to make her way to the bedroom but she stumbled.

"C'mon Hermione," he grabbed her arm.

He led her to her new bedroom, which was her Aunt's old one. He saw that it was worse than what he had seen in the kitchen. Books lied about everywhere, papers were scattered across the bed, and clothes were strewn about. Blaise used his wand to clear off her bed and she went to it and collapsed.

Blaise looked around the room. How did the smartest witch of the age end up in this life? He took off her shoes before he covered her with an extra blanket. He waved his wand again to clean up the mess. The papers were arranged neatly on her desk. The books found their way back on to the shelves, and the clothes either went to the laundry basket or back into it's drawers.

He turned off the lamp and made his way back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Cheryl," he called lightly.

Cheryl was at the sink washing the dishes. He grabbed the dish towel that was lying next to her, and he began drying the dishes by hand.

"Do you think it's my fault?" She asked him.

He avoided the question.

"I just think that Hermione is still in love with him, and after eight years of not talking with him it finally caught up with her. Her heart is still aching, and her life is filled with regrets. The weight of all of that can be detrimental to anyone, even Hermione."

"Which is why I didn't want you to tell her that we are engaged, and expecting," she said smiling through her tears. "That would have just put her over the edge."

There was a long pause. Blaise thought Cheryl was right to an extent. He had hoped by telling her that she would have been extremely happy for the pair of them.

"We need to get her to see him again," he said as she handed him another dish.

"Not just him, but everyone else. She needs to have her friends back." Cheryl said nodding her head.

"Well we need to have an engagement party do we not?"

* * *

**A/n: Ok, so I hope this chapter explains how the break up went down. I finished this chapter in one day. I realized that it hasn't been two weeks but I fear if I stop writing I won't continue so here you guys go. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. Thanks for the amazing reviews.**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	25. The Letter

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews…**

* * *

**The Letter**

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning, her head spinning. She tried to get herself out of bed but a sharp pain seared across her head. Someone had opened the blinds because blinding sunlight was trying to penetrate her eyelids.

"Blaise wanted me to give you this," a familiar voice called out to her.

She opened her eyes once again and saw Cheryl standing over her. She didn't need or want Blaise's sympathy, but since Cheryl wasn't leaving she took the potion reluctantly. After downing it in one gulp she sat up. She instantly felt better, but her headache wasn't ebbing away. Maybe it was because she was starting to get sensitized to the hangover potion.

She looked at the clock to see that it was just after seven. Her eyes scanned the room, someone had cleaned it. Just the sight of it all made her angry. She was Hermione Granger, she was the one who cleaned up messes, she didn't create them.

"You stayed the night?" She asked.

"Of course we did Hermione." Cheryl replied.

"Why?"

"Well Hermione…"

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"No that's not it at all!"

"Because if you haven't notice I've been doing just fine for the past eight years," she said loudly.

There was a long pause. She stared at her cousin who didn't back down from her gaze.

"We thought that you would like the company," Cheryl said tentatively. "Plus I have some more news."

"Don't tell me," she started sarcastically. "You and Blaise are finally getting married and having a pair of twins."

"Well I don't know about twins…"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She watched as Cheryl reached eagerly inside the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the ring. She placed it on her left hand, and showed Hermione who closed her mouth instantly.

"Wait," she said smiling. "You're getting married?"

"Yes," Cheryl responded beaming.

"And…you're PREGNANT?!"

"Yes."

Hermione jumped out of her bed and gave her cousin a huge hug. She looked down at the sparkle of the large diamond that now dressed her cousin's left hand. She did feel happy for her, but she also felt a pang of jealousy. She shifted her gaze from the ring back up to her cousin.

"I am so happy for you." She said smiling.

"Blaise is making breakfast, and we need to go over plans for the wedding. You're my maid of honor of course, and we have to make plans for the engagement party. We don't want to wait too long we've been together for eight years."

Hermione moved to her dresser and found her black leggings.

"We have to have an engagement party. I was thinking next week, at the club where we first met. We will have to invite everyone, Richard, Ryan, Draco…"

"Wha…OUCH!" Hermione screamed out in pain. She had just closed the dresser drawer on her hand.

"Yes, Draco is coming to the engagement party."

"But isn't he too busy, plus why would he want to come?"

"Um… maybe it's because he's the best man."

Hermione looked to her throbbing hand. To be in the presence of Malfoy, the one who stole her heart and never gave it back. The thought of him being so close to her made her stomach churn. She hadn't talked to him in eight years. Her mind soon flew to the letter that she received only the night before.

She couldn't fight Cheryl's decision for inviting him. She did have a point. He was probably the only person from Blaise's past that was going to come to the wedding. Her mind was soon flooded with the thoughts of him, what was she going to say to him?

"I want a small wedding." Cheryl continued. Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts. "We could have it right in the backyard. I know Mum would want me to get married in the gazebo."

Hermione changed hastily as Cheryl went on and on about possible plans including flowers and favors.

"So are you going to have a traditional muggle wedding or a wizard's wedding?" Hermione asked as she put her bushy hair into a neat bun.

"I haven't thought about that," Cheryl said thoughtfully. "I'll have to ask Blaise, but it will most likely be a regular wedding, because most of the guests will be non-magical."

"That makes sense," Hermione added.

They both left the room, Cheryl walked towards the stairs that led to the kitchen as Hermione went to the bathroom. As she washed her face she couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy erupt from her core. She knew that it should have been her, that she should be getting married. Malfoy had proposed to her after all. He had tried to convince her to come to Julliard with him, but her stubbornness got the best of her. She felt guilty, and she felt obligated to take over the studio. She wanted to do Cheryl a favor, and to honor her aunt's wishes by keeping the studio within the family name, but look where that got her. Here she was alone and miserable.

Her life wasn't bad, it was just monotonous with the same routine. She had of course stayed in touch with her magical roots. She had written three books, including her bestselling "Hogwarts, A _Modern_ History". She also worked in the Ministry of Magic from home perfecting new spells for auror defense. She was now working on her new book exposing the injustice and unconscionable relationships between wizards and house elves.

Then there was her love life, which was now non-existent. She had a couple of boyfriends over the years, but the relationship was always one-sided. She only got into said relationships to feed her carnal need as a woman as well as to feel the closeness of another human. Like clockwork her relationships would come to a screeching halt when the guy would say the "L" word or when they would realize that she didn't want a commitment. She couldn't give her heart to anyone because she had already given it to Malfoy, plus Malfoy was a tough act to follow.

Then there was Malfoy himself, she knew of his great conquests. She had seen him in the wizarding tabloids. He was always with some muggle dancer who got swept into his good looks and his money, on top of his superb dance ability. He had tried to keep in touch with her. He would send her tickets to his shows, but she never replied nor did she attend. She knew that it would be painful to see him perform. It felt almost like a slap in the face, especially when she received the first letter. She always wondered what her life would have been like if she had decided to give up the studio when she had the chance, but even thinking about it now was too painful. She wanted to admit that she had regretted her mistake, that she was wrong, but even admitting that she was wrong was hard to do.

She finished brushing her teeth and grabbed a couple of Advil from her medicine cabinet. The smell of bacon hit her in the face as she floated towards the stairs. She paused at the top of the stairs when she heard Cheryl's voice.

"You're honestly not thinking about inviting her!"

"She's getting married. I don't understand why I can't invite her, she was my friend." Blaise responded.

"Oh that makes sense," Cheryl whispered loudly. "To invite the person you cheated on me with. Do you honestly think I want her at our wedding?"

"That's the point, it is _our_ wedding." He said. "I am giving you the full reigns of this wedding. You can do whatever you want. I don't care if we get married here, or in Monaco, or in a dungeon for Merlin's sake as long as you are marrying me. Since I am giving you the full reigns I expect to at least have control over who I get to invite to the wedding."

There was a long pause. Hermione was afraid to breathe, she didn't want to get caught eavesdropping.

"Ok." Cheryl's voice said. "But how do you think Hermione is going to feel? If she comes you know she's going to bring Ron. Did you see Hermione's reaction when we told her that they were getting married? Even when I told her we were inviting Malfoy she nearly broke her hand from shock. How is she going to feel when she faces both Ron and Malfoy?"

Hermione didn't want to hear anymore. She stomped down the stairs and plastered a smile on her face. _So Blaise cheated on Cheryl with Pansy._ _Was that the reason why they waited so long to get married?_

"Good morning Blaise," she called out cheerily. "Thanks for the hangover potion."

"You're welcome." He replied smiling. "I hope you are hungry."

Over breakfast they talked about the various plans for the wedding. Cheryl had already looked into designers for her wedding dress. During the whole exchange Blaise kept quiet. He only put in his input when he was asked. They talked of the wedding date which was about a month from now, they wanted to have it on the date that they first met. Hermione remembered that date clearly because it was the same day that she and Malfoy got unusually close.

When Cheryl was talking eagerly of the engagement party a barn owl flew through the open window of the small kitchen. It had a Daily Prophet clutched in its beak. Hermione got up from the table and went to the bowl on her counter which kept the keys to the studio as well as loose knuts. She grabbed a few to pay the owl and she sat back down at the table. Blaise disappeared behind the paper as Cheryl was talking non-stop about summer colors, and the best that would go with the greenery of their backdrop.

Blaise cleared his throat unexpectedly. Cheryl stopped talking instantly and turned to her fiancée.

"What is it Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Ehm… nothing you would be interested in Hermione." He said not lowering the paper.

Cheryl looked at him with a puzzled expression. Hermione mimicked her cousin's feelings.

"What is it?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh nothing interesting."

"Blaise I know when you are lying," Cheryl reached for the paper knocking her orange juice on Blaise's lap in the process. He jumped up in shock as the smell or orange juice wafted across the table. He placed the paper down on the table and grabbed the roll of paper towels. Hermione was surprised at how much of a muggle he was turning into. She was surprised that he didn't reach for his wand.

"Cheryl…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea it's ok."

But Hermione didn't hear this exchange. She looked down to the page that Blaise was just reading which was now soaking up orange juice. For what seemed like the third time this morning her heart stopped.

**The Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelor Is Not So Eligible Anymore**

Her eyes flickered to the large picture that took up half of the page. There was Malfoy with his usual smirk his eyes glinting up at the ceiling and on his arm was a pretty girl. She smiled eagerly at the camera, her dark hair glinting in the apparent sunlight. She gazed at the backdrop, it was the stage of his new production right in London. From the erectness of her stature Hermione knew instantly that she was dancer.

Her breakfast churned instantly in her stomach. Blaise looked down at the paper as she picked it. While she was reading the article, phrases like "long-term", "possible future", and "in love" jumped up at her.

"Hermione," Blaise called out softly.

"It's ok," she choked. "Cheryl, I think I am going to cancel classes this morning."

Hermione didn't wait for a response. She hurried out the kitchen before anyone could see the tear that fell out of her eye. The fact that Malfoy was with someone didn't surprise her. She had knew of his conquests but never did he use the words "future", "love", or "long-term". But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. It was the fact that everyone seemed to be moving forward in their lives and here she was stuck in a stagnant pool of her normal routine. Blaise and Cheryl were getting married and starting a family, Ron was getting married to Pansy, and Harry was already married. She was just Hermione, twenty-five, single, and in love with someone she couldn't have.

She closed her bedroom door shut behind her. Her life was this way because she made it so. She had no one to blame but herself. _She _chose not to go to Julliard. _She _decided to stay behind to stay in charge of a studio that Cheryl didn't really care about. _She_ brought this on herself. She looked around at the pictures that hung around the walls. There she was teaching, only dancing to demonstrate, never dancing for herself. Her heart wasn't in it.

Her eyes fell to the letter that she received last night. She unfolded the letter and finally began reading it.

_Hermione,_

_It's been a while since my last letter but it's been awhile since I've done anything new. The last show I was in ran for twenty eight weeks. I was disappointed once again to find that you didn't bother to come to the show. Since that show has come to a close I've been getting offers left and right. I am now dancing in a new ballet choreographed by the most talented Elijah Bennett. My new partner is Ana Miller, she's really great Hermione you would like her. _

_I would really like for you to see the practice performance. I've been hearing you name lately, especially since your new batch of student makes up one fourth of the incoming Juilliard class. Elijah keeps raving about them. I am glad to hear that you are doing well. He tells me that he will write you soon._

_I know it's been awhile but I need to talk to you, face to face. I have to tell you something before the Prophet comes out tomorrow morning. Can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks? I will be there at eleven._

_Draco_

She reread the letter three times. She could imagine him waiting for her at the Three Broomsticks. She knew what he wanted to tell her, he wanted to warn her before the news came out, but at that time she was passed out from a drunken stupor. No matter, the damage was done. She also figured out who his girlfriend was. "…_she's really great Hermione you would like her." _He had never said that about any of his female counterparts before. She balled up the letter and placed it in the garbage before grabbing her sneakers. She couldn't breathe, she needed to get out of the house.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked out of his London flat window. He knew that she received the Prophet by now, and since she didn't meet him last night he could only imagine her reaction to the news. He sat at his desk and took out another piece of parchment. Maybe he needed to explain it further, but knowing Hermione she wouldn't want a letter. It would have been better for him to explain it in person. But what exactly do you say to a person you haven't seen in eight years, yet alone a person you once loved? He grabbed his traveling cloak. Maybe it was time for him to visit.

* * *

**A/n: So a shortie but a goody I hope… just wanted to update while I am waiting in limbo… thanks for all the reviews… you guys rock! I am going to try and finish this fic before I go back to school. I am going to guesstimate and say that I have about 5-6 chapters left. Thanks again for the reviews… GO TEAM USA… GO WORLD!**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	26. The Storm

**A/n: Thanks for the wonderful reviews… you guys rock as always. As for an update on the story, I thought it was going to be 5-6 chapters left, but a great reviewer reminded me of the beginning part of the prologue that I had completely forgotten about, so after careful consideration I think there is going to be about 7-10 chapters left… but don't hold me to it, I don't really "plan" I just try to get in all the main parts of the story so I don't count chapters. But I am really trying to get this story told before I leave for my fifth and final year at school… hence the speedy update.  
**

**As for some of the reviewers have pointed out the story is getting a little "angst-y", like I told a couple of reviewers I don't like writing Hermione this way, but this is how she's behaving. I just write what I see in my head… plus I try not to write fluff, I feel as though this is a little more realistic than the regular "ideal" of romance stories.**

**So without further delay, here's the new chapter…**

* * *

**The Storm**

* * *

Hermione pounded the streets of her neighborhood. This is the only time she felt at peace. There wasn't any wild thoughts running through her head, there were no thoughts at all. The fact that everyone's lives were moving forward was a wake up call for her. She couldn't just sit there and wait for something to happen. She needed to do something herself. Maybe take up a hobby, or apply to Merlin Wizarding University, anything to make her happy once more. She needed to get out of this funk.

* * *

Draco Malfoy apparated and within seconds he was in Hermione's backyard. He looked up at the house, taking it all in. How long had it been since he laid eyes on it? He felt a pang of nervousness as he began walking towards. He noticed even the minute differences from the last time he had visited. As he walked past the spot where they shared their actual first kiss he took note of the flower beds, the new patio furniture on the back porch, and chuckled at the book that was left opened on the gleaming new table.

He stopped just short of the door. He knew that this was the right thing to do, to see her once again. His heart quickened as he raised a pale hand to knock on the door. Moments later he heard a familiar voice from the other side.

"Who would be calling from the back door?"

The door was jerked wide open and he recognized Cheryl's face instantly.

"Malfoy," she said smiling. "What brings you here?"

She opened the screen door to let him into the cool shade of the kitchen.

"Blaise and I are watching a movie," she started. "You want to come watch?"

"Um…sure."

He couldn't do anything but follow her upstairs to the living room.

"Look who's here," she said smiling.

"Mate!" Blaise's voice called out. "Did you receive my owl? It's so good to see you."

Malfoy finally made it to the landing of the living room. The movie was instantly turned off by Blaise. There was silence as Cheryl joined him back on the couch.

"Is Hermione h…"

"She went for a run."

"So I guess she's seen the Prophet."

"Well of course she did," Blaise said. Malfoy could feel his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

"I didn't want her to find out that way."

"Too late for that."

"I don't think you want to be here when she gets back." Cheryl advised.

"Well I have to talk to her, to try and explain…"

"Explain what?" She called out. "Explain how you fell in love with someone else? To explain why you haven't visited her in eight years?"

"I didn't visit her because she told me not to."

"Mate," Blaise said shaking his head. "When are you going to stop believing women when they tell you something?"

Cheryl looked at him incredulously.

"Look," he continued, ignoring her stare. "When women say things like that, there is always some underlining signal. When Hermione said that she didn't want you to visit, she actually wanted you to. If you would have visited, she would be angry at first and put up a weak fight, but then she would have accepted it."

Malfoy dropped on the love seat across from the both of them.

"Very good, Blaise," Cheryl said smiling. She kissed him softly on the lips. "So now that you know the inner workings of the female sex, you can't use the ignorant excuse once we are married."

"Married? You guys are getting married?"

"You didn't get my owl?" Blaise said beaming. "Cheryl and I are finally tying the knot."

Malfoy looked at the pair of them as they kissed once more. _Blaise was getting married?_ He didn't know what to say. He realized that he had just been stupid, thick more or less. Hermione wanted him throughout the years. He didn't know about now, but he needed to at least try.

"You're the best man of course." He added. This phrase broke through his thoughts.

"So who is she?"

"Who?" Malfoy asked looking at Cheryl.

"The girl, your new girlfriend?"

"Oh her," He started. "Her name is Ana Miller, she's from the States."

"So how did you meet?"

"School."

"Julliard?" Cheryl asked with interest. "How very fitting..."

"We started dating about a couple months ago," He said as an after thought.

"How many months is a couple?" Blaise asked.

"Eight."

"Eight?"

"Yes."

"Well you are going to have a job of explaining that to Hermione. You had eight months to explain it to her, to at least let her know, but you didn't. I believe the only reason why you are here is because it finally came out. You probably wouldn't be here otherwise if it hadn't." Cheryl said.

Malfoy couldn't say anything. As much as he wanted to defend himself, as much as he wanted to protest that she was wrong, he couldn't because deep down inside he knew that she was right.

* * *

Hermione stopped running, her legs burning, her heart pounding and her lungs constricting. She ran all the way into town. Her shirt clung to her as the humidity of the hot summer day prevented her from catching her breath. She took in her surroundings barely noticing the ominous clouds in the distance. She was standing right outside an internet café and she peered inside, it had been so long since she had used a computer. She hadn't used one since the summer before her last year at Hogwarts and had left her own computer at her Mum and Dad's. With that thought she went inside and made a bee-line for the counter. After ordering a bottle of water and internet time she sat down at her computer and began searching the net. She felt nervous sitting at the computer afraid of being watched as she looked up Malfoy's name in the search engine.

She was surprised that he had his own fan base, made up mostly of girls. She also seen the same picture that she saw this morning but with different articles beneath them. There were a couple of websites dedicated to Ana Miller as well. She had found out that Ana Miller grew up in a small town in Texas and had been dancing since she was four. She was only a year younger than both Hermione and Draco. Then at the bottom of another website was a link. She clicked on it and it took her straight to Julliard's website. She could feel her heart quicken as she browsed the site gazing at the pictures of happy students, of classes, and of the professors. She found Elijah Bennett's profile and read his short biography. He was teaching modern dance at the school, and there was a link that led her to his own website. She looked again at his profile and his upcoming events. She instantly found the new ballet that Malfoy mentioned, and was surprised to find that he was having an open call for some dancers to fill out the core of his production. She made a note of it. A loud thunderclap jolted her. She looked up at the ceiling as a rumble of thunder greeted her. She then shifted her gaze towards the large windows to see a down pour of rain.

After politely asking her neighbor for her cell phone she punched in Cheryl's number who answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Cheryl can you come get me?"

"Hermione?"

"Yea, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the internet café downtown."

"You ran all the way downtown?"

"Just come get me." Hermione said impatiently. She hung up the phone and thanked the girl for letting her use it.

Hermione waited patiently, finishing her coke in the process. Standing under the scarlet awning of the internet cafe she glanced at her watch, her thoughts on the remaining students that she had to teach and on her endless research for her new book. Soon Malfoy's name popped into her head. She tried to physically shake the thought out of her mind but it wouldn't go away. Malfoy was in love with someone else. He didn't wait for her and that thought alone clenched her heart tightly. She had waited for him, but he hadn't waited for her. She was stupid to have thought that he would. She had let him go; she refused to reply to his letters because of her pride, and now she completely missed out on maybe the only person that could possibly make her happy.

She took a deep breath, she had to stop these debilitating thoughts. She had to stop beating herself up, she had been doing it for the past eight years, she could only take so much.

Cheryl's black sedan pulled up. _Finally. _ She ran out from under the awning, getting thoroughly soaked before hopping in the car. She closed the door and turned to…

"Malfoy!"

"Well hello to you too Granger," he said smirking.

There was silence.

"Aren't you going to put your seatbelt on?"

Hermione huffed, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"I think I'd rather walk." She said opening the door. She leapt out of the car not caring that the rain was pouring down her neck and back.

"Don't be stupid Granger!" He shouted as she slammed the door.

Hermione didn't know how to feel. She walked back towards the direction of home as he pulled off. He was driving Cheryl's car, which meant that he had been to her house. A lighting bolt flashed overhead. She shivered slightly as she continued on even though it was still warm. Her body was soaked and her heart was pounding. Her mind on two words _Draco Malfoy._

Just being so close to him filled her with so much emotion, she didn't know if she should laugh, cry, or scream in anger. It had been eight years, eight long years. Her hair sopping wet clung to her neck and back, but she marched onward.

"C'mon Granger," He shouted through the open passenger side window. "Cheryl wanted me to pick you up."

So now she knew who to throttle when she got back to the house.

"I know you're a bit sore, but let me explain."

"Oh really?" She said turning angrily on the spot. "Just a bit?"

"I tried explaining it to you, I wanted you to meet me last night," he said. "Give me some credit!"

She continued to walk.

"Don't do this Granger."

"Do what?" She asked without facing him.

"Don't leave me again," He called out. "Don't leave me like you did eight years ago."

She stopped dead in her tracks, as another bolt of lightning clapped overhead.

"If I recall correctly, you left me to go to America."

"That's up for interpretation." He said again. "Don't you want to have this conversation in the car?"

She sighed as she looked at her watch, she had less than an hour to get warmed up and dry. This was a losing battle and they both knew it. She walked over to the car and got in. They were both silent as Hermione clicked her seatbelt. She sighed reluctantly, taking in his scent. He still smelled the same. They were silent as he pulled off. While his eyes were on the road she stole glances of his form. She could see the tension of his muscles in his muggle attire. His stature seemed intimidating she surmounted it to all those years of training. His strong hands were on the steering wheel cautiously at ten and two. His hair was a bit shorter than the last time she had remembered. His porcelain skin was flawless, and she had the sudden urge to touch it, to feel his warmth again but she stopped herself. She crossed her hands in front of her chest to prevent them from doing something that she would regret.

* * *

The tension was so thick he could barely breathe. He thought that he would be able to face what was Hermione, but he didn't realize how beautiful she would have become in the process. The smell of rain mingled with hers nearly put him over the edge. Her arms were shining with wetness and her skin had crisped to a brown which he speculated that it had something to do with the summer sun. Her neck was as thin and as graceful as he remembered, but he tried to keep his attention on the road.

Music was playing softly in the car as the rain came down harder. The rhythmic sound of the windshield wipers with the pitter-patter of the rain made it so much harder for him to find his voice.

_We might kiss_

_We are alone_

_Nobody's watching_

_Might take you home_

"So you've learned to drive?" She said softly.

"In America, yes."

"Did Ana teach you?"

He was expecting this.

_We might make out_

_Nobody's there_

_Its not that we're scared_

_It's just that it's delicate_

He stayed silent as he tried concentrating on the road. This song seemed a bit out of place and it only made the tension stronger between them. He realized that he did have Ana, but she was the last person on his mind right now.

"Look Hermione, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I am sorry because I just can't do it." He said glancing at her.

They came to a red light and he stopped, focusing his attention on her.

"I've tried Hermione, but you made it damn near impossible." He said. "You can't blame me for being happy with someone else."

She was silent.

_So why you'd fill my sorrows_

_With the words you borrowed_

_From the only place you've known_

_And why'd you sing hallelujah_

_If it means nothing to ya_

_Why'd you sing with me at all_

"You were the one who left." She said staring out the window.

"You were the one who stayed." He countered.

Silence ensued once again.

_We might live_

_Like never before_

_There's nothing to give_

_Then how can we ask for more_

"Are you really happy?" She asked.

The light turned green but he didn't move, luckily there was no one behind him.

"What?"

"Are you really happy?" She said again. "If you love her so much this should be a simple question to answer."

She fixed his warm hazels on to his gray ones.

"I am." He replied.

"Liar," she said.

"I did love you, you know. I did try by inviting you to my shows."

"Oh yes, that was the best way to show affection, to show me what a huge mistake I've made."

"That wasn't my intention at all." He replied. He kept his eyes on hers. "Do you really think that you made a mistake?"

"Of course not," she said.

"Liar."

_We might make love_

_In some sacred place_

_The look on your face is delicate_

_So why'd you fill my sorrow_

_With the words you borrowed_

_From the only place that you've known_

_And why'd you sing hallelujah_

_If it means nothing to ya_

_Why'd you sing with me at all_

He watched her as she turned away. The light had turned green for a second time and he pulled off. She had really regretted her decision. He sighed softly inhaling her intoxicating scent. She was going to make this hard for him.

_Why'd you fill my sorrows_

_With the words you borrowed_

_From the only place that you've known_

_Why'd you sing hallelujah_

_If it means nothing to ya_

_Why'd sing with me at all_

_-Damien Rice "Delicate"_

"There can only be one reason why you are mad at me right now."

"Only one?" She asked. "I can name a few."

He ignored her last statement.

"You're still in love with me." He continued. "You're mad because I didn't wait for you."

The affect those words had on her were instantaneous.

"Pull over," were the only two words that she uttered.

"What are you going to do?" He said as he took the car off the road. "Are you going to leave? It wouldn't be a first."

The look on her face was murderous. She jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. He knew that he wasn't going to get her back into the car so he turned it off and went after her.

"Hermione," he called after her.

She stamped ahead of him.

"Hermione," he finally caught up with her grabbed her arm.

The instant he did she turned around and slapped him hard across the face, but he didn't let her go. His face stinging from the wet smack they stood staring at each other, the rain soaking their bodies.

She smacked him once again, harder this time. He pulled her close to him and before she could remove herself, before she could protest his lips caught hers. The moment their lips connected he felt a violent shiver down his spine. Kissing Hermione had always felt this good. Before he could enjoy it any further she pulled away from him. Another loud smack blended in with the sound of the rain, but he didn't let her go. He kissed her again, craving her lips once more and this time she kissed him back. She tasted amazing, nothing like how he'd remembered. Their tongues probed each other's hungrily as the rain fell on them.

She pulled gently out of the kiss.

"Don't think that you can waltz back in my life after eight years. The reality of it all is that you are taken. Nothing will change that."

At these words he let her go and watched as she walked back to the car.

* * *

**A/n: I typed this chapter in one day. I am completely and utterly exhausted. I tried to post it last night but my internet was on the fritz, but I figured out a new way to connect to the internet so hopefully there won't be anymore problems.  
**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	27. Conversations

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews…**

* * *

**Conversations**

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as Hermione ran into the house leaving him without a backward glance. He sat thinking as the steady rain pounded the car. His thoughts were dangerous, thinking of how it would feel to have Hermione once more. Soon Ana's face swam in his mind's eye. He was happy with Ana, wasn't he? He tried to compare the both of them but it was damn near impossible to do so. They were both so very different and yet similar at the same time. However, being in such close proximity of Hermione had elicited such a dangerous response that he wasn't able to control himself. He didn't know how he was going to put up with it any longer.

* * *

Hermione ran up the stairs to find Cheryl and Blaise relaxing on the sofa watching a movie. She grabbed Cheryl's arm instantly and pulled her off the couch.

"Ouch Hermione,"

"Upstairs…now!" she screamed.

Hermione ignored her protests as they climbed the stairs to her old room.

"Lemme go!" Cheryl cried in pain.

They finally reached their destination where Hermione slammed the door behind them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Cheryl said clutching her wrist.

"My problem!" Hermione started. "You have the audacity to send Malfoy after me and you're asking me what my problem is?"

Cheryl moved to the bare mattress and sat down.

"Malfoy wanted to see you. He wanted to explain, so I gave him the opportunity to do so."

"I know what you're doing." Hermione said looking at her. "You can't make things right now just because the opportunity presents itself. It's too late! You can't do a single thing to erase eight years!"

"Hermione, when are you going to realize that it's never too late?"

Hermione just stood there, looking at her cousin. She really didn't understand did she?

"You think everything fits into a neat little package," Hermione said shaking her head. "It's more complicated than that and you know it. You just don't understand!"

"What don't I understand Hermione?"

"Everything!"

"I have a pretty good picture of what's going on."

"Enlighten me." Hermione snapped.

"You stayed, he went." She started. "You waited, he didn't. You want him, he wants someone else."

"Oh so it's just like that?" Hermione asked.

She began pacing the length of the bed. "Do you realize what's going on? Do you even realize what has happened? Do you know how I ended up like this!?"

Hermione had always kept her mouth shut, but now she couldn't.

"YOU DID THIS CHERYL!" She yelled. "It was you who made me stay! It was you who made me feel guilty for even thinking about attending Julliard after aunt Audrianna's death. You are the reason why I broke it off with him! You are the reason why I made him stay away, and now I have to watch as he builds a life with someone else! Do you even have an inkling of how that feels?"

Cheryl looked like she was on the verge of tears, but Hermione didn't care. She needed to stop blaming herself.

"Do you know how it feels Cheryl?" Hermione said again. "That's like watching Blaise build a life with Pansy Parkinson!"

Cheryl looked up at her anger etched on her face. Hermione knew that she went a bit far, but she didn't care. At that moment an owl tapped on the window. She walked over to it, the tension now thick between her and Cheryl and she opened it. A large eagle owl with ruffled feathers and wet with rain flew over to her, dropping the letter in her out stretched hand. It hooted softly before taking flight once again.

Since Cheryl didn't respond Hermione continued, "He broke my heart Cheryl when he decided to leave. I know why he left but he still broke my heart, and what's worse is that he didn't make an effort to come back to me."

"How could he?" Cheryl said getting up. "How could he have made an effort when you made it clear that you didn't want one? You can't get angry because he is with someone else."

"But if he loved me like he said that he did, shouldn't he have tried without taking what I said at face value?"

Silence filled the air. She finally got it off her chest, everything. She sat down on the bed and Cheryl followed putting an arm around her frame. Hermione, as much as she tried, couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Look Hermione," she said softly. "I am so sorry. I am sorry for making you stay, I am sorry for everything that I have done."

"Sorry just isn't enough right now." Hermione said closing her eyes. "I just can't erase the last eight years."

They sat like that for awhile before Hermione wiped her eyes and removed herself from Cheryl's embrace.

"So are you going to tell me what happened in the car?"

* * *

Malfoy finally ducked inside the house, climbing the steps two at a time. Once he reached the landing he saw Blaise watching the television. He then heard Hermione's voice. It was muffled but you could tell that she was yelling.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Blaise said after turning off the television.

Malfoy followed Blaise down back stairs to the kitchen. He sat at the table as Blaise fixed them something to drink.

"You don't look too happy mate," he said sitting handing him his drink.

The familiar smell of ginger ale washed over him as he took out his wand and began drying himself off.

"I just don't understand her sometimes."

"Well what happened?"

Malfoy relayed the whole story to an attentive Blaise who kept silent.

"First she doesn't want me and then she does."

"Look," Blaise said. "Love is a lot like playing quidditch."

"Quidditch?"

"Yes, quidditch." He continued. "You have to know strategies, but most of all you have to fight for that golden snitch. If you fight for the golden snitch and you capture it, you automatically end the game, and you also win, for the most part."

"So you're saying that Hermione is a golden snitch."

"Yes," Blaise said smiling. "You were supposed to fight for her. You were supposed to come back and change her mind, you were supposed to make her love you no matter what, but you let her go. Why did you let her go?"

Malfoy knew the answer to that question, but he didn't want to say it aloud. Saying it out loud only made it true.

"I wrote her, sent her tickets, and sent her Christmas cards, everything." He started. "She didn't respond. I was afraid…"

"Afraid?" Blaise questioned. "The great Draco Malfoy afraid, I can hardly believe it."

"Yes," he said feeling foolish. "I was afraid that she didn't wait for me. I thought that she was too busy living her life with someone else. That's why I started dating Ana."

"So wait, you started dating Ana on an assumption? Why didn't you come back, make sure that she wasn't with someone?"

"Well I didn't come back during the years I attended Julliard because I didn't want to "leave" her again for the academic year. The four years after that I was just so busy…"

"Busy?"

"Too busy to see her?"

"Yes," He lied.

"C'mon mate…"

"Well I really don't have an excuse why I didn't visit. Maybe it was the fact that I felt guilty for leaving her here. I regret leaving her, which is why I thought she would be better off with someone else."

"This also fueled your decision to date Ana."

Malfoy didn't reply. He did feel guilty for leaving her and he did regret not fighting for her.

They sat in silence.

"Now you know you're my best mate right?"

Malfoy nodded.

"I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible, but you are a lazy rich kid."

"So are you."

"Yes, this is true, but when I know something is on the line that is as serious as the person I want to be with I would have came out swinging."

Malfoy tossed back the ginger ale.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to break up with Ana?"

"I honestly don't know." He replied.

"Well are you happy? Do you think you can spend the rest of your life with her?" He asked.

"I…"

"Don't answer that question." Blaise said putting up a hand. "You're going to have to make that decision on your own. Just know that Hermione isn't going to take anymore heartbreak from you. If you pursue her in any way make sure you want her more than anything else."

Malfoy felt like he was being taught a lesson, but it was the truth.

* * *

"HE KISSED YOU!" Cheryl squealed.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"So…"

"So… what?"

"Well how was it?"

"It was," Hermione started. What words could she use to describe it? Groundbreaking, earth shattering, mind bending, the best she ever experience, electrifying? "Nice."

"Just nice?" Cheryl asked. "You guys had a big argument, hadn't seen each other in eight years, you were pissed off, he was pissed off and that anger charged, passionate kiss was just nice? I bet you guys wanted to rip each other's clothes off in the rain."

"Cheryl…"

"No, I know what it feels like. Don't tell Blaise, but sometimes I pick fights with him just for the make-up sex."

"Cheryl!" Hermione giggled and Cheryl followed. Hermione didn't remember the last time that she laughed. "Ok Cheryl, you win. Let's just say it was the first time I felt something in a long time."

Hermione glanced at her watch.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Cheryl said catching her breath. "I cancelled classes today because of the torrential rain."

"Good," Hermione said. She realized just now how wet she really was. "I need to change."

"I'm going to make lunch for the boys." She responded.

"I'm really not in the mood to see Malfoy, so I'm going to get some errands done. Make sure he's gone by dinner."

Cheryl left Hermione in the empty room. How long had it been since she had been up here? She placed the envelope on the bed and walked over to the barre that ran the length of the large room. The last time she danced up here was with Malfoy. She shrugged out of her wet leggings, her wet top, and her socks so that she was left in her underwear and her sports bra. She placed her left leg on the barre and stretched with her toes pointed. Her muscles screamed in pain. Had it been that long since she really stretched? She avoided dancing when she could. She only taught and had the more experience dancers demonstrate the more intricate moves. She knew why she had really stopped; it was because her heart wasn't in it any longer. She switched legs, grunting in pain.

"Relax," a voice called out to her.

She looked in the direction in which the voice had come.

"Malfoy!" She called out. She looked down to her attire.

"I don't need any lessons from you, thank you."

She took her leg off the barre and walked into the unused bathroom. She grabbed a towel and covered herself before walking back into the room.

"No need to be modest, I've seen you naked plenty of times."

"Yea," Hermione huffed. "Eight years ago."

She grabbed the envelope before trying to leave but he was blocking the exit. He just stared at her and she stared back.

"I'm in no mood Malfoy."

"Yea…right." He replied gazing down at her.

"Don't you have a girlfriend you need to be getting to? You don't want her to worry now do you?" She asked.

His expression didn't falter. The intensity of his gaze was the strong but her determination was stronger.

"You're playing in dangerous territory Malfoy." She said after a long silence.

"Maybe I want to play."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She just stared at him was he joking.

"And maybe I don't want to."

"Hermione," he said softly. He place a warm hand on her cheek, she exhaled deeply. "I just want to explain myself."

Hermione removed his hand. She remembered what those hands could do.

"Not now Malfoy, I'm still mad at you."

"Well what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You could let me pass."

And with those words he stepped aside. Hermione wasn't ready to hear his explanation for his actions just yet. She walked down the stairs tearing open the letter. Once she reached her bedroom she began reading.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_It has been a long time since I've last written you. I still believe that it's a shame that you didn't get a chance to attend our fine institution. I am writing to you not only as a friend but also as a fellow dancer and choreographer. As Mr. Malfoy may have informed you, I am choreographing a new ballet where he and a Ms. Ana Miller star in. Since it is going to be in London I was wondering if any of your outstanding students would like to fill out the core of this production. If there are any please send them my way in a couple of days. _

_I also need another favor from you. I have been asked to showcase a new choreographer in a couple of pieces of this production. After seeing the rates of matriculation from your studio to our school I thought it would be fitting for you to have the job, plus Mr. Malfoy was very keen to the idea. If you would like to accept this offer please come by for some tea sometime. I am free around 4pm. Here is my address. _

_Sincerely,_

_Elijah Bennett_

Hermione read the address to his London flat. She couldn't believe it. _The_ Elijah Bennett wanted her to choreograph pieces to his ballet. She looked down at her watch. She had a couple of hours. She could get changed head to Diagon Alley to pick up a few books and then head to Elijah's for a cup of tea.

* * *

**A/n: A shortie but a goody. This is one long 24 hours. By the next chapter things should pick up a bit faster. At the pace I'm going I could write another 20 chapters, but I am trying to prevent that. I want to be finished by August 31****st**** at the latest, but I'm not so sure if I will reach that deadline. Thanks again for all the great reviews! **

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	28. The Danger of Chocolate Truffles

**A/n: So sorry for the late update… I did promise that I was going to try and update as much as possible but three things did happen simultaneously to prevent that from happening. 1. I planned out the next 4 chapters of this fic 2. I went on vacation for a couple of days in Baltimore 3. I just devoured "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer… so before I start "New Moon" I am going to update, no matter how alluring the story and the smell of the new pages may seem…**

* * *

**The Danger of Chocolate Truffles**

* * *

Hermione Granger happily made her way through London. Her eyes were pulled from one store to another as she made her way up the familiar street towards the Leaky Cauldron. The people whizzed around her angrily, with other agendas pre-occupying their minds as she made her way slowly to the place that she could only see.

She was…happy…more like ecstatic of the idea that she was going to choreograph for Elijah Bennet. Her mind wandered to the sudden change of her life. She had went from not doing much of anything to planning an engagement party, coming up with choreography, and contemplating her future. She wanted to think that it was luck that caused this drastic change, but it was one person, Draco Malfoy. He had suggested to Elijah to use her. His presence alone made her made her realize that things could never go back to being the way they were, no matter how much she waited or wanted it to.

She crossed the street and made her way into the Leaky Cauldron. After waving to the familiar barman she made her way to the back. The sun pleasantly warmed her face, which was a surprise seeing how it was raining steadily at her own house. Her mind was soon occupied with thoughts of books and supplies as the brick wall moved to reveal Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was packed to the brim of wizards, witches, house elves, and other magical beings. Her eyes followed a pack of girls talking and giggling loudly. _Was it that time of the year already?_ She glanced up and down the street and realized that it was packed to the brim mostly with Hogwarts students and their parents. She passed the apothecary, Madame Malkins, and Flourish and Blotts, as she made her way to her first destination the wizarding bank, Gringotts.

* * *

"Lunch is ready,"

"If you want to call it a lunch," Malfoy said glancing at his watch.

A now dry Draco Malfoy sat down at the small kitchen table that was laden with food. He began piling his plate with potatoes as Blaise brought over the drinks.

"Hermione was in a right state," Cheryl said softly as she fixed her eyes on Draco's.

Malfoy didn't respond.

"She still has feelings for you, you know, or she wouldn't have gotten so angry."

He still didn't respond. His mind was full of thoughts of a half naked Hermione. Her muscles had softened, but still held their shapely form. Her body was just like he'd remembered. He imagined his hands running softly up her back and his lips tasting the most delicate parts of her neck. He imagined her moaning under him, her tongue betraying her rational thought by letting a profanity slip.

"So the question now is how are you going to get her back?"

"No," Blaise interjected. "The question is do you want her back?"

They both looked at him from across the table.

"I do want her back." He said.

"Look we need to come up with the perfect plan in order to maximize the time that you guys spend with one another." Cheryl piped up.

He knew they weren't going to drop the subject, but he had to at least try. He needed to figure this out on his own.

"Let's not talk about this now," He said turning to his potato filled plate. "How about we talk about your engagement party?"

"Look Malfoy," Cheryl said ignoring him. "She is lonely, and she still has feelings for you, no matter how hard she tries to fight them or you."

Malfoy sighed. "Well go on then."

* * *

Hermione let her eyes adjust to the light which took a couple of blinks. She was standing outside of Gringotts, after accessing her account, now trying to decide where to go first. She then began making her way back up the cobbled street towards the apothecary. She was going to need more ingredients for her household cleaners and potions.

Twenty minutes later she had a small brown bag filled with smelly ingredients. Her list in one hand and the bag in the other she began making her way to Flourish and Blotts. She looked to the long list of books on cases of house elves and their rights before something hard crashed into her. Her list fell softly to the ground as the paper bag exploded on the ground allowing the unbreakable vials and bottles to roll on the cobbled walkway.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She used her wand to summon her jars and placed them in the bag. She looked around for her fallen list.

"Here you are." A semi-familiar voice called out.

Hermione looked up, her eyes blinded by the sunlight. She shielded her eyes which focused on Oliver Wood, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Wood?" She questioned.

"Merlin's beard, is that you Hermione Granger?" He said smiling.

Hermione instantly noticed his charismatic smile, his soft accent and his brown hair, which had grown substantially since the last time she saw him. _Had it been eleven years?_ He held out his hand which she grabbed. His hand was warm in hers. She stood up lightly and adjusted her blouse.

"Thanks,"

"So what brings you here?" He asked. His eyes wavered to take her in.

"Just getting a few things, nothing special, how about you?"

Her eyes flickered instinctively to his left hand which was bare. That was surprising.

"Well I'm in London visiting friends, and I decided to swing by and grab some equipment."

He gestured to the store they were standing in front of. Hermione hadn't noticed that they were standing outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Still playing are you?"

"Yes, very much." He said smiling. His face was rough and rugged with stubble. She had the urge to feel the roughness with her own fingers. "Might retire soon, been hit by too many bludgers. I just got an offer to coach for the minor league right here in London. It's an all girls league but the pay is too hard to pass up."

"Well that's good."

There was an awkward silence between the both of them. She felt his gaze rake her body softly and painfully as she turned away trying not the blush under the intensity.

"Well it was nice seeing you." She said smiling lightly.

"Yes, it definitely was," he said smiling back. "And maybe we will bump into one another again sometime."

Hermione smiled in response and turned away from him.

* * *

"Or you can…"

"Okay, I think I have enough ideas." Malfoy said roughly. The ideas that Cheryl and Blaise were coming up with were getting more ridiculous by the second. He glanced down at his watch.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Cheryl asked.

"Er…sort of, but it's not important."

Malfoy cleared his plate by sending it to the sink with his wand.

"I think the best way for you to get reacquainted with one another is to plan the engagement party together."

"Finally, an idea I can work with, plus I have a back up plan if that doesn't work."

"You had a plan all along, why didn't you tell us?" Cheryl said angrily.

"I told you that I didn't want to talk about it, just to let you know, we will be inseparable over the next couple of weeks."

"Inseparable?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes," He replied. "I don't think of it as a plan. If she still has feelings, like I do, then I don't see a reason why we shouldn't get back together."

They all sat silent contemplating.

"Well there is one major problem you haven't considered," Blaise started. "Your girlfriend."

Blaise was right of course. There was Ana, a true force to be reckoned with. He had heard of her famous breakups. In the cases in which she broke up with the guy, it wasn't pretty, but in the cases in which the guy broke up with her, well that was a different story. Ana was the jealous type, almost the same as Pansy, but much worse. Her vindictive nature, her passion, zeal, and fervor attracted him in the first place.

"I'm going to have to make her break up with me." He heard himself say.

"Why not just break up with her? You do have feelings for Hermione right?" Cheryl asked.

"Of course I do," he started. "But you don't want to get on the wrong side of Ana."

Blaise shook his head.

"Mate," he started. "This isn't Hogwarts anymore, we talk of plans and we scheme for what? Go for what you want."

Malfoy did know what he wanted. As soon as he got on the plane to New York he had the urge to turn and head back to her side. Those four years without her were the longest of his life, and since she had refused to see any of his end of the year shows it had pained him to realize that maybe she had found someone else. It had burned him deep to his core the thought of her living her life with someone else. So he continued to work to keep his mind off of her, but it did nothing to mitigate the pain. He then met Ana at work, and she reminded him so much of Hermione that he couldn't stop himself from asking her out. No matter how much Ana reminded him of Hermione's fiery attitude and her intelligence there was one thing that she couldn't imitate, it was the way she danced. No matter how many years of training Ana had, she would never carry herself with the grace and natural ability that Hermione had.

Hermione also had this effect on him like no other. She challenged him where it mattered most. They were both stubborn, but she had the ability to change his mind when no other could. He then remembered her scent, the scent of her skin had quickened his breath and made his blood rush through his veins. He had the carnal craving to rip her apart right then and there. He knew what he wanted, and didn't care what the consequences were, but he knew that the consequences would not only affect him, it would affect Hermione and Elijah Bennet as well. That was one risk he could not afford to take.

"I do know what I want, but if I go after it head on a lot of people will get hurt in the process."

"This sound like the plan with Pansy all over again, it's not going to end well."

Malfoy saw Cheryl flinch and saw a dark shadow pass behind her eyes.

"This is nothing like the situation with Pansy."

"Of course it is, you will do something stupid and I will end up having to save you… again."

Cheryl turned her attention to Blaise. "What do you mean 'save you again'?"

"Look, it's not only me I have to worry about, there are others involved and I don't want to do this without thinking of the consequences."

"Blaise," Cheryl said ignoring Malfoy. "What do you mean 'save you again'?"

There was a thick silence that was only matched by the tension that was in the air.

* * *

Hermione made her way down the cobbled streets, her bags and packages slowing down her journey. She had a little over an hour left before she would make her way to Elijah's flat. On her way to Florean Fortescue's she saw an explosion of color coming down from one of the side streets. She knew that it could only have come from one place, The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she had the sudden urge to visit the old joke shop. She stood there contemplating and didn't find a reason why she shouldn't. It had been a while since she last spoken to Ron, and now that he was engaged to be married there was no reason for her to worry about angry feelings from the Weasley family.

She began working her way down the crowded street to the joke shop. When she reached the store front she wasn't surprised to see it packed with Hogwarts students, all trying to get in some shopping in before the year started on September 1st. She made her way inside and saw Ginny standing at the counter. Ginny eyed her carefully, it wasn't a mean look she was giving, it was more of a puzzled look, a vexing stare. Hermione turned away from her gaze and began looking at the items on display. She looked from the extendable ears to the edible watches which changed time whenever it felt like it, making sure that you're always either too early or too late. Her eyes glanced to the cage of puffskeins and new and improved ton tongue toffee "So long that you can jump rope!"

"Do you need any help?" A familiar voice called out.

Hermione turned to see Ron's flaming red hair. He embraced her in a hug.

"It is so good to see you. I'd notice those bushy curls anywhere" He said smiling brightly once he released his embrace. His blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Like wise Ronald." Hermione replied smiling.

Ron had grown so much since the last time she had seen him. He was burly almost like Oliver Wood. He was tall and yet stocky as defined muscles covered he once lanky frame. Quidditch did do a body good. He was wearing an orange Chudley Cannons hat which clashed violently with his red hair and his magenta work robes.

"So how's life?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's going great." He said grinning. "It's weird Harry and I was just talking about you last night."

"Really?"

"Yea…" he trailed off. "But I'm here working until the new season starts. I'm keeper for the Chudley Cannons you know."

"I've heard." Hermione said lightly. "I also hear that a new person will be joining the Weasley clan."

His face turned red instantly, matching his flaming red hair.

"Yes, well Pansy is one of a kind."

"I wanted to offer my congratulations and best wishes for you in the future." She said happily.

"Thanks," he replied. He glanced down at his watch, "Hey I'm about to go on break, you don't have time for a bite at Fortescue's? We could catch up."

"Sure."

"Let me just tell George that I'm going."

She watched as Ron pulled the magenta robes over his head. He walked behind the counter and Hermione followed him. She leaned up against the counter, and a very pregnant Ginny Weasley smiled weakly at her.

"Hello Ginny,"

"Hi Hermione." Ginny said smiling.

"Boy or girl?" Hermione asked.

"Harry doesn't want to know, but it's a boy."

"Well congratulations."

She watched in silence as Ginny made another sale. When Ron finally came out of the back she felt relieved to be removed from her present company.

"It was nice seeing you again Ginny."

She didn't reply, so Ron steered Hermione out onto the street. He looked down at her bags and offered to carry the heavier ones. They made their way up the street and around the corner to Florean Fortescue's. A waitress greeted them upon arrival and sat them down on a table outside.

"So…"

"So…" Hermione said in response. She knew that it was going to be awkward, but not this awkward. They hadn't been alone in such a long time.

"Getting married huh?" She started.

Ron responded and Hermione nodded him along. Their conversation was a bit shy at first, but completely honest. She soon felt completely at ease, laughing easily where she was supposed to. Their banter went back and forth and then it came around to her life. He was just as interested in her life as she was his. Her story was not as exciting but he listened with rapt attention.

"So you haven't been with Malfoy?" He asked his spoon halfway in his scoop of pistachio ice cream. "I thought you guys would have tied the knot by now."

Hermione was surprised with the ease that he asked this question. Wasn't he still upset with her about that whole situation that happened eight years ago?

"Not since seventh year. Didn't you see the prophet, he has a girlfriend."

"Well the fact that he has a girlfriend shouldn't stop you; it never stopped you before, why should it now." Ron said.

Hermione felt the guilt flood her almost instantly, but before she could digest that he continued.

"So it's been what, eight years, from what I saw on that stage I completely understood why you cheated on me. I bet he's kicking himself right now for leaving you, and he's probably not even happy with what's her name. Soon you two will be together."

"Ron, it's not that easy… it's more complicated than that."

"Well make it uncomplicated. You've been apart for eight years, why would you waste a single second now that he's back."

"But he left."

"Yes he did, but he will most likely spend the rest of his days making it up to you."

There was silence. Ron made it sound easy, and it was easy, rationally, but when emotions get involved it becomes more complicated.

"But remember, just because you take him back doesn't mean that you forgive him."

They were silent. Hermione was spreading around her raspberry ice cream, not really eating it. Ron glanced at his watch before putting his spoon back on his dish.

"Look Ron, I'm really _really_ sorry for what happened between us." She blurted out. Something about his last statement gave her the strong impulse to apologize. Maybe it was the fear that he had taken her back, but had not forgiven her. She knew that she broke his heart, just like Malfoy did to her. She knew what it felt like and realized that no one should ever feel this pain.

"Hermione," he said taking her hand. "It is ok. I forgive you fully, plus if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Pansy. Now with that out of the way I want you to come over for Sunday dinner, mum misses you of course and Harry will be glad to see you as well as the rest of the Weasley clan."

Hermione didn't know about this. She knew that Mrs. Weasley could be painstakingly nice, even when she wasn't happy with you. Her thoughts flashed to the chicken size chocolate egg that she received for Easter her fourth year. She wondered how her reception would be received.

"I don't know Ron…"

"I will tell everyone to behave, just swing by."

"Ok." She replied. Her worry was outweighed by her curiosity; she did want to see what everyone was up to.

Ron glanced back down at his watch and Hermione did the same. She had to get going if she was going to catch the underground.

"I have to get going…"

"Yea, my break is nearly over…"

Hermione slid out of the booth. She shrunk her belongings so that they all fit into one bag. She reached for her bag to pay, but before she could Ron had placed the money on the table.

"My treat," he said smiling. "Just make sure you're there on Sunday at five."

"Thanks." She grabbed Ron in a friendly hug. "I'll be there."

Hermione left the restaurant, full and happy. She was on speaking terms with Ron again, and now she was going to see Elijah Bennet, nothing could ruin this.

* * *

Malfoy glanced at his watch carefully noting the time and trying not to listen to the angry whispers that past between Blaise and Cheryl.

"I'll explain later…"

"No you're going to explain it to me now!"

"Well," Malfoy said standing. "Thanks for the food Cheryl, I have to get going, I'm supposed to meet Ana and I'm running a bit late."

Blaise looked up at him, a murderous look in his eye. Malfoy couldn't blame Cheryl for getting angry. Blaise didn't tell her the complete truth and he knew that he was going to get it. Malfoy grabbed his belongings and left through the back door apparating on the spot.

* * *

Hermione decided the best way to get to Elijah's house was through the underground. He lived right across the street from a stop. She would have traveled by magical means, but she didn't know if he was connected to the floo network, nor did she know a safe place in the city where she could apparate.

She followed the crowd through the dank dirty underground station to the sunlight above. She rejoiced happily in the fresh summer air, as she made her way across a very crowded street. She found his building easily and was greeted by a doorman.

After making her way across the lobby and to the elevators she waited patiently. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She wondered what the ballet was going to be about, what he wanted from her. The elevator ride was surprisingly short as she got off on the twelfth floor. Her shoes clicked softly against the wooden floor as her thoughts wandered to what Ron said. He was right, what was the point of being this miserable without Malfoy? She knew that they belonged together, and she knew that she was going to eventually take him back, but what was the point of staying mad at him. It happened, she was miserable, he had followed his dreams, and from what was about to happen, she could still follow her own. There was no point in expending any more wasted energy hating him.

She found herself in front of Elijah's flat. She took a deep breath before knocking lightly. She waited a few moments and the door opened to reveal Elijah Bennet, the great choreographer and teacher.

"Miss Granger! I am so glad that you've decided to come." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course I was going to come." She replied smiling. His grin was infectious. He leaned in and kissed the air on either side of her cheeks. He then stepped aside and invited her into his luxurious apartment.

She was surprised at how big it was and rationalized that he had enlarged it by magical means. She looked from the gleaming stainless steel to the black leather couches. She smelled a familiar scent of warm crumpets and butter. He motioned her to a chair and she sat down smoothing her skirt in the process.

"Tea will be ready in a minute." He said lightly. "We have been talking about you all afternoon."

"We?" she asked.

Before Elijah could respond she heard a voice call out.

"Elijah darling, a bulb went out on your vanity mirror."

Hermione looked towards the direction of the voice at the same instant that the speaker made herself known. She recognized her instantly from the Daily Prophet. Her shiny hair was long and black her face was thin, pointed and pale. Her skin was similar to Malfoy's pale, but just like him she was beautiful. Her light blue eyes flickered to Hermione's.

"Ana, this is Hermione Granger." Elijah said lightly.

"Oh so _you're_ Hermione Granger. Draco has told me so much about you."

Hermione didn't like the tone of her voice. She was being nice, but Hermione knew better. It seemed as though she was expecting someone completely different.

"It's a pleasure," Hermione said inkling her head towards Ana.

"I'll go get the tea."

Elijah left them alone.

"So you're Draco's old partner." Ana eyes looked her up and down in one full sweep.

Hermione was getting annoyed. This girl was definitely on a high horse.

"Yes, and you're his new partner, I'm glad that we have established that." Hermione snapped.

"Well let's just say I was expecting a bit more since both Elijah and Draco talked so very highly of you." She replied smiling

Hermione just stated at her, and it dawned on her why she could stay mad at Malfoy. He had left her for this? Hermione could feel herself getting angrier by the second.

"I still have no clue," Ana started, "Why they would want you? You haven't studied under the greats, you're just the owner of some second rate dance school."

"Just because you say it with a smile doesn't make you any less of a bitch." Hermione said nicely. She added a smile to show her that she could do it too.

"How are my leading ladies?" Elijah's sing song voice called out to them.

"We're fine," Ana said. "Just getting acquainted."

Ana's cheerful face fell. "You better stay away from Draco."

"Or what?" Hermione said smiling. "What are you going to do?"

"Let's just say that I will make sure that you never dance on the world stage."

"Is that a threat?" Hermione asked. She looked to Ana's hardened face. She could see her jaw clench. "You shouldn't be worried, why would Draco ever fall for a dancer who owns a second rate dance school?"

At that moment Elijah came out of the kitchen with a polished silver tray. He had a three tier dessert tray in one hand and the other was balancing a pot of tea and four mugs. He placed it lightly on the table between them.

"So let's get started shall we?" Elijah said happily, his face shinning with excitement.

As he poured the tea Ana stared daggers at Hermione, but she didn't back down. Elijah gave her a steaming hot mug of Earl Grey tea first. She added milk for flavor and began drinking just to do something. She could feel her blood boiling. Hermione couldn't understand why Ana hated her so much, but she was never going to back down from her. Ana didn't scare her.

After pouring Ana some tea he began explaining the ballet to Hermione who listened with rapt attention. He explained that it was about two lovers who are born in different worlds. As he explained it, it reminded her almost of the story between her and Malfoy.

"So I just need you to choreograph the most important pieces." He said smiling.

"No pressure right?" Hermione said smiling.

"I would like you to choreograph the affair, the unveiling of the affair, and the break up." He said excitedly. "I just want you to have fun, paint a story of sex, passion, and heartbreak. You're motivation for the affair, is pure unadulterated passion, a carnal hunger…"

"So sorry I'm late," a voice called out.

Hermione recognized that voice instantly. It was Malfoy.

* * *

"Draco my dear boy, it is quite alright. I was just explaining the ballet to our star choreographer." Elijah called out.

Malfoy looked to Hermione and she looked back at him and tried to hide her shock. She didn't think that he was going to be here too, nor did she think that Ana was going to be here either. He had changed out of his wet clothes into a crisp button down and some jeans. His hair was untidy almost as if he just dried his hair.

"It is so good to see you Granger." He said catching himself. "I'm glad that you decided to do this."

"Likewise," Hermione replied. She guessed that he didn't tell Ana about his visit.

Hermione could feel Elijah's eyes go from her to Malfoy as if he was watching a tennis match.

"Ana, I have some of those chocolate truffles you love. Why don't you come with me to grab them?"

Hermione could feel Ana's eyes flicker evilly to Elijah but she stood reluctantly and followed him out of the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy whispered as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"I want to ask you that same question."

He sat down next to her.

"I knew Elijah was going to owl you, but I didn't expect you to be here today. I thought he would have at least given us some warning."

"What's done is done." Hermione whispered. "What I don't get is how you can date someone like her?"

She captured his eyes almost as if she was going to find an answer buried deep in his irises. He noticed how dangerously close she was to him. He looked to her bronzed legs and wanted to touch them.

"She's nice once you get to know her."

"I'm way past nice." Hermione started. "I wonder if she would get mad if I did this."

Hermione lunged herself at Malfoy and captured his lips on her own. She moaned softly as his hands instantly entangled themselves in her hair. He was surprised by her sudden change of heart but had the slight inclination that Ana had driven her to act so irrational, but he didn't mind it. His tongue found hers and she moaned softly, the leather squeaking softly as she tried to move her body closer to his own.

He broke the kiss, he didn't want to enjoy it too much because he did have a girlfriend and he did have an obligation to her.

"Hermione… Ana," he said struggling for air.

"You really think I care about her?" She asked just as winded.

"I know you don't but she is still my girlfriend."

She pulled back away from him as if he slapped her.

"But I do want you." He added.

Before he could say anything more he heard the loud footsteps of Elijah. He could see that Hermione was a little flushed and hoped that no one else would notice.

Elijah was carrying a bowl of individually wrapped truffles. Hermione grabbed one as soon as he put it down in front of them. Malfoy watched as she delicately wrapped her lips around it and took a bite. He had remembered was those lips could do and a jolt of energy shot down his back.

Malfoy moved to join his girlfriend who looked suspiciously at the two of them.

"So where was I… oh…that's right," Elijah started. "The second dance, I want you to put a lot of emotion it. Someone finds out about our lovers' affair and threatens to tell everyone about it. The third and final dance I would like you to do Miss Granger is the breakup, the drifting apart of the two lovers because of societal rules."

"Alright," Hermione said smiling. "All I need is the music, and the dates when our two leads are available."

Malfoy watched her, she began setting up a schedule with Ana, he never wanted anyone more than he wanted Hermione now. They were trying to find a slot that would allow the both of them to meet, but there was only one sure way of how he could be alone with her.

"How about we all meet once a week to put everything together, but we meet with Hermione separately to learn our parts."

"Great idea Draco."

So Malfoy was going to get what he wanted, more time alone with Hermione.

* * *

Hermione set up the times she was available to teach the both of them. Her mouth was still filled with the taste of chocolate and Malfoy, a deadly combination. She didn't know what made her kiss Malfoy, maybe it was because she was told to stay away from him. Maybe it was because she wanted it, as much as he wanted her.

Once the appointments were set she could tell that Ana wanted to leave. After their hasty departure in which Elijah hugged and kissed them both Hermione found herself alone with Elijah who was looking at her expectantly. He didn't say anything but began cleaning up. Hermione helped. She was trying to wrap her thoughts around what Malfoy said. It was simple enough, but what did it mean? Was he going to leave Ana?

Once in the kitchen she watched as Elijah pulled out his wand and magically cleaned the dishes.

"Do you know what's peculiar?" He asked without preamble. "Draco and Ana as a couple."

Hermione stayed silent.

"Do you know why I left the two of you alone?" He asked again.

Hermione felt obligated to answer. "No, why?"

"Because I see the way he looks at you, and it is nothing short of amazing that he has so much restraint."

She felt a small smile play across her lips.

"I believe that there is someone for everyone, and why it is true that Draco and Ana make a real good-looking couple I don't see it lasting."

"How so?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well besides Draco's obvious desire for you, when they dance together that spark, that passion however present between the pair of them will never come close to what you guys had."

* * *

Draco Malfoy drove to their destination; impatient with the pace, but that was the price you pay when you have a muggle girlfriend.

"So did you like Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"No. She insulted me."

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk.

"Well did you provoke her?" He asked. He knew that Hermione wouldn't have done anything of the sort unless she was provoked in some way, shape, or form.

"Oh so you are taking her side?" She said angrily her hands folding lightly over her chest.

"It's nothing like that, I just know Hermione." He replied. They stopped at a red light. He took a chocolate truffle out of the wrapper and placed it on his tongue. The taste of Hermione and chocolate was amazing. As the chocolate was melting he leaned over gave Ana a kiss. As the light changed color he realized that Ana would never taste as sweet as Hermione.

* * *

**A/n: I know I know, late update! I've just been so busy with packing and reading the Twilight series and planning this fic that I didn't have time to really get this story down which is why I made it extra long for all you patient reviewers. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I can't believe I have over 350! You guys ROCK as always. **

**P.S. As you can see I am not finished by my deadline and with good reason. I knew it was going to be impossible to finish by the time I started school. I realize that the second half of this story might be just as long as the first. I have a couple more chapters planned but I think I'm going to try and cut it down as much as I can. This was one chapter that I planned and it ended up' being 15 pages as opposed to my usual 7-9 pages. So with that please expect an update soon. I start classes tomorrow… so let's hope my course load isn't too bad.**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	29. The Happy Couple

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are completely awesome. I hope you guys can be patient with me in the next couple of weeks. I'm still getting used to the course load, and in one class I have 6 exams! One every two weeks… ahhhh, so I will write whenever I can, if that means toting around my laptop than so be it! Thanks again for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

**The Happy Couple**

* * *

"One and two…no… three and four, five, six, sev – stop the music!"

Hermione put her hands on her head in frustration, as the room became quiet.

"Ana," she said closing her eyes. "Don't make it harder than it is."

Hermione could hear her murmur under her breath.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I've been over this a million times, and these basic dance moves aren't going to work for me." She placed her hands resolutely on her hips.

Hermione took a deep breath, she had to pretend that Ana wasn't getting to her, but some of her words she had been firing at her did hurt, but she was never going to let Ana know that. She looked to Karyn, her understudy who was diligently perfecting the moves.

"Oh is that right?" Hermione asked. She began walking over to her. "My moves aren't going to work for you? Well let's see, since they are as basic as you say they are why aren't you getting them? And since it seems as though you need to be in better company, why don't I tell Elijah that you are too good for this production? No, I have a better idea, how about I talk to him about giving Karyn the lead, since she is getting the moves without a problem."

Hermione turned to Karyn and gave her a small wink. She turned back to Ana who looked horrified at the idea of losing her part. Hermione suspected that she wasn't going to hear another word from Ana, not today at least.

* * *

Draco sat at the table covered completely with purses, favors, candies, chocolates, and potpourri. He didn't know how he got roped into doing this job, but here he was, making favors for the bridal shower. On second thought, he did know the reason why he was here…Hermione. He had spent his last couple of days in her house, coming early and leaving only when she kicked him out.

Even though he was here all the time he barely saw her. She was too busy to have a conversation with him, too busy to hear what he had to say about what happened eight years prior. The only time that he did see Hermione was during their practices, and even then his understudy was there, not allowing him to have any private time with her. She was starting to push his patience.

"So how much did each of these bags cost?" He asked picking up the patchwork bag.

"Well that depends, is it Prada, Coach, or Hermes-Birkin?"

"What does it matter?"

"Um…a lot!" Cheryl said laughing. "You're not supposed to be talking, you're supposed to be stuffing."

"What are these for anyways?" Blaise asked.

"The bridal shower, I know it's not for a couple of weeks but I wanted to get these out of the way." Cheryl reached across the table for a Tiffany's jewelry box.

"For someone who didn't want to have a big wedding, you are surely paying some money for these favors." Blaise said opening up one of the signature blue boxes. He fingered the silver chain that lay across the soft pillow.

"That's right, I am paying for these favors, the only thing you would let me pay for," she kissed him on the cheek. "But after you see how much my gown cost, well… let's just say that I'll pay for that too."

"Just because the wedding is small doesn't mean that it can't be glamorous." She added and an afterthought.

Malfoy had to fight the sudden urge to roll his eyes. He smelled his hands which held the tropical scent of potpourri.

"So did you guys get the club?"

"I called them, was thinking about stopping by later. They said that they might have another party that day…"

"Did you tell them that we would give fifteen percent more than what they wanted us to pay?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, I want that place, do anything you have to. If it is a female, hit on her, if it's a male, hit on him… but only if he's gay."

"Ok Cheryl." Malfoy said laughing. "Anything for your happiness."

He had noticed over the past week that Cheryl had that Granger instinct that he had never seen before, at least from her. Cheryl knew what she wanted, she was the bride and she was going to get what she wanted.

"So are you going to clue us in on the finer points of this "plan"?" Blaise asked.

"Well it's not really a plan, just windows of opportunity. The best window will be during the engagement party."

A sound in the distance told them all that they would be joined shortly by company. He could smell her before she made her appearance. It was the smell of Hermione after a good practice session. She walked in the kitchen taking her hair out of the tight bun she wore it in. The sweet smell of her hair wafted over him as she reached in the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Having fun up here ladies?" She asked smiling looking towards the table.

"Of course, anything for your fair maiden cousin," he responded taking Cheryl's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Oh dear, I have the vapors…" She said in a light voice putting a hand playfully on her forehead.

"Draco, are you ready to go?" Ana's voice called over to him. He almost jumped out of his seat; he hadn't heard her come up. Ana was eyeing Cheryl from the foot of the stairs and Cheryl glared right back.

"Actually Ana, I am going to stay here for a bit, I want to finish these favors, then Hermione and I have to go to the club and make sure that we have a reservation for the engagement party."

He looked to Hermione who caught her surprise quickly. Cheryl didn't argue against his statement because they both had the same agenda. Anything he told Ana was right as long that it made him spend even more time with Hermione. Blaise didn't even contest his statement.

"Fine…whatever." Ana replied angrily. "Just come home when you're done."

Without saying goodbye she left through the backdoor, slamming it a little too loudly.

"I honestly don't understand what you see in that girl." Cheryl said making a face.

"I do," Hermione replied. Draco turned his attention on to her, but he only caught her retreating back as she went up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but feel tired. After being around Ana, she did feel drained. The first three days were ok, but with teaching both Malfoy and Ana on top of her other classes had done her in. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She had been shirting her duties as the maid of honor and she felt guilty for not helping. Plus Malfoy wanted to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk to him, not just yet. She was afraid of his thoughts about the kiss they shared two days prior.

She stripped off her sweat drenched clothing and wrapped herself in a robe. Her bed looked so comforting that she couldn't resist. She let out a sigh of relief after lying down on the soft pillows, not caring that she was sweaty. She wanted to close her eyes, just for a minute…

A sharp knock told her that she had fell asleep.

"Hermione its time to go," Cheryl's voice called out.

She grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. She groaned as the familiar sound of the door opening penetrated her ears.

"Go away," she said, her voice muffled. She heard the door as it snapped shut, footsteps followed as the bed groaned under Cheryl's weight.

"Cheryl if you were a loving cousin, a good cousin, you would let me be."

"I would," Malfoy replied, "if I were Cheryl."

Hermione laid there frozen and self conscious of the fact that the only thing that separated her from Malfoy was a terry cloth robe, with its belt tied loosely around her body. She lifted up one corner of the pillow and peaked at Malfoy who had his eyes fixed on her. She turned on her away from him so she could tie the belt tighter.

She turned back to him. She looked at him, fully clothed and relaxing comfortably as if he belonged there.

"I think this is the first time we have been in bed and not used it." She said laughing.

"Don't tempt me," he replied, his eyes full of the same intensity since they shared that kiss in the rain.

"So what would that make me Malfoy, a temptress?" She said low soft voice.

His reaction was priceless. He looked at her, his eyes blazing even more, filled with shock and traces of lust.

"You're crossing a dangerous line," he replied.

"Maybe I'm feeling a bit reckless." She whispered smiling slightly. She remembered that he had expressed the same sentiment only days ago.

"I have great restraint." He replied, closing his eyes.

Hermione looked to his pale porcelain skin, waiting to be touched, and his Adam's apple, ready to be devoured by her tongue. The thing was, she didn't have great restraint, not with him in such close proximity. She was afraid of what her body wanted to do to him, but she was more afraid of what feelings would come back once he explained himself. She didn't want feelings, not just yet. All she wanted was one thing, girlfriend or no girlfriend. Hadn't he done the same thing to her eight years prior?

"You do have great restraint," she replied whispering, "but I know that you can smell me. I can smell you too, and I feel as though I can no longer resist."

She wanted to test his restraint, she wanted to do something bold. After being so dormant for the past eight years her mind was craving life, thrill, and wantonness.

"What if I told you, that I am completely starkers under this robe?"

He opened one eye and looked down at her attire. She could tell that he was seeing right through it, but he closed his eye at once. She felt a little disappointed, he did have restraint.

"Well," she sighed sitting up. "I better get to the bath."

Before she could make a motion to get off the bed she felt his warm hand encircle her wrist. In one swift motion he pulled her across the bed and pinned her down. His body straddled hers. She could feel her blood pounding in her ears, as she blushed violently. She had pushed him over the edge and the look in his eyes made Hermione want more.

"I thought you had better restraint?" She said, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Her eyes captured his gray ones.

A low growl escaped from the depths of his throat, out of frustration. Hermione heart quickened even more. The intensity of his gaze was electrifying. He moved his face slowly towards hers. She knew that once their lips touch that this was going to be it. Her eyes closed but his lips didn't connect with hers. When she opened her eyes, his face was mere inches from her. He took one of his hands and traced the contours of her lips. Hermione was still and didn't say a word. His skin on hers was fiery to the touch. Her lips ached for his as his fingers delicately moved from her lips to her jaw line. She held her breath as they slowly crawled down her neck. She arched her head back so that he had more access. The instant that she did this his other hand reached to grab her chin and turned her face away from his. When his lips softly grazed against her flesh she let out a soft moan. She could feel his warm breath quicken. He moved slowly up to her ear tasting her, her body was quivering in anticipation.

"I can't have you," he whispered his lips grazing her ear. "Not like this."

He rolled softly off of her. Hermione closed her eyes; she was already missing his comfortable weight on top of hers. He really wanted to do this right, and she couldn't help but respect that.

"We need to talk Hermione."

"What I want to do doesn't require talking." She replied. Her eyes were still screwed tightly shut. She was silently cursing the enormous effect that he had on her.

"If it were you, you would have had me by now," She said sitting up.

"True," he started. "Do you really think that having me is going to help? Honestly?"

She didn't answer. He was right, but she then realized the sooner they talked about it, the better.

"Ok." She said turning to him. "Talk."

"Really?"

"Go ahead."

He looked a little shock at how fast she changed topics.

"Julliard was a…" He paused.

"Yes…" She responded her eyes caught his.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY YET!" Cheryl voice called out to them.

"It was…"

Impatient knocking informed the both of them that they better get a move on.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered. "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

An hour later Malfoy found himself holding open the car door for Hermione as her long legs found the ground. Her legs were gorgeously adorned in a black skirt. He imagined those delicate legs wrapped around his neck and that thought alone caused him to paused for a moment. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car.

He looked down at the skirt with appreciation.

"Did Cheryl get to you too?"

"Of course," She replied smiling. "I can't remember the last time I was in a skirt."

"School maybe?" He looked down again. He thought her being completely naked under a robe turned him on. No, it was her in this not so short, yet short skirt.

"Don't remind me," she said running her hands repeatedly across the material.

He held open the door for her and took another glance at her skirt before following her inside.

"Ahhhh," a voice called over to them. "Here's the happy couple."

Hermione almost protested but Malfoy seized the opportunity.

"Yes, we're here." He looked to the owner of the club. He was a short man, decked out in what had to be a designer suit. His short black oiled hair stuck to his shiny forehead which, Malfoy couldn't help notice, was covered in what looked like make-up.

"So how long has it been?" The owner said beaming at them.

Malfoy took it upon himself to grab Hermione's hand.

"Eight years."

"That's wonderful," the owner said happily. "We should have some champagne."

"That won't be necessary," Hermione replied smiling.

They followed the owner to the bar and began talking business. The owner was really pushing the fact that someone else had planned a party for that day and time. Hermione kept reminding him that they were paying well above asking price, plus tips for the bartenders who accompanied their party. Malfoy didn't have anything to say, he just watched Hermione work her magic.

"You two must really be in love eh?" The owner asked.

Malfoy was brought back to from his train of thought.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Because you and I are discussing the business and your fiancé just sits and stare at you."

Hermione smiled at him, and she crossed her legs which made the skirt ride up just a bit higher. Malfoy wasn't the only one who noticed, the owner glanced down at her shining legs.

They began talking once more about the alcohol selection. Malfoy's thoughts were more occupied with the conversation that was shared on the ride over. Their conversation was tense at first, a bit forced. He was surprised at how fast things were becoming awkward. He wanted Hermione he really did, but he only wanted her if she wanted him. He was willing to do anything for her at this point, but the air needed to be clear. He wasn't expecting to be forgiven, but he wanted to be assured that he was going to get it in due time.

"So let's take a tour shall we?" The owner said smiling. "Of course you can see the large dance and up those stairs is where your party will be. It is the V.I.P. box."

Malfoy made sure that the owner led them up the stairs, Hermione's skirt was too dangerous and this owner obviously didn't care that Hermione's "fiancé" was present. Well at least Cheryl could be happy that her plan worked.

The owner unlocked the glass door and led them inside. Malfoy was surprised at how spacious it was. There was a long table seated with chairs in one corner and in the other was a bar that stretched the length of the room. The walls were a dark blue that matched the walls down stairs. There was dark furniture littered around the room. Malfoy could tell this room had been used a lot. The furniture did look a bit worn, but it would probably look better at night.

"Are we allowed to decorate?" Hermione asked.

"Of course as long as you clean up after yourselves properly." The owner said.

He looked to Hermione who walked softly across the carpet and looked out of the large tinted windows that over looked the dance floor.

"Could you give us a moment?" Malfoy asked.

The owner left the room. Music began filling the club and he watched as Hermione began gently rocking her hips back and forth. He watched as she unconsciously tantalized him with her hips remembering once more what those hips could do.

His hands found her hips, the smell of her hair filled his senses. He put his lips to her warm ear.

"Do you remember the first thing I said to you in this club?"

"Of course I do," she whispered. Her hips were moving in their slow rhythmic manner.

"Can I take you home?" He whispered.

Hermione began laughing, not slowing her hip action against him. He truly meant every word of it. These past days after eight long years of being without her felt right. He knew that he should have never left her. Some people believe that a person only gets a shot a true love only once. Malfoy knew now that he was going to have to get a second chance. He kissed her neck softly, reveling in the taste of her flesh. He was going to make her his, no matter how long it took.

* * *

**A/n: Tsk tsk tsk… shame on me for not updating at the proper time. I blew off studying tonight to finish this chapter. It's really pieced together only because I've been writing it for the past couple of weeks. I just had my first exam for that insane class and let's just say that it was intense. Within the next three weeks I have four more exams…yikes. So there will be another delay between now and the next chapter. I will not be able to answer replies to reviewers in a timely fashion like I am used to. Thanks for being so patient with me, it is greatly appreciated.**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	30. Butterflies

**A/n: Thanks for all the amazing reviews… I have over 380!! WOOOOOWWWW! I couldn't have done it without you guys. You're the ones that keep me writing. So without further delay…**

* * *

**Butterflies**

* * *

Hermione watched from her screen door as Malfoy walked into her backyard. He gave one small wave and disapparated on the spot. She shivered slightly, missing the warmth that irradiated off of his pale skin. Something was nagging at her, telling her that she was going too fast too soon. Had she truly recovered from his absence the first time? She knew her answer was a resounding no. If he wouldn't have shown up, she would be drinking herself into a stupor right about now.

Hermione couldn't help but be fearful. Her heart had healed with eight years time, but the stitches that she had painstakingly put in were still a bit fresh. She was afraid of Malfoy, afraid of his affect on her heart, afraid that he might abandon her once again. As much as she didn't want to talk to him, she needed conformation. She needed to move on, if not with him with someone else, and she was never going to be able to do that unless she received closure.

Malfoy wanted to talk to her but she didn't want to hear it, not just yet. All the protective walls that she had built around her for eight years came crashing down with the first earth shattering kiss they shared. She was left feeling exposed, and open, and yet… and yet it was oddly satisfying…satisfying but scary.

Hermione stared at that spot, unmoving from her position behind the screen door. The awkwardness between them was strong. The conversation in the car was a bit forced, but why wouldn't it be, she expected it. She sighed softly. He was trying, he really was trying. She had to give him so credit, but it was getting dangerous.

Then there was Ana who was a little annoyance that needed to be taken care of. Hermione had to stop herself from hexing her. Hermione didn't know where her hatred came from the most. The fact that she was with Malfoy, or the fact that she thought she was better than everyone else and making no point to hide it. That was the part about Ana that annoyed her the most, it was the fact that she was so confident in her abilities, at least her dance abilities. Hermione couldn't make that judgment just yet because she was inclined to assume that it affected every part of Ana's personality. It was Ana's confidence that got her all the way to Juilliard and world acclaim in the dancing world. It was this same confidence that blinded Malfoy. She didn't know which she hated worse, the fact that Malfoy was going to her or the fact that she was jealous of Ana's confidence that she used to have, well more or less.

A tap on her kitchen window interrupted her thoughts. An unrecognizable owl with a letter in its beak flapped its wings lazily to stay in the air. Hermione walked to the window and opened it letting the owl fly in. While taking the letter she placed some owl treats on the ledge. The owl hooted in approval and began eating.

Hermione looked down at the letter, it was in handwriting she didn't recognize. _Ms. Hermione Granger_. Hermione paused since when did she become an 'Ms' instead of 'Miss'?

_Hermione,_

_I know this may seem a bit odd, bit I couldn't go back without seeing you one more time. I wrestled with the idea of writing you a letter many times over the past few days, but my curiosity got the better of me. I would really like to see you again, to catch-up. How about we go out on Friday night? Send Hera with your reply._

_Signed,_

_Oliver Wood_

Hermione read the letter once again. Oliver Wood was asking her out…on a date. She remembered his features very well, the roughness of his face, and the strong build of his body. His personality had to be almost opposite of Malfoy's. She pondered going out with him, it wouldn't hurt to go, Malfoy seemed pretty content with Ana, or at least avoiding the inevitable until opening night. She didn't see why she couldn't have a bit of fun before then.

_Oliver,_

_I would love too. Here's my address, see you Friday night._

_Hermione_

* * *

"Do you want to practice, I booked the studio all night."

"I'm too tired, let's stay in tonight."

"Ana, we have to practice. Elijah wants to see our progress on Saturday."

"Never mind him,"

Draco Malfoy looked up from his steaming cup of tea. He began to second guess this whole thing with Ana, moving in with her was completely different than dancing with her. It felt like he was walking on egg shells every time he was around her. If she didn't like something she let it be known and would talk about it for hours on end. Her dancing ability was superb, but it lacked substance. He had never forgotten how Hermione danced. When she danced she left everything on the floor, her raw emotions, it was the complete opposite with Ana. Her technique was damn near perfect, but her emotion was just not there. This thought alone made him wondered how their practices were going

"Are you hungry?"

"I already ate, if you were here instead of out with _Ms. Granger_ you would have noticed."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"I don't get jealous." She said with her usual southern twang.

"Really…well let me assure you, that there is nothing going on between _Ms. Granger _and myself_._" He lied.

"So out of all the amazing choreographers in London, why did you pick her?"

Malfoy just stared. He knew why he picked Hermione. It was because of the mountain of guilt that built up over the years. He had realized it a bit too late, but he knew that he could have been just as happy with her, maybe even more, than going to Juilliard. He missed her, he wanted to smell her, to taste her, and to make her his once more, but most of all he wanted to give her the glory and the prestige that she truly deserved.

"I've told you, we're old friends from school. She was the one who actually made me dance again."

"That's all good and well, but that isn't the real reason is it."

"Ana, I can't explain it any more than that, if you want answers why don't you ask Hermione herself."

She made a face. "I don't need to ask _Ms.Granger_ anything."

"Really, so does that mean your practices are going well?"

"Its going… let's just say that."

"Well, Hermione can be a bit hard to get used too, but she is very patient and will always make sure that you understand before moving on."

Ana didn't reply.

Malfoy returned to his tea. He watched as Ana made her way over to him. She let the robe that she was wearing fall open. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, reminiscent of his time he had spent with Hermione. She straddled him as his hands instantly touched her soft pale skin.

"I thought you were too tired," he asked.

"Never for this."

* * *

The next two days went by very quickly for Hermione, maybe it was because she was crazy busy with planning the engagement party, or maybe it was because she was anticipating her date with Oliver, but either way she was finally glad that Friday had came. Over the past two days Malfoy had been in and out. The awkwardness was still present but not as strong. Their practices were getting dangerously steamy, they were supposed to be obviously, considering the subject matter, but even Malfoy's understudy felt uncomfortable between the unspoken words that were shared between them. Uncomfortable at the way Malfoy's hands lingered a bit longer than normal, uncomfortable at the unwavering glances that they gave one another.

Malfoy was toxic to her, because she fell under all of his gestures easily. It was pretty hard not too.

"Ok Malfoy good, now grand jete," Hermione watched as he leaped effortlessly into the air his legs spread wide in a split. "Beautiful, now run and do a pas de chat…beautiful height!"

Hermione loved the extension his back made in relation to his legs.

"And you should now be diagonal to me…. You got it?"

"Wait so you want me to do a grand jete and a pas de chat…. Are you nutters?"

"You're supposed to be happy that you are in love with this person, so jumping high should be necessary."

"But in quick succession?"

"Yes, Malfoy."

Hermione could see him huff. His pale skin was glistening softly under the wetness of his sweat.

"Where's the subtlety?"

"Look, I want to make this as exciting as possible." She said crossing her arms against her chest.

"Elijah didn't pick you for excitement, he picked you for your subtlety. Your choreography gets the point across without overdoing it."

"Ok, so if you think you can do better than show me."

Hermione looked to him, he didn't move.

"Okay then…"

"How about," Malfoy interrupted her. "We do this."

He walked over to Hermione, grabbing her hand in his.

"Yes, we should both be happy, but to be engaged with one another at the same time is key. We should be touching for most of the dance, and when we have to be apart we will have to convey a longing…a hunger for one another." He said softly. "Stand in second, now releve to a full pointe, keep your eyes on me and let me lead you."

Hermione did what she was told. "Keep your eyes on me, now hold, now lift your left leg to my other hand."

Hermione kept her balance steady as he turned her softly and then picked her up off the ground like a lover would cradling her to his warm body effortlessly. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She could feel his heart beating softly against her, the very life force that kept him going.

"Good," he whispered. He didn't take his eyes off of hers.

"It's 5, I have to go." A voice called over to them.

Malfoy placed her back onto the ground softly, obviously disappointed that the moment was ruined. They both looked to the understudy.

"I need you to be here tomorrow morning for when we show Elijah what we have done so far."

"Ok."

With that he left.

"I could have thought of that." Hermione said sheepishly looking back up at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked. "Of course you could have."

"So I guess we're done?"

"No, we're not."

"We're not?"

"No,"

"Well, what else is there left to do?"

"Plenty,"

"Come now Malfoy,"

"You don't have to be anywhere, do you?"

Hermione paused. She had yet to tell Malfoy about her other obligation that night, but she thought better not to mention it.

"Well… no," she lied. "But I do have a deadline for my next couple of chapters."

"That can wait."

Hermione knew that she was going to have to stay, but she didn't put up a fight either.

"So what do we have left to do?" She asked curiously.

"I can think of a few things," he said smirking, looking down at her expectantly.

Hermione couldn't help but feel her body stiffen at the prospect of engaging in… well almost anything with Malfoy. She wanted too, yes, she did, but she feared all the emotion that would come with it. Malfoy was looking at her curiously.

"Come now Granger, you think I want to sleep with you?"

Hermione relaxed.

"Well I do, but that's beside the point. I want to go through this one more time. I want it perfect for Elijah."

"Go on then."

"Let's begin shall we…"

* * *

Cheryl looked across the kitchen table then up at the clock. She took her now long locks and placed them in a ponytail at the base of her neck.

"Blaise, we need to talk."

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore." He replied softly.

"I just need to know…"

"Look Cheryl, I love you, I will always love you. You're just going to have to trust me."

Cheryl was silent.

"Blaise, if we are to be husband and wife we can't keep secrets from one another. I love you as you are, but if you say this isn't a big deal I don't see why you can't tell me…"

"I thought you'd forgiven me…"

"I did forgive you but…"

"But what Cheryl, what is the problem, this happened eight years ago. Since then my eyes have never wavered, neither has my feelings towards you, which is why we should drop this."

"But Blaise…"

"No buts, if you love me like you say you do then let's get married. If you are having second doubts of my fidelity, then I can wait."

His eyes caught hers briefly as if to seal the deal. Cheryl reached her hands across the table and grasped his firmly.

* * *

"That's right turn, turn, turn, into me, and hold."

Hermione's body was intertwined with Malfoy's. His skin bare skin felt nice against hers.

"Perfect." He whispered looking down at her.

"I think it is too."

"I wasn't talking about the dance…"

She looked up at him, was his eyes always this nice shade of gray, so warm and inviting? The tension between them was too great, the warmth that radiated off their bodies made it damn near impossible to avoid what happened next. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as he inched closer to her face, their lips connected softly, tentatively, almost as if he was asking permission. The kiss was so fleeting that Hermione wasn't even sure that he had kissed her. His lips found hers again, hungry for more and Hermione complied. Her knees buckled under the intensity as she willingly gave him entry into the depths of her mouth. His tongue probed hers lightly as she sighed and melted against him. He lifted her off of her feet without breaking the kiss. Hermione instantly wrapped her legs around his waist begging for more. Her nerve endings were on fire as shock after shock sent violent shivers down her spine. Their breathing became short and labored, but she continued. She could feel the wetness between her legs grow as his hands made it under her spaghetti strapped top. He broke the kiss grasping for air as he hungrily moved from her mouth to her neck. With every kiss, and every satisfying lick Hermione began losing herself under his potent spell. His warm hands caressed her back when she let out a low moan.

What was she doing, she was supposed to be seeing Oliver in less than two hours. Before she could break the spell that Malfoy put under her he stopped.

"Dammit Hermione," he growled in her ear.

"What?" She said breathlessly.

He placed her softly on the floor. She could tell by the look on his face that she had affected him the same way.

"We need to talk, now, before I can no longer restrain myself."

"I can't right now, I need to get dressed."

"Hermione…"

"See you."

And without a backward glance she tore out of the studio. Hermione also had to get away from him, she was afraid of what would of happened if she had stayed.

Two hours later, a very clean and dressed up Hermione made her way downstairs. Under the impression that Malfoy left, she thought that it would be great to tell Cheryl her plans for the night. To her surprise Malfoy was also there dressed in a fresh pair of clothes, sitting at the table picking at the dinner that Cheryl made. She wanted to run back up the stairs, the remembrance of his kiss filled her mouth instantly, but she had nothing to feel guilty about. He had a girlfriend, so there was no reason for her not to go out. She wasn't attached to him, she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Blaise let out a low whistle when he saw her. Cheryl punched him playfully in the arm.

"Where are you going?" Cheryl asked smiling.

"Out."

"You're going out dressed like that!" She squeaked excitedly.

Hermione could feel herself blush. She looked down at what she was wearing she didn't think it was that bad.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing," Cheryl said grinning. "It's just that you're in that little black dress I bought you ages ago. So that must mean you're going out with someone."

Hermione felt hot in her skin. She wished that everyone would look away. She hadn't dared to look Malfoy's way, afraid to see his reaction.

Hermione didn't answer Cheryl but went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of water.

Malfoy kept his eyes on his food.

"Come now Hermione, who are you going out with?" Blaise asked.

"Yea, tell us."

"You wouldn't know him Cheryl."

"So does that mean we do?" Blaise asked.

"Well, sort of…"

Hermione trailed off. She was unnerved a little by Malfoy's silence. Hermione looked to the small mirror she had hanging near the back door. She checked herself under careful scrutiny. Her normal bushy hair fell around her in soft curly ringlets, her make-up was minimal, just a bit of foundation and gloss. The black dress clung to her frame nicely, short but not too short.

She turned herself back to Cheryl who was staring wide mouthed.

"Cheryl, you act like I have never been on a date before." She said laughing.

"You've been on dates, but you've never put so much effort into any of them, except for this one."

"C'mon Hermione tell us."

Malfoy was still silent. She looked to him but he wouldn't look back at her. She had an inkling of why he wouldn't look at her, but she didn't want to make assumptions. His lack of interest made her feel uneasy. She knew that she was going to have to move on from Malfoy, to build up the walls around her heart so that if he did leave again she wouldn't crumble to pieces. He was going to realize too, that she wasn't going to fall that easily for him just because he reappeared into her life.

She rinsed out her empty glass and placed it into the empty sink. She stood silently, ignoring Blaise's protest for her to tell them, but it wouldn't matter anyway, they would all know soon enough. So when Cheryl and Blaise were beating their fists rhythmically chanting 'Tell us! Tell us!' she complied.

"Ok, ok settle down little ones." She said laughing.

"So who is it then?" Blaise asked clearing the table.

"Well if you really want to know, Oliver Wood."

Dead silence.

"You're going out with Wood, that Gryffindor bloke." Malfoy said looking up at her.

That was when she saw it, the gaze that was filled with warmth and laughter, was now icy and angry.

Blaise shifted his gaze between the both of them.

"Cheryl how about we go watch some TV."

"Who is Oliver Wood?" She asked innocently.

"I'll tell you upstairs," Blaise said hurriedly.

He grabbed Cheryl's hand and led her up the stairs. Hermione didn't remove her gaze from Malfoy's. It wasn't until their steps died down that he finally spoke.

"You're going out with Wood?" He asked again standing.

"And you're going out with Ana Miller,"

"That isn't the same…"

"Oh it isn't Malfoy? Then tell me, just tell me how this is different?"

"He's a wizard…"

"And I'm a witch."

Hermione looked away from his hardened gaze.

"I don't want you going out with him."

"What is it this time Malfoy, what you don't think that I can protect myself?"

"No..."

"You don't think I deserve to be with him, or deserve to be happy for that matter?"

"No…but…"

"Malfoy you think that the entire world revolves around you, but I have a right to be happy, and you can't stop me."

He winced as if she had just smacked him.

"Hermione," He stood up and made his way over to her. She couldn't help but be angry at him. Who the hell was he to tell her who she can and cannot see? She folded her hands across her chest.

"I don't want you to go with him because…"

"Why Malfoy, give more one reason why."

"…Because I'm…"

A light knocking at the backdoor alerted Hermione of her date's presence. Hermione snapped her head towards the door. Her gaze soon found Malfoy's, his eyes were searching hers, trying to convey something that she couldn't understand. His gaze hardened and his jaw clenched when the kitchen was filled again with the sound of Oliver's knuckles rapping lightly on the door. Malfoy stepped aside and sat down at the table. He picked up the Daily Prophet that he had already read this morning and began leafing through it. Cheryl and Blaise's footsteps echoed off the walls as they came running down the stairs, each taking their usual seats.

Hermione opened the door to reveal Oliver Wood. His eyes captured hers quickly before looking away. His mouth was upturned in the same charismatic smile she had seen only days ago. His gaze raked her body painfully slow as if he was imagining her without the simple black dress she wore. Hermione felt self-conscious almost instantly, blushing under the intensity of his gaze. She took in his appearance as well. Quickly noticing how his crisp clean cotton shirt hung over his broad shoulders. How his hair was intentionally messy which she'd notice he had trimmed since they last met. His cheeks and chin was still covered in that rough stubble which she noticed that it covered his strong jaw line.

She gestured for him to come inside. His scent filled her nose as he passed. It was a pleasant scent, completely different from Malfoy's, it was a cedar, almost outdoor type of smell.

Hermione closed the door behind the both of them.

"Oliver, you already know Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy," They all acknowledged one another with a curt nod. "And this is my cousin Cheryl."

Cheryl held out her hand to shake his, but he held it before bringing it softly to his lips. Hermione could see Cheryl blush slightly.

"Cheryl is…"

"My fiancée," Blaise finished. He gave Oliver Wood a piercing stare.

"Congratulations, when is the lucky day?" He asked smiling.

"In a few weeks."

Hermione excused herself for a moment. She glanced casually at Malfoy who had hidden behind his paper once more. Oliver took her normal seat and began talking to both Blaise and Cheryl who had invited him into a conversation about plans for their date. Hermione disappeared upstairs, her stomach filling with butterflies. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this.

She realized in a matter of just a week, her life had changed drastically. She was undoing eight years of missed opportunities and unhappiness because…Malfoy came back. Those last three words echoed in her mind. Malfoy had came back, he'd came back eight years too late, but he had came back. This thought alone made her heart beat rapidly.

What was she doing? He had wanted to talk to her, to tell her, to explain his absence, to explain why it took him eight years. She had every right not to listen, but she knew deep down that she should have at least given it a try. He did try to make it up to her, he passed her name along to Elijah, she didn't know if this was true, but the way Ana resented her, it had to be.

He had made a reason for him to return to her. This thought stung her a bit. If he really wanted her back, he wouldn't need a reason, then again maybe since he was absent for such a long period of time, he would have figured that he _would_ need a reason to come back. He would need a reason for them to dance again once more, he would need a reason to get back into her good graces. She knew that she wouldn't say no, to choreographing Elijah's ballet, and Malfoy would have known as well. Elijah was probably in on this whole thing.

She grabbed her purse; she couldn't deal with this now. She had a guy, who was genuinely interested waiting for her downstairs. She took a deep breath, gave herself a once over look in her mirror, adjusting the length of her dress. She heard them before she saw them, both Blaise and Cheryl were laughing jubilantly at a joke told by Oliver.

Malfoy looked up at her, he was nursing a half empty glass of firewhiskey, the same bottle that she hadn't touched in a week was sitting next to him on the table.

"Are you ready?" He asked smiling up at her.

The butterflies in her stomach went rampant at this warm gesture.

"Yes," she replied.

* * *

Malfoy watched as they left through the backdoor. He had the sudden urge to throw his glass against the wall, but he didn't. He could feel the blood rush silently through his veins inflaming them with hatred until his hands started shaking.

"Are you ok mate?" Blaise questioned.

Cheryl took the bottle of firewhiskey away from him placing it back in the freezer.

"I can't believe this!" He said a little louder than necessary.

"I can," Cheryl said sitting back down.

"I just don't understand how she would go to him after…"

Malfoy looked to the both of them, he said a little too much.

"After what?" Cheryl asked.

"Well… we've been getting a little close."

"You guys didn't shag did you?"

"No."

"Because that would have been the wrong thing to do."

He stood up from the table and began pacing the length of the kitchen.

"Why would Hermione get close to you if she knows you have a girlfriend? Hermione is not like that." Cheryl said softly.

Malfoy didn't know why, nor did he care, he was just angry, no… more like furious at the prospect of Hermione sharing dinner with someone else. He couldn't even look at her for fear of what would have come over him. The way that the simple black dress hugged her body and her wild curly mane elicited such a carnal response of desire that he had to physically hold himself back by gripping the table.

"This is exactly what she wants mate," Blaise spoke up.

Malfoy stopped pacing the floor. Was this what she wanted? To make him insanely jealous? It was working no doubt, but she wanted something more. She wanted him to come after her, to do what he couldn't years ago, to fight for her.

"You know, she's going to need saving within the next hour." Cheryl said smiling.

"Why?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"She's going to find him boring, talking with him made me realize that she's not going to have a good time tonight."

"How do you know that?" Blaise asked.

"Well, let's just say I know my cousin, and he's going to bore her to tears. They have nothing in common."

"Alright, I'm going to go now."

"Mate, that's not a great…"

"Draco?" a voice called softly.

Malfoy knew that voice, it was Ana's. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get away from her tonight. He felt a stab of annoyance because he knew what he had to do, but he wouldn't be able to because Ana's mere presence. He heart sped up at the prospect of ruining Hermione's date. How was he supposed to show that he wanted just Hermione, when he had his girlfriend hanging on his arm? He was going to have to think of something, but he was definitely going tonight.

"I'm down here," he called.

"So are you guys going to tell me where they went?"

"Mate, it's not a good idea…"

He heard Ana's footsteps on the stairs. She greeted him warmly in the kitchen. Malfoy kissed her softly on her cheek out of obligation. He was going to have to take her along.

"Ana, are you hungry?"

"Starving actually."

"Good, Cheryl would you like to give me a _suggestion_ on where to go."

He gazed at her, conveying his message to her.

"Stephens, in town, it shouldn't take you long to get there. It's right off the main road."

Blaise glared at her.

"C'mon Ana, let's go get something to eat." He said smirking, with only one person in mind…Hermione.

* * *

**A/n: This chapter was supposed to be longer but I'm tired of writing it and I wanted to get it to you as soon as possible. All my exams went ok… wish I had done a bit better, but its ok. Thanks for being so patient. Don't know when the next time I will be able to update. I just looked at my schedule and I have an exam (sometimes 2) every week until the middle of November. I will try to write in my downtime, but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks for being so patient. BTW if you are midly interested in my life I want to let you guys know that my exams went ok, not as well as I expected, but well enough. I also have some even happier news to report, I recieved an interview invite for my top choice professional school. I AM SO EXCITED, let's hope I get in! Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys completely rock, and I am completely grateful that you guys take the time to read my story.  
**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	31. The Double

**A/n: I am writing this chapter between exams, before bed, and in between classes… ENJOY!**

**

* * *

The Double**

_

* * *

Hermione watched as Oliver excused himself to go to the restroom. There was quiet music playing in the background as she consulted the menu. As she looked over the entrees she thought of the conversation that she shared with Oliver on the way to the restaurant. It was filled with the usual small talk, safe topics that wouldn't throw anyone off guard or make anyone feel uncomfortable. Favorite things dominated the conversation, favorite color, favorite hobby, favorite food. Hermione couldn't help but find this conversation funny, but then again, things felt a bit tense between the two of them. _

_The thought alone made her focus her thoughts back to Malfoy. She wondered if he was going to wait up for her, to shake her violently and finally make her sit and listen. She did owe him that much, to at least listen. She sighed, trying to decide between the duck or the halibut. At least now she could think of Malfoy without the constant reminder of him hanging around her. _

_She glanced up and saw Oliver make his way back to their table. He sat down and flashed a smile before picking up his menu. There was silence for a few minutes as she concentrated on her menu once more._

"_So Draco Malfoy huh?" He asked through his menu._

_The way Oliver said his name made Hermione remember the bitter rivalry between their two opposing houses at Hogwarts._

"_Hmm?" She asked as if she didn't hear him, placing her own menu on top of his,_

"_Draco Malfoy?"_

"_What about him?" She asked nonchalantly._

"_I mean that is the last person I expected to be at your house."_

_Hermione was actually waiting for this conversation, she wondered why he didn't mention it in the car. This was only the first date, ex-boyfriends weren't supposed to be mentioned until after the fifth date._

"_Well…" Hermione started slowly. "A lot has changed since you left Hogwarts, I mean look at Blaise. He is marrying my muggle cousin, and Malfoy is the best man."_

"_So is that why Malfoy is there,"_

"_Well that and other reasons." She replied. "But I didn't come here to talk about Malfoy, I came here to be with you."_

_She added a little softness on the end of her statement catching his eyes at the same time. He reached across the table and enclosed his hand around hers. Soon after, their waiter came to take their orders._

_So they began talking, he talked about his best moments while playing quidditch and reciprocated by asking questions. Hermione would have barely paid attention if he hadn't asked her about her own work. It vaguely reminded her of how Harry and Ron would talk on the train about quidditch styles and moves. It all sounded like gibberish to Hermione so she never included herself in those conversations. _

"…_so that move is now used throughout the league. I'm proud to say that I helped develop it."_

_Hermione nodded her head automatically. Oliver let out a low chuckle and Hermione smiled._

"_Am I boring you?" He asked lightly. "I can change the subject you know."_

"_Umm… just a bit." She replied truthfully. "I only understand quidditch on the basic level, so when you start talking about offensive and defensive moves you completely lose me. I am glad that you enjoy your work though."_

"_Ok, we'll change the subject. So how are Harry and Ron?"_

_Hermione didn't know how to respond. The last time that she saw Oliver was at the quidditch world cup. He knew that they were all inseparable then, but how would she be able explain the whole situation to him without mentioning Malfoy._

"_They're fine, I barely talk to them since most of my time is spent in the muggle world." She said easily._

"_So what made you go back into the muggle world? From what I'd seen, you were quite the clever witch at Hogwarts."_

_Hermione couldn't answer this question. Thinking about an answer squeezed her heart painfully. Maybe this whole date with Oliver was a mistake._

"_Er…that's…complicated." She replied._

"_Well, un-complicate it… we have time, let's talk about it."_

_Hermione contemplated telling him. Maybe an outside observer would be able to give her a bit more perspective but then her mind thought of Malfoy. She didn't want to talk about him, not now, not while she was on a date with someone else. How did her night become all about Malfoy, almost every question Oliver had asked her was somehow connected to Malfoy._

_He reached over and poured some more wine into her glass. She looked towards the entrance as he poured when she saw it. She saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. No, it couldn't be him, he wouldn't dare show up to ruin her date, or would he? Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her because she had been thinking about Malfoy a lot in the past few hours. She saw it again and realized that she wasn't seeing things, it was Malfoy. Hermione recognized him almost instantly as he was being led to the table by their very flustered waiter._

_She let out a small sigh and released Oliver's hand._

"_What is it?" He asked curiously._

"_I think we are going to have a guest join us for dinner."_

_Hermione couldn't think properly as they made their way closer to the table. She then realized that Malfoy was not alone. Behind Malfoy there was a very graceful Ana falling into step…_

* * *

"DRACO MALFOY IT IS UNFATHOMABLE THE LENGTHS YOU WOULD GO TO IN ORDER TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!"

"IS THAT RIGHT, LIKE YOU WOULD BE HAPPY WITH THAT BLOKE!"

"OH? JUST LIKE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH ANA?"

Hermione, her hair wild, her face red, and her chest heaving to catch her breath stared down a very angry Malfoy.

Hermione let out a low hiss, cursing the gods. Her blood was boiling, to the point where she felt hot in her dress. Her anger got the best of her, she couldn't argue with him anymore.

* * *

"_Do you mind if we join you?" Malfoy heard himself say. He looked to Hermione who glanced at him angrily._

"_No, of course not." Wood said, before Hermione could protest._

_Two more waiters with chairs in their hands placed them down at the table. Ana glanced at Hermione angrily before taking her seat. Malfoy didn't bother to pull out her chair because he was here for one reason and one reason only. He was there to make sure that Hermione knew that he was in this race too._

_The waiters handed them the menus. Malfoy didn't bother to look at it but was taking in Hermione's face. She was sitting right across from him and it was hard for him to not notice her. Her face was showing a bit of heat, a pink tinge that he surmounted to either his presence or the half of bottle of wine that was on the table._

_He picked up the bottle and poured Ana a glass while she was still looking at the menu. _

"_I should have changed, if I would have known it was an upscale restaurant I would have worn something nice." She said glancing up at him._

"_Well there is nothing we can do now," he started. "Cheryl didn't inform us of the dress code."_

_He knew when those words left his mouth that he had said too much. _

"_Cheryl?" Hermione inquired politely. _

_Malfoy looked to her reaction and he could tell that she was surprised slightly. If he knew Hermione, at this point she was seething, but she wasn't going to tell him that, not now at least._

"_Yup, she recommended this place." Ana said lightly closing the menu. _

_Ana picked up her glass and began drinking it. She made a slight face and placed it back down on the table. Malfoy could feel himself smirk, this was going to be easier than he thought…_

* * *

Hermione went to her freezer and pulled out the bottle of fire whiskey. She poured herself a fair amount and placed the cool glass against her forehead. She could feel a migraine gathering at the corners of her mind as she leaned against the kitchen counter. All they did lately was fight, argue, and make up. Hermione was tired of fighting against him, fighting against what was inevitable.

"What were you really trying to prove?" She asked softly. She opened her eyes and fixed them on him.

"Do you really have to ask?"

She could feel her heart quicken at these words, something in his voice made her believe him. She knew that he wasn't going to go anywhere, but the implications of his statement could be taken in almost any direction.

"And Ana?"

She could feel him tense up beside her.

"What about her?" He asked.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Hermione faced him placing the glass on the counter.

* * *

"_Do you not like the wine?" Oliver asked politely._

"_It's alright," Ana said placing down the glass._

"_I don't see why we can't have something a little bit better," Malfoy added smirking. He waved over the waiter. _

_He told the waiter their orders._

"_Do you mind taking this back, and bringing us the most expensive bottle?"_

"_Sir?" The waiter said looking confused. Malfoy reached into his pocket and gave him a fifty pound note. "Very good sir."_

_He cleared the old bottle away._

"_So, what were you guys talking about before we decided to join you?" He asked nonchalantly. He looked to Hermione who looked as though she was seething._

"_Nothing that you would be interested in Malfoy," Hermione said._

"_I think I would be quite interested," he replied smiling at her._

_That's when a sharp pain seared across his shin. Hermione had just kicked him under the table. He could see a satisfied smile spread across her face. Silence ensued._

"_I was wondering something," Ana piped up. Malfoy took in a deep breath, he didn't even want to know what she was thinking. "Since everyone praises Hermione on her dance ability, no one has really told me why you didn't attend Juiliard. So why didn't you go?"_

_Malfoy looked to Ana, did she really just ask that? He could see Hermione take in a deep breath._

"_Personal reasons." She said curtly._

"_What was so personal that it stopped you from going?"_

_Malfoy wanted to warn Ana, to tell her to stop, that she was playing in dangerous territory, but he was too enthralled by Wood's confusion and Hermione's bubbling rage. _

"_Would you really like to know why?" Hermione said looking at Malfoy. Ana nodded her head yes. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"_

_Silenced ensued once again, as three pairs of eyes were focused on Malfoy._

"_I didn't have anything to do with her reasons to stay." He said innocently._

"_Well that's true, he didn't, but now I am curious, as to what exactly he told you about me?" Hermione asked glancing to Ana._

"_All he told me was that you two were pretty close in school and that you both liked to dance."_

"_Define close?"_

"_Really close friends."_

"_Hmmm…that's what I thought."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Ana said angrily._

"_Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Hermione repeated._

_Hermione picked up her wine glass and downed it in one glup._

"_Malfoy," Ana said softly. "What is she talking about?"_

"_I would also like to know," Wood said clearing his throat._

_Once again three pairs of eyes were on him. He felt somewhat uncomfortable._

* * *

"If you haven't… you know what I'm not having this conversation, not now."

"I know you want me to break up with her, Merlin knows that _I_ want to break up with her too, but so much is riding on this performance. You're career, for one, Elijah's for another…"

Hermione looked to him. He didn't get at all did he? She laughed at her sudden revelation, suddenly aware of the fact that her feelings for him had never changed, no matter how much he had hurt her. She laughed even harder when confusion crossed his pale, pointed face. She wanted to tell him, to let him know, but if she said what she was thinking at that particular moment in time there was the strong possibility that he could devastate her once again.

"Are you ok Hermione?" He asked softly.

* * *

"_Oliver, I am so soo sorry."_

"_What is there to be sorry about?"_

_They were walking hand-in-hand to her back door. His grip felt warm and comfortable in her own._

"_Malfoy can be a right old git sometimes."_

"_It's alright, trust me, I've had worse first dates." He said chuckling. "At least I didn't have to pay for this one."_

_A shot of anger flashed through Hermione, she remembered Oliver and Malfoy arguing over the check._

_The warm summer breeze blew through Hermione's hair and her mind couldn't help but wander back to the first night that the heavens were the first witnesses to her and Malfoy's passion. She shuddered slightly._

"_Cold?" Oliver questioned._

"_No. I am fine." She replied._

_He led her slowly up her back porch and turned to face her._

"_They're an odd couple are they not?"_

"_Who, Ana and Malfoy?"_

"_Who else?"_

_Hermione didn't want to talk about them, not when she felt like she was actually making a bit of progress with Oliver. She sighed softly and looked away from him._

"_I really enjoyed myself tonight." He said softly._

_Hermione almost scoffed. He took a step closer and the sudden movement made her heart stop momentarily. She looked up at him as one of his rugged hands grazed her face. The roughness sent chills down her spine._

_They inched closer to one another. Hermione had been anticipating this moment since she first agreed to see him. She wanted to feel the roughness of his stubble on her face as she kissed him. Her eyes closed automatically as the space between them closed slowly. She felt his hand at her neck, she could feel his warm breath overpower her senses. She waited for her lips to graze his, but they didn't. She felt his lips connect softly on her cheek, lingering for a few seconds._

"_I can't Hermione," he said as he widened the distance between the both of them._

_Hermione stood there momentarily confused. "Why not?"_

"_Hermione, I don't know the exact relationship that you and Malfoy share, but I can see that he cares for you, and as much as you try to hide it, you care for him too."_

"_But…"_

"_Hermione," He started, "when you stop loving him, owl me."_

"_Love…?" She asked._

"_Good night," he said smiling, "Whenever you're in Ireland, let me know."_

_Hermione didn't know what to say. She stood there confused as he walked around her house. It wasn't until she heard him pull off that she realized what happened. Draco Malfoy had completely ruined her date._

* * *

"Hermione?"

Hermione kept laughing, Oliver was right. She was still in love with him, after all these years, after all the pain all she wanted was to be with Malfoy. She could careless about her career, Malfoy was the only thing that she wanted, and the fact that he didn't see it that way made her realize that not only was he rich, it was that he was extremely thick. She was going to have to tell him, damn the consequences.

"Malfoy," she said capturing his eyes suddenly. "I don't care about that, I don't care about that at all. All I want is you, that's it."

He stared at her in disbelief, as if he was wondering how the conversation turned so rapidly. Hermione could feel his gaze harden as if he made up his mind, as if he reached some overarching conclusion.

"Hermione Granger," he said softly moving into her. His hands wrapped around her waist as her hands automatically went around her neck. "I have never stopped loving you…_never_."

And Hermione believed him.

**

* * *

A/n: Hello my fellow AMERICANS! Happy Election DAY!!! I've been waiting for this for a very long time, so I am updating to tell you guys to get out to the polls to cast your vote for one of the most important elections in our lifetime. I am a completely neutral party as of now, if you decide to either vote John McCain or Barack Obama make sure that your decision is an informed one. Please please please please vote! **

**So sorry for the late update peoples… been busy with exams. I have two more next week and then another the week after that. After that last exam I will have about a month off to prepare for finals (which actually NEVER happens) so please expect an update within a few weeks. Thanks for being so patient with me, and remember to GET OUT THE VOTE!**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	32. Rightfully Yours

**A/n: You guys have been soooo wonderful with the reviews…thank you so much! As a reviewer pointed out, I am at the point of tying up loose ends. I want to say that there is about 4-5 chapters left…unless something drastic happens. I know what I want to happen at the end but I don't know what's going to happen between now and the end. So with that said…happy reading. By the way, that whole exchange happened after Hermione got back from her date. Malfoy was there waiting for her (he came up with some excuse for Ana to leave and he apparated while Oliver Wood was still driving Hermione back).**

**

* * *

Rightfully Yours**

* * *

"I've never stopped loving you." He repeated again.

Hermione looked up into his warm gaze. She had been waiting for those words. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Do you remember that promise I made to you?" He asked softly.

Hermione thought about it. She had remembered all of the promises that he had broken when they were in school, but that was about it. She couldn't help but smile under his gaze.

"Promise?"

"Well," he paused. "It was more like a swear."

"A swear?" She didn't know what he was talking about at all, but the last thing on her mind right now was swears and promises. Over the years she had decided that promises were nothing but lies with pretty ribbons tied around them and she had to admit that Malfoy was a big contributor to her theory. But she couldn't possibly care about that now. She knew that she wanted to be with him and that was it.

She didn't understand why they were standing here in her kitchen conversing, she was surprised that he hadn't ravaged her yet. That thought alone sent her over the edge. She wanted Malfoy, she wanted to feel his weight on top of her own, to feel his hands gently caress her bare skin. She shuddered slightly.

He caught her eyes once again.

"I, Draco Malfoy," he said slowly. "Solemnly swear…"

Hermione remembered. "To Hermione Granger," she whispered.

"To Hermione Granger," he repeated smiling.

Hermione didn't let him finish. She kissed him softly, the pressure of his lips felt wonderful on her own as his tongue probed the entrance of her mouth. The taste of him made her lose control. She began kissing him more fiercely shivers rushing down her back as he matched her excitement. He wasn't restraining himself now. This is what she wanted she wanted Malfoy to be hers. She felt her hands fumble with the buttons on his shirt as he unzipped the back of her dress slowly. He broke the kiss and helped Hermione with the rest of his buttons. He lifted her easily and placed her on the kitchen counter. Hermione could feel herself get wet at the prospect of having him right here in her kitchen. She opened her legs without hesitation as he moved between them; he caught her lips in a kiss once more as his hand made its way up her dress. Hermione breath grew ragged as his lips made their way down her neck. She couldn't help but moan as his hand slowly moved up her leg.

He broke the kiss and caught her gaze.

"That I will be hers and only hers," he whispered.

His lips returned to her neck and she fell under their potency. She had remembered. That was so long ago. She remembered that night. That was the night that she broke up with Ron. Her eyes flew open as his hand crept even higher. She could feel his other hand pull at the shoulder of her dress.

"Malfoy," she half moaned half whispered. "Malfoy."

He didn't stop and Hermione didn't want him to, but she was going to have to stop him.

"Malfoy," she said a bit louder, her head clearing slightly at the sound of her own voice.

He looked up at her, the intensity of his gaze was filled with desire, with want.

"You have to stop." She said trying to catch her breath.

He ignored her and began kissing her neck once more. She could feel herself warm slightly.

"Malfoy," she slurred again.

He pulled away.

"Hermione," he said roughly. She could feel his disappointment. "What is it?"

"Do you remember the last time you made that promise?" She asked.

He paused.

"Yes…"

"So you know why I can't let you have me just yet."

"What do you mean?"

He made his way back over to her settling in between her legs once more.

"The last time you made that swear you said that you were going to break it off with Pansy. You didn't so how can I believe you now?"

She didn't want to do this, but she knew that if she didn't she would get hurt again, if Malfoy decided to go against his word.

"This isn't Hogwarts anymore. We're not having a relationship in secrecy. It is appropriate for me to be with you without roles to play. There's also another thing, the simple fact that I love you."

Hermione couldn't help but sigh. He wasn't getting it. She couldn't fall again for his promises, for his sweet nothings. Fool me once…

"I want you," she whispered. "I will NOT share you."

She smiled at her statement, and he did too.

"Alright." He said removing himself from her. "Alright."

Hermione was surprised. He began buttoning up his shirt.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She asked.

"I've always wanted you, and I am not going to put that in jeopardy. I am going to break it off with Ana."

He kissed her softly on the lips and she smiled.

"I'll be right back."

Hermione watched his retreating back. He left her alone and oddly cold, but happy.

Hermione awoke disappointed. She waited most of the night for him and had even changed into nightie and he didn't show. She looked to the morning sunlight that was pouring into her window. How was she going to face the pair of them, better yet, how was she supposed to face Ana. She cringed at her realization that today was Saturday. She glanced at her alarm clock groaning slightly because she only had an hour to get ready, today wasn't going to be a good day, especially when she had only two hours of sleep under her belt. There was a knock on her door and she pulled the covers over her head. Maybe she should have told him to wait until after tonight to tell her. There was a knock at her door again.

"Go away," she called out.

The door opened and she held her breath.

"Hermione you have to get up,"

Hermione was more disappointed at the sound of Cheryl's voice.

"Malfoy is here."

Hermione could feel her heart stop. Why didn't he come up here himself?

"How long has he been here?"

"For about twenty minutes, he's still helping with the decorations for tonight." Cheryl said tugging at her covers. "He said something about wanting to see you, but I attacked him as soon as he got here."

Hermione exhaled.

"C'mon now, budge up."

Cheryl yanked the covers out of Hermione's grasp and she looked down at her attire shocked.

"Hermione," she said smiling. "Wow. Who are you dressed so sexily for?"

"No one." Hermione said covering herself up with her arms.

Cheryl looked down at her contemplating.

"No," she said coming to some over arching conclusion. "It can't be."

"Malfoy wanted to see you… he said that he really needed to talk to you. HERMIONE!!" She shrieked loudly.

Hermione could feel her face grow hot.

"I'm so sorry, I'll go get him."

"No! Don't bother, he was supposed to come back last night and he didn't."

"Well where did he go?"

Hermione didn't want to have this conversation now, but she knew that she couldn't keep it from her.

"He went to…" She sighed. "He went to break up with Ana."

Cheryl let out a loud shriek and began jumping up and down. She stopped suddenly as a sour look crossed her face.

"Cheryl?" Hermione asked, but before Cheryl could reply she left the room running her hand covering her mouth.

"Cheryl! I need to get in the bathroom!" She called after her. Sighing slightly she put her slippers and her bathrobe on. She walked into the living room and felt the color drain from her face.

"Hey Hermione," he called out looking up at her. His eyes did a double take.

His eyes were drawn to what she was wearing, or what little she was wearing. The soft silk barely covered her frame. It was cinched right beneath the bust that flowed into a see through fabric that left little to the imagination. He could see the small black triangle that made up her underwear before she closed her robe in haste.

"I thought you were downstairs." She said blushing.

Her hair was slightly wild as if she had either just awoken or had just engaged in a playful romp. She had changed just for him, and she had waited, just like he had asked. He got up and maneuvered through the drying fabric that littered the floor his eyes on hers. Her body had looked so delicious that he couldn't help himself. He undid her robe as if he were unwrapping some precious gift.

"You look amazing."

"Is it done?" She asked her gaze matching his

What was he supposed to tell her, that he had spent all night breaking up with Ana, that she refused to come this morning, and that she actually had refused to break up with him? Ana was already making calls, condemning the both of them, but he didn't care. Ana had put up a good fight, tears were cried, items were thrown, and profanities were screamed. He took it all in silence. Then when asked why, he explained it away by saying that he didn't want to be with one person for too long and that eight months was longest he spent with any one woman (except for Hermione). She still had refused to break up with him and gave him good, logical, rational, pragmatic reasons why they would be good together. He ignored her reasoning and told her that it was over. Ten minutes passed in silence and somehow Hermione got brought up into their new found conversation. He knew that he couldn't lie to her, he was done with that, so he told her the truth about their past relationship. How he at some point asked Hermione to marry him and she refused. This only made her angrier and she kicked him out of the apartment cursing both of their names at the top of her lungs.

"It's done." He replied. He bent down to kiss her and as her soft lips grazed his, his hands found its ways up the back of her flimsy nightie. The smell of her skin was intoxicating as if it was kissed by the sun itself. His lips tingled as they probed hers. He now knew that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, and now was the time to make it up to her, no strings attached.

"Can I have you now?" He asked after pulling out of the kiss.

"'fraid not, Elijah will be here in less than forty minutes and I need to get ready."

"It doesn't seem like Cheryl is coming out of that bathroom anytime soon."

He could feel her sigh in his embrace.

"I'll just have to use the shower upstairs."

"Maybe I should join you."

"Maybe you should get dressed, and call on Blaise, he should be checking up on his future wife."

Hermione changed with her thoughts as her company. So much has happened in so little time. She thought about her and Malfoy and that instantly put a smile on her face. After eight years of loneliness and heart break she finally had what was hers. But at what cost? She hadn't truly forgiven him for what he had done. Last night gave her a ton of time to think, about everything. The one thought that scared her most was that maybe things wouldn't work out. People could change in eight years, Hermione knew that she had. She knew that there was this possibility and the fact that she wasted eight years of her life, missed opportunities, missed auditions, made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't getting any younger and she was surprised that Elijah had asked her to choreograph. She was getting old in dancer years and she knew that once she hit twenty-seven that her career on stage would be over.

There was a soft knock at her door.

"Are you hungry?" Malfoy said without preamble crossing the threshold.

"No." She said waving him off. "I just need to get my ballet slippers."

She began looking around the room and Malfoy joined her.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yea."

"I'm not so sure that Ana is going to show up."

"I figured as much."

Hermione couldn't hide her curiosity. See needed something to keep her mind off her nerves.

"So what happened last night?"

"It's a long story."

They continued looking in silence but Hermione wasn't satisfied with that answer. She was about to ask him to elaborate, but didn't need to.

"Just to let you know, she cursed both of our names and is making calls right now to drag our names through the dirt." He added.

"You told her?"

"About us? Of course I did, I told you Hermione, I messed it up before I don't want to waste any time by playing games."

"I wonder how Elijah will feel about this."

Malfoy was silent. She didn't like this silence; did he know something that she didn't know?

"Let's just get warmed up ok." He said.

He found her ballet slippers and she sat down on the bed. He began lacing them up exactly how she liked them.

"Do you ever think that you would get tired of this? Tired of all the performances and all day rehearsals?" He asked her.

Hermione contemplated his question. What was he talking about? He had the experience with this kind of stuff, not her.

"I honestly don't know. You should know more than me."

"Well," he took out his wand and put a temporary sticking charm on the laces so that they wouldn't come undone. "It can get tiring. But I find it easier when you have a partner that is worth dancing with."

Hermione didn't know the implications behind this statement. She would be fine if he didn't want to dance anymore. He had been at it four years nonstop, show after show, audition after audition.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…"

There was another knock on the door.

"Elijah's here," Blaise's voice called out to them.

Hermione jumped when she glanced at her clock.

"Let's go wow him."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," he replied.

* * *

"Cheryl?" Blaise's voice called out to her. "Do you need anything?"

She didn't respond, he could hear her retching slightly. He opened the door to see her kneeling her head halfway in t he toilet. He kneeled down next to her and pulled her hair back. She was crying softly between heaves and he didn't say anything. He rubbed her back mechanically.

"Are you alright?" He said after a long while.

She didn't respond. He conjured a wash cloth and put a freezing charm on it. He placed it softly on the back of her neck.

"Feeling any better?"

"A bit." She said sniffling. She looked to him, her face still wet with tears. He wiped them away instantly. He realized that the female sex get a raw deal.

"My mum told me that she was violently sick with me for a whole month."

"Oh so I can blame your genes huh?" She asked smiling weakly at him.

"Are you sure you want to have the party tonight, we can reschedule."

"No, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, this is Libby's way of claiming dominance over my body, it should be gone soon."

"Libby?"

"Yes, Elizabeth Audrianna Zabini or Libby for short. I'm banking on it being a girl of course."

"Of course," he responded smiling. Elizabeth Audrianna Zabini was a beautiful name.

* * *

Hermione stood in her studio where a very patient Elijah Bennet waited for them to start. Karyn was stretching on the barre with Scott, Malfoy's understudy.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked excitedly.

"So does this means I'm the lead?" Karyn asked, trying not to look too excited.

"It certainly…"

"So sorry I'm late everyone." A familiar voice called out to them.

Hermione's head snapped around to entrance of the studio, so did Malfoy's.

"Ana, I am so glad that you could make it. I was under the impression that you were done with this show after the five messages you left me this morning."

Hermione watched as she gracefully made her way across the floor. She kissed Elijah on both cheeks.

"Well, I had a little more time to cool down, and I realized that not doing this show would be career suicide. There is such a buzz around this show I am hoping to get a couple more jobs out of it." Ana replied not look at either Hermione or Malfoy.

Hermione looked on puzzled. There was a reason why Ana was here, maybe she wanted to sabotage the show, maybe she wanted to try to win Malfoy back, maybe she wanted to humiliate Hermione, she honestly didn't know. All that Hermione knew was that she was going to have to keep an eye out on her.

Hermione looked to Karyn and shrugged.

"Let's see what you guys have so far." Elijah said excitedly.

Hermione sat down next to him as the understudies also grabbed their respective seats.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked.

Ana and Malfoy faced one another.

Hermione started the music and watched as her piece came to life. As they moved across the floor she could feel herself cringe at some parts. Ana hadn't worked on what she told her to. Malfoy looked awkward dancing with her at some parts, maybe because he was engaged with Ana in the performance and Ana was just doing the choreographed steps.

When they finished Hermione couldn't help but look at them both incredulously.

"Elijah, before you say anything I would also like for the understudies to do the performance."

"Sure, sure."

Karyn and Scott got to their feet and took their positions as Malfoy and Ana sat in their vacant seats. Malfoy gave Hermione a puzzling look as if he was thinking the exact same thing as she was.

The music started, and when it did Hermione noticed the differences almost instantly. She was still disappointed at little nuances she told both Karyn and Scott to fix but it was pretty ok. Scott's basic technique got him through but it was his connection with Karyn that made it better. Karyn was amazing but she was also not connecting. Hermione sighed.

After their performance Elijah stood.

Hermione waited for judgment to pass but he didn't say anything. He waited for Hermione to take the reigns. This was supposed to be a practice.

"Ok guys," she said angrily. "You have a lot of work to do."

They all complied.

"Karyn, Ana, it is all about connection, it's not about the dance. The connection tells the story and the dance expresses this connection for the audience to understand. Stand with your partners, let's start from the top."

Hermione couldn't help but be shock at Ana's demeanor towards her. She could see the anger in her eyes, but she kept her mouth shut, which had to be the first actual practice that she had done that.

"Good job Malfoy, do it again for Scott."

He did the bit of footwork and stopped his hands reaching out towards Ana.

"Do you see the longing in his body, do you see it Scott?"

She adjusted Malfoy's arm.

"Ok, Ana continue."

She watched as Ana's small frame did a couple of intricate moves and end in an arabesque leaning towards Malfoy's out stretched hands.

"Ana, you're making this look like work… again all of you."

She watched as they did it again and Hermione wasn't satisfied.

"Again." She called out to them.

"Great job Scott and Karyn, that's what I want. I don't understand how the understudies are getting it and you guys aren't. Scott and Karyn, you guys can take a break.

She watched as they left the dance floor. She could see the tension in Ana's body as if she was restraining herself from doing or saying anything that would harsh Elijah's image of her.

"Again." Hermione said.

Hermione watched again and she still wasn't satisfied, something wasn't right. Malfoy was fine, it was Ana. She was doing the move properly on a technical level, but it still wasn't right.

"Ana, step away from Malfoy. I'm going to show you how I want it." Hermione said sighing.

Ana stood clear giving Hermione a sideways glance. Hermione looked to Malfoy whose eyes connected with her own. She didn't know what it was about Malfoy's presence on the dance floor but he had always made her better. He smiled slightly.

He began doing the intricate choreography and Hermione followed ending in an arabesque.

"Do you see what I am doing here? We are both reaching for each other but the space between our outstretched hands is so close and yet we are so far apart. I want you to portray that longing Ana. The longing to touch one another but you can't because it is forbidden."

"Now try it again."

Hermione watched as they tried it a couple more times. It was a little bit better but not up to par.

"Alright everyone let's take a break."

"Hermione," Elijah's voice called out. "Can I speak with you in private?"

Hermione led him to her office, her Aunt's old one. She had expanded it with magic the first day she took over. She liked her Aunt's office, but it always felt a little claustrophobic. Hermione grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and offered Elijah one. She couldn't help but feel disappointed at how unprepared everyone was, except for Malfoy, it seemed as though he knew what was at stake, her career.

"I like what I see so far." He said smiling. "I expected this from you Hermione, which is why I picked you."

"Thanks." She said reciprocating his smile.

"The practice was great but the only thing that interested me was about five seconds of it."

Hermione looked at him perplexed.

"Why did you stop dancing?"

Hermione could feel her heart quicken.

"I've never stopped."

"Look Hermione, you're great, you're better than great, you could be up there with the best of them and that is without training."

"Elijah, thanks, but…"

"But what? Tell me why you stopped dancing?"

He was asking her as a friend. He just wanted to know.

"My heart wasn't in it anymore Elijah, it just wasn't."

"Well it seems like it is now." He said standing. "Hermione, I want to give you the lead."

"WHAT! No, no no no no." She said shaking her head. She couldn't do that, not to Ana. Malfoy was rightfully hers, she didn't feel guilty for taking him back, but to take the part that rightfully belonged to Ana she couldn't possibly do.

Hermione stood from her desk.

"I absolutely cannot accept this part. The ballet is in a month and you expect me to learn it in that short amount of time, how long have Ana and Malfoy been practicing? Two months? Compared to the other dancers there I would look like an amateur, plus what about Ana?"

"What about her?" He said smiling. "I could easily fire her for that stunt she pulled on me. It was highly unprofessional."

"I can't do that Elijah, I just can't."

"You may feel as though you don't deserve it but this part belongs to you. If it hadn't been for unforeseen circumstances that happened eight years ago this part would be yours, it _is_ rightfully yours."

Hermione knew that he was right but she couldn't think about that. What happened eight years ago happened for a reason, maybe it wasn't meant for her to go to Juilliard.

"You would be great you know, right up there with Carla Fracci and Isadora Duncan. Just think about it."

He took his leave.

Hermione just looked at his retreating back in complete and utter disbelief.

**

* * *

A/n: So there you have it, another chapter gone. This story is completely off what I planned but I felt as though it was the right time for Malfoy to break it off with Ana. Ana is starting to get on my nerves, but don't think she's gone for good. Thanks for all the reviews. Expect the engagement party in the next chapter, it was supposed to be in this chapter but it obviously wasn't. Thanks for all of the reviews. I have one more exam left on Monday and then after that I am free for three whole weeks before finals start!!! Yipppeeeee! Thanks for all the reviews. I will start responding to reviews after my last exam so expect replies between Monday and Tuesday.**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	33. Here to Stay

**A/n: I want to keep writing…but…have…to…study!!!! Ugh… its my last exam before finals and I decided to kick off this chapter because I really want to continue writing. Thanks for all the awesome reviews… they fueled me to keep going (even though I shouldn't). Well ok… I'm taking a break, but still, its pretty tempting to keep going… **

**

* * *

Here to Stay**

* * *

Hermione watched as Malfoy left to send out the invitations by owl. She hadn't told him yet. She hadn't told him that Elijah offered her the part because she didn't want to see his reaction. The more that she thought about dancing with Malfoy in such a huge production the more she got excited but she couldn't do it, it was wrong. If Elijah wanted to fire Ana, then Karyn should be next in line to take her place. Karyn has worked just as hard if not harder than Ana, she deserved the part more than Hermione did.

She sighed. At least she could try and enjoy herself at the party tonight. She would be with Malfoy. He would be with her, but she was confused as to what the status of their relationship was. He didn't really define it last night, but she had to assume that maybe they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Hermione tried to stop a smile from forming on her face. Had they really ever been boyfriend and girlfriend? There was that short period of time between when they had gotten back together before the show and the reading of her aunt's will where they were defined as that. After that, she didn't know, her life was drastically altered afterward that she knew that she wasn't going to be with Malfoy any longer no matter what types of labels they placed on one another.

"Hermione!" Cheryl's voice yelled up the stairs.

Hermione didn't have the strength to yell back downstairs so she reluctantly got up and went to face her cousin.

* * *

Malfoy apparated with a soft pop to an alley near his apartment that he shared with Ana. He was going to have to get his things. He sighed as he made his way around the corner towards his apartment.

Hermione was dancing in and out of his thoughts as he made his way through the list of things that he had to get done for the party. He was soon consumed with thoughts of her. The way her soft flesh, which was usually hidden by clothing, felt beneath his fingers. The way her body looked in that black nightie. He didn't stop himself from licking his lips. He thought of the little black triangle that made up her underwear and imagined his hands underneath them. He shuddered. She would be his tonight.

To get his mind off of his slightly constricting pants he though of their practice with Elijah. He was just as shocked as Hermione was to see Ana come waltzing through the door. Even when they danced he could tell that Ana was tense. He could tell that she was angry at Hermione. Ana had to realize that it wasn't Hermione's fault at all, the fault rested with him. He wanted to be with Hermione so much that he suggested to Elijah to use Hermione in the first place. He had found a way for them to be together again, just like he had found a way for them to be together at Hogwarts. He smiled at the thought of the swear that he made so long ago. He swore to Hermione that he would always belong to her, and in the end it was true. No matter the years that they had spent apart, no matter the promises broken, no matter the pain he caused, he had always belonged to her.

He somehow found his way outside their apartment door. He was about to turn the handle to enter, but he decided that he should maybe knock.

"Who is it?" A soft voice called.

"Ana it's me, open up." He called back to her.

He waited in silence afraid that she wasn't going to follow his request but he soon heard the lock slide and the turn of the handle.

She cracked the door opened so that he could see some of her jet black hair and a lone icy blue eye.

"Give me one reason why I should let you in?" She asked angrily.

"I need my things."

"Not good enough."

"How much?" He asked sighing.

"Three months rent."

"Fine." He said annoyed.

"Damn, should have asked for five."

She opened the door to reveal their apartment. She was in nothing but a towel. Her dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She went and sat down on the oversized scarlet sofa.

He looked to her and she stayed silent.

"What the hell was that this morning?" He asked looking at her.

"Well, seeing how I need to now work for a living, I didn't want to give up one of the main sources of my income."

"I know you have other motives, Ana, what is really going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She drawled slightly.

"Ana, don't give me that bull."

She stayed silent. She took her hair out of the messy bun letting it cascade around her shoulders.

"What's done has already been done. Hermione won't be able to get a job in this country or America for that matter."

"Is there a reason why you are doing this?" He hissed. "What are you trying to accomplish by ruining her chances?"

"It's easy," she said standing with a small smile. "Both Hermione and I know that you love dance. I mean you did leave her to come to Juilliard didn't you?"

Malfoy couldn't help but feel a bit surprised.

"How did you…"

"It wasn't too hard to figure out, give me some credit Draco. You've told me time and time again that she helped you start dancing again. You were obviously both offered a chance at attending Juilliard, but she stayed and you left. You've been feeling guilty for years, so when Elijah was looking for a guest choreographer, who do you suggest? You suggested an unknown untrained friend from your school days. Elijah didn't hesitate, so that must have meant that he knew how "great" she was."

"But what does that have to do with…"

"Patience." She said smiling. "The point of the matter is that you love to dance, you loved it so much that you left her to pursue it. So if she doesn't have any opportunity to dance then why would you want to stay with her? We're good together, you know it and I know it."

She began walking over to him, letting her towel drop in the process. He couldn't help but smirk as he looked down at her naked form. He knew that this was a desperate move on her part. The warmth of her body radiated off of her skin, but it wasn't warm enough for him. He looked down to her pale but thin body. She wasn't like Hermione at all.

"It's ok," she said whispering in his ear. "All is forgiven. It is now time to take your queen."

He grabbed her shoulders firmly and pushed her away.

"Not going to work Ana," he said walking away from her. He picked up her towel and handed it over to her.

She took the towel from him and wrapped it around herself.

"I knew that there was something going on, but I didn't know what it was. I was naive to think that she was just a "friend" look at us, you fell for me when we were dancing, so why wouldn't she be any different?"

Malfoy looked at her.

"Ana, I'm in love with her, I've always been."

"So if you love her so much why did you leave her?"

"I ask myself that question everyday and I still can't find an answer."

"So you're telling me that even if she doesn't end up dancing in another production again, that you're going to stay with her?"

"That is the definition of love isn't it?"

"Well I thought you loved me."

Malfoy gazed at her, he could see the hurt cross her face, but he had to set her straight.

"Ana, I have never said that word to you. Yes, you mentioned it in every interview that we have done together, and I know I didn't dispute that, but I've only said that word to one woman, and she waited eight years for me to come back."

Ana turned away from him.

"You know that this isn't over right?"

He ignored her statement and went to the bedroom they once shared and began packing up his things.

* * *

Hermione continued to clean her place with the help of Blaise. Blaise had suggested to Cheryl that she should get some rest because they were going to be working with strong chemicals, per request of Hermione, and he didn't want her to get sick again.

Hermione had scrubbed her kitchen down using both magic and elbow grease. She cleaned the bathrooms as Blaise did the furniture and the carpet. Hermione was grateful for the help.

She found herself in the kitchen preparing hors d'oeuvres with Blaise as they both finished up last minute decorations. Everyone who was coming who was at least magical was going to apparate to Hermione's backyard, and they were going to take cars over to the club.

"Did the owner say what time we should come by and decorate?"

"He said we can get there an hour early, but I don't think we will need that time. I think if we use magic it shouldn't take us too long, we just have to be careful about who's around."

"Well after we are done here, I need to make a last minute errand and then I can go decorate if you want, while you stay and cook."

"Ok that's fine."

Hermione checked her oven as the smell wafted all around the kitchen. She soon made her way to the kitchen table sitting for the first time in the past couple of hours.

"So who's apparating?"

"Well Pansy is coming, so I am going to assume that she is bringing Ron." Hermione couldn't help but smile. After her little encounter with Ron, she couldn't wait to see him again. She hadn't forgotten her invitation to spend Sunday dinner at the Weasleys, she was just afraid of how well she would be received. "Also Harry and Ginny might also come."

"Who invited them?" She blurted out.

"Cheryl," he started. "Hermione, I know that Ginny is still a bit sore at you, but Cheryl want you to have your old friends back, so she sent an open invitation to Harry and the Weasleys. She wanted to surprise you, but I thought it would be best if I told you now."

Hermione was silent. She was going to try and have fun tonight, no matter how many Weasleys decided to show up.

"Oh and one more thing," Blaise said. "She also invited Oliver Wood."

"WHAT!?!" Hermione yelled. "She did what!"

"She gave him an invitation last night when he came to take you out. So he might show up."

Hermione calmed down a little. At least Cheryl gave it to him before the whole thing went down with Malfoy, but she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. Cheryl didn't know what had happened on her date, she was too busy to ask, but she did know that she were kind of back together with Malfoy.

They were silent. Hermione finished some of the last favors while Blaise helped. Tonight was going to be unforgettable. She sat down back at the table her thoughts on the guest list.

"So…" She started.

"So…what?"

She wanted to ask about Pansy, but she wasn't sure of his reaction or even how to start.

"Blaise, I am so sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear…"

"Of course you couldn't."

That stung Hermione a bit, but she continued on. "So what really happened between you and Pansy during seventh year?"

"I cheated on Cheryl with Pansy, end of story."

"How many times?"

"Does it matter?" He asked stifling a yawn, it happened.

"It actually does matter, remember, you're marrying my cousin, and I don't want anything like this to happen again. It will be me who she will come too, so I need to know everything."

She stared at him and he looked at her. Once he broke eye contact she knew that she had won.

"I only slept with her once, and only once, and Cheryl has reminded me almost everyday for the past eight years. This is why it took me so long to propose to her. She says she has forgiven me, but I don't think she has entirely."

"So what made you sleep with her that one time?" Hermione asked curiously.

The kitchen was silent, as he paused trying to find the right words.

"Male hormones."

"C'mon Blaise don't give me that. If it was male hormones you would have slept with her more than once."

"Well honestly, if you want to know, it was because of you."

The beads that Hermione was so diligently stuffing in plastic fell from her grip. They scattered all over the clean floor and under their feet.

"Me?" She asked.

"Well, you and Malfoy. Pansy was going to reveal to the entire school and to Malfoy's father about his extracurricular activities with you. So I had to stop her, and all she wanted from me was to sleep with her. I had refused her the entire term, but I did it just the one time to shut her up before the talent showcase."

Hermione still looked at him in disbelief. After checking the oven once more she found her voice.

"I don't know what was in that Slytherin water that both you and Malfoy were drinking, but your logic of thinking was…"

"Completely immature," he interjected. "I know, but I love her Hermione, I really do and I want her to see that. I loved her so much that I protected her cousin from ridicule. It doesn't make a lot of sense now but when I decided to do it, it made perfect sense. I slipped up one, just once, and to protect you I might add. This one slip up led to many years of distrust."

"So why don't you just tell her,"

"Yea, so she could kick me out and not talk to you anymore?"

"As much as Cheryl tries, she will put up with her "anger" at us for a couple of days and then be right here, at this table, talking to the both of us. She knows how much you love her, and she loves you too. Once you tell her you can start your marriage off clean."

"I don't know…"

"Just think about it," Hermione said smiling.

Hermione placed some more hors d'oeuvres in the oven and checked the time. Malfoy should have been back by now. She wondered what was keeping him. Right on cue he walked into t he kitchen.

"Hey guys," he said warmly.

Hermione looked down at the bags he was carrying.

"What happened mate?" Blaise asked.

Hermione forgot that Blaise didn't know. Cheryl must not have had enough time to tell him.

"Broke up with Ana," Malfoy said smiling.

"What?"

Before Blaise could say anymore Malfoy walked over to Hermione. She could feel her heart quicken, and before she could say anything, before she could protest his lips softly found hers. Her hands snaked around his neck. The kiss was slow and deliberate, it was nice. Hermione's body reacted violently to his touch, that she was under his potent spell in a matter of seconds. His hands grazed her back and she melted in him letting her body feel every sensation that he was giving her.

"Get a room," she heard Blaise call out.

Malfoy broke their kiss and embraced her in a hug.

"I am finally yours." He whispered.

"It's about damn time!" Blaise roared with laughter. "About bloody damn time."

They swayed softly in each others embrace. She could feel his heart through her own chest.

"Well I am going to leave you two love birds alone and go decorate."

Hermione barely registered what he was saying because her own thoughts were focused on Malfoy. She knew that he was here to stay.

**

* * *

A/n: I know I know… the engagement party was supposed to happen this chapter, but I needed to put in the filler chapter. A lot of ish is going to go down next chapter and I wanted to put this in as the eye of the storm or the quiet before the battle, so to speak. I wrote most of it today because I've been itching to get my hands back to typing. I have some good news, I am free until finals which don't start until the second week of December. I will have to of course study for them, but between now and Thanksgiving I will be able to update regularly! YAY! For all of you who are interested I'm already planning another fic, it is going to be a Hermione/Snape fic. It won't be as fun loving as this one is, it's a bit darker (not too much angst), but I think it's going to be great. It is called **_Letters to No One_**, so be on the look out for that, if you are interested. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I've said before they helped fueled me to update in such a short amount of time. I don't know the next time I will update, probably this weekend because I have to prepare for one of my interviews, which is at the end of this week. Thanks again for all the reviews you guys rock out loud!**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	34. The Engagement Party

**A/n: I don't know what it is but I'm on fire… maybe it's the high from the freedom, or maybe it's the fact that I really love where my story is going, but I can't stop writing…**

**

* * *

The Engagement Party**

* * *

Hermione gave herself a once over in her mirror. She was decked out in only white, by request of Cheryl. Hermione hadn't had the time to plan what she was going to wear, but Cheryl had of course taken care of that. Her shoulders were bare except for two thin spaghetti straps which were surrounded by her bushy locks. Her short white skirt was a bit too short, but Cheryl reminded her that she wore less revealing clothes on the dance floor.

There was a soft knock at her door. She glanced at the time, to see that she still had about twenty more minutes before the guests would arrive.

"It's open," she yelled bending down to grab her white heels. She could smell him before the door closed shut behind him. The lights went out and she stood up almost instantaneously, knocking into something hard. He body was warm against hers and she felt herself catch her breath.

"I can't wait any longer," he whispered, his lips caressing her ear.

There was no denying the hunger that he had for her. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her speeding heart.

"Which is why you're staying upstairs," she whispered back.

She felt his hands on her hips. She ignored the shivers that ran rampant down her spine.

"I don't see why I can't stay in here with you."

"I'm still mad at you."

She could feel his lips on her neck.

"Mad?" He asked softly. "I'm here now. I want to be with you."

"I know you do." She turned around. "… but that doesn't explain…"

His lips caught hers softly.

"Alright," he said sighing. "I understand."

"You know I want to, but I just can't."

"You're torturing me woman."

Hermione felt herself smirk.

"Let's go," she said grabbing his hand.

She left her darkened bedroom shoes in one hand, the love of her life in the other.

* * *

Malfoy felt…well he didn't know how to feel at this moment. He loved Hermione, that was true, but he thought after her proclamation to him, and after he had broken up with Ana that she would want him. She hadn't hesitated before, but now she wanted an explanation. He almost laughed at the thought. He had been trying to explain to her for sometime his actions but it was she who wanted to bed him, it was she who avoided him when he brought up such conversations.

He could only restrain himself for so long. His body longed for hers so violently he didn't know if he was going to last through the night. He followed her downstairs and helped set the food on trays. He tried to ignore the intoxicating scent that radiated off of her body. He tried to ignore the strong dancer legs that shot out of her extra short skirt. She was torturing him indeed.

"They're going to be here any minute," she said smoothing her hands over her skirt. "Where is Cheryl?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Cheryl, I thought I was doing the right thing at the time, but it was really stupid."

"So you're telling me that you slept with Pansy because of Draco and Hermione?"

"Yes, but its ancient history, I love you. I was protecting both Hermione and Draco."

"Alright," she said taking a deep breath.

"Alright?"

"Yes, I can't think about this now when we have a big party to attend, but trust that we will talk about this later."

Cheryl stood up and checked her reflection in the mirror one last time.

"It was only a one time thing, and I thought that you should know, before we got married, the reason why."

Blaise stood behind her and placed his hands on her stomach.

"We owe it to Libby to be the best parents we can possibly be. That means no secrets."

"You mean Noah?" She asked smiling.

"Noah?"

"Yes, if it's a boy, his name will be Noah Alexander Zabini."

He placed his lips at the base of her neck. Noah Alexander Zabini was a wonderful name.

* * *

Hermione walked outside on her back porch. She waited for familiar pops and cracks to greet her ears. Soon she heard a faint crack and out of no where her date from the night before greeted her.

"Hermione," he said smiling walking up to her.

He embraced her in a warm brotherly hug.

"Hello Oliver," She said smiling. "How are you, good I hope?"

"Well, I kind of went out on a date with this amazing girl, but come to find out she was sort of into someone else."

Hermione could feel herself blush.

"I'm ok, it's you that I'm worried about."

"I'm fine, and you were right. I still have feelings for him." She said smiling.

"So did you tell him?"

"Yea, he was waiting for me to get back last night."

"I thought he would."

"So you figured it all out?" Hermione said placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course I did." He chuckled. "So where is the bride to be?"

"Somewhere inside."

With that he disappeared behind the screen door. Hermione laughed softly. She waited another five minutes and there were two soft pops. She recognized the red hair almost instantly.

"Hermione!" He called out to her waving. She watched as Ron and Pansy made their way towards her house. Pansy was beaming as much as Ron was, not afraid to show the ring that adorned her finger. Hermione recognized that ring almost instantly. It was the same ring that Ron tried to give her.

He embraced her into a huge hug and lifted her feet momentarily off the ground.

"It's good to see you again Ronald." She said smiling.

Pansy looked at her, but it wasn't the cold usual stare that she was used to. Her long black hair swept past her shoulders and her eyes were filled with warmth she had never seen before.

"It is so good to see you Hermione," she said softly. Much to Hermione surprise Pansy Parkinson had embraced her in a hug. Ron looked at her and shrugged smiling.

"I see that you've been influenced by the Weasley lot."

"Well of course I have, since I've been kicked out and disowned by my own family."

Hermione was a bit shocked.

"But it is ok, honestly. I am happy with this man right here. I should be the first to thank you Hermione. I want to thank you for pulling Malfoy's name out of that hat our seventh year. If you hadn't I would have missed out on one of the best things that have came so unexpectedly into my life." She continued.

Pansy whispered love to Ron, and they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

"So where is that friend of mine?" She asked happily.

"He should be inside. Make yourself at home and enjoy the food."

They disappeared behind the screen door as well. So Hermione now waited for her last guests to arrive. She was most anxious to see Harry, she hadn't seen him in eight years. There was a loud pop and she saw his untidy black hair and his glasses. Once he reached her they said no words, he embraced her into a firm hug. It took a while for Hermione to let go.

"How are you Harry?" She asked.

"I'm alright." He said smiling at her. He looked so much older than she had remembered. "I am not here to stay. I was wondering if we could talk."

Hermione looked into those striking emeralds that belonged to him. "Sure."

She sat in one of the patio chairs as the warm breeze lifted her hair off of her shoulders. He followed suit and sat in the other one.

"Look Hermione, the reason why I am not staying is that Ginny's been having a bit of complications with her pregnancy. She didn't tell Ron or anyone else for that matter because she's afraid of everyone hovering around her."

"Well is she ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she's fine. I just don't want to leave her alone at the moment. She's supposed to be off of her feet for the rest of her term."

"How many months is she?" Hermione asked curiously.

"About eight," He replied.

Hermione thought of Ginny being off of her feet for a full month and she knew that Harry was going to have a lot of trouble with her.

"So you know how hard it is telling a Weasley they can't do anything."

Hermione chuckled.

"I almost had to restrain her from coming here herself. She wanted to see you Hermione, she really did." He said smiling at her.

"Really?" Hermione said breathlessly. "I mean I thought she was still mad at me."

"Well she said something about it being water under the bridge or over the dam, can't really remember, but she's expecting you for Sunday dinner tomorrow."

Hermione felt her body tense. How was she supposed to face Mrs. Weasley?

"Harry I might have to pass on tomorrow, I mean I don't know how late the party is going to go, but I will definitely come next week."

"Alright," He replied. He stood and she did too. "I just wanted you to understand. I also wanted to let you know, if you ever need a job, our department is always open to you."

"I have a job already." She said smiling.

"Hermione writing books doesn't count. If you ever want an _exciting_ job, send me an owl."

"See you." Hermione said waving him away. She watched as he walked out into her open backyard and with a soft pop he was gone.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was angry, he was more than angry, infuriated was a better word for the intense anger that coursed his veins. He expected the Weasel but not Oliver Wood. As soon as Hermione came inside he stood next to her and wrapped a hand possessively around her. As angry as he was he couldn't help but think that this did feel right.

The next hour was filled with funny stories, laughter and great food. He barely spoke unless asked a direct question. He looked to Pansy who was beaming next to her husband to be. He would have never thought in a million years that she would have ended up with Ron Weasley…never. But then again he never thought in a million years that he would end up with Hermione either. His eyes soon landed on Cheryl who was absolutely glowing in the spotlight. Blaise was diligently at her side holding on to her hand while Hermione buzzed about everyone refilling drinks and making sure everyone had napkins.

He never would have thought that three Gryffindors and three Slytherins would enjoy each others company so much. Dumbledore would be proud.

"Alright, are you guys ready to go?" Cheryl asked.

"The rest of our guests are going to meet us at the club, remember it is a muggle club so no magic alright." Hermione called out.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"So who wants to drive?" Cheryl asked.

Malfoy volunteered himself and so did Blaise. Moments later he found himself, Hermione and Oliver Wood in the same car. He couldn't help but be angry at the current situation. He wanted to spend some time alone with Hermione, he wanted to explain his actions. He had been thinking about what to say to her since he first arrived on her doorstep for more than a week now. Well that's not really true, he had been thinking about what to say to Hermione since he bid her farewell at the airport. He had wanted her to stop crying those tears of heartbreak which instantly ripped him apart inside. He knew how much he hurt her, but Hermione didn't know how much she had hurt him.

The drive over was filled with laughter on both Hermione's and Wood's part. He stayed silent as they reminisced about their school days.

"So are you two together now?"

Malfoy's ears had just turned onto the conversation.

"Yes," He replied.

He kept his eyes on the road, not daring to look Hermione in the eye. He wanted too, but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the road.

He nearly jumped when her hand caressed his knee.

"You're torturing me woman," he whispered so that only she could hear.

She soon found his hand and intertwined it with her own. The warmth that radiated off of her skin felt nice. He caressed her thumb with his own, keeping his eyes on the road.

* * *

Hermione found herself, sitting at the nicely decorated table with a third drink in her hand. The music from the club down below was pulsating through the floor as the caterer surrounded them with more food.

Malfoy who was across the room kept making her tremble with delight from his stares. He was staring at her hungrily, his eyes always on her and his mind on, most likely, the things he wanted to do to her. She looked around the crowded room. Hermione didn't know half of the people here but, Cheryl knew them all. She recognized Richard who had remarkably grown more handsome since the last time she saw him. Ryan was his normal playful self and to Hermione's surprised, he had came out of the closet by showing Hermione and Cheryl his new "boyfriend".

Pansy and Ron had disappeared somewhere. She had to believe that they were on the dance floor. All in all Hermione had to say that it was a great success. Blaise did a wonderful job of decorating. He hung the lanterns just right, decorated the walls with the fabrics that Hermione and Malfoy had painted on. The tables were adorned with favors that Hermione had worked days on. There was confetti, food, and alcohol everywhere.

She took another sip from her glass and looked to Malfoy. He was standing at the windows that overlooked the dance floor. Hermione joined him, she followed his gaze to the dance floor where Ron and Pansy were dancing happily.

"Draco?" She asked.

"So it's back to Draco now is it?" He replied softly.

"Yes."

* * *

They stood in silence. Malfoy was agonizing over this decision to start talking, to start explaining, but it didn't feel right, not in their present location. They were together on this date eight years ago at this club. This is where it had all started. He sighed and moved closer to her, putting an arm around her bare shoulder.

"I want to explain, everything."

He turned to her and she turned to him.

"I don't know if now…"

"No, now is the right time. I want to clear the air. I want you to understand…"

She placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Let's find a quiet place." She said softly. She grabbed his hand again.

"I just wanted to say, congratulations!" A familiar voice called out to them.

Malfoy felt himself turn around as Hermione followed suit. All the guests were looking at this new arrival curiously.

Ana was staring at them all, a victorious glint in her eye and her glass raised high in the air. Her black dress clung to her tightly and her hair was pulled back into a dancer's bun.

Hermione dropped Malfoy's hand and made her way over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here," Hermione asked loudly.

The room around them was silent.

"I'm here to congratulate the happy couple," she looked to Blaise and Cheryl, lifting her glass once more. She downed her drink in one loud gulp. She grabbed another off a passing waiter's tray. "I'm also here to congratulate you too."

Malfoy watched as Ana raised her glass to Hermione and then turned to look Malfoy in the eye and raised her glass to him.

* * *

Hermione stood their, her blood boiling, looking to Ana. Her hands were trembling from rage as she lifted her glass to toast her and Malfoy.

"Well all know that there should be another couple here getting married." She said after sipping her cocktail. "He was the one who ripped my heart to pieces, and she was the backstabbing BITCH who took him away from me."

Hermione was seeing red, she couldn't believe it.

"Oh Draco," she continued in a sing song voice. "I think you left this at my place." She waved the small black velvet box in the air. "And here I was thinking that you were going to propose to me."

Hermione looked to the black box and her heart skipped a beat. Was that ring for her? She turned to Malfoy who had a look of shock on his face. He looked to Hermione and back to the ring box, yes, that ring had to be for her.

"To Hermione and Draco!" Everyone was looking at her in silence. She raised her glass for the third time and brought it to her lips for a final sip. She then dumped the entire contents of her glass on to Hermione's chest.

Hermione stood there shocked her new white outfit was now stained with crimson, as the smell of cranberry juice reach her nose. She looked down at her outfit and up to Ana. Before anyone could stop her, she felt her fist collide with Ana's face. Ana swung at her but Hermione easily ducked and then she tackled Ana on the ground, pounding every bit of flesh that she could reach. She could hear herself screaming but didn't know what left her mouth because she was so enraged. She soon felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist.

"Hermione, Hermione!" The voice yelled. "Stop it right now."

Hermione was pulled off of Ana but she kept swinging trying to get out of her captor's grasp.

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH THAT BITCH!" she yelled.

"I think you are," he replied.

She stopped fighting him and saw that Ana was being held back by Oliver Wood. Ana looked like a wild animal. Her hair had fallen out of her bun and part of her dress was ripped off. Hermione could see scratches where she had dug into her skin, and her eye was swelling right before their eyes.

"Get her out of here!" Blaise called out to him.

Ana was still fighting against Oliver Wood so Richard helped escort her out of the club. The adrenaline was pumping through Hermione. Malfoy wouldn't let her go, because if he did Hermione would have gone right after her and finished her off.

"I'm not going to let you go." He whispered in her ear. She looked to the black box that had fallen onto the floor.

"I'm ready to go." She said to him.

A happy Ron and Pansy burst through the door and looked around the room. Everyone looked at them.

"Oi! Hermione," Ron said loudly. "What did we miss?"

At that moment her hand throbbed painfully.

"Let's get out of here," Malfoy whispered to her.

"Yes, let's."

Cheryl came up to them. Malfoy left Hermione to go pick up the fallen ring box.

"Hermione are you alright?" Cheryl asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, but I'm not staying." Hermione said ignoring the pain that shot from her fingers to her wrist.

"It was about time that someone put her in her place." Cheryl said laughing. "I would have done it, but you know… kinda pregnant."

"Thanks Cheryl," Hermione hugged her cousin. "I'm sorry I ruined your party."

"No you didn't ruin it; people are going to talk about this party for ages."

"Are you going to be ok with me gone?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Cheryl replied. "Hermione, please use this time wisely. He bought you a ring for Merlin's sake. He really loves you. I know that, you know that, he knows that. But you are going to have to forgive him like I forgave Blaise, like I'm going to forgive Malfoy, like I'm going to forgive you."

"You're going to forgive Malfoy, for what?"

"Well," she said in a low voice. "First I am going to forgive him for breaking my dear cousin's heart, then I am going to forgive him for allowing Blaise to sleep with Pansy. He told me that he was protecting the both of you, which is why I am going to forgive you too. Now that I know the reason, there is no point in me hating the parties involved, it happened and nothing is going to change that."

Hermione looked to her cousin and gave her another hug.

"I am going to forgive you, because I was thinking about doing the other alternative but you know…kinda pregnant."

Hermione smiled.

"Cheryl, I forgive you too, for everything. I see that I somehow indirectly made your life miserable these past eight years through suspicion and distrust, and for that I forgive you. I forgive you for everything."

It was Cheryl's turn to give Hermione a hug.

"Are you ready," Malfoy's voice called out to her.

"Yes, let's go."

Malfoy steered Hermione through the glass door, down the stairs, across the dance floor, and out of the club.

**

* * *

A/n: This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I decided to cut it short instead. I wanted to post before I start doing the ton of reading required for finals. Thanks for all the reviews. I will respond to all of them as soon as I can. You've been great. Expect another chapter soon unless all of this work decides to crush me. Happy Turkey Day too just in case I don't post before then.**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	35. The Explanation

**A/n: So yes, there was a TON of drama in the last chapter…a TON… but it had to happen…let's just see how it pans out shall we… thanks for the amazing reviews… I want to try and get 500 before this story ends…**

**PS I would like to thank ginnyginny… for this chappie…**

**

* * *

The Explanation**

* * *

Malfoy watched as Hermione disapparated with a small pop. He felt the pocket of his jeans for the ring that had caused all of this commotion. He didn't know that Ana had found it. It was stupid of him not to remove it from its hiding place when he had left. He took a deep breath before disapparating.

* * *

Hermione entered her kitchen without waiting for Malfoy. Her thoughts on what Ana had said and trying to block out the pain from her wrist. She could see it swelling so she knew that it had to be broken, but she didn't bother to patch herself up. She didn't want to, not yet at least. She looked to the glasses and plates left by her guests and decided to clean.

She heard the creak of her screen door, but didn't turn around. She could feel him behind her, and he waited patiently for her not saying a word. The air was tense and electric at the same time. She didn't know what to feel. She placed the dish towel on the counter and braced her hands on the edge which made her automatically wince in pain.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked quietly.

Hermione was silent. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She didn't move, she didn't even breathe. She nearly jumped when his hand grabbed her waist. He placed the velvet box next to her injured hand.

"Hermione, I love you," He whispered. "And you deserve an explanation."

"That ring…" He started.

Hermione turned around picking up the black velvet box. He grabbed her injured hand and she couldn't hide her pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she said grimacing. She ignored the now excruciating pain because she wanted to hear his explanation. This pain couldn't compare to the heartbreak that she felt over the past eight years.

He looked at her hand.

"You aren't ok."

"I'm fine Draco,"

He smiled at his name on her lips.

"How about we settle down, I'll finish cleaning up down here and you draw yourself a bath and mend your hand."

Hermione wanted to argue, but the pain was getting worse. Now that her body was off of her adrenaline rush she was beginning to feel her head throb and her body ache. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a bath.

She went upstairs and did as she was told. Once her bath was warm enough she poured in a couple of potions that made the water not only smell wonderful but would also soothe her aches. Once her bath was dense with bubbles she sunk her body in the tub moaning in delight. She didn't know how long it had been since she really enjoyed a bath.

She examined her body for cuts and bruises and found very little. There was a large bruise forming on her right shoulder from when she tackled Ana to the ground but nothing else too dramatic. She smiled to herself, the last time she had gotten that mad was in third year when she had slapped Malfoy across the face. She then thought about Ana, and the part that Elijah offered her. She was even more tempted to take the part, but it still didn't feel right. She just couldn't do it.

She then thought of Malfoy himself. He had bought her a ring, he wanted to marry her, he wanted her to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but smile, yes, that felt about right. She would be married to one of the most famous dancers of their time and she would be… well she hadn't figured that out yet. If Ana had done her job, and done it right, Hermione wouldn't be able to get a job. This thought alone tempted her even more to say yes to Elijah's proposition.

There was a knock at the door. It could only be Malfoy. She looked down at the slightly dwindling bubbles and made sure she enough cover before she let him in.

* * *

Malfoy stood outside the door with her bath robe. He couldn't wait any longer. He had finished up downstairs and went over what he was going to say to her. He wanted to tell her everything.

"Come in," her voice called out to him.

He opened the door and found Hermione relaxing in the bath. He had to take a deep breath before crossing the threshold.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Loads better," she said turning to him. Her hazels caught his greys. "I would feel even better if you could get my back."

Malfoy looked as she sat up bringing her knees to chest. He walked across the bathroom and kneeled down next to her. She handed over her sponge and he began to wash her back.

"How does that feel?" He asked.

He looked down at her bare back and could barely take it. She let out a low moan in response and he nearly dropped the sponge. He continued in small circular strokes, and he couldn't help but imagine her on top of him, riding him slowly as he stroked her back.

"Did you mend your wrist?" He asked trying to take his mind of his current thoughts.

"No," She said looking at him.

"Hermione give me your wrist."

She handed it over without complaint. He took out his wand and whispered the spell.

"It's still going to be a bit sore," He said.

She flexed her fingers.

"Thanks," she replied.

He kissed the back of her hand.

"I'll be done in a minute."

He left her alone. He closed the bathroom door behind him and sighed. All he had to do was tell the truth, if he told the truth he would be fine.

* * *

Twenty minutes after he had left her she found herself fully clothed and relaxing easily in the presence of Malfoy who looked a bit tense on her bed. She was facing him waiting for him to begin. There was no rush and there wasn't any interruption. It was weird because this was the first time they were really alone.

She looked to Malfoy who was twirling the black velvet box nervously in his hands. She kissed him softly on the lips, as to say 'calm down'. She just stared at him curiously. It had been such a long time since she had felt so at peace with the world, or maybe it was the mild muscle relaxants that he had given her or the candles that he had lit around the room.

He stopped twirling the black box and he opened it slowly. Hermione couldn't help but gasp. The ring was beautiful. It wasn't a typical engagement ring but it was amazing. There was a flat rectangular piece of amber that was set long ways on a platinum band. Surrounding this gem were diamonds. Hermione had to admit that even though it was a bit over the top it was beautiful.

"I got this stone because it matches your eyes perfectly," he said smiling.

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I bought this ring," he started. "Four years ago."

Hermione stared at him. He had bought it four years ago? She waited for him to continue, but he didn't say a word. He grabbed her sore hand, her left one, and took the ring out of the box. Hermione could feel her heart pounding slightly in her chest. The last time that she had an engagement ring on her finger was when Ron had proposed. He slid the ring on her finger slowly.

Hermione admired it on her finger. She didn't know what this meant, was he proposing?

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You're beautiful." He replied. He kissed her softly on the lips.

She looked down at the ring again, and after much consideration she decided to take it off. She knew that he didn't want to do it like this, and she knew that he wasn't asking, this wasn't the right time. He had it for four years and the reason why he was showing her was because she knew about it. He was obviously waiting for something to happen in order to ask her that question.

"Hermione, I want you to understand why I decided to go to Juilliard, why I bought this ring four years ago."

Hermione nodded, fixing her eyes on his.

"All my life, as a Malfoy, I had to live up to certain expectations. I had to be a certain way for my father. I was raised on principles and pride, and my perception of what is right and what is wrong was forced on to me by my father. He tried to mold me into his image, into what a Malfoy should be. My mother on the other hand believed him wholeheartedly but fought against him on some things. She wanted me to be completely well rounded. That included ballroom, ballet, jazz, tap, violin, piano, and cello lessons. Not to mention tons of etiquette lessons.

"I was expected as a Malfoy to have certain prejudices against those who were inferior, against those who weren't 'pure blood'. My father made damn sure that I didn't disgrace the Malfoy name so he made me stop taking those lessons. He convinced me that Malfoy's don't dance, that dancing was some wild, primal, animalistic activity that was beneath the Malfoy name. I was only eleven at the time and I believed him.

"Six whole years passed. I never thought of dancing again. My path was set, after graduating Hogwarts I was going to take over the family business, just like so many other Malfoys had done before me."

He paused. Hermione knew that his father was like that, but it coming from Malfoy's mouth was still a shock.

"Then eight years ago, on this very night, Blaise Zabini dragged me to a muggle club," he said smiling. "I only danced with one girl, but she was extraordinary. The way her hips moved in a slow rumba like style had tantalized me and before the dance was over I knew I had to have her."

Hermione let out a laugh.

"In the beginning yes, its true, that I only wanted you for obvious reasons. I thought you would fall under my charm like the others, but no, Hermione Granger wasn't that easy. So to get into your good graces I decided to dance once again. That summer was the best summer ever. Teaching the classes, learning so many things from you and your aunt made me realize how much I missed dancing.

"When we got accepted into Juilliard I was exceptionally happy. A new path had opened up to me, and not only to me but to you too. I knew my mother would allow me to go, I could break free from the rules that my father worked so diligently to infuse in my being. The thing is, I never amounted myself to anything because I knew that my path was set, but having a choice was… freeing."

He paused.

Hermione didn't need him to go any further, she understood.

"What made it even better," he continued looking her in the eyes. "Was that I could share it with someone that I loved, that I could share it with you Hermione Granger. Then the unthinkable happened, your Aunt died. I had to watch you crumble under the pain. I felt your pain because I knew how hard you worked and I knew that the both of you wanted this badly. I never thought that your obligation to your Aunt would outweigh your love for me, and your dreams."

"Draco, that isn't true at all." She interjected.

"It's what I felt was true. I couldn't understand why you would do that. I was confused, more than that I was angry, and heartbroken. No matter what suggestion I made to you, you would shut it down completely. I didn't understand why you didn't want to fight for us, but these years apart gave me time to realize how hard your choice was. How could you give up your dreams Hermione?"

Silence filled the room, he wanted an answer. He gazed at her his question still in his eyes.

"I don't know Draco, I really don't. I felt as though I had to fulfill this obligation. Unlike you, my world was open to all possibilities. I could enter the wizarding world if I wanted too. I could enter the muggle world if I wanted too. I could do anything. Once my aunt died I felt as though this was the only way to keep her memory alive. To keep what she started going plus, I was afraid."

Hermione was silent. She couldn't believe that she had inflicted so much pain onto him with this one decision. She understood, he felt trapped all of his life, he felt like he didn't have an out, and for him dancing was the only decision that would allow him to live his life. If he would have stayed he would be the spitting image of his father. As much as she wanted him to stay, she couldn't make him do that.

"From the moment I stepped onto that plane I regretted it." He started. "I left you in the terminal crying. Even though you stayed behind it felt like you were leaving me, for something we both knew that you didn't want. I would have given everything for you to be on that plane with me. I thought that maybe me being away would lessen your resolve, that maybe you would come and follow me after realizing that you really did want to follow your dreams. I waited, and waited. I didn't enjoy myself at school because all I could think about was what you were doing, and if you were thinking of me. I wanted to visit, I wanted to see you, but I followed your wishes. The more I learned, the more I thought about you. Soon it was my last and final year, and I knew that I couldn't be without you. I was truly and fully in love with you Hermione, no matter how much I put myself into my work, no matter how much I tried to forget you I wanted you. So I went and bought this ring."

He fingered the box. Hermione wanted to reach out and touch him. Her attraction to him was still strong. Her hands felt magnetized to his skin, but she placed them on her stomach instead.

"I was going to come back here and propose to you that night, but the idea sounded preposterous. I was afraid I was going to get rejected, so since the end of term show was coming up for the seniors I decided to invite you. But when you didn't show…"

Hermione grabbed his hands.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore. I took the next flight out, came to your doorstep but I couldn't go in I let my pride get the best of me. You didn't want to fight for us years prior so why should I? You didn't want to see me because you either resented me or you found someone else. I didn't care the reason why, so I left. I came back to New York, and decided to take the first job that I was offered.

"Working didn't offer any relief, I started to fall into old habits and dancing started to feel like work to me. My heart wasn't in it any longer. There were many times I thought of owling you, of explaining everything, because I still loved you. I thought that if I sent you tickets for my show you would realize that I still wanted you in my life but you didn't show. After years of doing this I realized that maybe you had found someone else, but it didn't stop me from sending you tickets. I just wanted to remind you that I was still around.

"Nothing I did hid the pain, to think that you were with someone else, to think that you didn't love me anymore hurt the most. Then Ana came along. She was in the core in one of the productions that I was in. We began talking and she reminded me instantly of you. She isn't now, but when we first met she was like you. I started to see her regularly, and she eased the pain somewhat, but not fully. Then Elijah was looking to put on a show and I told him I would do it. Ana had to try out, because he didn't know her, and the rest is history.

"I still feel guilty for the way I left, but I can't be sorry for it. I couldn't follow the alternative, you have to understand that Hermione. I suggested to Elijah to use you for his new show. I had to find a way to be with you again, even if that meant forcing my way back. Don't you see that I am nothing without you?"

Hermione was silent, her mind on his words. It had to take a lot for him to say that. She had realized that they had both been stubborn. If she would have only shoved her pride aside and went to one of his shows she wouldn't have been so miserable for the past eight years, but she was afraid. He had been hurting, but he also admitted mistakes.

She scooted closer to him wrapping her legs with his. She caught his gaze once more and fell into the comfort of their warmth.

"I understand fully and completely." She whispered. "I don't ever want to be without you ever again."

She inched closer to him. The warmth of his breath made her even warmer. His lips touched hers and her body melted instantly. His hands let go of hers and found her neck. She moaned softly rolling her body on top of his. His tongue soon found hers and her body trembled. She could feel his hands on her waist fingering her shirt. He pulled out of the kiss and looked up at her.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"I want you to tell me how it was after I left."

Hermione could feel her heart quicken. She didn't want to thank about those things, she wanted to finally have what belonged to her. She rolled off of him as he kissed her forehead.

"Draco, I don't know…"

"Look Hermione, if you are to be my wife I am going to need you to tell me everything. Don't ever be afraid to tell me something."

Hermione smile and the comfort in her eyes put her in a quiet sense of content.

"It was really bad. I felt just as bad as you did. Hurt, angry, and confusion clouded my days and thoughts of you interrupted my night. That's when I started drinking. It was the only thing that eased the pain. I barely danced because there was no need too. I wrote books to keep my ties with the wizarding world but that was it. I was miserable, completely and utterly miserable.

"The tickets that you sent me only made me feel worse, even though that wasn't your intention. I could imagine you, learning under the greats and becoming such a wonderful dancer. I was jealous and angry and I couldn't set aside my resentment and stubbornness towards you because you hurt me. You hurt me more than anyone else Draco. I couldn't have you do it again, so I refused to show up.

"I fell more into my depression. I didn't bother to try out for auditions or shows because I physically couldn't do it. I associated pain with dancing not only because of you, but because of my aunt. Dance has ruined the last eight years of my life."

Hermione paused and took a deep breath.

"When I saw that article about you and Ana in the prophet, the pain hit me tenfold. I knew that you had moved on and that I would have to do the same, but when you showed up it made me realize that I was still in love with you. That kiss that we shared was…"

She stared at him and he captured her lips in a kiss. Her heart fluttered instantly.

"I am just happy that you are here now, and that I finally have you."

"Hermione, I am sorry, sorry for the pained I caused for the past eight years. You deserved better…."

"No." She interrupted shaking her head. "I deserve you. I am also sorry for the pain I caused."

"The whole thing in the prophet was a publicity stunt. We were the romantic couple of the dance world, our fans loved us together so I let Ana run with her imagination. She went a bit too far, but I am going to tell you right now that I have never said the "L" word to her. I reserve that word for only one person."

Hermione smiled.

"I love you Hermione," he said softly.

"I love you too," she replied.

His grey eyes were filled with love.

"There's one more thing," Hermione sighed. "Elijah offered me Ana's part."

She waited for his reaction. A small smile played across his lips.

"So what are you going to do?"

Hermione looked to him. Was he really asking her that? Didn't he want her to take the part?

"I'm not sure." She said smiling.

He grabbed her leg and hooked it over his waist so that she was on top of him again. Her hair fell on one side as a curly bushy sheet.

"Can I have you now?"

Hermione answered him by slowly removing her top.

"Yes, you can."

**

* * *

A/n: Thanks for the reviews… I have to say that this had to be one of the most challenging chapters I have ever written. I wanted have this posted on Thanksgiving as a present to all of you diligent readers, but it didn't happen that way. I hope you enjoyed it and now I can FINALLY say that Hermione and Malfoy are back together again. After eight long years of pain and regret they are back together again. I want to especially thank **_ginnyginny_**, without you this chapter wouldn't have been possible. I will try to update once more before I have to start studying for finals. I think there are about three to four chapters left including the epilogue. Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	36. Better Than You

**A/n: Happy Christmas everyone!!!! I'm done my last fall semester of undergrad and as a Christmas treat to all of my fans I decided to put up the first of two chapters in two days… well that's the plan at least. Like I have said before, I am starting a new fic… it will probably start on the first day of 2009… still working out the kinks. It's a hrm/sev fic so be on the look out for that in the new year…**

**

* * *

Better Than You**

* * *

Hermione looked up towards her ceiling, her body relaxed and comfortable, and a small smile playing across her lips. She sighed, her body still recovering from the aftermath of being with Malfoy. She could feel her eyes close slowly and she knew that she could get used to this.

"You're not sleeping are you?" his voice whispered as he made his way across the room.

Hermione didn't answer him. She steadied her breath so he would know that she was sleeping. She could hear him chuckle softly as he took his rightful place in her bed. She felt his hands through her hair as he hummed a soft tune which almost really made Hermione take that last step to drop off into a deep sleep.

He stopped, but she could still feel his eyes on her form so she let out a soft sigh and rolled over on her side. He instantly took the opportunity to fold his naked form over hers. His breath felt warm on her neck.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She felt his lips on her neck and she had to control the urge to shudder.

"I want you and only you," he continued. "I want you to be my wife."

Hermione could feel herself drop off into a deep sleep on these words.

The next few days for the both of them we're filled with tangled sheets, tangled legs, and tangled ballet shoes. Hermione felt rejuvenated and she could see that Malfoy did too. Their practices were going well, well the ones without Ana at least. Hermione was pleased to see that everyone was improving, but could tell that the double practices for Malfoy were starting to get to him. He would essentially go to each practice, the ones with Hermione and the others with Elijah and top it off by shagging her every night.

She looked to his bare chest heaving after their latest shagging session.

"Draco, you need to get some sleep." She panted slightly.

"No, I'm fine."

"Go to sleep, I can see how tired you are."

He fixed his grey eyes on hers before rolling back on top of her and pinning her down again.

"My body has missed yours to the point that's it's trying to make up for those past eight years."

Hermione could feel him growing between her legs again.

"Again?" she said smiling.

"Told you," he said chuckling. His lips found hers as he probed her entrance for the third time that night.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up the warm summer sun streaming through the window. Hermione's naked form was barely covered by the thin sheet. He took the time to gaze at her form, he of course had memorized every inch of her body during their last year at Hogwarts, but he never got tired of looking at it. He lifted the sheet and gazed at the curvature of her spine and her graceful neck.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked, her voice muffled by her pillow.

She rolled over to look at him.

There was a knock at the door, and before they could react the door burst open.

Cheryl stumbled in happily.

"Hermione, you need to get…"

"CHERYL!!!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione yanked the covers to cover up herself, and he did the same, but Hermione was stronger and yanked it right out of his grasp.

Cheryl smiled instantly and turned around.

"I decided to come over and make breakfast, Elijah is here too."

She left the room.

He looked to Hermione whose hands relaxed.

"Has Cheryl ever seen you naked?" He asked curiously.

"Of course."

"So you thought that it was about time that she saw me naked?"

He watched as her gaze glanced down at him.

"She probably didn't see anything."

"I doubt that." He said smiling.

Hermione got up, not bothering to cover herself. He watched as she went into her closet and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I think I'm going to grab a shower."

She smiled at him softly.

He couldn't help but smile in response. The past couple of days for him had been tiring, but try as he might he couldn't sleep at all. Every night for the past eight years his mind was filled with thoughts of holding Hermione, of watching her chest rise and fall with each necessary breath as she slept. Even when he was dead tired he would watch her sleep for hours before falling under himself.

She threw him a towel.

"Well aren't you going to join me?" She asked, a malicious smirk appeared on her face.

He didn't hesitate.

* * *

Hermione made her way downstairs happily, and Malfoy followed suit. She only wondered for a second about Elijah's presence in her home, but then thought of the part that he had offered her only a few days ago. She made her way to the table where a fashionable Elijah sat, picking at the food that Cheryl had placed before him. Blaise was sitting at the table enjoying the paper and eating.

"Took you two long enough," Cheryl said smiling knowingly. She glanced at Malfoy and Hermione noticed the pink tinge that crept across her cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but smile, so Cheryl _did_ see Malfoy in all his glory.

"Hello Elijah," Hermione said ignoring Cheryl's statement. "What brings you here?"

"Mate, I need to talk to you." Malfoy's voice called out.

Hermione looked to Draco who was looking to Blaise. She wondered only momentarily what that was about but didn't say anything. They left the room and went outside into the sunny backyard. Cheryl looked torn between going outside and staying inside; she chose the former and followed them outside.

"I wanted to have another practice today. Everyone should be arriving within the hour."

Hermione was taken aback, but didn't say anything. This was the day that she and Malfoy were going to spend together, alone, and out of the house for once.

"Any reason why?"

"I've been piecing the show together and I just want to make sure that everything is cohesive."

"Is there something wrong with the pieces I gave you, do you need me to change anything?"

Hermione couldn't help but think that something was wrong with her pieces; she didn't understand why he would want to hold an emergency practice. There was plenty of time before the show to make changes.

"Hermione your pieces are fine, the people dancing them…well that's a different story."

Hermione knew what was coming.

"Have you decided whether you want to take the part?" He asked glancing hopefully up at her.

"Elijah, my answer hasn't changed since the last time you asked me." She said politely.

"When are you going to stop being so noble Hermione Granger?"

There was a long pause. Hermione didn't have a response for once.

"If this was any one dancer they would have taken the part in less than a heartbeat."

She knew that he was right but it didn't deter her decision.

"If you really don't want Ana to do the part," she started. "Then fire her, let Karyn take the part."

"And who would be the understudy to my understudy?"

There was a short pause.

"No, no, no Elijah." She said shaking her head. She could already see the connection that he was forming in his head.

"Hermione, you could do it, you probably won't even have to go on stage, unless Karyn decides to take a break."

She thought about it, but she still wasn't convinced.

"Look, I can't trust anyone with this. This is the biggest production of my career to date…"

Hermione hesitated, and that is when he pounced.

"Hermione, do you really think your aunt would want this for you?"

She knew that her she would. She also knew that if it was up to her aunt she would have hounded Elijah to give her the part from the beginning. Thinking about her, squeezed her heart tightly.

"You have yet to fire Ana, so I don't understand why you're even asking me this right now."

A triumphant smile crossed his face.

"But if I did…"

"Which you won't…"

"But if I did would you be Karyn's understudy?"

Hermione let out a sigh. She knew of Elijah's great negotiating skills, and she couldn't help but cave.

"I guess…"

* * *

"Are you alright mate?" Blaise asked. He helped Cheryl into one of the patio chairs before taking one himself.

"I'm great actually," he said smiling, and this was true he was feeling great.

"So what's going on?" Cheryl asked curiously.

He looked to her and saw her shift uncomfortably in her seat. He knew that she got a good look at him this morning. He smiled slightly, and without saying a word he pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket.

Cheryl sat on her hands to contain her excitement while Blaise looked at him knowingly.

"So Blaise, how did you propose to Cheryl?"

Cheryl looked to the ring box and decided that she couldn't contain herself any longer. She grabbed it and without hesitation she opened the box and gasped.

"Proposing to Cheryl was one of the hardest things I ever done."

Cheryl glanced up from the ring and glared at him incredulously.

"Keeping the secret was the hard part," He continued. "I really didn't know exactly how to propose to her. I wanted to do the romantic thing and propose to her at a restaurant, but it was too clichéd so I went with something simple. I took Cheryl to the park to feed the ducks…"

Malfoy had to suppress a smirk.

"Well, Cheryl was feeding the ducks. Every once in awhile I would give her bread, and in one handful I gave her the ring. She nearly chucked it at the ducks before I stopped her."

Blaise let out a laugh and he joined in. He could picture it all very clearly.

"But her reaction was priceless."

"I said something on the lines of 'It's about damn time!' before kissing him." Cheryl smiled and glanced at the ring that adorned her left hand.

There was a long pause as he sat in silent contemplation. He wasn't going to be able to surprise Hermione. She already knew about the ring, about his plans to make her his wife.

Cheryl gave the ring box to Blaise and looked to him.

"I want to say welcome to the family, but you've been a part of it for so long that there is no need." She started. "But if you ever hurt my cousin again, I will hunt you down myself."

He could hear that this wasn't an empty threat.

"Cheryl you have nothing to worry about," Blaise said easing the tension.

"That is a beautiful ring by the way," Cheryl said relaxing in her chair. "It suits her."

"So how are you going to do it?" Blaise asked.

Malfoy had been contemplating that question ever since the surprise was ruined. The sun was getting higher in the sky and a hot breeze barely blew around them. He looked around the large backyard, to the gazebo, and to the happy couple that looked at him expectantly.

"When are you going to do it is more like it." Cheryl said smiling.

"I think I have an idea," he said slowly.

Before he could elaborate the backdoor opened to reveal Hermione.

"We have practice today," she said without preamble.

Malfoy didn't question it. That could be the only possible explanation for Elijah's presence.

* * *

An hour and a half later Hermione was sweating from the session. Ana was doing exceptionally well, and Hermione felt a bubble of hope. Maybe Ana wouldn't get fired after all, but the more she thought about it, the more that bubble seem to deflate. Didn't she want Ana to perform in Elijah's production?

Karyn looked on at their moving bodies, her face a bit sour. She must have realized that Ana was here to stay too.

The music came to a halt and Hermione decided that maybe it was time to take a break. She walked to the chairs and sighed into her seat. Malfoy joined her and grabbed her hand. Hermione instantly became self conscious and she glanced around the studio to see if anyone had noticed, when her eyes caught Ana she could see her swell up to her full height. Her nose was slightly upturned and her shoulders were back. Ever since Hermione had given her that black eye she wore it like a crown, and today was no different.

"Elijah, is it ok if I show you the first dance again. I've been really working on it, and I think that you would like it." Ana called out.

Hermione couldn't help but be surprised; she didn't know that Ana was trying to improve her performance of the first dance. Hermione had seen her dance that piece a couple of days ago and it didn't look improved. She had gotten so angry that she decided to go on and teach them the second dance.

"Sure, sure." Elijah replied.

"Karyn…Scott." Hermione said beckoning them to sit. Malfoy sighed, released her hand and stood to join his counterpart.

Malfoy and Ana took their positions and Hermione put on the music. They began dancing. Hermione couldn't help but look on impressed, Ana had been holding out on her. She danced it beautifully, better than Hermione had ever seen it. She couldn't help but look on suspiciously, why was Ana dancing it so beautifully now? Hermione turned her gaze on Elijah who looked as shocked as she felt.

Malfoy followed her around the dance floor, his feet skating across the floor. The music continued and Hermione looked on. _Where did that move come from? _ She almost stood but Elijah grabbed her wrist. Blood, rage, and blind anger consumed her as she watched the dance that was supposed to be hers, but wasn't.

"Calm down," he whispered.

Malfoy continued, looking confused, but he kept going. The music soon came to a halt and Ana had a triumphant smile across her face. Hermione's fingernails were digging into her own skin from her clutched fists.

Elijah stood and Hermione followed, unable to speak. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. If she wasn't careful what happened on Saturday night could possibly happen again.

"Ana, just what the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Elijah asked angrily.

Hermione looked as Ana gracefully walked over to Elijah. Malfoy joined her at her side and held on to her by wrapping an arm possessively around her.

"I knew you would like it," she said panting.

"Do you know how disrespectful that is to change Hermione's choreography?" Elijah asked. "It is completely unprofessional, now apologize."

"Elijah, who are you kidding, how are you going to let some unknown, untrained, second rate instructor choreograph for your ballet?"

Those words cut deep. Hermione looked at her angrily and excused herself. She knew that Ana was getting back at her for Saturday. She walked slowly across the room and told Karyn and Scott that practice was over.

"You do not question my decisions Miss Miller, remember you are just a dancer, and dancers can be replaced."

"What are you saying Elijah? Are you saying that you can replace me? With who… Karyn?" Ana spat angrily. "She will never be able to dance like me."

Hermione snapped her head around and before she could cross the room Malfoy stopped her.

"Careful," he whispered.

"You know what Ana, you're right. Karyn will never dance like you because she dances _better_ than you." Hermione called out.

"Ana, not only did you insult my choreographer, you insulted me, my decision making abilities, and your fellow colleagues. You are no longer a member of this production…"

"WHAT!?"

"You will no longer be allowed on these premises or the stage in London. If you do show up, guards will be waiting to escort you out. Is that clear?"

"Elijah you can't do this to me, Draco tell him."

Malfoy didn't say anything, nor did he move from holding Hermione. She looked up at him, her anger slowly ebbed away. She didn't hear the angry exchange that followed because she left the studio without a single glance backwards. She went up the stairs to the living room landing and then up the second flight of stairs to her makeshift studio.

She sighed before a single tear fell from her eye. She tried to not let Ana's words get to her, but today she just couldn't let it go. Her aunt ahd taught her everything she knew, and for Ana to call her second rate was an insult not only to her but to her Aunt's dance ability.

She began stretching on the barre before turning a song on, and for the first time in a very long time, she danced, and left everything on the floor.

**

* * *

A/n: After five all nighters, 12 cups of coffee, 3 5-hr energy shots, 4 extremely hard finals… and sleepless nights I give you this chapter! So there you have it… as I said before there are only a couple of chapters left… 3-4… but I could be lying… who knows… expect another chapter tomorrow… hopefully! Happy Christmas everyone! Thanks for the REVIEWS!!!  
**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	37. Permission

**A/n: After some great food, hours and hours of FINALS recuperation through sleep, and awesome Christmas presents… I give you a new chapter… YAY!!! I reached over 500 REVIEWS!!! You guys are amazing of course!!!**

**

* * *

Permission**

* * *

Malfoy watched her as her body moved with a natural fluidity, he didn't bother to join her. He watched as her body came alive, as her muscles relaxed and flexed under her controlled yet free movements. Her eyes were closed during the duration of the song and he slowly moved into the room. When it had finally ended he reached her and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

She turned around and he saw that her face was wet with tears. He didn't like to see her hurt, not like this. He instinctively wiped the wetness from her face.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

He had to suppress the sigh that wanted to escape his lips. He knew that Hermione was always hard on herself. The fact of the matter was that she was born to do this.

"Then don't do it," he replied. "If you don't want to do it then you don't have to."

"Really?" She questioned.

"Of course you don't have to, there's always a choice." He started. "Don't let anyone influence your decision. If this is what you love, then you will do it, it doesn't depend on what I think or what Elijah thinks, do it because you want to."

He gazed into her warm eyes and she looked back a small smile playing across her lips.

"I love you," she whispered. "But you already knew that."

"And I you, Hermione Granger…but you already knew that."

* * *

Hermione, panted slightly, it had been only three days and she was still working on the first piece of Elijah's routine. The choreography was the most challenging that she had ever received. Karyn who looked on at their practice was beaming happily at Hermione. Ever since Hermione had become the understudy Karyn seemed happier, lighter, and freer in her movements and in her general well-being.

"That's it Hermione," she said smiling. Hermione twisted her body around Malfoy's and came to a halt when the music had.

"That was great," Scott said standing. He had decided to sit this one out.

All of them had been working tirelessly around the clock to try to bring Hermione up to speed on each of the dances. When Karyn and Scott spent seven hours with her, she would eat dinner, take a break, and start all over again with Malfoy. He was patient and diligent in helping her perfect the moves, teaching her different techniques in the process.

"Ok wait…" Hermione couldn't hide the fact that she was struggling slightly. "I'm confused."

"You were fine, just do it like that again," Malfoy said standing upright.

"Alright," she replied. "Let's start again."

* * *

"Is that what Draco wants?" Cheryl asked softly. "He doesn't want to wait?"

"Yes, but don't tell Hermione she will never agree to it." Blaise replied.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"You're smart you'll figure it out."

"She's not going to like this…"

"She won't, but in the end she will love it, and love us for doing it."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore!"

Hermione couldn't help but yell out in frustration. This was too hard. There was too much pressure on her to do well. She wasn't trained, and she couldn't help but think of Ana's words. She got out of her last position and sighed heavily. Who was she kidding?

"I think that's enough for today," Malfoy's voice called out.

Hermione closed her eyes

"Tomorrow then?" Karyn's voice called out.

"Seven a.m."

Hermione stood still, her body tired. They've been going at it for six hours and it was only noon.

"You have to relax," he said coming up behind her. His warm breath made her arms erupt in goose bumps. He wrapped his arms around her but that didn't ease the tension. His lips softly tasted her neck, but she pushed him away. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"Hermione, we both know how you are when your tense, you just have to let whatever's holding you back go. You can do this."

"That's easy for you to say," she huffed.

She left the studio and he followed suit. They passed the larger studio in which one of her hired instructors were teaching the youngest students.

"Look how about we take the rest of the day off?"

Hermione laughed at the thought. How could he even suggest such a thing when she wasn't even close to ready?

"You want to take the rest of the day off?"

"Well don't you have to go dress shopping with Cheryl?"

"Cheryl doesn't need me for that…"

"Do you really think that you have a choice in _that_ matter?"

* * *

Malfoy watched as she made a beeline for the bathroom once they were in the house. He went downstairs in the kitchen where he knew Cheryl and Blaise were waiting for them.

"Hey guys," he said smiling.

"How's Hermione?" Cheryl asked.

"Stressed, make sure you take her mind off of dancing for the afternoon."

"Can do," she replied.

"How about you mate, are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"Of course, can you get everything done?"

"Do you need to ask?" Blaise said laughing.

"I just have to make a quick stop then I should be back in time to help you." He replied.

Cheryl didn't hesitate and put a plate steaming full of food in front of him. With the first satisfied bite he couldn't help but think in a few hours, he would be the luckiest man on this earth.

* * *

Hermione sighed and glanced down at her watch. This was the fifth bridal boutique they had been to.

"Cheryl, I thought you were getting a dress custom made from a designer?" Hermione called to her through the curtain.

"All of them had a fuss about being booked and such, so I am going to get an expensive off the rack number." She called back.

Hermione sighed and she looked around the sea of white. She had the sudden urge to thumb through the gowns. She would soon have to think of her own wedding dress, but she didn't even dare try to think about it, only because Malfoy hadn't asked her yet.

"What about this one?" She said pulling back the heavy purple curtain.

Hermione looked to Cheryl and nearly laughed. She looked like she belonged on top of a wedding cake. It looked more like a pageant gown. There was white, satin, and chiffon everywhere.

"Is it that bad?" Cheryl asked twirling.

An assistant came over to her and exclaimed how perfect the dress suited her, and how that gown was very popular.

Cheryl made a face at the last statement. When the assistant walked away Hermione laughed.

"Cheryl it isn't bad… it's just not you."

"Well, what _is_ me?" She asked curiously. "Since you know me so well, why don't you pick me out a dress?"

Hermione stood, annoyed by her new task, but then again she was the maid of honor. She looked around at the vast amount of white dresses and picked out a few.

"I know you're tired of waiting for me, wouldn't it be fun if you tried on some dresses with me?" Cheryl said after Hermione handed her the dresses.

Hermione didn't think it would be fun, but it would be better than waiting. She looked around once again, her hands brushing against the fabric, maybe one dress couldn't hurt. She picked out a number decked out in lace and sequence and shuddered. She wanted something simple, something elegant and sexy but plain at the same time, and these dresses were far from plain. She picked out a promising piece. The fabric felt nice against her skin. She found just one other, and hesitated before entering the dressing room.

After ten minutes of struggling with the first dress she finally had it on her.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." She called over to Cheryl.

"Well c'mon let's see." By the sound of her voice she knew that Cheryl was smiling.

Hermione pulled back the curtain, and the smile that Cheryl was wearing fell slightly.

"Long sleeves?" She questioned raising her eyebrows.

"What you don't like it?"

"Well turn around let me see it,"

Hermione felt silly but she did a little twirl.

"Wait wait wait," Cheryl said smiling. "Let me see the back again."

Hermione turned.

"Wow, the dress looks great from behind."

She knew that Cheryl would love the back, just because it didn't have one. It reminded her of her first time she danced with Malfoy as her partner, back at the manor.

"I think I saw a similar dress just like it, but without the long sleeves. You _have_ to try it on."

She watched as Cheryl searched the racks. Cheryl was also dressed in an elegant gown which suited her more than the one she picked out.

"Cheryl, you look amazing, the red trim makes it stand out beautifully, a little rebellious but completely you. I think we found your dress."

"And I think I found yours," She said smiling. "C'mon let's try it on."

"There's no need, we got what we came here for."

"Just try it on."

Cheryl handed over the dress.

"It's silk."

"And…?"

Hermione looked to the fabric and sighed, she always imagined getting married in the dead of winter. A winter wedding always appealed to her, she never knew why. She was instantly reminded of the blue flowing silk that made up her costume at the talent showcase so long ago. She reluctantly took the dress and went into the dressing room.

* * *

Malfoy disapparated from the familiar spot of Hermione's backyard. He hadn't felt this nervous since the first time he danced on a public stage, fresh from graduation. He sighed and looked around the unfamiliar road. He looked down at the piece of paper that Cheryl had given him. Her neat and tidy handwriting had the address of his final destination.

The vacant street was completely deserted, no houses, no cars. Cheryl told him to aim for the field near his destination. He walked a couple blocks and turned the corner. The street before him was teetering with children enjoying their summer holidays. He couldn't help but smile as their voices were carried over to him by the warm breeze. It didn't take long and before he knew it he was knocking on a large wooden door.

"Coming!" A voice yelled after a few seconds.

He waited in silence. The butterflies beat violently in his stomach once more. A few agonizing seconds passed and the door opened.

"Mr. Malfoy is it?" The voice said nicely. "Cheryl told us that you would be stopping by. Come in, come in."

He entered the cooled house, and blinked so his eyes could adjust to the light. The house was…cozy, it had that "lived in" feeling. He always wanted a house like this, instead of the dark coldness that Malfoy manor gave off. His home felt more like a museum than a house.

"Its tea time, just made a pot and crumpets if you would care to have some."

He kindly accepted the offer and sat down on one of the plush couches.

"Is Mr. Granger going to be here?"

"Yes, he will be here in one moment."

They waited for Hermione's dad to arrive. He felt his hands twitch nervously in his lap as he drunk the delicious tea and made small talk with Mrs. Granger, after all she was going to be his mother-in-law.

"So sorry I'm late dear," a voice called over to them.

Hermione's dad made his way over to them and Malfoy stood.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Malfoy noted that Hermione had inherited her father's eyes. He grasped his hand in a firm grip before taking his seat again.

"So what brings you here Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Granger asked heartily.

* * *

The silk felt cool on her skin. When she gazed at herself in the mirror, the only thing that came to mind was "greek goddess". She turned to see the dress from all angles, she had to admit it was beautiful. The beaded silvery top that hug her tightly was complemented by draping of a shimmer white almost silver silk across the bust. That same silk made up the rest of the dress and it flowed nicely to the ground. The dress was held up by two thin spaghetti straps and the back was completely out but was complemented by the drapping of the fabric across the back of her hips which met the rest of the dress and fell softly to the ground.

At first she couldn't believe that Cheryl would pick out such a dress for her, but the more she gazed at herself the more it felt like the dress was made for her. The beading was intricate but not too over the top, she loved how comfortable she felt in it.

"Well come on then," Cheryl called to her.

Hermione opened the curtain smiling.

Cheryl let her mouth fall open at the site of her dress.

"Wow Hermione, you look amazing!" She squealed.

"That dress is lovely on you dear." The owner said walking forward to greet them. "Many have tried on that dress, but it never really suited them. This is the first time I've ever seen it fit someone properly."

"Your tan makes it look even better. _I_ would have never been able to pull this dress off. "

Hermione couldn't help but beam happily, but she was planning on getting married in the winter, and this wasn't a winter wedding gown. Hermione went back into the dressing room and changed out of the dress.

"So we're going to get it right?" Cheryl asked next to her.

"I don't think so…" Hermione called over to her.

"Why not?" Cheryl's muffled voice called out. "It's a lovely dress, but Malfoy hasn't even proposed to me yet. There is not point in getting it."

Cheryl was silent. Hermione changed in silence. She was beginning to regret trying on the dress in the first place. Malfoy hadn't even asked her and here she was planning their wedding. She never knew when the day was going to come when he would get down on one knee and propose to her.

* * *

Malfoy brought his cup to his lips to sip, as the Grangers looked at him with interest. He placed his down on the table. He took a deep steadying breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I was wondering if I could have your permission to make Hermione my wife."

A thick silence filled the room. Hermione's dad cleared his throat.

"You want our blessing to marry Hermione?" Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"Yes, I did not want to propose unless I had your permission first."

Malfoy looked to the both of them, but his eyes were caught by the wall behind him. There was a small fireplace and on the mantel there were pictures of Hermione from her earliest years until her graduation at Hogwarts, where a smiling Malfoy and Hermione waved happily toward him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Did you or did you not break my little girl's heart?"

Hermione's mother glared at her husband.

"Yes sir, but I've been making it up to her every single day that we have been together. Being apart from her made me realize that I had made a mistake, that she is the person I should be with for the rest of my life. Your daughter makes me happy Mr. Granger, and I know that I make her happy as well."

* * *

Hermione sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day. It was only four thirty and she could hear the rumbling of her stomach. She was waiting in the car for Cheryl. Cheryl had to go back in because she had forgotten her wallet. Ten minutes later she came back smiling, the dress shielded from view in a black dress bag. Hermione couldn't help but feel relief as she made it to the car. This nightmare was over, but she couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that she found her dress.

"What took you so long?"

"Asked if they did alterations, just in case," she said rubbing her belly.

* * *

Malfoy watched as Mrs. Granger beamed happily at him. She grabbed her husband's hand. He looked down to the ring that adorned his wife's left hand and looked back up at Malfoy.

"Do you swear to love her and take care of her no matter what?" He asked.

"Of course Mr. Granger," He replied without hesitation.

"Then you have my blessing, to marry my one and only daughter."

**

* * *

A/n: This chapter was supposed to be up on Christmas day, but I hadn't completely recovered from the end of the semester. I want to definitely finish the fic by New Year's eve. From the looks of it I have about 3 chapters left. Trust and believe that this story is far from over, even though there are only three chapters left… or at least I hope there are three chapters left. I want to say 3-6 just to be safe because my chapters in my head usually become two chapters each when I type it. Let's hope I get finished by my deadline. Thanks for being so patient with me and thanks for all the amazing reviews… I'm going to try my hardest to update ASAP!**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	38. Moondance

**A/n: Woohooo… thanks for the reviews… I will reply to them later because I would love to keep writing… I'm still in disbelief of how far this fic has come… I could have never done it without you guys…**

**

* * *

Moondance**

* * *

"I can't believe we're not practicing… where are you taking me?" She asked smiling.

Malfoy was leading Hermione out of the house and into the backyard. Tonight was the night that he was going to propose to Hermione Granger, he had wanted to make it special and this was going to be one special night. He had gotten permission earlier from her father, now it was time for the actual act.

"All in due time," he replied.

They turned around to face the back of her house.

"Do you trust me?" He asked smiling.

"Of course," she replied.

"Do you love me?" He asked again.

"Do you have to even ask?" She questioned.

"Well hold on…"

* * *

"He is right for her you know," Blaise said smiling.

"I'm going to have to agree with you," Cheryl replied.

Cheryl sat down on Blaise's lap. She looked to all of the supplies that littered the kitchen table.

"I just realized something," he said softly after placing a kiss on her neck.

"What's that?"

"In less than three weeks, you will be Cheryl Anne Zabini."

* * *

Hermione let her eyes adjust to the new scenery. She couldn't help but feel her face fall slightly. With Malfoy being all secretive about the location of their dinner, she thought that tonight was going to be the night that he finally asked her. This is probably why he told her to dress nicely but not too nicely.

"What are we doing here?" she asked looking at him.

"It's Sunday isn't it?" He asked.

She smiled at him, yes it was Sunday. She looked down the road to the Burrow. How long had it been? He grasped her hand in his own. "Let's get going."

The walk down to the Burrow was a silent one. Hermione didn't know what to expect which scared her the most. Familiar faces swam in her mind as memories of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry filled her head.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered reassuringly.

They had reached the backdoor and before she could stop him Malfoy reached out a pale hand and knocked. A familiar red head made his way to the door. He smiled at the sight of them before opening the door.

"You made it!" He said loudly.

Hermione smiled back.

"Hey Ron, how are you?"

"Just fine," he replied smiling.

They embraced each other in a hug. The familiar scent of the Weasley home filled her nose. His body felt warm but hard against her. Ron always gave the best hugs, she could hug him forever, but she didn't because her boyfriend/future fiancé was with her. She let Ron go reluctantly and took a step back to join Malfoy at his side.

"No hard feelings?" Malfoy asked. He stretched a hand towards Ron.

Hermione couldn't help but look on dumbstruck. She watched as Ron grasped Malfoy's hand firmly.

"We're all family now," Ron replied. "Come on in guys, we already started without you."

Hermione walked through the familiar kitchen which was oddly empty without the familiar wooden scrubbed table.

"Mum had to add on to the house Hermione, to accommodate everyone for Sunday Dinner."

He led them to the new addition of the house which had its usual Weasley charm. In this room pictures of everyone adorned the walls, and Mrs. Weasley also made another clock which was expanded to include Harry, Pansy and The Weasley's extended family. To her surprise Hermione could see her own name and picture. This place had always felt like a second home to her next to Hogwarts.

"HERMIONE!" a voice yelled out.

There was a long table which groaned under the weight of all the Weasleys and the tons of food. There was an outburst of yells and smiles directed towards Hermione and to her surprise, Malfoy. Everyone got up to hug her, she embraced each Weasley long and hard too afraid to let go. She heard Mrs. Weasley huff about the food getting cold, but that didn't stop Mrs. Weasley from giving her an extra squeeze during her hug.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She watched as each of the Weasley males shook Malfoy's hand vigorously. This had to be Pansy's and Ron's doing. They must have informed the Weasley's that Hermione was seeing Malfoy.

Hermione hugged a very huge and waddling Ginny. Her red hair was shinning extra bright. Pregnancy suited her well.

"It's so good to see you again, Hermione, so sorry I couldn't make the party. I was hoping you were going to stop by tonight."

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked stepping back to take a look at the huge belly that was close to bursting.

"Good, I'm guessing Harry told you already. He and Mum have me locked up in here, like they think I'm going to leave England…"

"It's for your own good Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "The healer said to stay off your feet, and if that means I have to tie you down myself then so be it."

"So where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

Two chairs magically appeared out of thin air and were placed at the table. Hermione was led to sit down at the seat next to Ginny as Malfoy was directed to sit next to her at the end. Pansy and Ron sat across from the both of them. They were both beaming happily at Hermione and Malfoy. Two plates found their way towards their end of the table and Malfoy began filling her plate.

"Well," Ginny started after taking a bite of her own food. "Harry is working right now."

"On Sunday?" Hermione asked.

* * *

"So Draco, are you ready for this…every Sunday?" Pansy asked.

Malfoy looked around at the table. People were spreading bowl after plate after bowl of delicious food around the table. Dinner…conversations…laughter. Yes, he could do this every Sunday.

"So, Malfoy, how's the dancing going?" Ron asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Go on, let me have it…" He replied smiling.

Dinner was a very noisy affair. About halfway through Potter showed up looking tired, but accepted a steaming plate of food from Mrs. Weasley. The conversation continued around the table for a few hours. In his conversations he found that Pansy received a promotion at the ministry, she was working in the Magical Sports and Gaming department. He found that Ginny was due only in a few weeks, and that Ron was starting as keeper for the Chudley Cannons and that they had won their first game of the season.

The family around him was more interested in what they were doing, how they had gotten back together. Hermione shrugged off what happened the last eight years and he couldn't help but feel better. She was already forgiving him. He grasped her hand under the table, and relished in the warmth that radiated from it.

"I still can't wrap my head around it," George said smiling. "You, Draco Malfoy, Lord of the dance?"

There were snickers around the table.

"Yes, yes laugh it up, but I make a good living by dancing. Hermione and I are working on a new show, if you guys want to come see…"

There was uproar at his statement and he couldn't help but smile.

"Of course we would love to go," Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Excellent," George called out.

"Well I'm not actually _in_ the show, I'm just the understudy…"

"That would be great, when does the show open?" Pansy asked.

"It opens…the day after the wedding." He called out.

"Wedding?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, the wedding of Blaise Zabini to Cheryl Granger, Hermione's cousin," Pansy said reminding everyone.

"It would be great if you guys could come to the wedding as well, but its going to be more of a traditional muggle wedding, so no magic."

Everyone one seemed keen of the idea.

"As long as this one decides not to come early," Ginny said smiling fondly at her huge stomach.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but look on with a sense of content. Malfoy fitted in so easily with her extended family. She didn't know what she was so worried about. She was worried that she was going to get the cold shoulder from the Weasley family, but she realized that time did heal some wounds. She also knew that if Ron hadn't found the love of his life, things may have been different.

"Hermione dear, would you help me with the dessert?"

She could feel Malfoy's hand squeeze hers. She got up from the table and followed into the kitchen.

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Weasley, and Draco of course," Hermione said uncovering the dishes that were warming on the counter.

Hermione finally got a good look of Mrs. Weasley. She was the same as Hermione remembered, except for one small difference. Hermione could see that her hair was sprinkled with gray, especially at her temples.

"Anytime dear," She replied smiling.

Hermione couldn't help but see that her smile was a bit forced.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Well… yes there is."

Hermione finished uncovering the dishes in silence as she waited for Mrs. Weasley to find her words.

"Are you sure you're ready to be a Malfoy?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I am by no means rushing into getting married." Hermione said smiling. "But yes, I am ready to be a Malfoy, but not for the obvious reasons. Those eight years that he was gone were absolutely hell for me. I thought I could move on, I thought that maybe our relationship was supposed to stay at Hogwarts, but that is not what my heart wanted."

"Hermione, I know you're not my own, but I consider you as family. It's just that Ron told me what happened between the two of you at Hogwarts…"

Her voice trailed off… Hermione didn't know what she was saying; maybe she thought that she and Ron were made for each other. Hermione thought the same at one point or another, but she knew who she belonged to.

"Ron and I are just friends Mrs. Weasley. There was a time when I thought that maybe I was going to be with Ron forever, but that was at Hogwarts. We're all adults now Mrs. Weasley, we know who we want to be with. Ron is extremely happy with Pansy and I'm extremely happy with Draco."

"Alright, as long as your happy dear," she replied smiling. "I guess the Weasleys and the Malfoys will be friends after all."

Hermione smiled, because this was true.

Dessert went by quickly. Hermione instantly fell in love with the new recipe Mrs. Weasley had for treacle tart and asked for a copy immediately. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Cheryl's bridal shower which was coming up. During dessert she couldn't help but notice that Malfoy kept glancing at the watch that adorned her arm.

Hermione felt oddly full when Malfoy announced that it was time for them to go. She reluctantly stood up and embraced everyone in a hug. She gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley an extra long hug, gave Harry two hugs because he wasn't there when she first got there. She watched as Malfoy made his rounds, and when he reached Mrs. Weasley he was surprised when she embraced him in a motherly hug.

"Next Sunday same time," she said beaming. "It was a pleasure to have the both of you."

"It was great to see you ," Hermione smiled. "Bye everyone."

After everyone said their goodbyes she was being led out of the room, through the kitchen and out of the back door. They walked in silence the full moon lighting their way. As soon as they were some ways away from the house he turned on her.

"That was fun," he said smiling.

"It was." She replied.

He grabbed her right hand in his as his left hand found her waist. He began twirling her around softly as the warm summer breeze made its way into the space between their bodies.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so."

She closed her eyes without hesitation and his lips found hers. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth; she could taste the remnants of the treacle tart on his tongue. When he broke the kiss she kept her eyes closed.

"I wanted to do that all night," he whispered.

Before she could comment he grabbed her forearm tightly and disapparated from the spot.

After the slight discomfort of being squeezed through an abnormally narrow tube she found her feet on solid ground, but kept her eyes closed. He led her and she walked carefully over the grass.

"Don't worry I got you," he said softly.

He stopped walking so she stopped. He grabbed her hands again in their ballroom stance. She couldn't remember the last time she did ballroom. He began whirling her around again and she smiled.

That's when she heard it, music…

"What have you planned Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

He didn't answer her, but kept swirling her about. She couldn't help but get excited.

"Ok, you can open them now." He said. Her eyes opened and she looked around. It was her backyard, but the gazebo was alit with dangling lights. She could see a band playing. Her eyes turned to survey the rest of her backyard. Underneath her feet was a hardwood floor and Cheryl and Blaise smiled happily at her from the other side as Blaise twirled her silently around. They were under another canopy of lights that dangled above them.

"What is all this?" Hermione asked smiling.

Her eyes caught Malfoy's. She could feel her heart skip a beat as he fixed his intently on hers.

"Well you needed to relax. Hermione the show is in about three weeks and we're not even halfway through…"

"Not helping." She interjected.

"Look, we both know that you dance better when you are relaxed. Just think of this as a day off."

"A day off that requires a live band, extraordinary lighting and…"

A familiar song floated towards them which made Hermione stop. She looked to the gazebo and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Draco, you didn't."

"I didn't what?" He asked grinning. She looked wide mouthed at the entertainment. "Well, he sort of owed me a favor so I flew him over here."

"He owed you a favor?" Hermione said. She waved towards the gazebo and he waved back at her.

"Well…"

"You're telling me that Michael Bublè owed you a favor!?"

Hermione couldn't help but sigh. He was Draco Malfoy of course, everyone owed him a favor. They continued dancing as his voice washed over them. The slow song changed into a fast song that Hermione knew very well. She couldn't help but think how fitting it was to the scenery around them.

He brought Hermione's body in close as the song started. He led her across the dance floor in a foxtrot like dance.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

He led the way and Hermione followed not taking her eyes of his. He spun her around him and let her go. She walked around him her intricate footwork done in sneakers. He grabbed her hand and spun her into him. His body felt nice against hers. Before he spun her out she kissed him full on the lips.

_Well I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait till the morning has come  
And I know now the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

They continued to dance around the floor, he led her smoothly as Blaise and Cheryl watched from the side. He held her in hold strongly, leading the way. Hermione couldn't help but sigh in his grasp. The continued around the floor, but he didn't let her go this time. He twirled her lazily around the floor.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Of course I do, you know ballroom is my weakness."

He dipped her slowly to the ground. Hermione could see Cheryl and Blaise leave out the corner of her eye. Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her ears as his hair glowed unnaturally in the moonlight that was behind him. He lifted her up slowly, letting her body rub up against his. He didn't take his eyes off of hers as they slowly revolved on the spot

_Well I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait till the morning has come  
And I know now the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

_Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

_-"Moondance" Michael Bublè_

She rested her head on his shoulder. He really did want her to relax, but she couldn't help but think there was something else on his list of things to do tonight. The song ended and they stopped. Hermione turned to the lit gazebo and clapped enthusiastically.

"Thank you," she said turning back to Malfoy. "I really needed that."

Music started up again.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked softly.

"For you, always." She responded.

* * *

He danced her around the floor for a couple more songs. It had been a long time since he had done ballroom but this was fun. He had to admit that Blaise did a good job of setting everything up. She rested her head on his shoulder and it felt nice. The intoxicating scent of her hair filled his senses. He saw Blaise and gave him the signal. He watched as Cheryl and Blaise hurried to finish setting up their final destination.

He danced her across the floor and off of it. The music faded softly as he danced her through the grass. Candles were a lit around the blanket that Blaise had set up. He had made sure that Blaise had setup in the exact same spot where they both shared their first real kiss. There was a basket with champagne and various snacks that he had helped make with Cheryl.

Hermione looked to the blanket then back up at him.

"You remembered…"

"Of course," he responded. He couldn't help but capture her lips in a kiss. She tasted sweet.

He felt a bit nervous as she took off her shoes before placing her body on the blanket. He followed suit and joined her. She looked skyward, the stars reflected in her large eyes.

She began pointing out the constellations which made him relax. He sighed as her left hand was pointed upward toward the sky, finding the North Star easily.

"Do you remember the first time we gazed at these stars?" She asked, placing her hands next to his.

"Of course I do, your Aunt made a marvelous dinner of leftovers. It was also the night that someone wanted to…er… be a little reckless."

She propped her head on her shoulder.

"A _little_ reckless," she said smiling.

The glow of the moonlight illuminated her smile, which caused his heart to beat faster.

"I was willing to cheat on my boyfriend for a strong attraction to a guy who tormented me for six years at school. To a guy who I knew only wanted only one thing, at the time. To a guy who I knew was going to go back to hating me once we got on the train back to school."

"But that didn't happen…" he said smiling fondly at the rush of memories that filled his head.

"No… it didn't."

She sighed and rolled on her back once more. He propped himself on his arm and looked down at her. Her eyes were focused on the stars.

"I'm glad you made that decision…even if it was a little reckless."

"I am too…"

"If you hadn't I don't think I would have ever been able to do this." He could feel his heart pounding as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

She sat up and smiled fondly at him and then looked to the ring. He got down on one knee as she brought her own knees to her chest.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I've always had, even during my years of tormenting and torturing you. I know that I am not perfect and the fact that you accept my flaws and my little discrepancies let's me know that you love me too. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

He brought her left hand to his lips before placing the ring on her finger.

"Of course I will," she replied smiling.

She grabbed his neck and placed his lips on his bring his body down on top of hers. He deepened the kiss without hesitation and felt his heart soar with the warm summer breeze.

**

* * *

A/n: Here's another chapter!!! This was supposed to go up as a New Year's Day present… but alas. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason… I don't know why but it ended exactly how I pictured it. If only real life was like this… so as far as the chapter update I think there is going to be two more chapters… maybe even one more than the epilogue. Thanks for sticking around for my longest fic ever! You guys rock of course…**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	39. Love v Distrust

**A/n: sigh…thanks for all of the amazing reviews… this fic is surely coming to a close. A reviewer did ask if I was going to do a sequel and I'm sorry to say, that I am not going to do a sequel for this story. I promise to wrap everything up as nicely as I can. I am so sad to see this fic come to a close…but this isn't the last chapter…at least I don't think so…**

**

* * *

Love v. Distrust**

* * *

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It was sex…"

"Did…you…enjoy it?" She asked emphasizing every word.

Blaise sighed, they had been talking for the past two hours, and Cheryl's sudden mood swing was getting the best of her. They were in her old room at Hermione's lying across the bed facing one another, having it out just like she promised on the day of her engagement party.

"Look, I told you the reason why I did it. I did it for Hermione and for Draco."

"How do I know that you're not going to come up with some ridiculous reason to do it again? How do I know you're not going to get bored of me?"

"Cheryl I love you. You are going to be my wife and the mother of my children. We've been together for eight years and I haven't gotten bored of you yet. I don't want or need anyone else. When are you going to realize that?"

She was silent. Blaise took the opportunity to capture her lips in a kiss. She looked away after he broke it. He couldn't help but feel a stab of annoyance.

"I don't want you to hurt me again." She whispered.

"Do you really doubt me?" He asked. He couldn't help but sit up. "Cheryl, are you ready to be my wife?"

He looked down at her, but she didn't acknowledge him. Her lack of response cut him deep. He got off the bed, put his shoes on in silence and left. If she didn't want to get married, that was fine, but he couldn't be in the same room with her, not now.

He walked down the hall, thinking hard before knocking on the door. He glanced down at his watch he knew it was late, but he needed to talk to Draco. It took a while before anyone opened the door.

A disheveled Hermione appeared, she smiled weakly at him only cracking the door slightly.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"Um… no… we…er… just finished."

He looked to the hand that held open the door. Her ring finger was adorned with the amber rock that he had seen days before.

"Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Blaise," she replied. "Are you alright?"

"Can I steal Draco for the night?" He asked evading the question.

"Of course," she replied without hesitation. "Let me just go…make sure that he's…"

Her voice trailed off as she closed the door. He couldn't help but smile. After eight years his two stubborn friends were finally going to get married. He walked to the living room and sat down on overstuffed couch. Cheryl had every right to be mad at him. He wasn't honest with her, but that was no reason for them to not get married.

He watched TV while he waited for his friend to become more presentable. It only took him a half an hour to appear wearing the same set of clothes he had on earlier.

"What's wrong mate?" Draco asked.

"Let's just get out of here…"

* * *

Hermione was a bit restless she couldn't fall asleep without her usual warmth besides her. Her mind jumped from thinking about practice tomorrow to the look on Blaise's face. She could only think of one reason for that face, he was starting to get cold feet. Hermione couldn't think of any other person that was perfect for her cousin. Blaise kept Cheryl on her toes and she knew that no one else could keep up with her.

Her stomach did flip flops as her thoughts flew to her practices once again. She couldn't believe that they had wasted most of the day. She sighed and rolled over. Her mind was on the dinner that they had shared earlier with the Weasley's and couldn't help but smile. He had planned everything… he had planned their dinner with the Weasley's, he had wanted her to reconnect with her friends… he had also wanted to get in the good graces of the Weasley's. She could feel her smile grow at this thought.

Too restless to sleep she decided that maybe it was time for her to try to dance. As she changed her clothes her mind was on Blaise. She couldn't help but think if Blaise was getting cold feet than maybe Cheryl either knew about it or sensed something was wrong. She had a feeling that Cheryl was also sharing her sleepless night. After placing her hair into a messy bun she decided that it was time to talk to her cousin.

* * *

"So tell me why you really brought me here?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his second glass of fire whiskey.

The drive here had been a long one, in complete silence. He figured that Blaise would talk in his own time so he didn't pressure the subject. The summer wind had smelled as sweet as it did hours before when Hermione finally became his. The sound of the crickets was rampant as the pond was still. They were sitting on a large wooden bench in front of the pond and he couldn't help but make the connection that this is where Blaise had proposed to Cheryl.

The glasses that Blaise had conjured were the same as the ones in Hermione's kitchen. While they drunk their first fill of the strong alcohol Blaise had asked him about the details of his proposal to Hermione. He happily answered him, he couldn't hide the fact that he was happy that she decided to be his wife.

They now sat in silence, his question hanging in the warm air. He watched as his best mate downed the second glass in a blink.

"Slow down…"

"I've been with her for eight years mate… eight years… and she still doesn't trust me."

Malfoy didn't stop him from pouring himself another glass full.

"She doesn't want to marry me now… she loves me one minute, hates me the next. I don't know what to do. I love her so much…but I don't think she…"

"Come now Blaise," he interjected. "You honestly don't think that she doesn't love you?"

"Sometimes I wonder…"

"Look Blaise…"

"How do you do it?" he asked cutting him off slurring slightly.

"How do I do what?"

"Lie to Hermione, cheat on her with Pansy _numerous_ times, leave her for eight years… and still get to marry her…"

* * *

Hermione had convinced Cheryl easily to join her upstairs. She was surprised to see that Cheryl had also changed and didn't question her about Blaise but allowed her to follow her upstairs in silence. She knew that something was wrong because Cheryl didn't comment on the amber ring that adorned her finger.

They made it upstairs and Cheryl went to the barre without comment and began stretching. Hermione looked to the radio and decided against playing anything. She stretched on the barre next to Cheryl for about twenty minutes. The silence in the room was thick only filled occasionally with their sighs of relief as they changed positions.

Hermione got up and began dancing the piece that she had trouble with earlier. Her legs found the moves easily and with every step, with every turn, and every graceful leap she began regaining her confidence. All she needed was to relax. She couldn't help but think of Malfoy and her dancing grew with each step, her leaps were higher her turns were faster. As she ended the dance she couldn't help but smile.

"Hermione, that was beautiful…" Cheryl's voiced cracked on her words. "You looked just like Mum."

Hermione looked to Cheryl as the tears began flowing freely down her cheeks. She walked over to her cousin and put an arm securely around her. Hermione patted her hair as Cheryl's body shook from stress and grief. She didn't know that Cheryl was still affected by her mother's passing. Her soft sobs filled the room as Hermione continued to comfort her. When Cheryl's breath became steady and her sobs quieted down to intermitten sniffs she knew it was the right time to talk to her.

"Do you want to talk now?"

Cheryl moved away from the barre and began dancing. Hermione watched in silence as her body moved from one move to the next.

"I still don't trust him," she called over to Hermione.

"Easy does it, Cheryl, just tighten your center," Hermione called, she couldn't help but let her teaching instinct kick in.

"If mum were here I would ask her for some advice."

Cheryl continued to dance around her slowly. She paused as Hermione adjusted her arms.

"You've always been like a sister to me, Hermione. You're the only person I have left now."

Hermione waited for her to continue. So that was what they had argued about. Hermione thought that Cheryl was on the path to forgiving Blaise for his wrong doing, but she was wrong. They must have argued tonight which is why Blaise looked the way he did when she had answered the door. This is why he wanted to steal Malfoy for the night. Cheryl came out of her move easily and looked to Hermione.

"You can ask me anything." Hermione sat on the spot and Cheryl followed.

Cheryl took notice of Hermione's ring but didn't say a word. She redid her ponytail and fixed her eyes on Hermione.

"How can you forgive him? How can you trust him, after all he's done? How do you know he's not going to do it again?"

Hermione couldn't help but glance at her ring. She looked to Cheryl's expectant eyes.

"The thing is Cheryl," she started. "I _don't_ know if he's going to do it again."

* * *

"I honestly don't know mate," Malfoy started. "It's just luck I guess."

"Yes, you're the lucky one…"

"Blaise…"

"This is _your_ fault."

"I didn't ask you to sleep with Pansy…"

"Yes, but I had to shut her up. Drac, you were the Slytherin prince, and I was your best friend at Hogwarts. What did you expect me to do? You expected me to watch as she dragged your name through the dirt. Unlike you I wanted you to keep your ties to the wizarding world. I didn't want you to get disowned because you were having a supposed fling with Hermione Granger. I was looking out for you mate, and what did I get in return?"

Malfoy was silent. He gulped down the rest of his second glass in response. It burned his throat as it warmed his insides.

"I'm sorry Blaise." He said after the sensation had subsided.

"You should be."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"You can't do anything." He said getting off the park bench.

Malfoy rose too fast and felt his head swim violently. He watched as Blaise stumbled in the direction of the car. He knew that if he couldn't drive then Blaise wasn't in any condition to do so either.

"Blaise get back here!" He called out.

Blaise didn't slow down or turn around. He made a beeline for the car stopping momentarily at the driver's side door. He pulled the keys from his pocket and they fell to the ground. Malfoy could hear him swear loudly as he looked for them in the darkened night.

He swore again.

"_Accio_ keys!"

"Wait," he called out again. "What do you want me to tell Cheryl?"

"What?" He turned around.

Malfoy made his way over to him.

"What do you want me to tell Cheryl when someone is scrapping you up off the pavement?"

He stopped at these words.

"Give me the keys Blaise."

He was silent.

"Do you want Cheryl to go through all of that again? Do you want her to go through losing another loved one through a reckless car accident? Do you want her to be a single parent, raising your child alone?"

They stood in silence for a tense ten minutes. The silence was only broken by the wind's effect on the leaves. Blaise finally handed over the keys. Malfoy knew that he was going to have to make it up to his best friend.

"C'mon mate, let's get you to a hotel. We'll pick up the car in the morning."

* * *

"But how…"

"How do I trust him?"

"I don't trust him Cheryl, and we both know that I don't trust him." Hermione said smiling. "Do you know what made me finally stop fighting against him? It was the simple fact that after all these years I still loved him. All the hurt and the pain he had inflicted upon me will never outweigh the feelings of love I have for him. I couldn't bear to lose him again."

"But Blaise is different…"

"Don't give me that Cheryl, yes Blaise is different from Draco, and yes he cheated on you, but he did it only once. He's has regretted it ever since. When are you going to stop punishing him for what he did?"

"Well…"

"No Cheryl, no explanations. Blaise is a good guy. He hasn't given you any other reason to distrust him except for _one thing_ he did when he was _seventeen_. You can't keep pushing him away like this, or he won't come back to you."

"Alright," she sighed in response.

Hermione got to her feet. "You have to ask yourself the same question that I had to ask myself. Does your love for him outweigh your mistrust for him?"

"Of course it does."

"Then there is no reason why we should be having this conversation. Cheryl I love you, just like a sister. I would tell you if you are making a mistake by marrying Blaise Zabini, and trust me… you are not."

Cheryl got up off the floor and embraced Hermione in a firm hug. Hermione couldn't help but think about her past eight years, how they had changed so drastically in the few short weeks that Malfoy had re-entered her life. She was starting to feel happy. Her own out look on life had turned optimistic and now there was one thing left that she had to do.

"Cheryl?"

"Yes?"

Hermione broke their embrace and took a steadying breath.

"I'm giving you my two weeks notice."

"What?"

"If you want to keep the studio, by all means, but I'm done Cheryl. I am going to live my life the way I should have…eight years ago. I'm going to talk to Elijah to see if he can line up some auditions for me, and I am going to do what I love, I'm going to dance. So I will help you find a replacement, but after that I'm leaving."

"Ok Hermione, ok."

* * *

The next few days went by in a whirl wind of practices and packing. She had yet to tell Malfoy of her decision to leave her Aunt's house. She had taken in her confidence Elijah who was delighted at the news that they were finally going to get married. He was even more delighted of Hermione's dancing and her decision to pick up where she left off. He easily rattled off names of top choreographers she had to meet and told her that he would set up an audition for Juilliard if she wanted to attend.

She had just left Elijah's apartment and apparated home. Maybe now would be the right time to tell him. She was surprised to see him in front of the stove cooking what looked like eggs, and burnt bacon.

"What's all of this?" She asked smiling.

"Dinner."

"_That_ is dinner?" she said pointing to the plate of already runny eggs he had made.

"I was trying to prepare a feast, but I left the chicken in for too long, and I over cooked the potatoes."

"So you decided to make me burnt eggs and bacon?" She said laughing.

"Well since we decided to give Cheryl and Blaise their wedding present early, we have to feed ourselves somehow."

Hermione thought of the private yacht fully staffed and equipped with everything they could ever ask for, which was now touring the Grecian Islands.

"I think this trip is exactly what they needed." Hermione said.

"And the yacht was a nice gift too…"

Hermione sat down at the table, her stomach rumbled from hunger. He finished cooking and placed a plate of runny eggs and bacon in front of her.

"So are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"Just talking to Elijah that's all,"

"About the show,"

"Amongst other things…"

Hermione placed a forkful of eggs in her mouth and nearly spat them out. She blanched as she swallowed.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes…" She said smiling. "How about we order in?"

Hermione looked in her cabinet for the menus. Her thoughts were on her conversation with Elijah. She brought out the bulk of them and placed them on the table. He began picking up one instantly, abandoning his own plate.

"How much do you like it here?"

"Here as in…?"

"England… more specifically… this house."

He looked up from a menu and caught her gaze. "What are you saying exactly?"

"Well… I gave Cheryl my two weeks notice, and…Elijah is going to set up some auditions for me."

"So you're giving up the studio?"

Hermione nodded in response.

"And the house?"

"Well, technically it's Cheryl's house."

"You're moving…"

"To London, that is until Elijah's show is over then we're heading to New York."

"Hermione Granger… are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She couldn't help but smile in response. He stood up abandoning the menus and offered his hand to her. She stood and he brought her body close to his. She laughed as he dipped her. He smiled down at her and she couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature belonged to her. His platinum hair getting unnecessarily long, but she liked that. His liquid mercury eyes were filled with laughter as his strong build held her close to him.

"You're going to love New York. I have to take you to Times Square, and you definitely have to see Central Park, and the huge Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. "

He lifted her upright spun her around effortlessly. Hermione laughed in his arms, their appetites were left abandoned at the table. Yes, she was going to live her life indeed.

* * *

The days that followed were filled with plans for Cheryl's wedding. Since Blaise and Cheryl decided to extend their trip to the day before the wedding both he and Hermione were finishing up the wedding details. Practices were becoming more frequent and longer, but more enjoyable because Hermione was at his side. She was there through all the details and all the fittings for the ridiculous costumes that Elijah wanted them to wear.

Thoughts of her pursing her dreams had also been on his mind a lot lately. He also had a dream that he had yet fulfilled. He wanted her to be his wife, and he didn't have the patience to wait any longer. He knew that once they arrived in New York she would push the wedding back with each new audition available and with each new show. The more he thought about it the more it made sense.

He was watching Hermione and Scott dance through the entire choreography effortlessly. She was dancing better with each passing day and he knew that if she had a little more time that she would perfect the little nuances that he knew she would mention. Elijah was sitting next to him looking on, his eyes in awe.

"I've been talking to Karyn." Elijah whispered to him. He didn't take his eyes off the performance.

"About what?"

"Giving Hermione and Scott the credit that they both deserve,"

"I agree," he replied. In all of his other shows he realized that the understudies work just as hard as the headliner performers, the fact that they get little stage time is ridiculous. They are only called upon if the main performers take a break, or worse case scenario, an injury occurs. It was about time that someone gave them a little bit of recognition.

The music came to a stop and Elijah stood on his feet.

"Bravo," he cried out.

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk.

"Three days before the show, and you Hermione Granger have mastered all the choreography. Great job Scott." Elijah called out.

He watched as Hermione gave him a tired but illuminating smile.

"The next few days will be filled with finishing you stage cues, so practice will be on site from now on. As for now, we're going to call an early day. Rest up, you have long days ahead of you."

Karyn and Scott grabbed their belongings and left with tired smiles on their faces. He watched as Hermione packed up her own belongings. She slid the ring back on her finger, which made him smile almost instantly.

"I believe this show is going to be a great success."

"I'm going to have to agree with you." Malfoy called out.

Hermione joined him at his side and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Karyn and I have been talking, and we are both an agreement that you have done exceptionally well in taking up the position as understudy."

Hermione smiled.

"We have agreed that you deserve to be recognized. So we decided, along with Draco here, that we would want for you to dance your pieces on opening night."

He watched as she turned to him, her smile growing.

"You're joking right?"

"No, we want you to share in opening night."

"What about Scott?"

"Draco has decided to let him dance a couple of pieces as well."

Malfoy didn't say a word but continued to smile. He hadn't agreed to it, but he knew that if Elijah only wanted her to dance on opening night that she would think it was favoritism. She would only dance on that stage if Scott also had the same opportunity. It was fair.

"Just for opening night?" She asked looking back towards Elijah.

"Maybe opening weekend," he responded smiling.

Hermione left his side and hugged Elijah long and hard.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "Thank you."

They both watched as Elijah walked out of the studio whistling the song that they just danced to. She turned to him, pulling out her bun, letting her bushy curly ringlets cascade down her back. The smell of her intoxicating shampoo filled his senses. She embraced him in a warm hug. She broke the hug but still held on to him.

"I love you," she whispered. "Thank you."

Her lips had a small smile placed upon them. He placed his lips on her forehead and then on the top of her nose. She then caught his lips impatiently in a slow and deliberate kiss. Her hands moved delicately across his back as he tasted her tongue. She broke the kiss.

"I think I'm going to have to thank you all night long," she said smiling.

She ran out the studio and he chased after her thanking his lucky stars for Elijah's brilliant plan.

**

* * *

A/n: So ends another chapter… so sorry it took so long but I had to set some applications straight and write more essays… it sucked… so I plan on definitely having this fic done by Tuesday… if that means I'm going to have to shut myself up in my room to have it done than so be it… thanks for the reviews… expect the last chapter tomorrow and the epilogue hopefully tomorrow… if nothing life altering comes up.**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	40. Practice and Preparations

**A/n: Cries… this is it ladies and gentlemen… the final chapter of the longest fic that I have ever written. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and to all those reviewers who have been there since the first samba between Malfoy and Hermione. Without you reviews I would have never finished this fic! **

**

* * *

Practice and Preparations  
**

* * *

Hermione could feel her heat quicken as she stepped on stage. The sounds of the people working on the elaborate set vanished behind her. She stood center stage her breath taken by the view. The theater seated about 400 people but only three people sat before her. Malfoy looked on with a small smile playing across his face, Karyn looked on happily, and Elijah sat looking down at his clipboard.

"Hermione, you are to enter the stage from the right when your piece begins." Elijah's voice echoed. She looked to the markers on the floor. The orchestra sat in the pit in front of her and began warming up. She looked across to vast stage to see Scott waving at her nervously.

"Cue lights…" the stage instantly lit up brightly so that she lost the faces in front of her. "Cue music."

And with the sound of the first note, Hermione began to dance.

"You looked amazing on stage." Malfoy said while Hermione started getting dressed.

"Thanks," she replied.

He had watched as her body moved effortlessly and easily across the stage. She completely owned it, which made him wonder why she didn't take the part that Elijah offered to her. Karyn was a great dancer, but she wasn't Hermione. _He_ even felt inadequate in his own dance ability after seeing her perform.

He looked around the brightly lit dressing room.

"I bet Cheryl is having a fit right now."

"Is it because we are here and not preparing for tomorrow's festivities?"

She laughed in response. He decided to take advantage of the present topic. He had wanted to talk about their wedding for the past few days.

"So, has planning Cheryl's wedding given you any insight to how you want ours?"

"I haven't even thought about our wedding yet."

She turned to him after taking her hair down.

"But I'm going to assume that you have been thinking about it since you're asking."

"Yes, I have been thinking about it… or at least the date."

"Well when would you like to get married?"

She grabbed her hand bag and made her way over to him. She slipped her hand into hers and they left.

"Sooner rather than later," he said once the setting sun hit their faces.

"Sooner as in…?"

"As in a few weeks."

She laughed at his response. He wanted to tell her that he had plans of his own… but he decided that maybe this wasn't the right time to tell her.

"There's no need to rush." She said smiling. "We can wait until we get to New York."

He didn't respond.

"I do have a surprise I want to show you." She piped up.

They walked a few more blocks through the crowded streets.

"Close your eyes," she said smiling.

He followed her instructions. She led him through the crowded sidewalks and into a building. He could feel the coolness of the air condition, his hands still warm in hers.

"No peeking," she whispered.

He could smell freshly cut flowers as they went along. A distinct ding of the elevator filled the air as the doors noisily clanged open. His stomach drop as the elevator moved upward. Her scent filled his senses as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her hand across the hard planes of his chest and caught his lips in a kiss.

"What are you doing?" He said caressing her back with long strokes. Everything about Hermione had always turned him on, and even with his eyes closed his body had the same violent effect to hers.

"You'll see,"

And with her words a loud resonating ding was heard and she led him out of the elevator. She pulled him along and he couldn't help but get anxious. He didn't know what to expect.

"Ok you can open them," She said.

His eyes flew open and there was Hermione standing in front of him smiling. He took in his surroundings. It was a nice penthouse apartment. He could still smell the fresh paint on the walls. The deep golden walls went well with the rich scarlet furniture, typical Gryffindor. Pictures filled the mantel, some he recognized from Cheryl's handiwork with her camera.

"So what do you think?"

The boxes that filled the space were massive. She hadn't finished unpacking but that didn't matter.

"The kitchen is through there, I knocked out the wall between the second and third bedroom so we could have a nice large studio to practice…"

He looked around the room in awe. The windows were wide open and the sun was streaming in reflecting off the gold walls making the room brighter.

"I just have one question," he said smiling.

"Yes,"

"Would you mind telling me where the bedroom is?"

"Its right through there," she said smiling pointing down the hallway.

"Alright." He said, he then picked her up off of her feet and she let out a loud laugh.

"But what about Cheryl…"

"Well I guess I'm going to have to make it a quickie then."

She laughed as he took her in his arms to christen their new bedroom.

* * *

Hermione could feel her body reverberating from her afternoon with Malfoy. She sighed as she prepared the favors. Her wand did all the work, but at the present moment Cheryl wasn't talking to her, because she had been late… of course.

The silence that filled her living room was filled only by Cheryl's nervous outbreaks.

"Flowers…cake… yes cake."

Hermione told her not worry because she had took care of everything, had already made the calls but Cheryl's mental checklist jump from item to item. After Hermione finished filling the small bottles with bubble solution she sighed.

"So I guess it's time for us to see if you still fit your dress."

Cheryl looked up at her.

"Oh right… the dress… I'd rather wait until tomorrow."

Hermione couldn't hide her curious expression.

"Cheryl I have to see if we need to make any alterations." Hermione said twirling her wand with her finger tips.

"Oh alright." She said smiling. "You need to try on your dress too…your bridesmaid dress of course."

Cheryl laughed nervously.

"Are you ok?"

"Um… yea."

"Alright, I'm going to go get your dress and put it in your room, can you go check with the boys to make sure that everything is set up perfectly."

* * *

"So mate, are you ready to do this tomorrow?"

Malfoy looked to his best friend who smiled at the thought.

"Yes," Blaise responded.

They were presently covering the gazebo with ivy and lights. They had already set up the white folding chairs in front of it. The vast backyard was filled with the same dance floor that he and Hermione had danced on. Tables and chairs had been placed around it as well as lights so everyone had a good view of the dance floor.

"Are _you_ ready for tomorrow?"

Blaise began laughing as Hermione walked out the back door. Blaise's chuckles became more prominent as she made her way closer to them.

"Everything looks great!" she called out.

Malfoy watched as she slowly made her way up the aisle surveying the chairs and making a mental note of the count. He stood up at the makeshift alter as she floated towards them. Blaise punched him playfully which made him laugh nervously.

"How's the bride to be?" Malfoy asked ignoring the looks from Blaise.

"A nervous wreck." She replied. "She's trying on her dress."

Blaise cleared his throat purposely and Malfoy fought the urge to punch him on his arm.

"Everything looks amazing guys," she looked at the gazebo.

"So do you know where you're supposed to stand?" Blaise asked smiling slightly.

She looked at him curiously. "No."

He couldn't help but stare Blaise down, what was he playing at, honestly? Both Blaise and Cheryl were both acting strangely…and with good reason.

"You're going to come down the aisle and stand to Cheryl's left." Malfoy added. "But if you were Cheryl you would be standing exactly where you are. And if I were Blaise I would be standing right next to you."

He moved to her side and took her hands into his. Blaise stood where the presiding official would stand.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione…"

"Enough Blaise," Malfoy said smiling.

Hermione smiled catching his gaze only momentarily. Her eyes had a puzzling calculating look reminiscent of the Hermione he knew at Hogwarts. She was already suspicious.

"Well I better get going. Did you guys try on your tuxes?"

Blaise blanched. "I hate that damn contraption. I just don't understand why I can't wear black dress robes."

"We've been through this Blaise, muggles will be in attendance, and we have a muggle minister residing over the ceremony, so you have to look like a muggle." She said smiling. "Just try it on and I'll try to make it more comfortable for you alright?"

He nodded in response as she turned to walk back down the aisle.

"Make sure that you guys set up the tables for the caterers."

Malfoy took the opportunity to punch Blaise on the arm.

"Not cool mate, not cool…"

* * *

Hermione made her way upstairs through the backyard, through her back door and through her kitchen. She washed her hands at the sink and grabbed a glass of water before sighing and making her way upstairs.

"Cheryl, are you ready?" she called out.

"No not yet!" she replied back.

Hermione made it to her bedroom which was completely bare since most of her stuff was at her new place. She looked to her red bridesmaid dress and slipped herself in it easily. It was simple and nice just like how she wanted. She and Cheryl made promises long ago to not only be each other's maid of honors, but to allow each other to pick out the style of dress they were to each wear.

She walked out to see Cheryl waiting for her.

"That dress looks good on you Hermione."

Hermione stood there dumbstruck as she looked at Cheryl's dress.

"Cheryl where is your dress?" She asked.

"I'm wearing it," she said smiling.

"That's not the dress we picked out."

Hermione looked to the top of the strapless gown that was asymmetrically layered and simple. The dressed hugged her tightly before fanning out in an elaborate fishtail. Her right shoulder was covered in beautiful silk fabric that looked almost like foam.

"Yes I know…" Cheryl sighed. "Vera decided to do my dress."

"Vera Wang?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I was afraid to show you because I knew we had a hard time finding a dress in the first place."

"Well it looks beautiful,"

The dress did fit Cheryl extraordinarily well. She watched as Cheryl modeled it. They talked for a while about her cruise, since Cheryl was talking to Hermione again. When they heard the backdoor slam Cheryl hurried to her room to take off the gown.

After a quick dinner they worked well into the night. Blaise left to stay at Hermione's new place while both she and Malfoy continued to work. Hermione was working on the flower arrangements including her own bouquet and the table centerpieces.

"I can't believe we're having a wedding here tomorrow night." She said smiling.

The gift bags that Cheryl was supposed to give at her bridal shower became the wedding favors. Malfoy was now stuffing new designer bags with stuff so that every female in attendance would leave with a designer bag filled with high end products.

"Yes it is all very exciting," Malfoy said.

She could see him look curiously at the word 'Mascara' before placing the tube in one of the handbags.

"They're finally getting married, and everyone will be here. And the next day you and I will be dancing together. This has to be one of the greatest weekends in my life."

He didn't respond to her statement but began filling the bags with perfume.

"Draco, are you ok?" She asked.

She had the notion that everyone was acting weird because of the big day tomorrow, but there was no reason for him to act the same way. She felt as though everyone was in some big joke but didn't want to share it with her. She did realize that he had been acting weird ever since he mentioned their own wedding date and how he had wanted it earlier, but there wasn't anytime to talk or think about it now. Not when she was so busy with her cousin's wedding.

"I'm fine," he replied stuffing more novelties in the bags. "I'm done actually. Do you need help with anything else?"

Hermione consulted her list, her ears not believing his reply to her question.

"I can finish everything on the list, just little stuff."

He got up off the couch and stretched, with the wave of his wand the bags disappeared. Hermione looked to the flowers that covered her table.

"Are you staying here?" he asked sinking back into the couch.

He moved closer to her and she moved into him, her head resting on his shoulder. The smell of him calmed her down almost instantly. His fingers began to trace designs on her bare shoulder. She could hear his heart beating clear and strong as his chest rose and fell with each necessary breath. She curled up against his warmth and was consumed with her thoughts. She could understand why he couldn't wait to get married. They had been apart for so long, but they had always belonged to one another. He just wanted to make it official. She wanted him to belong to her as much as she wanted to belong to him. There was no need to rush this, nothing he could do now would make her want to not marry him.

"Well, are you staying?" he asked again.

"Yes," she said snapping out of her thoughts. "Cheryl needs me here."

"Alright, I'm going to go to Blaise."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and then on her forehead.

"Until tomorrow," she called out.

He took a pinch of floor powder from off the mantel and with the shout of their apartment and the resounding woosh of green flames he was gone.

Hermione awoke the next day to a tapping on her door. She groaned because it felt she had only lain down to sleep. Blaise entered looking at her curiously. She rolled over and screwed her eyes shut trying to chase the dream that had just left her unconsciousness.

"C'mon Hermione get up,"

Hermione could feel herself roll over. It was still dark outside so she knew she had a few more hours of sleep ahead of her. He advanced in the bedroom and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Blaise, you're not supposed to be here."

She was surprised at how constricted her throat felt. It was on fire like she was coming down with something._ "oh great…it must be the stress."_

"I know that, but Drac wanted me to come get you."

"He's always planning something isn't he?"

He chuckled in response. "Yes."

Hermione sat up and looked at her alarm clock.

"It's only 5 o'clock. You tell Mr. Malfoy to wake me up at a more reasonable hour."

She scrubbed her face with her hands, she must look awful because she _felt_ awful. She rubbed underneath her nose and found it to be painful, yes a huge pimple was on the way. She sighed again and placed herself back under the covers. She could at least get two more hours of sleep before getting ready to meet the rest of the dancers to go through a dress rehearsal.

"Your still here," she said her throat straining to get the words out.

"He said to drag you by force if necessary."

She sighed and shoved the covers off of her. The faster she got through this, the faster she could get back to the warmth of her covers.

"No need to change, what you have on is fine."

She slid her feet into her slippers and couldn't overcome her urge to cough. She headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth which woke her up a little. She gargled with warm salt water to soothe the pain of her throat, she was going to have to take care of that later. She ran a brush through her abnormally bushy locks and threw on her robe.

Blaise was waiting for her in the living room.

"Ladies first," he said smiling.

He motioned to the fireplace. She took a pinch of the sparkly floo powder and stepped into the drafty fireplace. She allowed the green flames to warm her slightly before saying her apartment name.

* * *

The fireplace erupted with green flames as Hermione walked out of the fireplace brushing the soot off of her. He could hear her sharp intake of breath as she saw the work they had done. Blaise could barely sleep last night from nerves, so to keep themselves occupied they had both decided unpacked all of Hermione's belongings as well as his own. He sat on the balcony looking at the London skyline. He allowed her to look at her new surroundings, to take in the life that he had always wanted with her.

The roads of London were far from quiet as he watched as the horizon grew brighter with each passing minute. The deepest blue of the late night sky disappeared as the light began to slowly fill it with its normal spotless sky blue color. He could hear the door slide open to reveal Hermione. She was in a half dazed and half excited state.

"Can I join you?" she whispered.

He didn't turn to acknowledge her presence nor did he need to say a word. She knew his answer before she even thought to ask that question. She took the seat next to him and followed his gaze.

"So is that why you decided to bring me here at 5am, to see that you have saved me the trouble of unpacking?" She questioned after a few minutes. Her eyes were on the skyline.

He nearly jumped at the presence of her hand in his, for it was ice cold. He gave her a blanket which she draped around herself happily.

"I wanted to share the sunrise with you," he said smiling at her.

He knew that this was all very…unlike him, unlike his old ways, but what could he say? He had wanted to share this sunrise with her because today was a special day, not only was it the day that Hermione finally decided to cut her ties off with her Aunt's studio, but it was the day that they were to start the rest of their lives together.

They sat in the silence enjoying the warmth of each other as well as enjoying the fresh rays of the sunlight.

"This was not my only motive you know, I do have a question to ask you."

He could feel himself get nervous. He felt even more nervous at the thought of asking her this preposterous question than asking her to be his bride in the first place.

"Hermione…"

"HERMIONE!" a voice called out.

And just like that the little bubble that they had created popped. He felt her jump at the sound of her name. She squeezed his hand before getting up and walking towards the sound of the commotion.

He got up and followed the murmur of hurried voices and before he entered the room he heard the whoosh of someone leaving by floo powder.

"Blaise, what's going on?"

"It's Cheryl, she's freaking out about her dress, something is wrong with it. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't let me see her. She was in hysterics when I left, screaming for Hermione."

He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Wait Mate, did you get a chance…"

"No."

"I gave you almost an hour."

"Well it wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be."

He couldn't help but realize the time. They had dress rehearsal with everyone in a little over an hour.

"Do you want me to bring her…"

"No it's ok, we have to get ready."

**

* * *

A/n: So after much consideration and the process of going through tons of work and tons of exams and papers I decided that I might have been a bit over ambitious in deciding to include everything that was supposed to happen in one last chapter. So with that I give you the first part of the last chapter. I haven't decided if I am going to break up the second part into one or two more chapters. I am so sorry for the late update but I wanted to wrap everything up in one final ULTIMATE chapter. HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY!!!! **

**As always… Cherbi161**


	41. The Surprise

**A/n: So I did finally decide to break up the second half of the chapter into two parts so without further delay… ENJOY!!!!!!**

**

* * *

The Surprise **

* * *

Hermione tried to warm herself up her thoughts trying not to think of what was to come today. Her cousin was to get married at sunset. The dress crisis that they had earlier was only the beginning of things she knew that were to go wrong today. She still felt like a pile of dung but she was going to work through it.

Then there was the surprise that she had seen this morning courtesy of her fiancé and her future cousin-in-law. It was a nice gesture and she was extremely happy to find she wouldn't have to look for her things. Then there was Malfoy himself. She was surprised to say the least to find that he wanted to share the sunrise with her. Since when did he become so romantic? The wedding was making everyone act differently, which she attributed it to. After today everything will go back to normal and tomorrow she will find herself dancing in front of future employers and admirers of the dance world.

"Alright people, let's get started," Elijah's voice called out to everyone. "I want to get through this once and only once."

Malfoy made his way on stage and caught her lips in a quick kiss before standing behind the closed curtain. She could hear the stage hands conversing in low tones as the orchestra was cued up to begin. Malfoy stood still as a statue, his eyes closed.

The curtain rose slowly and he began to dance. She had rarely seen him dance in such a grandiose setting but he took control of the stage. She couldn't take her eyes off of his movements. She tried to take notice of Karyn's positions she had already memorized but she couldn't stop staring at him. The tensions in his arms flexed and relaxed as if he controlled the isolations separately. The costume he wore left little to the imagination as his sculpted legs dance effortlessly on the floor.

As she watched him dance around the core of people that engulfed him she felt a tremendous amount of regret. She could have witnessed the beauty of his dancing a long time ago. She could have been a part of this life a long time ago. She could have been exactly where he was standing now living her life on the stage that belonged to the both of them.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Scott's voice called out at her. His brilliant blue eyes looked at her in concern.

She could feel the wetness on her face, she was crying.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She couldn't help but feel a wave of sickness overtake her. She ran to the bathroom, ignoring the shouts of the costume designer to not get anything on the outfit she was wearing. Her insides shook as she heaved her face halfway in a toilet.

The scene was very reminiscent of that fateful night that happened eight years prior. Her head spinning slightly she tried standing but couldn't. Her eyes closed as her breathing became steadied. Her face was still wet from her salty tears, which she could now taste. Images of her aunt's casket flew into her head as her knees became frozen with the tiled floor beneath her. She felt another wave of sickness overtake her as it was lowered into the ground. As much as she willed these images to stop they didn't.

Grief overtook her body as she reread every single letter of every word in the letter that Cheryl had sent to her. She watched as the letter fell to the ground in slow motion as she ran to the bathroom. Her body dry heaved through all the retches she had been a part of before. She relived through the pain and the fear which had seemed to increase tenfold. Her hands shook uncontrollably, the fear eating away at her newly found confidence. This was the same fear that led her away from Juilliard, the same fear that stopped her from seeing Malfoy.

Her mind then flashed images of Malfoy. His grey eyes sparkling with malice as his trademark smirk crossed his face. She watched as her body danced with his and relived his whispers of love in her ear. She watched as she fought with him through countless arguments they had about her future. She saw the pain in his eyes as he left her in the airport terminal and then again when he scooped her up off the bathroom floor. This time was different…yes, there was no Malfoy here to pick her up. There was no Malfoy here to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. That Malfoy, _her_ Malfoy, was presently dancing on the grande stage before the private audiences of Elijah Bennet and others who made the show possible. _There was no Malfoy here…_

She repeated those words again and again in her head. How many times during the past eight years have she said those words? How many times did she wonder what if? There was no Malfoy here because he didn't _need_ to be here. He didn't need to protect her, to shelter her fear into a content space in her stomach and in her heart. If she was going to get off the bathroom floor she was going to have to do it herself.

Her thoughts flew to all the years of training the pain she suffered when she first went on point, the bleeding toes and the mild sprains. Her aunt's delight when she realized that she had an immense gift. The delight to find that she and Malfoy were both being considered by Juilliard. She thought of the pain of her tired joints for the past eight years from her indifference to the art form. These thoughts and feelings helped her get back on her feet and helped her straighten her spine. She could do this, this was hers and no matter what fear she had in the past, no matter what happened no one could ever take that away from her…ever.

She scrubbed the immense makeup off her face, rinsing her mouth with the cold water. She then left the bathroom, leaving her fears in that very toilet stall. She could do this, this belonged to her. She walked passed the make up artist who looked angry none-the-less but tried to redo her makeup. She couldn't help but wave her away, she couldn't be fussed with right about now, she didn't want to lose her confidence. She found Malfoy who took in her appearance. He was watching Karyn and Scott dance around the stage.

"Hey, I almost came to get you, how are you?"

Hermione gulped, she could see the excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Let's just do this."

They both watched together as Scott danced around the stage with Karyn as his counterpart. Malfoy grabbed her hand and placed it on his lips, their warmth soothing the tension in her body but making her stomach drop slightly. She heard their cue and watched as Scott lifted Karyn off the floor and with one final smile from her he led her on stage.

* * *

"C'mon mate you're going to be late to your own wedding!" He felt himself shout up the stairs.

Malfoy walked around the overflowing kitchen which was filled to the brim with cakes, wedding favors, and caterers. Hermione was busy outside, she had yet to change for the event, making sure that everything was perfect for Cheryl's wedding. He had also tried to keep her out of the kitchen because he knew that she would feel the urge to clean up after everyone and there was no time for that.

He thought about their flawless performance on stage hours earlier. As he watched her dance around him he realized how much he had missed her over the past years and how deeply he was in love with her.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the kitchen as a well dressed Blaise appeared.

"Ruddy suit…" he said smiling.

He fiddled with the black tie but was unable to tie it.

"Have the guest started to arrive?" he asked.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the next. Malfoy could tell that he was nervous.

"Blaise everything is going to be ok mate, remember you're marrying Cheryl."

"That's right…Cheryl…"

This thought seemed to calm him down a bit. He smiled fondly to no one in particular as he relived through what had to memories of the both of them.

"So who is going to give Cheryl away?" Malfoy asked attacking his tie.

"Hermione's father, her parents are upstairs now, well at least her father is. I think her mum is helping Cheryl."

He couldn't help but feel his hands twitch as he pulled the tie. Hermione entered the kitchen stealthily. Her hair was wrapped up in some weird cap, a smile on her face.

"The guests are starting to arrive." She said smiling at Blaise.

"So who is seating them?"

"I put Scott and Karyn to work on the seating arrangements, they said that they would love to help." She replied.

"I thought you told me that you were going to get this suit to fit better." Blaise asked adjusting the sleeves of his jacket.

Hermione took out her wand and whispered numerous spells when Malfoy was finished. They heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be the minister," Blaise said nervously. Malfoy could see him relax almost instantly. He winked at him before leaving the two of them alone.

Hermione counted the number of gift bags making sure that nothing deviated from her numbers. He watched her in silence his hands growing moist of the prospect of asking her.

"Hermione," He cleared his throat.

She turned around to look at him. He could feel his heart pumping wildly in his chest. He could feel the wetness of his gelled hair as he walked across the kitchen, his new black Italian loafers squeaking slightly.

She smiled at his approach kissing him softly on the cheek. She adjusted his silver tie slightly.

"Well don't you look handsome," she said smiling.

"May I ask you something?" He started. "I know that you haven't really thought…"

"HERMIONE!" A voice yelled.

She ignored it.

"What were you saying?"

The back door opened and in came the minister.

" 'Tis a beautiful evening for a wonderful occasion such as a wedding…"

"HERMIONE!" the voice called again.

She sighed and closed her eyes tightly.

"Hold that thought." She kissed him on his other cheek.

He felt his cheek get warm where her lips had lingered. Dissapointment gnarled at his being. Maybe it wasn't the time. He then thought about everything else, about Cheryl, about his own wishes, and he knew that he should try one more time.

"Reverend," Hermione said smiling. "I am so glad for you to be here."

She extended her hand and shook his.

"I just wanted to remind you that this is a nondenominational wedding."

"Of course I have the sermon prepared."

"Very good."

"HERMIOOOOONNNNEEEE!!!" The voice yelled louder.

"If you would excuse me, Mr. Malfoy will give you anything you need, and will show you where you will be standing."

He looked to the minister and nodded slightly.

* * *

Hermione ran upstairs, two steps at a time stumbling on the squeaky stair near the top.

"What's wrong?" She asked her father who was wearing his good black suit.

"Girl crisis," he said sighing.

"Well the minister is here if you want to speak with him."

Hermione didn't wait for his response but went down the hall to Cheryl's bedroom. She knocked lightly.

"What's the password?" her mum called out to her.

"Mum it's me!"

"Correct."

Hermione's mum opened the door to Cheryl's room. She walked inside to see that Cheryl was fully dressed in her gown her face stricken with panic.

"What's the problem?"

"These shoes make my feet hurt, how do expect me to dance in them?"

"Cheryl I told you last week that you needed to break those shoes in."

"Well can you make them more comfortable?"

Hermione couldn't help but get a bit annoyed.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"And why aren't you dressed?"

"Just want to make sure that everything is perfect for your wedding." She replied.

She went under all the layers of her dress and pulled out her wand. She looked to the high heels that her cousin picked out.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Cheryl, no matter what I do, your feet will be swollen by the end of the night. Well more or less by the end of the ceremony."

"Well then I'm not wearing them."

Hermione took the shoes off of her feet.

"So what now…?"

"Well we have another problem," Her mom piped up. "She doesn't have anything blue."

"I have something new, the diamond necklace that Blaise gave me. I have something old, the silver bracelet that mum gave me on my fourth birthday." She lifted her gloved hand to reveal a dangling silver bracelet that Hermione remembered. I also have something borrowed, your mum is letting me borrow her diamond earrings, and now I just need something blue. Oh and a new pair of shoes."

Hermione thought about it as she walked around her cousin. She knew just the thing that would solve both of the dilemmas.

"You're shoe size is still the same?" she asked her.

"Yes."

Hermione left the room without further delay. She went into her old room and looked through the closet. She knew that she didn't take them with her, not just yet; she wanted to make sure that it was ok with Cheryl before she took them. She found the shoebox in the back of the closet and took it back to her cousin, ignoring the mess that still cluttered the now bare room.

She handed over the box and Cheryl opened it. She let out a loud gasp.

"Hermione…" Her voice cracked.

"Don't start crying you're going to ruin your makeup."

"I'll have to adjust them of course, but she would want for you to have them, I know it."

"What did you give her?" Her mum asked curiously.

Hermione took out the first blue ballet shoe and showed them to her mum.

"These are the first shoes that Aunt Audrianna danced in professionally. She played Giselle as her first major role."

Hermione took out her wand and expanded them.

"They should be comfortable for you to dance all night."

"Thank you Hermione… thank you."

Hermione placed the slippers on her feet and laced them up tightly. She placed a repellent spell on Cheryl so that no insects made their home in or around Cheryl's dress. Her mother handed over her bouquet.

"Do you want your veil?" Hermione asked.

"No." She said smiling. "When I think veil I think virginal, and we all know that I am a far step away from virginal."

She rubbed her stomach.

Hermione stood back and took in the beauty that was her cousin. Her hair fell short once more. She had decided that it would be better if it was short as it used to be. Hermione walked around her and checked her from every angle.

"You look so beautiful Cheryl."

She gave her cousin a great big hug.

"No time for sentiments, you have to go get dressed Hermione."

She left the room and went to her own to put on the only garment that was hanging in her closet.

* * *

"One last drink as a single man," Blaise said smiling.

"Not too much," Mr. Granger said.

Malfoy poured them all drinks.

"To friendship!" Malfoy called out.

"To love!" Mr. Granger called out.

"To marriage," Blaise said. "It's about bloody time!"

With that last remark they all downed their drinks in a single gulp. Malfoy felt the alcohol run its course to the pit of his stomach. He watched as Blaise made his was outside with Mr. Granger. He placed the glasses in the spotless sink and made his way upstairs.

Once he made it through the hallway he knocked.

"Come in," her voice called out.

* * *

The door opened to reveal Malfoy who was looking at her in her bridesmaid dress. He helped put the pearls that her mom let her borrow. He kissed her neck and watched their reflection in the mirror.

"Shouldn't you be down at the alter?" She questioned softly.

"Not without you."

Hermione couldn't help but smile in response. She put on her shoes in silence and he helped her once again. She stood ready to take off the cap that hid her hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror once more and smoothed out her dress. Her skin was still tanned with the rays of summer. Her shapely figured was more toned since she had took up her role as understudy.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"We already had this conversation," she said laughing. "I said yes remember?"

She flashed him the ring.

"No, I mean now, right now. Hermione Granger, will you be my wife?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh again, she stopped when she saw that he was serious. Her heart stopped momentarily.

"You want to marry me…now?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a preposterous idea," she said laughing it off. Her heart went rampant in her chest. "We can't get married now."

"Why not."

"Well…" She couldn't believe that she had to explain it to him. "For one this isn't the wedding I planned."

"It is. Whose idea was it for the set up?"

He was right.

"It's not winter."

"Who wants to get married in the dead of winter?"

"Well… I do."

"Don't you think you would want to get married in the place where we spent most of our time before going back to Hogwarts? Where our relationship really started?"

She pondered his words but continued on in her fight.

"There's no one from Hogwarts here, no one from Gryffindor at least besides Harry, Ginny, and Ron. There is no cake, no dress, no favors, no flowers…."

"That's all taken care of."

"What do you mean that it's been taken care of?"

Hermione couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. What was he going on about?

"Look Hermione, I know you wanted to wait, but what is the point? We've been waiting for, albeit in stubbornness, eight years to be together. I don't think I can wait any longer."

He gazed intently at her as his hands filled hers. She stood there in disbelief afraid to move.

"What do you mean it's been taken care of?" She repeated, too afraid to say yes.

"Once we get to New York, we will be so busy that you won't have time to plan a wedding. You will constantly move our date around because of auditions, or shows. It would be better for us to get married now. You're a rational person, just think about it."

She wanted to protest that she would have time to do everything, to plan their wedding and be a full time dancer, but then again she didn't know what it was like to be a professional dancer. She knew that he would have more experience in this department and he wouldn't tell her this if it wasn't true. She trusted him.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she could either say yes or no. She couldn't help but feel upset but her excitement overruled that. They had obviously been planning her wedding for her, but then again Cheryl knew exactly what she wanted, she knew which cake Hermione had oohed and ahhed over. She knew what flowers that she liked because she had incorporated them into her own bouquet. Cheryl had kept all of the wedding magazines and everything. She knew that it wasn't impossible for them to have pulled it off.

She looked to the man who she was so deeply in love with. She remembered his dancing, the link that had put them together in the first place, and she did want to marry him. She knew that he would support her wishes either way but he had put her in a tight corner, they already had all the preparations in place. She couldn't help but think of all the times Cheryl asked her to her room for her opinion, and she couldn't help but say "well if it were my wedding…". The more she thought about everything the more it felt symmetrically right. She had planned Cheryl wedding so Cheryl planned hers. It was also nice that they would both get married on the same day to the men they met the same night eight years prior.

Her mind then flew to the dress, the absolute perfect dress that she could wear, and of course Cheryl had seen her in it. Of course Cheryl and the dressmaker remarked how lovely it fit her. Cheryl could have easily went back to get it. She looked out of her window to the darkening sky and then fixed her gaze at an anxious Draco.

"Sure," she said smiling. "Why not?"

"Really?" He asked, his face breaking out into an even wider smile. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, of course."

He picked her up effortlessly and swung her around.

"Ok go, before I change my mind."

He placed her down softly and left the room excitedly. As soon as he opened the door her mom was standing there a smile on her face, black garment bag in her hand.

"Cheryl told me that you would be needing this."

Hermione could see the tears and her eyes, and she walked across the small room to her and embraced her in a hug.

"C'mon dear, let's get you ready."

**

* * *

A/n: SURPRISE!!!! Yay! A lot of people knew that this was going to happen so to you I say kudos!!! I wasn't particularly crafty about setting up this whole surprise. I decided to post two chapters as a treat to all of my reviewers as well as a Valentine's Day Treat. I hope you liked it. I will post the new chapter within a few weeks. It might be the last chapter but at the rate I'm going I wouldn't be surprised if I made it into two more chapters. Thanks for being so patient with me… I really do appreciate it.**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	42. The Wedding

**A/n: Part III**

**

* * *

The Wedding**

* * *

Draco Malfoy ran down the hall to the other end and knocked before opening the door. Cheryl looked to him and smiled instantly.

"Everything is in the closet."

"Thank you Cheryl, I couldn't have done this without you, or Blaise."

"Blaise is already telling the minister and making the flower arrangements. Here is her bouquet, I made it last night. The caterer has the other cake in their van just tell them to bring it out. The favors and everything else is done, you just need to take them downstairs."

He hugged her as a reply. Yes, he was ready to get married to who had to be the most wonderful person in his eyes. After taking all of the favors downstairs he went out the back to the night before him. Everything was set up nicely, the sun settling beyond in the distance. He looked up and down the aisle for his mother who was patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Mother," he called out to her.

She looked at him a puzzled look crossing her face.

"Yes,"

"I need you to for a moment."

Everyone looked as she got up and made her way up the aisle, him in tow. He couldn't stop the bubbling happiness from exploding inside of him.

"What is this all about, you're not hurt are you? Tomorrow is the big show."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the show," he said impatiently.

"Then what is it?"

"I need you to help get my bride ready." He couldn't help but smile at these words.

"Your…bride?"

"Who are you marrying…Hermione Granger?"

He couldn't help but notice the distaste in her voice.

"Yes mother. I am marrying her."

"But your father…"

"Will disown me, I know, but I don't care about that. I know she is the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Understand this mother."

She looked to see, her eyes glistening, searching his for an ounce of doubt. She must have been satisfied because she sighed.

"I don't even know how you two reconnected, or why you broke up with that muggle dancer Ana, but she is a lovely dancer after all and a perfect fit for you. Lead me to her."

He led his mother into the house.

* * *

Hermione stood in her dress and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her hair which had been attacked by the hairdresser only hours before was now slick and straight and placed in an elegant bun on top of her head. The make up artist who was still on stand by was called on again to touch up her makeup. She smiled at the dress and explained how beautiful she was as she carefully touched her up.

"That dress does look amazing on you dear." Her mother said tears falling from her eyes.

"Aww c'mon Mum," she said smiling.

The makeup artist stood back to look at her for full effect. She seemed happier with how it turned out and bid them both goodbyes.

"Ok, now the most important part." Her mum said smiling. "Here is something new, Cheryl got it for you."

Her mum held up the lace garter belt. She went underneath the dress and slid up her leg. Hermione could feel herself get nervous and she let out a nervous laugh. Her hands began to shake slightly. The pearls you are wearing are the ones I wore at my own wedding, so they are old.

"Now all we need is something borrowed and something blue."

Her stomach was rampant with butterflies, but she looked extremely excited. Yes, this did feel right. Draco Malfoy was hers and only hers.

"Wait…" she exclaimed. "Wait… I didn't write any vows, I don't know what to say. Cheryl has been working on hers for weeks now and…and…"

An overwhelming sense of doom filled her core. She couldn't do this… she couldn't get married. What was she thinking? It did feel right, she knew she was getting married to the right man, but maybe now wasn't the time.

"Hermione, calm down…" Her mother said soothingly. "Calm down."

"But Mum…"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, yes, of course." She replied without hesitation.

"Then you will know what to say alright. You will know." She smiled in response

Hermione couldn't help but feel jittery. She felt even more nervous than stepping on the stage for the first time. She closed her silvery painted eyes and sighed. She needed to remember who she was getting married to. She was getting married to Draco Malfoy, the love of her life. He had been there at the worst of times and at the best of times. He loved her because they shared a passion for dance that no one would understand. He loved her flaws and all. It took eight years, eight long years for their violent affections towards one another to blossom into a stubborn and yet realistic love that she knew would last forever.

She then remembered what was to come tomorrow evening. Tomorrow she would make her debut to the dance world and they would be making their debut dancing as husband and wife. This thought alone calmed her down completely. Yes, she was going to do. Yes, she was ready to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Mum, you can't let him see me…" she said smiling.

"Who's there?" Her mother called out.

"Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione's mother opened the door instantly. There she stood in all her glory. Her midnight blue muggle gown was glamorous for the occasion. Her striking platinum blonde hair was placed into a beautiful bun that rivaled Hermione's. It also showed off the large diamond earrings that dangled from her ears.

She crossed the threshold and smiled. She introduced herself to her mother politely. Hermione could tell that this was hard for her.

"Draco told me the surprising news," she said smiling stiffly at her. "You are to be my new daughter-in-law."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione replied.

She watched as Narcissa glanced down at her dress.

"To have a dancer's body again," she said smiling at Hermione's bare back. "You look wonderful dear."

Hermione felt relief spread throughout her body.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Well then, Draco told me to come up here to see to you. I just want to give you a bit of advice before you become a Malfoy…"

Hermione held her breath.

"Even though Draco is a Malfoy he is a man first so you want to make sure that you take care of him properly in the bedroom. That is your most important job besides loving him unconditionally."

Hermione couldn't help but blush.

"Most importantly being a Malfoy is like being a dancer. When you are in public with him there is a type of presence you must give off. If we had more time I would have prepared you for everything, but seeing how this is so unexpected we will have to work on it after the wedding. Draco already gave me your dress size so expect some packages to arrive with attire ranging from casual to formal in a few days…"

"Mrs. Malfoy you really don't…"

"Yes, I do. You are going to be a Malfoy now, so you will have to hold yourself in the proper Malfoy manner."

"Yes," her mother interjected. "But, remember he fell in love with you Hermione and that being yourself will always win no matter what clothes you wear or whatever event you may attend."

She looked to Narcissa who glared back but then forced a smile to cross her face.

Hermione turned to the mirror once again. She gazed at her reflection. A little over a month ago she was in a stupor, indifferent to the art form that she fell in love with. She was miserable, lonely, and in love with someone she thought she would never ever have again. Now, she was dancing again and loving it, but most importantly she finally found someone to share her life with. The love of dance brought them together in the first place and it somehow brought him back to her after eight years of heartache and stubbornness.

"We just need something borrowed and something blue…"

"I have the perfect thing," Mrs. Malfoy said warmly.

She took out one of the many deep sapphire bejeweled hair pins that decorated her bun and place it in her own.

"Perfect…" Her mother said softly.

They all turned to look at Hermione in the full length mirror. Hermione could feel the corner of her eyes prickle with tears as her Mum began crying. There was soon another knock on the door and there was Cheryl, beautiful and glowing beaming at Hermione in the door way.

"You look amazing." She said.

"I'm going to kill both you and Blaise for planning my wedding without me." Hermione said laughing.

She took out her wand and placed the various repellent spells she had put on Cheryl earlier. She then went to Cheryl and embraced her in a huge hug.

"I couldn't get married without you by my side."

Hermione embraced her cousin again.

"Alright it's time." Hermione's Mum said glancing down at her watch.

Hermione felt her stomachs do flip flops as they left the room. She walked past the mountains of wedding favors that bore her and Malfoy's name. She walked out the screen door shielded by a tent that Blaise had put together to shield Cheryl from view until she reached the aisle. Her father was there waiting for her, beaming slightly. Hermione took his right arm and Cheryl his left. The breeze felt pleasantly cool against her back.

"Are you guys ready?" He said.

They heard their cue from the string band that Hermione hired.

"Yes," Cheryl said happily.

"I am too," Hermione replied. She felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"There is one more thing Hermione."

Out the back door came a very pregnant Ginny Weasley in a red dress that was similar to Hermione's bridesmaid dress, with Pansy helping her down the stairs in a similar dress.

"Good, we didn't miss it," Ginny said smiling. "My bladder couldn't take another moment of waiting."

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"Our bridesmaids silly," Cheryl said smiling.

Hermione saw that they each were holding a bouquet of flowers. She was surprised that Cheryl stopped at nothing to make sure that her wedding day was just as perfect as hers. Cheryl embraced Ginny in a hug and to her surprise embraced Pansy. Hermione knew now that she had truly forgiven Blaise for his actions eight years prior.

They took their places and began marching down to the familiar wedding song. Hermione sighed; there was no turning back now.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood at the alter smiling at the crowd before him. He couldn't stop grinning because Hermione Granger will finally be eternally his. Blaise smiled goofily as he watched a very pregnant Ginny Potter make her way down the aisle. Malfoy couldn't help but think that he had the same goofy grin on his face.

He saw that Colin Creevy got the invitation to come to the wedding because he was diligently taking photos. Pansy soon made her way down the aisle the red satin muggle dress fitted her well. She winked at the both of them before taking her place on Blaise's side. The music changed into the familiar wedding march they all knew and the crowd rose to their feet.

He could feel his heart beat madly in his chest, this was it. He was going to finally get married to the only woman he ever loved. He couldn't help but think that this would have happened sooner if the both of them hadn't been so stubborn.

They appeared out of the tent and Malfoy couldn't help but feel his stomach drop. He watched his beautiful bride slowly make her way down the aisle. Their eyes were locked and he couldn't help but let the world melt away for he only had eyes for her. The silvery silk of her gown shimmered in the twilight as fireflies began to appear around the wedding party.

He couldn't help but notice her illuminating smile. She was graceful as she walked in step with Cheryl who looked as radiant as she did, but he kept his eyes on hers. Her smile grew with his and when she finally reached him he couldn't help but whisper his love for her in her ear.

"You take care of her," Hermione's Dad said softly.

He took Hermione's hand and placed it in his own. He did the same for Cheryl and Blaise.

"You look amazing," He whispered to her.

She smiled nervously back. They faced the reverend and the sermon began.

"Friends, we have come here today to celebrate love. We see it in the faces of Blaise and Cheryl and Hermione and Draco who stand before us, but we experience it in our own hearts as well."

Malfoy didn't even pay attention to half the things the reverend said because his gaze was stuck on his bride to be.

"…For what greater joy is there for two human souls than to join together to strengthen each other in all their endeavors, to support each other through all sorrow, and to share with each other in all gladness?..."

Hermione's illuminating smile grew wider as he smiled in response. She looked like a nervous butterfly standing up at the alter. He looked to the engagement ring as it captured the last rays of the sun. Her graceful long neck which he kissed every day looked even more appealing as her hair was off her shoulders and straightened into an elegant bun.

"…We ask that the vision you have of one another be always informed by that radiant power which first brought you together. Love is stronger than your conflicts, bigger than life's changes, the miracle always inviting you to learn, to blossom, and to expand. It is to love that you must always return."

Her hazel eyes which glinted with excitement and nervousness captured his.

"In the spirit of this occasion these two couples have prepared their own vows. Blaise...Cheryl..."

Malfoy could feel himself get nervous. He hadn't prepared for this. He didn't even know if Hermione was going to wed him on this day, but he somehow knew that he would know the right thing to say when the time came. He began thinking as Cheryl gave Blaise feelings of love, devotion, and togetherness. She laughed nervously at the end of her vow eliciting chuckles from the crowd.

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze when Blaise started his vow. He could feel the wetness of his palm, yes he was definitely nervous now, or was that Hermione's palm he did not know. The beating of his own heart drowned out the Reverend's words and the exchange of the rings. He kept reassuring himself that he could do this, he could explain his love for Hermione in front of all of these people, and in front of all his family and friends.

"Draco…Hermione…" the Reverend beckoned.

* * *

Hermione turned facing him, grabbing his other hand. She looked to her to lover, friend, and confidant. She knew that it was her turn to speak, but no words formed. He gazed at her patiently, excitement and love filling his warm mercury eyes.

"Draco, I love you completely and fully. My heart, from the first time we decided to be with one another, has belonged to you. From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Draco, to be my husband. To love and cherish; to stand by your side and sleep in your arms; to allow you to lead on the dance floor; to allow you to also follow on the dance floor…"

Malfoy's smile cracked into a huge grin.

"…but most of all I promise to be there to laugh with you in the good times, to wipe your tears in the bad, to grow old and love you forever and ever."

She finished, with a huge sigh which was filled with laughter from the spectators. What did they expect? She was relieved to have her vows be done and over with, especially since she did not know what to say in the first place. She looked to Draco who also looked nervous at the prospect of giving unprepared vows. She squeezed his hands to let him know that everything was going to be alright.

"Dearest Hermione," he started. "I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her? Hermione, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours. And for this I hope, I hope that you accept my unconditional love, and never ending devotion, even if that means letting you lead on the dance floor."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his last line. His vows said it all for she was speechless.

"What tokens of your love and devotion do you have to offer one another?"

Cheryl handed over her ring for Malfoy as Ginny handed over Malfoy's ring to give to her.

"This ring." She replied.

She looked to Draco who responded "This ring."

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of this affectionate unity. Your two lives are being joined today in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, may you always return to one another in your togetherness. May these rings, soon to be on your fingers, symbolize the touch of the spirit of love that is in both your hearts."

"Draco, in placing the ring on Hermione's left hand please repeat after me…"

Hermione handed her bouquet of flowers to Cheryl who accepted it happily with open arms. The Reverend repeated the same statement to Draco as he had done before as Hermione slipped off her engagement ring.

"Hermione," he said gazing at her. "I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity."

He slid the cool metal band on her finger. She looked down to it and saw that it was almost as elaborate as her engagement ring. Set in the small circle were alternating stones of amber and diamonds. She then placed her engagement ring back on looking down at the commitment that he had just made to her.

"Hermione," the Reverend said beaming at her. "In placing the ring on Draco's left hand please repeat after me…"

Hermione's hand shook slightly as she heard the instructions for the fourth time.

"Draco," she said smiling. "I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity."

She slid the platinum band on his finger and smiled happily once it found its proper place.

"If anyone present can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Hermione looked out to the guests for thr first time. She had saw that her fellow Gryffindors had made it to the wedding. The Weasley clan was sitting up front with her own family smiling at the pair of them. Elijah smiled and waved at them both and she even noticed the long beard of Albus Dumbledore who looked oddly out of place in muggle clothing. No one didn't object so she turned back to Draco.

"Draco, do you take Hermione to be your wife? Will you love, honour, and cherish her, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said without hesitation.

Hermione's heart thundered violently in her chest.

"And Hermione, do you take Draco to be your husband? Will you love, honour, and cherish him, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

She could see his shoulders rise and fall as if in a huge sigh. It was done. She smiled to him and he smiled at her.

"And now, for as much as you have made your vows, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving your rings, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. Draco," the Reverend said looking to him. "And Blaise," he said nodding in his direction. "You may now kiss your brides!"

She moved in without hesitation and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He tasted as sweet as ever as he lifted her up off the ground momentarily. She could hear chuckles from the guests as he placed her feet back on solid ground.

"I now pronounce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Blaise Zabini and Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

There was an outbreak of applause as they all beamed happily to their guests. Darkness had fallen and the last traces of daylight were vanishing from the sky. Draco grabbed his hand in hers and following Blaise and Cheryl they went hand in hand back up the aisle with bubbles and fireflies floating around them. They made their way back through the tent and through the kitchen. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, she was now and would forever be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

**A/n: Sorry for the late update but I have been so busy with scholarship applications, papers, and exams that I didn't have the time to update. I found out some wonderful news over the past few weeks. I got into my top choices for graduate school which I am completely happy about, and soon spring break will be upon us so I will be able to update more frequently. As to how many chapters are left I am going to say 1-2 and then the epilogue. I hope that you enjoyed the wedding ceremony. Expect Elijah's ballet in the next chapter… hopefully…lol.**

**As Always…Cherbi161**

**PS I cannot take all the credit for the entirety of this chapter…I did use google to help me with the wedding vows and ceremony…**


	43. Untitled

**A/n:... Don't ask…**

**

* * *

Untitled**

_

* * *

Hermione looked to the darkening sky. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest from nerves. She honestly couldn't understand why she was so nervous. The dark sky surrounded her as she stood on the balcony where she had shared her first sunrise with her now husband. The world seemed oddly quiet compared to the party that was still taking place at her Aunt's place. It was now only the two of them alone… for the first time as husband and wife._

_Her heart quickened at the sound of the sliding glass door. She didn't turn around to greet the newcomer because she was frozen to the spot. His arms found their way around her waist as his warm, sweet breath tickled her neck._

_They stood there in silence. Hermione was too afraid to speak, she didn't want to ruin the moment with the sound of her voice. Without preamble he lifted her into his arms effortlessly and cradled her close to his warmth. Her heart quickened at the intensity of his gaze as he walked from the living room, past the gleaming new kitchen, past the studio to their new bedroom. His lips caught hers as he carried her over the threshold. He set her down softly on the floor not removing his lips from hers._

_Hermione shuddered as his hands reached up to softly caress her back. His tongue probed hers gently which made her moan softly as her hands made their way into his platinum locks. He pulled gently out of the kiss smiling down at her. His happiness and his desire for her filled his eyes, which caused her heart to beat even more rapidly. _

_His hands continued to caress her back as his hands moved higher. He gently pulled down the first strap of her dress which made her shudder. His eyes were filled with excitement almost as if he was opening a Christmas present. He reached up and pulled at the other strap. With that her dress fell in a pool at her feet. His eyes swept across her half naked body in appreciation. _

_She shuddered again under his gaze as his eyes moved from her calves up her thighs to her belly button. She had never wanted him as much as she did now. Her hands reached out to unbutton his shirt as his eyes found hers once more. Her hands shook as she fumbled with the buttons. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous; they had done this a million times before._

_The scent of Draco and the summer air filled her nose as she helped him out of his crisp wedding shirt. The hard planes of his pale chest felt nice under her hands and she couldn't help but reach for the button of his pants. His warm hands grabbed hers, stopping her._

_"There's no need to rush," he chuckled softly._

_His lips caught hers again in a soft kiss and before she could deepen it his lips broke away from hers and found her cheek. His lips then grazed her jaw line which made her moan softly. She shuddered as his lips softly grazed her ear._

_"I love you Mrs. Malfoy," he whispered._

_Hermione was going to respond, but his lips found the delicate flesh behind her ear. She moaned his name softly as he lifted her up again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips found her neck._

_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was now married. The woman who had filled his dreams and his long nights was finally his. She felt like warm butter in his hands as he carried her half naked form over to the bed. He continued to taste her delicate flesh as he laid her down. She moaned his name again which made his pants constrict almost instantly. Her hands raked his back as he licked and sucked every ounce of flesh he could. _

_Her warm flesh filled his palm as he cupped one of her breasts. She let out a loud moan as his tongue began teasing her belly button. She arched her back under the power of his tongue lashing. He had always loved how she moved under him. His hands moved further down until he reached the elastic band of her underwear._

_She let out a loud moan and rolled him over so that she was straddling him. His hands instantly found her waist as he smirked. He allowed her to take over. She took his wand off the table and undid the bun so that her hair fell in a long, straight, and shiny sheet. He missed the bushy locks that he had fell in love with, but he couldn't help but realize how sexier she had become with this long straight hair. She caught his lips in a quick kiss before whispering love in his ear._

_Moans escaped from her mouth as his hands grazed her back once more. He loved how violently her body reacted to his touch. Her lips then found his ear as his hands found their way under the waistband of her underwear. He cupped her firm backside as she sucked gently on his ear. Her lips then grazed his jaw and sucked gently on his adam's apple. His nerve endings were on fire as jolts of energy shot down his spine. He continued to revel in the effect she had on his body by watching her lick, suck, and kiss his chest. _

_Hermione wasted no time in unbuttoning his pants. She could hear his sharp intake of breath when her hands found him. She could feel the wetness grow in her own underwear as she teased him. She smirked as he let out a moan. His warm hands grabbed hers as he sat up to capture her lips in a kiss. Hermione moved off of him so that she could help take off his pants. He then helped her slide out of her underwear. He slid easily between her legs and she couldn't help but moan when his delicate skin touched hers. _

"_I love you," He whispered his eyes finding hers._

"_And I you," She replied._

* * *

Draco Malfoy felt the panic in the air, no one knew what was going on. There was a state of heightened panic as crew members, core members, and producers tried to figure out what happened. Draco's mind was only on one person at the moment, Hermione's. He didn't know if she knew what happened.

He looked for her through the crowd of confusion. He glanced at the clock and noticed that they were already ten minutes behind schedule. He could hear the crowd buzzing with excitement and impatience behind the curtain.

He saw Scott talking to a core member who was wearing a red wig that he knew was in Elijah's second number.

"Scott," he called over to him.

The girl kissed him on the cheek before leaving him. His cheeks burned red and then flushed to white as Draco made his way over to him.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"I think I saw her go into the dressing room and talk with Elijah."

Before he could ask another question Scott hurried off after the girl that had left him only moments before.

Malfoy began making his way towards the dressing room ignoring the snippets of speculation that filled the air.

"Hermione," Elijah pleaded with her.

"I said no Elijah," she said firmly.

* * *

Hermione looked around the empty dressing room trying to digest what she had heard. This couldn't be happening, not to her. She of course knew that when she agreed to take the position that this was possibility. This wasn't happening though, this _couldn't_ be happening. She had just seen Karyn last night at her wedding. She knew that this part meant more to Karyn than anything else and the fact that she hadn't shown up worried Hermione greatly.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Hermione hands shook at the prospect of dancing the entire ballet. Her thoughts flew to her aunt who she knew would encourage her to do her duty as the understudy.

"Come in," she called out.

Her husband walked in, fully clothed in his dance attire. She couldn't help but smile at him as he smiled back.

"I was wondering where you got off too." He said.

"Yes, I was here talking to Elijah who is just leaving."

"Hermione…"

"I need to talk with my husband."

"But Hermione," he interjected.

"I need to talk with my husband, or I do not go on."

She looked at Elijah who stared back at her. He must think that she was being stubborn or unprofessional, but he couldn't just spring this on her and expect her to be ready. It is true that an understudy must be ready at all times, but to Hermione this was just not another job to her. This was to jump start her own career, not only her career but Karyn's as well. She wanted to be sure that Karyn wasn't going to show before she took the spotlight.

_

* * *

Hermione could feel her heart pumping rapidly after her last climax. She could still feel her muscles contracting in the aftermath as he held her in his embrace. He placed soft kisses on her neck making her moan softly. She placed her left hand on his chest and noticed the ring gleaming in the soft light. He was finally hers._

"_What are you thinking about?" he asked nipping at her ear._

"_Just about us," she replied. _

"_I love the way that sounds…" he said smiling weakly. "Us."_

_Hermione loved the way it sounded too. Her stomach fluttered at the word "us". She knew then she was going to have to tell him._

"_Draco," she whispered._

"_Yes…"_

"_I haven't…I haven't been completely honest with you…"_

_His eyes caught hers on these words. He couldn't hide the concern that filled his eyes. _

"_This can't be good," he started. _

_Hermione was taken aback by his words which caused a lump to form painfully in her throat. She looked away from his gaze._

"_Look Hermione, we're married now, nothing you say will ever change how I feel about you."_

_She was afraid to speak. She had tried telling him so many times before. Even when he had relayed his own story of stubbornness to her she had tried to tell him, but she couldn't find the words._

_He looked to her expectantly as she tried to form her words. There was nothing for her to be afraid of. _

"_I want to tell you the real reason why I didn't go to Juilliard."_

_Silence filled the room, and she could see his eyes widen momentarily. _

"_Hermione, it doesn't matter now…"_

"_But…"_

"_Listen to me, it doesn't matter now because after all of those years we found one another again. As much as I hate to think about all the wasted time we spent being stubborn I believe that those years apart made me realize how much I love you."_

_Hermione smiled at his words… maybe it didn't matter._

* * *

Draco looked to the both of them. Hermione didn't back down from her words.

"Well then, Hermione I'm giving you three minutes. If Karyn doesn't show in the next five minutes we will be starting the show, with you as the female lead."

Hermione acknowledge his words with a nod. Hermione stood when he did and watched him leave the dressing room.

"Don't upset her," Elijah whispered to him before he walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind him Draco walked over to her. She looked just as afraid as he had seen Scott.

"Hermione…"

"Look I need to tell you why I didn't go to Juilliard or I won't be able to dance." She said without preamble.

She looked odd in the makeup they had put on her. It was as if he was looking at a painted doll and not the woman he married the night before. They both sat down on the couch. His heart raced in anticipation. He was finally going to have the answer to the question he thought about for years.

"The real reason why I didn't go to Juilliard was because I was afraid."

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She looked at him incredulously.

"Hermione, I knew this already." He said smiling.

"Let me explain." She continued. "When I found out that we had an opportunity to audition for a spot at Juilliard I was excited. I was also angry at you if I recall correctly."

He remembered the smack she gave him as she crossed the backyard that one summer evening.

"We worked hard those couple of months and it finally paid off. I was happy to find out that we were both offered positions, but when Aunt Audrianna died I just couldn't go through with it. You have to understand that before Hogwarts, before anything else my life was all about Aunt Audrianna and dance. Juilliard had been a dream of ours way before I found out that I was a witch.

"The dream wasn't mine alone and that was the problem. The dream was "ours". I couldn't go to Juilliard without her. I couldn't dance without her Draco. I was afraid that I wasn't good enough."

"What are you talking about?" he said smiling at her. "Your Aunt didn't choreograph that piece in our seventh year… you did. If it wasn't for your choreography I probably wouldn't have been offered admission to Juilliard."

"I know… I know."

"Look Hermione, I can't possibly imagine what you are feeling right now, but I want to let you know that whether you dance or not I will still love you. I know that you might be scared at the prospect of dancing in such a big way, but you deserve it and I know that you will do great."

He caught her lips in a brief kiss.

"And afterwards…" he whispered in her ear. "I will show you over and over again why I deserve you."

He attacked her neck as she let out a loud giggle.

"There is something else," she said after catching her breath. "My biggest fear wasn't that I wouldn't succeed, but it was the simple fact that I was afraid of you."

Draco didn't know if he had heard her correctly. She was afraid of him?

"Look Draco, we did love each other then as much as we love each other now, but I was afraid of that love. It was so shaky, and so unstable that I was afraid that I was going to get hurt by you again. I couldn't go through that pain again."

"But you know that I would never…"

"Yes," she interjected. "I know that you won't hurt me now, but a seventeen year old Draco Malfoy… I am not so sure."

"You didn't trust me?"

"How could I?"

"But you trust me now?"

"I am Mrs. Hermione Malfoy right?"

He caught her lips in a kiss careful not to ruin her makeup.

"So are you ready for…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice screamed on the other side of the door.

The terror in that voice made both Hermione and Draco jump in their seat. Draco had never heard anyone scream like that before and was afraid to find out what was on the other side of that door.

**

* * *

A/n: This is a shortened chapter because I wanted to let everyone know that I am back and in full effect. For those of you who don't know. I was on the verge of completing this chapter, but my hard drive decided to empty itself taking all of my fanfiction with it. Not only that, but I had a huge case of writer's block for the past three months. That and the fact I was using all of my energy to divert the really bad case of senioritis that I had. But now I am back and I am now attending graduate school. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last one before the epilogue. I am really anxious to start writing the snape/herm fic that has been on my mind for a while now so hopefully I will get the rest of this story posted soon. Thanks for being so patient with me. I appreciate it.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	44. Elijah's Ballet

**A/n: I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews that received. I would like to also thank my reviewers who stuck it out 'til the very end... even through my 4 month hiatus... After thinking about the ending I realized that I wanted to change it completely... so instead of this being the last chapter like I had originally planned this will be either the second to last or third to last chapter...depending on how long I decide to make it...ENJOY**

**

* * *

Elijah's Ballet**

* * *

The voice let out another blood curdling scream.

"Hermione stay here..." Draco said firmly.

Hermione was surprised at how fast he moved across the large dressing room to the door.

"Lock the door behind me..."

"But Draco..."

"No, Hermione you're not a witch right now... you're a muggle... and you're my wife...that's it."

Her heart pounded hard and fast in her chest. Something about her husband protecting her had instantly turned her on.

"Don't open the door unless its me or Elijah alright..."

"Ok."

She did as she was told and locked the door behind him. The past five minutes felt like hours as she tried to stretch to keep her mind off of things. That scream could have been about anything... it could have been the costume designer finding a rip in someone's costume so close to performance time. Hermione replayed the scream in her head over and over again. A scream like that couldn't have come from just anything. It sent a shock of terror down her spine. She concluded that something as silly as a costume malfunction couldn't have elicited such a response from someone.

Hermione began pacing the floor back and forth. A few people knocked at the door and called her name, but she refused to open it. As the seconds ticked by she grew more fearful. What was taking so long... and where was Draco? That thought alone scared her the most. His first instinct was to protect her, but she didn't know what she would do without him.

* * *

Draco looked around the now crowded backstage. Scott was holding on to the girl who was shaking and crying. She must have been the one who screamed.

"Scott what happened?" he called out.

Before he could get close the girl ran off covering her mouth with her hand. She had looked as white as a ghost under her bright red wig.

"We found Karyn..."

"You found Karyn?" He asked again.

His heart skipped a beat because the tone in his voice wasn't hopeful.

"Where was she?" he asked.

"Found at the base of the stairs... she must have used the handicap entrance."

The theatre where they had been performing had street level access for handicapped performers. There was also a special lift that these performers could take to be lifted directly up to the backstage area. However, the owner had told Elijah that this elevator was out of order weeks ago and that he was getting someone to fix it. Karyn knew not to take this elevator so she decided to take the stairs instead.

"My friend wanted to get a quick smoke before the show started and found her at the base of the stairs."

He watched as Elijah brought up Karyn's limp body. Someone had already called emergency services, which were already stationed near the handicapped entrance, just in case one of the dancers was to suffer from exhaustion after the show. Elijah told everyone that she was still breathing, but that her leg looked like it was broken. Draco couldn't help but get the sinking feeling in his stomach, something wasn't right. The crowd stilled buzz with excitement, unknowing of what had just occurred.

He looked to Elijah who was now talking to one of the producers. The producer kept glancing at his watch then towards the dressing room where Hermione had barricade herself in.

* * *

Hermione paced the room... too afraid to sit. She looked to her watch as another five minutes slipped past her. There was a knock on the door accompanied by Draco's voice.

"Hermione open up it's me."

She ran to the door and opened it wide. When she saw that he was safe she embraced him in hug.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling.

Hermione thought now that it was silly for her to have worried so much about him. She smiled in response to his question. He walked into the dressing room closing the door shut behind him.

"Hermione," he started.

She didn't care what he had to tell her, she was just grateful that he was safe.

"They found Karyn."

Her heart stopped momentarily. "What do you mean by _found_ Karyn?"

His eyes caught hers and she was fearful of the pleading that filled them.

"Hermione... you can't dance it isn't safe." He said evading her question.

"What?"

"They found Karyn at the bottom of the stairs near the handicap entrance. I don't think it was an accident."

"But..."

"I would feel better if I knew you were safe, you can't do it tonight."

She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. Just moments ago she was in disbelief that Karyn hadn't shown up. She was fearful of going to dance in front of hundreds of people, which included magazines, critics, and family members. She couldn't let Elijah down like this, but most importantly she couldn't let the work of others who had contributed to the show fall by the wayside either.

"Draco, you know I can't do that."

"But Hermione..."

She put a finger to her lips. It was really sweet that he had cared so much for her well being. He loved her as much as he said he did. She had always believed that, but now she can see the proof of his love. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she caught his lips in a kiss.

"Don't worry about me," she said softly. "I have survived much worse."

"Hermione, I know you want to prove yourself. Hell, I want you to prove yourself, you deserve this chance, but at the risk of your own safety?"

Hermione knew that this conversation wasn't going to end until he was satisfied that she was safe. He had every right to worry. Here in this ballet she was a muggle dancer, she couldn't use her wand to protect herself.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Hermione, its show time," Elijah's voice called out.

She turned to the door, but Draco grabbed her hand.

"Hermione..."

"Would you feel better if we had people stand guard next to me every time I'm offstage?"

She looked to him while he digested what she said.

"That would work, but they can't be dancers. I'll talk to Elijah." He replied.

Hermione could see the relief spread through this body. Hermione couldn't believe that this magnificent creature belonged to her. His platinum blond hair was now a signature of sorts, just like her bushy locks were. His bluish grey eyes were always filled with the warmth she was accustomed too, unless he was angry, or was about ravage her. His lips were soft and inviting no matter the occasion. His dancer's body, which was a work of art in itself, belonged to her. She only wanted to make him happy, as long as it didn't compromise her beliefs or his abilities and he truly understood that. She smiled at the thought and left the room with him hand in hand.

* * *

"The part of Mona will now be played by Hermione Granger." A voice called over the whole auditorium.

Ron looked around the crowded auditorium and glanced down at his watch. His fiancé looked beautiful on his arm in her satin black gown. The hall buzzed even louder at the sound of Hermione's name.

"Who is Hermione Granger," a voice whispered loudly behind them.

"She's some unknown with no formal training that Elijah found, or so I've heard." A second voice piped up.

"And he trusts her to dance on such a grand scale?" The first voice asked.

"Apparently so... he trusted her to choreograph three pieces of this ballet." The second voice said.

"He's completely nutters he is."

"Apparently so..."

Both the voices chortled at this joke. Ron had half a mind to turn around and give those two gits a piece of his mind, but there was no point in defending Hermione. He knew how great she was, Pansy knew how great she was, and it was about time that the world, (including these two gits), find out how great she is. He looked down the row to see his mother dolled up in a jade green gown with his father looking rather stiff in a black muggle suit.

The orchestra's instruments grew in sound as a hush came over the hall. The lights in the hall dimmed and the curtains opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. Ron had to suppress a laugh. He couldn't believe what he was wearing. Pansy punched him hard on the arm which made him stop almost instantly... and then the dancing began.

His eyes watched as Malfoy moved around the stage. He didn't understand what was going on, but knew with each leap and each turn that there was a sort of boxed in feeling. He was surprised that this Malfoy was the Malfoy he went to Hogwarts with. He didn't even know a body could move the way his did. More dancers came out on the floor and danced around him as the orchestra began playing faster. They laughed and smiled as he tried to escape them his movements becoming more enclosed as they engulfed him. He tried to fight them and then the music halted.

Hermione danced onto stage. He grasped Pansy's hand into his own. Maybe it was the fact that he was now watching them both, not as Mona and Nicholas, but as Hermione and Draco. He had seen it yesterday when they first danced together as husband and wife and he could see it again here. Everyone's eyes were on Hermione even the dancers who shared the stage with her as well as Malfoy's. She danced in such a beautiful way that Ron, who had scoffed at the idea of coming tonight, couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She danced in a playful unaffected way as if she was the only one in the room. A smile of bliss and happiness was etched on her face as she continued. She took no notice of Malfoy's character or the people who surrounded him, but danced around them. Malfoy finally fought his way through the crowd and begun dancing after her.

He watched as they playfully chased after one another as their leaps and excitement filled the air with every jump the Malfoy did and then the both of them ran off stage together. The stage went dark as everyone cheered loudly.

* * *

Hermione tried to catch her breath as the members who were in the second piece came on stage. She could feel her limbs shake from the adrenaline that was pumping in them. Malfoy was panting just heavily as she was as they grabbed tissues from the box that was available to them. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Hermione had never felt so alive in her life.

"Hermione you were amazing," he said after taking a long swig of water.

She wasted no time in kissing him full on the lips.

"So were you." She responded.

She took a long swig from her own bottle and dabbed her forehead with a tissue. She heard her cue which made her throw out her tissues. She danced on stage again, this time alone. She did Elijah's intricate choreography, but placed her signature on it. She could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on her as she made the stage her own. The only person in her mind right now was Draco, her husband. She thought about all the good times they shared together which made her dancing better than anything she had done in dress rehearsal. She could see Elijah out of the corner of her eye who was wiping away what had to be a tear. She spun around faster and faster only stopping when the music had. She began making her way off stage when Scott came on playing his part as Nicholas. He grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled him into her. She could feel his heart pumping wildly in his chest as he turned her slowly. His hand gently caressed her face as Hermione looked off stage as if someone was calling her. She danced out of his embrace and ran off stage. The two burly men who were stage hands stood around her. She dabbed her face again as she watched Scott dance. Malfoy was still off stage, but on the other side. Hermione couldn't wait for the next piece because it was her own and she was going to dance it with her husband.

Elijah handed her a cup of water without saying a word. He didn't have to say a word his look said it all. The look was filled with not only pleasure, but with gratitude as well. She wanted to thank him, he was the one who discovered her so many years ago, he was the one who had believed in her since the beginning, and he had completely trusted her to dance in this inspirational and wonderful ballet even after eight years of not dancing.

Hermione watched as Scott ran off stage towards Draco. She heard her cue and took to the stage once again… this time the music was slow as she moved. The core members were dancing beautifully in the background. Her leg was lifted beautifully behind her as she revolved slowly on the spot. She couldn't believe that her choreography was being displayed on this stage. She suppressed the smile that wanted to form. She couldn't feel happy now when she was supposed to long for Nicholas. She placed her foot softly back on the ground and backed into something hard. Draco was standing behind her, his warmth engulfed hers as they waited for their cue. He began slowly walking around her examining her form as she stood on pointe. She felt that shiver that always ran down her spine when his eyes gazed at her.

* * *

Ron looked on feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable. It was almost as if he was watching something that was too intimate. He watched as Malfoy gently traced a line from one bare shoulder blade to the next. Hermione's face was downward almost fearful to look at her counterpart. Malfoy then placed a hand under her chin so that she could catch his gaze and with that they began dancing.

He could feel the passion between the two of them as they moved across the stage. He was mesmerized at the pair of them moving in unison. Hermione showed the beauty in their passion as Malfoy showed the strength. He lifted her effortlessly off the ground as her body was in a beautiful laid back position.

As the ballet continued Ron couldn't help but glance at his fiancé every now and then. His hand never left hers even though tears had fallen from her eyes and laughter had spread in her silent smile. He brought up her hand to kiss softly as she gave his hand a tight squeeze.

Then as the music grew louder and louder he knew that the ballet was almost at an end. Everyone had joined the pair on stage and danced around each other exuberantly. He watched Hermione spin like a top being guided by Malfoy. With one final run and catch Hermione was in Draco's arms as the music came to a halt.

The curtain came down on the stage and everyone let out a loud cheer that shook the entire theatre.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked to his wife whose eyes were closed as the curtain came down. He could see her chest rise and fall rapidly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione."

She didn't move. It was as if she was holding on to this moment.

"You did it."

Her eyes flew open and a smile appeared on her face at the crowd was still applauding loudly. That moment didn't last because they had to do the curtain call.

"Ok time for the curtain call," Elijah yelled.

Everyone who preformed lined up in their positions. He helped Hermione up to her feet as Scott joined them on stage. The curtain opened again and the crowd roared as everyone took a step forward and bowed to the crowd. They all took a step back as the curtain came down again. The core members ran off stage. Draco kissed his wife full on the lips and then shook Scott's hand. Hermione kissed Scott on the cheek as they lined up once more the final curtain call.

The curtain opened again and the crowd roared even louder. Draco watched as the crowd got to their feet clapping exuberantly. He gave Hermione a little pushed forward and the crowd roared in approval as she walked forward and bowed to the audience. This was her moment, he knew it, Scott knew it, and Elijah knew it. After eight long years her talent was now recognized and no one could ever take that away from her.

* * *

Ron looked on to a very happy Hermione who illuminated the stage.

"She danced beautifully," the first voice said jovially. "What was her name again?"

"Hermione Granger," the second voice said loudly over the roar of applause.

"Maybe Elijah wasn't nutters after all." The first voice called out. "I wonder who her agent is."

Ron let a smirk that would rival Malfoy's cross his face.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had left the stage and received a loud applause from the other members of the production. He looked around the beaming crowd of people who he had worked with for months on end. Numerous cast members patted them happily on the back as they made their way to the dressing room. He looked to Scott who was also greeted exuberantly from the core members who were decked out in their final costumes. Malfoy's eyes caught the girl who was beaming at Scott, waiting for him with open arms. He did a double take because he had seen something familiar in her gaze. Before he could get a closer look the girl had turned away from him kissing Scott full on the lips.

**

* * *

A/n: Another short chappie… but a goody… I wanted to update because I received a syllabus from one of my courses yesterday and I was afraid that I wouldn't have time to finish this chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews…OVER 600 REVIEWS!!!! WHAT!!! THAT IS INSANE! Like I have said before I decided to completely revamp the ending only because I felt like I was pulling it out of my arse… as for the next update my hands are completely tied. Since I am taking summer courses 14 weeks of regular semester work is being squished into 6 weeks and my one course has an INSANE amount of reading and work. I mean I've taken summer classes before as an ugrad, but grad school is so much more involved. So I wanted to update once more before I become a slave to the madness. I hope I will be able to update soon… I will definitely try to find time to write. So expect the new chapter in a few weeks. Thanks so much for being so patient with me… I appreciate it.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	45. The Circus

**A/n: Thanks for the immensely wonderful reviews... with those in mind and my gleaming new macbook I bring you the next chapter...**

* * *

**The Circus**

* * *

Hermione looked around the crowded foyer. The simple black dress that was bought for the occasion was received with looks of longing from the gentlemen and looks of envy from the ladies. The hall buzzed with excitement as they moved through the crowd. Trills of laughter filled the air as her husband never left her side.

She looked to her husband who gazed around the hall as if searching for someone. She soon spotted the Weasleys and pointed them out to him. They began making their over the plush red carpet to the family that had recently embraced her and her husband.

Hermione realized that two of the Weasley clan were missing.

"Hermione dear, that was lovely." Mrs. Weasley said beaming at her.

"Yes... really lovely..." George replied smirking.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I am glad that you enjoyed the show."

Before she could inquire about the absence of Harry and Ginny, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Oliver Wood beaming down at her. He was wearing a black suit, the top button of his white button down was undone, and his hair was it's classical purposeful messiness.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?"

His smile widened even further at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Just thought I stop by and see the show."

She could feel Draco's hand at her waist. She knew that he was always possessive over her, but she had to admit that this was getting ridiculous. They were married now.

"You were great by the way," he said low so that only she could hear.

"Thanks."

"So," He said a bit louder. "How are the new parents?"

He directed his question towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione looked to the goofy grin that spread across Mr. Weasley's face. It didn't take her long to add up the facts.

"Ginny had her baby!" She nearly shrieked.

"Yes, a beautiful boy." Pansy said smiling. "Looks just like Harry."

"When did this happen?" Draco asked.

"Last night," Pansy replied. "She nearly had the baby on the dance floor after you guys left the reception."

Hermione couldn't believe it.

"When did she go into labor?" She asked.

"She went into labor sometime before you walked down the aisle or before the reception started. I personally think she went into labor before you walked down the aisle, but she didn't want to leave the wedding. She told me that she was having mild contractions before dinner, but didn't want to worry anyone."

"Is the baby alright?"

"Of course." Mrs. Weasley replied smiling. "I do want to give her a good talking too once she is recovers."

Hermione smiled in response. She knew Mrs. Weasley was going to give Ginny a piece of her mind for going into labor without telling her. Hermione never thought about having a baby, ever. She didn't even know how Draco would feel about having kids, nor did she want to propose the subject to him. If she did, and if he did want her to have kids she knew that she would have a hard time saying no to him. Her mind was filled with floating faces of their unnamed children. The first of which was a boy who was a pale as her husband with her eyes and bushy platinum blonde hair. The second was a girl with curly ringlets of dirty blonde hair and Draco's cool grey eyes.

Hermione looked around the crowded foyer. It was still filled to the brim with people who were reluctant to leave the venue. Hermione shook hand after countless hand. She accepted the compliments and praises that were directed to her. Draco also received compliments as well. However his were different, almost as if they were seasoned. He had of course been on the scene for four years, so it didn't surprise her when people said things like "never expected anything less" and "of course that's THE Draco Malfoy".

She still wasn't used to the attention her dance ability received. When aspiring dancers asked her secret, she couldn't answer them with a proper reply. She would say something on the lines of "tons of hard work, practice, and emotion" or the cheesy "dance with what's in your heart".

Hermione, however felt more nervous under the scrutiny of these critics instead of on stage. She could feel pairs of eyes follow her across the crowded room. The only thing she wanted to do was spend the night with her husband. She tried to shake off the chill that hand instantly ran down her back. Oh yes, she definitely wanted to be with her husband tonight.

"Hermione, Hermione..." a voice called out happily to her. "I want to introduce you to someone."

Hermione turned at the sound of his voice. Elijah came running up, beaming at her. A smartly dressed man was in tow.

"Hermione this is..."

"Evan Richards," Draco responded happily.

They grasped each other's hands in a firm handshake.

"I've been waiting all night to meet you," he replied. He took her out stretched hand and placed it to his lips. Hermione blushed could feel her cheeks grow hot.

How could she not blush? His hand felt strong in hers and his voice rolled over her in a low rumble. His broad shoulders were covered in a crisp shirt and jacket. His short curly black hair fell neatly around his ears. He could see his eyes glance at the gleaming new wedding band and engagement ring. A flash of disappointment crossed his eyes as he stood upright once more. Hermione now could take in his appearance properly. She could see his black curly ringlets were tinged with gray and his smile made the lines around his eyes crinkle softly.

"This is the man who will soon be the new President of the Juilliard school for dance."

"It's not official yet," he said. His voice washed over her again. She didn't know what it was about his voice, the deepness of it, the apparent texture in it, or the American accent that filled it.

Hermione smiled in response. This was the scene after the talent showcase all over again. She knew what he was going to say to her, and her heart pounded in her chest. She could almost hear his distinctive voice say it.

"May we talk in private," he asked.

Hermione looked to Draco who looked as though he wanted to object, but before he could say anything Elijah answered.

"Of course she will talk to you!"

Hermione had no choice but to follow the man as they made a turn about the crowded room.

* * *

Draco watched as Evan offered an arm to his wife. He wanted to be vigilant and not keep his eyes off of her. He had heard of Evan Richards' exploits. He always had a knack for making any female his, but he trusted Hermione. It was Richard he couldn't trust.

"I think we have a hit," Elijah said following his gaze. "I knew from the start that Hermione would make a great addition to the production."

Draco looked to the Weasleys who looked politely to Elijah.

"Elijah, I want to introduce you to close friends of ours, these are the Weasleys."

"Ah yes, we met at the wedding last night." He said glancing at Arthur Weasley.

The conversation that followed was filled with the wonderful art of dance Draco knew that George Weasley was humoring Elijah's excitement for the art, but he answered each question with as much enthusiasm as possible. Draco kept one ear on the conversation, one eye on his wife, and the other on finding Scott.

Something about that girl... he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was the heavy makeup or the wig, but he had seen that expression before. That triumphant expression...

"Elijah, you haven't seen Scott have you?"

"No," he paused. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Scott since the end of the performance. He must have headed out as soon as it was over."

Elijah turned back to the conversation, but this time Draco didn't. It was odd that a dancer, especially an understudy who had the chance of gaining recognition was not here meeting the distinguished guests on opening night.

* * *

"Ms. Granger.... Ms. Granger... Ms. Granger..."

Hermione looked up to her new companion. "It's Mrs. Malfoy now." She said politely.

"Well well, Mrs. Malfoy," he said shaking his head with a grin plastered on his face. "I've heard so many different accounts about you and your dance ability. So many different accounts."

His voice washed over her, but she didn't fall under its spell this time. Hermione wasn't sure that she even liked this man, but as a friend of Elijah's she would listen to what he had to say. She didn't respond to his statement, but waited for him to continue on.

"I was under the impression that you were untrained, unfocused, and that your choreography was animalistic in nature and often unrefined."

They continued to walk around the room, arm in arm. She nearly laughed at the statement. That comment could have only come from one person, Ana Miller.

"I was quite surprised to see that this account was all wrong. I went to dance school with Elijah. We are very close so naturally he told me about you eight years ago. I knew that he had offered you admission to the school along with one of my best students Draco. I also know that a family issue prevented you from coming to Juilliard."

"Yes." Hermione replied. She could feel her heart beat quicken at the word "Juilliard".

"Well, I have to tell you one thing. I want you to be grateful that you didn't come to our school."

Hermione looked up at him, flabbergasted. How could she be grateful that she didn't go to the best school in the world for dance? She took a deep steadying breath.

"Is there any particular reason why I should be grateful?" She asked.

"The simple fact my dear, that Juilliard would have ruined you. I know its every serious dancer's dream to attend Juilliard, however people with natural ability, with a natural innocence and honesty that comes through this art form do not need us. When students with this exceptional ability come to our school, like Ana Miller for instance, they lose that gift, and become more technically aware."

Hermione smiled. She didn't know if he was saying these things to make her feel better about her decision to not attend the school, or if he was just trying to not admit her to the school because she was way too old, but it didn't matter. For the first time in her life she realized that she came into her own as a dancer. This performance solidified it for her. She had always known that maybe there was a reason why she didn't go to Juilliard, maybe it wasn't meant to be.

She smiled fondly at the memory of a seventeen year old Draco Malfoy who was dressed in a tank and tights, showing off his skills to take her classes. She told him that he didn't need the lessons, that he was too good, and here was the future President for the dance division of the Juilliard school telling her, that she was too good for Juilliard.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked around the crowded room for what had to be the seventeenth time. Scott was no longer here, he knew it. Since the accident something didn't sit right with him. Karyn was not as accident prone as she claimed to be and he knew that she would have been careful coming up those stairs.

A camera flashed near him, but he ignored it. Another bulb went off and before he knew it he was surrounded. The British tabloids no doubt. A loud roar ranged in his ears as the cameras kept going off.

"Who let the bloody paparazzi in!" Elijah yelled.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" They screamed at him.

He had lost sight of Hermione and he instantly grew worried. No one here could be trusted. He caught Fred Weasley's expression of shock as the clicking and flashing of cameras made him dizzy.

"Mr. Malfoy!" They continued to call out. Their questions surrounded him in one big roar of confusion.

"Wood!" He called out. "Get Hermione for me!"

Wood turned away from the Weasleys as he rushed off to get Hermione. He could see that five people with flashing cameras ran after him.

"Mr. Malfoy is it true that you broke up with Ana Miller for your new wife you've only been with for only four weeks!"

"Mr. Malfoy did you push Karyn Smith down the stairs so that your wife could perform in the spotlight?!"

"Mr. Malfoy is it true that you used Ana Miller as a stepping stone for your own career!"

Draco looked around in the confusion as the swarm of people grew larger. The guests clutched onto their drinks as they looked on with curiosity. He ran a hand through his already slicked back hair.

"Now wait a bloody minute!" Elijah yelled.

The cameras kept clicking in frustration as they turned their attention upon him.

"Mr. Bennett!" One person called out. "Is it true that you pushed Karyn down the stairs so that she wouldn't perform in this ballet!"

"Mr. Bennett!" Another person yelled. "Is it true that you bribed a Miss Hermione Granger to choreograph for your ballet with extravagant gifts and money!"

Draco laughed. He couldn't believe where they got their information from. The cameras clicked madly at his outburst of laughter. He saw that Oliver Wood was holding on to his beautiful wife, gently steering her towards him. Her own hazel eyes were filled with curiosity. She barely noticed the cameras that were flashing around her too.

* * *

Hermione looked around at the crowd that now engulfed her. The cameras were flashing nonstop when she finally reached her husband. Elijah was red in the face telling one of the paparazzi members to shove his camera up his arse.

"Draco what's going on?" she asked.

"Someone let the circus in." He said to her quietly.

"Hermione! Hermione!" They yelled at her.

She looked around at the photographers.

"Ms. Granger is it true that you stole Draco Malfoy away from Ana Miller?"

"Ms. Granger is it true that you pushed Karyn Smith down the stairs so that you could perform in the ballet?"

"Ms. Granger is it true that Elijah Bennett had a relationship with your aunt Audrianna Granger?"

Hermione looked to the photographer who said her aunt's name. Everyone knew that Elijah was as gay as sunshine. She almost said something when she felt Draco's hand enclose around hers.

"Don't satisfy these piranhas with an answer. They will only twist your words." He whispered to her.

She fixed her eyes on his. She was ready to leave, ready to feel the warmth that was Draco surround her. He caught her lips in a kiss. Her eyes flew shut as the noise of the clicking cameras grew. The flashes blinded her even behind her close eyelids.

"Let's get out of here." He said after breaking the kiss.

They left the crowded hall and walked out the front door into the warm summer air.

Hermione saw that the photographers were marching behind them still taking snapshots, some even walked in front taking pictures of them as they walked through the crowded streets of London. His grip on her hand grew tighter.

" 'Ow you mister Malfoy?" One of the photographers called out.

"Just trying to get the Mrs. home Daniel."

"She is a pretty one, she is!"

Hermione didn't respond. She was kind of wishing that she wasn't in the spotlight now. She had wanted to slip off inconspicuously with her husband. Now she couldn't do that. She was also thinking of driving to St. Mungo's tonight to see Ginny and the new baby, but she couldn't do that now either.

"Do you think they know where we are headed?" She whispered softly to him.

"No, but let's walk pass the building just in case."

They turned the corner and saw the swarm of paparazzi standing in front of their building. Hermione wasn't sure how they had got their address but here they were. There was no point in walking pass the building because they already knew.

When she thought about the questions that they threw at her she knew that only one person could be behind it. It had to be Ana, who else would give the paparazzi those outlandish lies. Some of the other questions had been rather personal. How did they know about her aunt? How did they know where she and Draco shared a residence?

She could feel his warm hand enclose around her waist. It was these little gestures that said so much about him and how he felt about her. She knew that he was used to this treatment because he had known one of the paparazzi members by name. He had wanted to protect her from all of this and she couldn't help but feel like a dear in headlights. The summer wind blew warm against her shoulders as his smell wafted towards her. The urge to touch him grew stronger.

They made their way slowly through the crowd of people. The doorman glanced at the pair of them with curiosity as he held open the door. Hermione gave him a warm smile as the cameras flashed behind them.

* * *

Draco steered his wife towards the elevator. This night hadn't gone exactly as planned. He had wanted to go to the cast party with the rest of the performance members, but he had wanted to spend the second night of his marriage alone with his wife.

Then there was the paparazzi. Who had let them into the venue? Who had fed them those extraordinary lies about his relationship with Hermione? To the outside observer he knew that their relationship might seem puzzling. Here he was a famous dancer in a relationship for eight months with an extraordinary dancer. Then all of a sudden after a month with working with choreographer Hermione Granger he breaks off his relationship with this extraordinary dancer and marries the unknown dancer. Yes, that would make a tantalizing story for the press. However, they didn't know that they knew each other since the age of eleven. The paparazzi didn't know that they were madly in love when they were seventeen. None of them would know that story.

He had to figure out the source of these fanciful rumors and he had an idea to do just that, but now he wanted to be with his wife. The elevator doors closed with a resounding ding.

The elevator began its ascent to the top most floor. The air was thick with tension and with every floor it grew. He could hear Hermione as she whispered a spell under her breath. The elevator stopped in between the fifteenth and sixteenth floors and the cameras that filled the elevator shut off.

* * *

She couldn't wait anymore. A smirk crossed his face as she turned to him. His eyes caught hers briefly and without preamble she attacked him. Her blood boiled as he kissed her hungrily. The aching need for him to fill her grew stronger with each passing second. He bit her lower lip as she moaned into his mouth. Their tongues were intertwined in a fierce battle as he pushed her roughly against the wall. His hands gently caressed her shoulders which sent her over the edge. He was so rough yet so gentle.

Hermione's ears filled with the familiar roar of her passion. She was slowly beginning to forget her name as hit bit down on her neck. She moaned loudly letting his tongue taste her. He reached for her straps as she impatiently tugged at his pants. The warmth of his shortened breath caressed her neck as he unzipped her dress. She could feel his hard erection against her stomach as she finally unzipped his pants. His other hand went up her dress squeezing her bare backside causing her wetness to grow. She moaned as he attacked her neck again with his potent kisses. He lifted her up effortlessly using the wall for support as she wrapped her legs around him. She braced herself against the bar of the elevator wall as he pulled down his boxers. She could feel his hard erection nudge against her and she gyrated her hips against him. A low rumbled filled the air as she continued to gently move her hips against him. His tongue found her nipple as he pushed aside her underwear. With one swift move he was inside her making her moan with delight.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had the best wife in the world. He tongued her nipple fiercely as he moved slow and powerful against her. His breath grew more ragged with each slow stroke. Her head was thrown back against the wall with every thrust as the friction grew between them. She clenched her muscles around him which made him moan even louder.

He moved against her in a steady rhythm as her moans filled the elevator. She bit down hard on his neck when she came to her hard climax. Her warm breath on his neck made him instantly lose control. Her sweet aroma filled the air as he moved faster against her. Her moans grew even louder under the fast pace. She pulled roughly at his platinum locks which resulted in him biting down hard on her neck. She let a moan of pleasure mixed with pain which caused him to reach his own sexual gratification.

They stood their for a moment as he saw a satisfied smile cross his wife's face.

"That was nice." She said panting.

He pulled away from her, helping her feet find the floor gently. They got dressed in silence and once his last button was finally in place the elevator began moving again.

She gave him another kiss as the elevator doors opened with a resounding ding. She led him out of the elevator and he followed. Her bare shoulders tantalized him once again, so before she could move any further he unzipped her dress which she slipped out of.

"That was nice..." he said taking in the site of his half naked wife. "...but I am not through with you yet."

* * *

**A/n: Here's another chapter... I know nothing really happens in this chapter but I needed a transitional chapter before I finally wrap up the story for good. I think there might be 1-2 chapters left before the epilogue. Thanks for the awesome and numerous reviews! I appreciate them greatly. As for the next update I am not sure when that is going to come around. The end of my summer session is finally here. So if I don't update within the next two weeks expect an update after the 14th.**

**As Always... Cherbi161**


	46. Luxurious Prison

**A/n: I finally figured out a way to completely end this story without it being too far-fetched (or at least I think so) and AWESOME. So sorry about the long delay... graduate school is very VERY different from Undergrad. In undergrad I could find little pockets of time to write, grad school = no pockets. So I am writing based on pure motivation to get this story done while sacrificing valuable time that I could be reading a book I have to write a paper on.**

**

* * *

Luxurious Prison**

* * *

_"I thought you said that we took care of this?"_

_"We did Hermione, just stop and wait..."_

_Draco looked to his wife. He knew that she couldn't put up with this any longer, that she had finally reached her breaking point. He gazed into her hazel eyes that was now filled with confusion, hurt, and anger._

_"Just think about what you're doing..."_

_"I just need a few days out of the country..."_

_"Hermione there isn't an understudy you can't leave just because..."_

_"Draco I just need a..."_

_"Hermione running away from the problem isn't going to..."_

_"You think I..."_

_He stopped talking. Even though she kept her voice even and calm it felt as though she shouted the words at him. He didn't know what to believe any more, but he did know that it was not her fault._

_"Of course I don't." He replied not taking her eyes off of hers. "Of course I don't. I just want you to calm down before you do anything irrational."_

_"Irrational?" She turned to the door of the dressing room. The roar of the photographers behind it steadily grew louder. He could see a smirk forming across her face._

_"Hermione..." He didn't like the glint she had in her eye. It was the same angry glint that she had when she smacked him so long ago in their third year._

_She began taking small graceful steps towards the door._

_"Hermione what are you doing?" He reached out to touch her arm but she snapped around._

_"I can't do this anymore," she said her gaze hardening._

_Draco couldn't let her go. He had protected her for the past two weeks, he knew that something was up, but he still hadn't figured it out. He knew that this was coming. No one didn't like to feel trapped and he knew that she did not want this much attention. His gaze caught her fiery one. He wanted to tell her everything, his suspicions, his worry for her safety, how much he loved her, and that everything was going to be ok, all she had to do was give it time. He wanted to say this, but none of the words formed._

_"Either you let go of me now or I fly to the States and meet up with Cheryl and Blaise on their honeymoon, and I won't come back until they do."_

_He did as he was told. She continued her walk across the room to the door where an anxious crowd of photographers waited._

_"Hermione what are you going to do?" He asked._

_"Something irrational," she said smirking. "Just for the night."_

_He watched as she opened the door. One of the stronger stage hands had pushed the swarm away from over crowding her and the door closed._

**

* * *

...One week Earlier...**

* * *

Hermione looked out into the night sky. The warm summer breeze lifted her hair off her shoulders as she lounged comfortably on their private balcony. The past week was filled with performances and her husband, but she couldn't ignore the feeling of being trapped in her own home. Hermione knew that Draco was doing his best to keep her entertained, whether it was shagging her senseless every night, or his feeble but entertaining attempts at cooking dinner the muggle way. All of these gestures were nice, however the urge to go out into the world and do things was strong. She wasn't used to this attention, and her husband was doing his best to shield her from it all.

"Ok what about this one?"

She caught his grey eyes as he handed her yet another glass. Being a Malfoy, he was an expert in the study of wine, muggle and elf alike. This was his attempt at making her as good as he was. Hermione wasn't dumb, she knew this was either a way at keeping her busy and her mind off what was waiting for them outside, _or_ it was Narcissa Malfoy's doing. True to her word, Hermione had received fine dress robes courtesy of Narcissa Malfoy a few days after her wedding. The boxes and boxes of clothes, jewelry, and exquisite handbags kept coming and were currently stacked haphazardly in the living room.

Hermione hadn't bothered to spit out the wine. She let the sweet smelling liquid roll over her tongue as her head began to swim slightly. She hadn't drunk this much since those weeks before Draco came back into her life.

"Hermione," he said smiling setting the glass down.

"I know, I know. I am supposed to spit it out, but why waste good wine?"

She laughed at her own joke as his smile grew wider. Her hand reached out to take another slice of cheese from off the platter that Draco had prepared earlier, but it knocked down a half empty glass, glass number 3. She liked glass number 3 because it tasted similar to the wine at their wedding toast.

"I think someone has had too much to drink,"

"No, it's just that you haven't had enough."

Hermione let out another giggle while taking out her wand. Before she could preform the cleaning spell the mess was already taken care of.

"Too slow." He said to her smirking.

She pulled him down with one arm onto her arm chair and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"Too slow," she whispered.

Hermione reacted almost instantly to his kisses. It was almost as if she was conditioned to him. With each kiss she could feel herself get wet at the prospect of shagging him.

"Let's get to bed." She said smiling.

He gladly followed her lead off the balcony to their shared bedroom.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked to his wife who was sleeping soundlessly. The effect of him and the wine had been too much for her, after they finished she fell asleep almost instantly. This gave him the perfect opportunity to continue his plans. He knew that once he proposed this plan to Hermione that she would find it insane. However, she had been cooped up in their apartment for so long that he knew that she would agree to almost anything that would get her out of this strangle hold.

Hiding from the British press was not a great way to start a marriage. Today was their first day off in a long time. Hermione had kept herself busy with writing her book and he had kept himself busy with practice. It was today that Draco had the urge to do something with his wife. Normally Hermione wouldn't mind staying in and spending a quiet night alone with him, but the arrival of the British Press made her desire to get out even stronger. He could sense her restlessness, and was surprised that it took her four days to ask why they couldn't use the floo network. He had of course told her that it was a bad idea because the increased swarm of paparazzi included the addition of wizard writers from various magazines including Witch Weekly and of course the Daily Prophet. He also had the suspicion that someone was watching the floo network and didn't want to risk it.

Even though the paparazzi was a nuisance, their arrival did have a positive outcome. It allowed for him to keep an eye on his wife. It also gave him time to think about the events that occurred on opening night. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he would become. It was as if he was missing something, missing something very obvious. The paparazzi every night wasn't a coincidence, neither was Scott's disappearances. The more he thought about it, the more his stomach twisted in knots. However, he was no more closer to finding out about Scott's activities so he focused his attention on his plan for getting the paparazzi off their backs.

* * *

"Hermione...are you awake?" A voice whispered.

Hermione didn't respond, she had hoped that if she kept her breathing steady she would be able to fall back into the folds of her dreams. She could feel his lips on her closed eyelids. The light pressure made her smile instantaneously.

"I knew you were awake." He whispered.

She opened one eye to see her husband bent over her, fully dressed.

"Where's the party?"

Her eyes closed when his lips made its comfortable contact on hers.

"C'mon I have a surprise for you, get dressed."

Hermione could feel herself wake up at the word surprise. She didn't even know what that was supposed to mean. With Draco it could mean anything.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's half past ten and we're already running late so let's get a move on." He replied yanking the covers off of her.

He looked down at her naked form hungrily. She was so used to being naked in front of him she could barely muster up enough energy to blush.

"We're already running late rem..."

Her words were cut short by his lips being placed on hers. She was so used to his lips it was almost as if they belonged to her, his tongue probed hers softly as his hands found her. She let out a soft moan, how could he still have such an effect on her?

Her body warmed as his kisses moved down her jawline.

"Draco..."

He stopped, but his warmth didn't move away from hers. He caught her lips in a quick comfortable kiss.

"Alright, go on get ready."

Hermione rushed getting ready. She didn't know where this excitement came from, but she knew that this was a different type of surprise. He was dressed fully, not just wearing his lounging clothes, so they must be going somewhere.

But then again she tried not to get too excited, the last time he was fully dressed and had a "surprise" for her, he had some famous Chef come and cook them dinner. She just didn't know how to take it, nevertheless she got dressed in jeans and a flowing green top.

When she made her way to the living room she heard some familiar voices.

"There she is!" One voice called out.

Hermione looked to Ron who had his arm around Pansy. They beamed happily at her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to take you to your surprise, c'mon everyone's waiting."

Hermione looked to Malfoy who looked back at her. Were they really leaving? How did he arrange this? She didn't have any time to ask any of these questions because Ron had already pinched the glittery green powder in his hand and threw it into the fire place. Only after entering the flames he called out "The Burrow!" before the swoosh of green flames took him away.

Draco followed soon after and Hermione followed him. By the time Hermione made it to the Burrow she jumped out of the fire place so that Pansy could get through.

Draco brushed the soot off with his hands and removing as much as he could. Hermione couldn't believe it, they were finally out of their apartment.

* * *

Draco looked around the living room. This house also had that lived in feeling he remembered at the Granger house. The Weasley's taste in furniture and belongings were quite eccentric. His eyes captured his wife who gazed at him with a puzzling stare, but was smiling all the same. She didn't know the hell he had to go through and back just for them to get out this once. It was all part of his plan, at least the conditional part of it.

"I am so glad that you two finally made it," Mrs. Weasley beamed.

He watched as Hermione embraced Mrs. Weasley in a hug. He could see her happiness and her relief in seeing the Weasley's again. He hadn't seen her this happy since the review of the show came out on opening weekend.

He decided to follow Pansy into the Weasley's back yard. He could see Harry's form on a broomstick throwing around apples with Ron.

"So what have you done to celebrate your first week of married life?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Nothing, but trying to keep an eye on Hermione." He replied.

"Well you know, Hermione, Ron, and Harry are alike. She will not go along with this for long."

Draco knew and feared this statement all the same. They walked across the green lawn to Harry and Ron who raced each other around the boundaries of the Weasley's yard.

"Oi Malfoy!" Ron called down to him. "Got a broom!?"

That was all the incentive Draco needed to rest his thoughts for once and have a good time.

* * *

Hermione made her way quietly up the stairs for her surprise. She was to meet the new member of her extended family, little James Potter. Mrs. Weasley had warned her to be quiet, because he was quite the sleeper, but any little noise woke him. She finally made it to Ginny's room and opened the door without knocking.

Ginny smiled weakly at her, she looked utterly exhausted and yet happy. Her hair was pulled away from her face and her body still looked swollen after having the baby.

"Hi Hermione," she whispered.

Hermione carefully embraced her in a hug. She adjusted herself to sit in a more upright position.

"I am so glad that you finally got the o.k. from the ministry to come here."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, she had no idea what Ginny was talking about.

"My Dad and Harry's in the ministry. Draco made everyone stop looking at your floo network patterns for the afternoon."

Hermione didn't respond. So is that how Draco got them to use the floo network?

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

It was here that Hermione heard the full story of her birth after she left her own wedding. It was a hilarious story filled with Ron walking into the room at the most inopportune moments and passing out...twice. It consisted of tears of joy from Mrs. Weasley, a squeeze of the hand from Mr. Weasley, and a kiss on her forehead from Harry. Hermione looked to the crib and saw little James Potter resting peacefully inside it.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked after retelling her story.

"I think he might be out back playing with Ron, I saw Draco and Pansy go out there when I was talking to your Mum."

"Good," She said sighing back into her pillow. "I kicked Harry out earlier, he hovers over me and the baby. He hasn't slept in days because once the baby starts crying he's up and about feeding him before I even groan out of my sleep."

There was a loud slam of the door and the thundering of footsteps upstairs. Hermione could see little James Potter stir out of sleep. His cries soon filled the room as muffled shouts about waking the baby came from Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny sighed, but before she could get up Hermione was already at the crib picking up the bundle of warmth that now represented Harry's first piece of real family. Hermione looked down at the face that was tear stained and crying at the top of his lungs. She rocked him slowly back and forth in her arms. The weight in her hands felt like nothing at all and the warmth seemed so strong, but contained at the same time.

Within minutes he stopped crying and looked up at her. A puzzling expression crossed his face as Hermione recognized Ginny's nose and famous red hair which was untidy just like Harry's always had been. He closed his eyes once again, but Hermione didn't put him down.

"You're really good at that," A voice whispered.

Hermione looked up to see her husband. She couldn't read the expression on his face because it was something she had never seen before.

* * *

Draco looked to his wife, surprised at how much ease she had with calming down the baby. He had of course never thought about children. He was too busy on fulfilling his dreams in the world of dance. Now, at that moment he knew that he wanted a child. Watching Hermione with the baby caused his extremely fast paced life to slow down in an instant.

He knew that now was not the right time to broach the subject. They had an eternity to have plenty of children. He first wanted to make sure that Hermione had lived out every single dream that she wanted before she made the decision to finally become a mother. He had of course forced his way back into Hermione's life, made Hermione dance again, made her see that she was still in love with him, sprung a wedding on her, but he couldn't force this on her.

He walked over to his wife who looked like a natural rocking the baby gently back and forth. Gazing down at the new Potter he knew that he wanted this experience.

* * *

Hermione felt relaxed and refreshed after seeing the Weasley's once again, but she knew that their visit would soon come to an end. She hugged everyone before leaving and thanked Mrs. Weasley for having her. She reminded them to send lots and lots of owls before she took a pinch of the green powder and followed her husband back to her luxurious prison.

Hermione looked around her apartment, but something wasn't right. She could hear the familiar sound of a very sharp blade making contact with a cutting board. She saw her husband who had the look that said "Don't get mad..."

"Hermione before you say anything, these Chefs are here to prepare a snack for the incoming guests. The only way I could get the floo network opened today was to set up meetings with Witch Weekly, the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, and other wizarding magazines." He started.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I thought the faster we told our story and answered their questions, the more they will realize that we are a normal and boring married couple who they will never bother again. So just change into something nice, one of the outfits that my Mum picked out for you will do."

* * *

_Draco Malfoy stared at the closed door. He did try to fix it, he really did try, and it did work to an extent. Now he was worried about the safety of his wife because of the events that occurred earlier today. He needed to get to the bottom of this because his wife, the future mother to his children, was in trouble and he couldn't figure out who was truly behind it. With this new information revealed all he had to do now was go straight to the source._

_He walked over to the door of the dressing room, the one Hermione left minutes before and walked in to the circus that waiting on the other side for him_

* * *

**A/n: Ok so this chapter is not my best, and it is very pieced together. This is finally the beginning of the end I promise you. The next few chapters will be like this going back and forth between Hermione and Draco like normal but going back in time to get up to the climax and the end of the story. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for the delay everyone! I did not forget about you guys at all, but I have been so busy! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, I can't promise an exact date, but I can promise that I will not take me more than 3 months to update it.**

**As Always... Cherbi161**


	47. A Night of Rebellion

A Night of Rebellion

* * *

It didn't take long for Draco to shake off the paparazzi. He was used to doing it in the states and the British Press weren't that smart. The cool summer breeze ran over his hand as he took out the gleaming silver pocket watch. He couldn't help but worry about his wife and what she was up to. She had finally reached her breaking point and he knew it would be trouble for him if he stood in her way, so he let her go. He had made the mistake before of trying to protect her from Pansy's wrath in their seventh year, but this time he knew better. Hermione was the smartest witch of the age and he was confident that she would be fine on her own.

He raised his hand to hail the nearest taxi, which stopped on the spot for him. Sliding in the backseat that smelled familiar with disinfectant he heard the voice ask "where to?"

"St. Thomas'" He replied.

* * *

The paparazzi wanted a show and Hermione was going to give them one. The racy red dress barely covered her frame as she used her wand to make her curls more manageable. She applied the red lipstick and placed her high red stilettos on her feet. Yes, she was going to have fun tonight. She gazed at herself in the mirror, Cheryl would be proud. Hermione looked to her bed where her wand waited patiently for her. She almost decided not to take it, but then remembered the look in Draco's eyes the night they found Karyn. His fear made her pick up the wand. If Draco truly believed that she was in danger there was no harm in taking her wand to protect herself.

She rummaged through the drawers of her bedroom to find the thigh wand holster she bought for her bridesmaid dress. She hoisted the thick band high up on her right thigh and placed her wand inside it. Once her wand fitted properly in place the band blended to match her skin color making her wand seemingly disappear from sight. The sound of her heels clicking across the wood floors made her realize how alone she was. This was her first night away from her husband and that thought unnerved her. He did just like she asked and left her alone, but she at least thought that he would have followed her home. The resounding ding from the elevator brought her back to reality, her confidence reassured her that nothing was going to go wrong tonight.

* * *

Draco watched as the crowded London streets slowly passed him by. The slowness of the cab driver's pace annoyed him. In New York City the pace of the taxis didn't bother him because most New York cabbies went fast if you paid them extra. The man that sat in the driver's seat, however, barely understood English and was careful to follow the speeding law to the kilometer.

The drive to his destination did give him ample time to reflect on the past few days. The past few days with Hermione made him really think of the eternity he would spend with her. He didn't want her to ruin it by getting hurt. No matter what happened he knew that he would always be by her side. After seeing her cradle that tiny bundle of life in her hands he knew that he wanted to build a family with her. Give his children the love that his father never gave him. He wanted the opportunity to make the Malfoy name right once more, even from the distance of his own father's disdain for him, his activities, and the impurity of his wife.

He could see the red light burning brightly against the night sky as the taxi driver parked the car across the street from the entrance. How many times had he avoided coming here over the past eight years? His sprained ankles and broken bones were magically healed by magic. His bleeding toes and sore feet were relieved with various potions and topical concoctions. He gazed at the blazing sign that read EMERGENCY and paid the cab driver.

* * *

The clicking of the cameras greeted Hermione once again as she made her way out of the town car that the doorman had ordered for her. She smiled politely at the cameras as the photographers clicked away like mad.

"Where's the husband Mrs. Malfoy?!" One photographer shouted.

"Is it true that you have been offered the role of Simone in Evan Richard's next ballet?!"

Hermione chuckled at these questions.

"Mrs. Malfoy are you aware that Karyn Smith is accusing you of pushing her down the stairs on opening night?"

Hermione continued to smile before turning into the nightclub where the after-party was taking place. As she walked through the maze of the darkened club that last question thrown at her rung in her ears. This was her reason for coming out tonight, this was her reason for defying her husband's wishes, and this was her reason for not being trapped in her home once more. Those few free days from the paparazzi were amazing, then Karyn became conscious. When asked what happened by Elijah, Scott, and police officers she said the exact same thing. She said that Hermione had pushed her down the stairs. Just like that, just with that one statement coming out of her mouth Hermione became a prisoner once more.

Elijah did everything to reassure her that he did not believe the words that Karyn said. He attributed it to the large bump on her head and said that her memory was not quite right. That didn't stop the swarm of paparazzi from surrounding her backstage. Someone had to leak that story to them and Hermione knew that Draco had his suspicions. The only thing that felt right was for her to come out tonight.

* * *

Draco looked around the nearly empty floor, his invisibility cloak hiding his presence. It was past visiting hours but he needed to talk to her, needed to hear the story for himself so he could contradict it. It was impossible for Hermione to do such a thing when she reluctantly wanted to do the show in the first place.

He walked down the long corridor passing machine after machine and seeing on occasion a nurse or a doctor. He turned the corner and came upon the very quiet nurse's station. He easily made his way behind the counter and glanced at the board. Once he found the name K. Smith and the corresponding room number he began looking for her room.

* * *

Hermione let the music pulse through her like so many times before. This time no technique was needed. She just danced. She was occasionally maneuvered around the dance floor by a familiar face and before she could take a break she was turned about the floor again. Drink after drink was placed into her hands and she occasionally heard shouts of congratulations and excitement that she finally showed up to a cast party. Questions about Draco reached her ears, but she explained it away by saying that he had to visit family. She didn't know what Draco was up to, she was kind of hoping that he would join her tonight, but then again she didn't tell him where she had disappeared off to.

She looked across the crowded dance floor, the way the lights flashed up the dance floor at random times reminded her of the first night that she and her worst enemy were thrown together for the first time. That fateful night, and Cheryl's refusal to heed Hermione's warnings about the infamous Blaise Zabini, led her to find her true love. She smiled fondly at the memory of riding in the backseat with Draco Malfoy so close to her. The scent of his body came with that memory which made her sigh. What was she doing here? She looked across the dance floor to find that even though she was finally out of the confinement of her own home that she still was not happy. She knew that if her husband were here she would have enjoyed her rebellion even more.

She glimpsed at the door of the club and then to the crowded dance floor. Maybe she should just go home.

* * *

It didn't take him long to figure out the maze that was the hospital floor. He glanced up and down the empty corridor before slipping unnoticed into the large hospital room. Closing the door shut behind him the odor of sweet smelling flowers reached him. He turned to find the room was completely filled with balloons, flowers, stuffed animals, and sweets. His eyes finally found Karyn. Her leg was lifted in the air by some contraption and was covered in plaster from her ankle to her mid thigh. Her body was slightly diminished under the massive amount of blankets that covered her. He slowly slid the invisibility cloak off of himself and sat in the chair that was unoccupied next to her bed. Draco watched as her eyes moved rapidly under her eyelids.

"Karyn," he whispered.

She didn't move a muscle

"Karyn," he whispered a little louder now.

She groaned, her messy hair moving about as she turned it away from the sound of his voice.

"Karyn," He said.

She turned to look at him, her eyes barely focusing on him. It was almost as if she didn't see him at all. Then a flash of recognition crossed her face followed by terror.

"Nurse!" She yelled.

He was already prepared. His wand pointed at the door he thought the nonverbal muffliato curse to stop her screams from escaping into the corridor.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said getting up. He couldn't help but be surprised at her reaction towards him.

"NURSE!" she yelled again, tears falling from her eyes.

"Karyn, Karyn, calm down," he said reassuringly. He held up his hands to show that he was surrendering to her.

"What," she started, "what are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk. I want to hear about your accident."

* * *

Hermione began walking across the crowded dance floor to the door, but she felt a familiar arm grab her wrist.

"You're not leaving are you?" He asked.

It was a hand she remembered from the performance that night.

"Afraid so Scott," She turned to meet his gaze.

"This is the first time at a cast party and you're leaving early?"

"I thought I could have a good time tonight, but…"

"You still can, plus I won't let you leave until you dance with me."

"We just danced together a few hours ago, and may I remind you that we have to dance tomorrow night as well." Hermione replied playfully.

He rolled his eyes at her response and held out his hand. Hermione just looked at it, and glanced at the illuminated clock behind the bar, ok maybe just one.

He pulled her onto the dance floor and they began to dance to the fast paced number with enthusiasm. Everyone looked with curiosity as he led her across the dance floor, he was no Draco by any means, but he was still a great dancer. He pulled her close into his body almost like a lover would and dipped her painfully slow. He was obviously enjoying the view and ran his free hand up her right thigh causing her to push him back up when he got a little too close to her wand. She spun out of his arms and stopped to shake her hips a little. She could hear catcalling from the guys in the club as she slowly but seductively walked back to Scott. He took her back into her arms and began spinning her every which way not letting her go for a second. They spun faster and faster around one another until the music stopped.

"You're pretty good at this, but I think I'm better," Scott said panting slightly.

Hermione head was spinning slightly, she had too much to drink tonight.

"You think so?" She asked playfully.

"Of course," he said leading her off the dance floor.

"Well," Hermione said glancing at the clock. "You had your one dance, now I have to get going."

"One drink, just one," he protested.

"I really had enough to drink tonight Scott."

"It can be nonalcoholic,"

"Scott…"

"Just one, that's all I am asking for."

Hermione looked to him, he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Alright, a ginger ale." She said sighing.

* * *

"…and that's when she pushed me. You should have seen the murderous glint in her eye. She was first yelling about it being her part and then I found myself losing my footing on the stairs, her hands were on my shoulders and she pushed me. The last thing I heard before my head hit that first step was her laughter."

Draco looked at her, what was that he noticed? He moved closer to the bed.

"Whose laughter did you hear?" He asked.

"Hermione's." She responded.

He saw it again.

"Did you struggle or did Hermione just push you?"

"I was caught off guard so there really wasn't a struggle."

"So you're telling me that her arguing didn't allow you to put up your guard up at all?"

"Well it was Hermione." She said. "There was no need."

He saw it there again.

"Who was it?" He asked again.

"Hermione." She said.

He stood up and believed it to be impossible. How? No, that wasn't the right question. The right question was who?

* * *

Hermione began sipping the ginger ale and talking to Scott. He was interested in how her newly married life was going, and that he was thinking of getting a little more serious with his own girlfriend.

"You have a girlfriend now?" Hermione asked, her head swimming even more.

"Yea, she can be quite a handful, but that's what I like about her."

"Is this that same girl I see you talking to every night after the show is over?"

"Yes."

"The one you disappear with every time the final curtain call drops?"

Hermione could see the color rise on his cheeks. She chuckled and took another sip. Her head began to throb violently.

"Are you sure that this doesn't have any alcohol in it?" Hermione asked examining the glass.

"Yes."

She looked suspiciously from the drink to Scott.

"I need to go to the loo." She said. She placed the drink in his hands before heading off into the girls' restroom.

* * *

"Potter."

"It's Malfoy, we have a situation. I need you to come to St. Thomas as soon as you can, and I need you to bring the best Auror who is well versed in the art of memory charms."

He knew that he wasn't the only wizard with a cell phone. He remembered Potter mentioned something about him and Ginny having one in case she went into labor and he was out in the field.

"How did you get this… wait, isn't that a muggle hospital?"

"Potter, if you don't get someone down here soon I am afraid that Hermione is going to get hurt tonight. I do not know the strength of the memory charm that was placed on her, but if it is too strong and not removed properly her mind might be damaged forever. You need to send over an Auror that knows what they are doing. Can you do that?"

"Alright. Pansy will be there soon…"

"No time," Draco interrupted. "Tell her to apparate directly into the hospital room, 647 B, I knocked out Karyn."

"Draco, don't you remember that performing magic on a muggle is a strong violation of the wizardry secrecy statute…"

"Let me remind you that someone modified her memory with magic first?"

"Alright. She will be there soon."

* * *

Hermione clutched the sides of the cool ceramic sink. She knew that she had drunk more of her fair share of alcohol in the dark days without Malfoy, but this was absolutely ridiculous. She hadn't had that much alcohol, but the face in the mirror was blurred and the floor swayed violently underneath her feet.

She splashed cold water on her face ruining her makeup simultaneously. She heard the toilet flush and out popped a girl that looked oddly familiar to Hermione. She smiled happily at her before she went to the other sink and washed her hands. With another smile thrown at Hermione she left her alone.

Hermione knew that she needed to get home. She walked slowly across the tiled floor and out the bathroom into the dark club. She found that Scott had been waiting for her by the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You don't look too good."

Hermione grabbed him for support.

* * *

Draco couldn't wait any longer. The sinking feeling in his stomach grew more violent. A soft pop filled the air and Pansy appeared in her wizarding robes.

"I thought you worked for the magical sports and gaming department?" He asked her.

"I do, but when Harry needs the best he calls me to help crack some of their biggest cases."

Pansy's black hair shined before him. He could only think of one person who would be so desperate enough to create drama so that the show would get an insane amount of press and that his career would be brought to a new level by allowing Hermione to dance instead of Karyn. It had to be Elijah, who else had a wand and could have access to modify her memory?

He watched as Pansy placed a hand on Karyn's head and whispered a few words.

She looked to Draco. "Be grateful that you called me, if you would have tried to remove this memory charm yourself you would have done more than just damage her mind. The memory curse used is tricky and very powerful, but poorly done."

How long had it been since Elijah had done a proper memory charm? Was it at Hogwarts? He knew that it had to be Elijah. Elijah wanted Hermione to be casted originally, it was Draco who pushed him to accept Ana instead. It was Elijah who fired Ana so that Hermione would have to be the understudy and learn all the dances, and it was Elijah who pushed Karyn down the stairs so she wouldn't perform and ruin the beauty of the ballet with her style of dance.

"This might take awhile," she said looking at him, her wand pointed directly towards Karyn's forehead.

He didn't have time. He took out his own wand and duplicated his own cell phone. He handed it over to Pansy.

"I need you to contact me on this, I have to look for Hermione."

She looked at the small device with curiosity.

"Just push the green button when you found out what really happened, and make sure to give her some veritaserum."

"Veritaserum, but…"

"No buts, just call me," he replied hastily. He placed the invisibility cloak over his head. "I have to go find Hermione."

* * *

Hermione staggered out of the club with Scott at her side. He signaled the car that had been called for her. The clicking of the cameras and the flashing of the bulbs only intensified her dizziness. She could feel her feet slipping beneath her as she began to loose control. The only thing was that her mind was lucid. What was going on?

They walked over to the car and before he opened the door to help her inside he dipped her again. Hermione had to close her eyes from the sudden swooping sensation that filled her stomach. She felt his lips on top of hers. As his hand caressed her right thigh. She couldn't do anything to stop him. Her limbs were too weak and her head was pounding.

The cameras clicked wildly around them. Hermione couldn't stand the blinding light, it only made her head throb worse. He had to have slipped something inyo her drink, he just had to. Hermione now knew that her life was now in danger, and by Scott of all people. She couldn't fight him as he lifted her gently back up and open the door to the town car. He slid her inside and she sat there unable to move. She wanted to scream out the word HELP, but she could no longer work her lips at the moment. The car pulled off as the darkness of the night consumed them. She couldn't do anything but allow her mind to finally shut out the pain by falling unconscious.

**

* * *

A/n: I know I know… bad author. Sorry for the late update, but grad school has royally kicked my butt and for some reason I had a really bad case of writer's block, but that is over now, or at least I think it is. Hope everyone had a very good holiday! Sorry again for the late update! There is only one more chapter left before the epilogue.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	48. Last Dance

**A/n: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! After 3 years of writing this fic is finally coming to a close. I want to thank all the reviewers who took out the time to read my story and reply. I would also like to thank all those who have been on this long journey from the very beginning and being patient with me when it took me months to update. Thanks!**

**

* * *

Last Dance**

* * *

Once the warm air touched his face a sense of foreboding set in. Where could Hermione possibly be? His heart seemed to speed up at the thought of her name, which clouded his ability to think. He knew the first place he should go, maybe she left a clue back at the apartment to where she went.

Draco had to warn her that Elijah was the one who harmed Karyn for the sake of his career. Even going through the details in his head it seemed odd for him to do such a thing. He was already a world-renowned choreographer and producer, why would he push an unknown dancer like Karyn Smith down the stairs? That seemed a little desperate of him, but who else could it have been? No one with a wand backstage had the motive.

He looked up and down this street and disapparated from the spot.

* * *

Hermione was jolted out of her unconsciousness by being lifted off of her seat. Her nausea increased as the world spun faster from this rapid motion. It was quiet, but a familiar scent reached her nose. How, how could _he_ have done this?

The whispering of two voices sounded like they were underwater to her and she couldn't distinguish which one was speaking. All she knew was that she had to try and find a way out of this situation. She couldn't move or feel her limbs so she didn't know if she still had her wand.

Her heart sunk even more at the situation she was in. How could she have let her guard down so easily? The words CONSTANT VIGILENCE kept flashing before her eyes because she knew that Mad Eye Moody would be so disappointed. She didn't even check to see if the drinks people had been giving her were tainted with some type of drug or poison. Her thoughts turned to Draco, which made her cringe at the thought of not leaving him a note.

She was so confident that there wasn't any real threat to her because she was a witch living in the muggle world. Is that why Draco kept a watchful eye on her? He wasn't trying to protect her from the British tabloids, he was trying to protect her from the demon that pushed Karyn down the stairs. She knew all of this, but didn't believe that she was in any immediate danger. Her magical abilities led her to be too confident and stubborn for her own good.

* * *

Draco tore through the apartment looking for any sign or clue of Hermione's whereabouts. He asked the doorman when she had left, but he had no idea because his shift just started. He glanced down at the phone he was carrying, the only clue to where she could have gone was locked in the memory of Karyn. He hoped to have an answer by now, to see if his suspicions were right.

Draco decided that maybe he should go to the venue to see if she had left any clues there. With the flick of his wand everything in the apartment was put right once more. He pushed the elevator button down. He then walked through the sweet smelling lobby and out the large ornate glass doors. That is when he saw it the clicking of a lone cameraman. He recognized his stature almost instantly and got an idea.

"Daniel!" Draco shouted out. He had never been so relieved to see a member of the paparazzi before in his entire life.

" 'ello Mr. Malfoy!" he said smiling toothily at him.

"Daniel, were you here earlier?"

"Yea, was waitin' for you to get back, but 'ou neva showed."

"Did you see the Mrs?" He asked heart pounding hard in his chest.

"Yea, she is a pretty one she is, was wearin' barely nothin'."

"Where did she go Daniel? Do you know where?"

"A car came for 'er and she went to some club…er, what was it called?"

"A club?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Oh yea! She went to the cast party, that's where everyone else went."

Draco looked at the photographer he could have kissed him.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"No prob," Daniel replied scratching his head.

"I do have a question for you, why didn't you follow everyone else?"

"I'm paid to follow 'ou aroun' Mister Malfoy."

Draco smiled to himself. As soon as this story broke he knew that he was going to allow Daniel to get the first exclusive.

* * *

Hermione could feel herself being lowered into a chair. Another familiar smell reached her noise, it couldn't be…

A third voice commanded something of another one, but Hermione had no idea who was speaking. The only sense that was strong was her sense of smell. She could smell Scott as he lifted her arms behind her. He had to be tying them behind her back. What the hell was she going to do?

The third voice gave another command. The world still moved beneath her feet and the chair of her legs, but not so much. She knew that the effects of the drug were beginning to wear off. That is when another familiar smell reached her noise and a sense of absolute dread set in. _How…?_

* * *

Draco apparated on the spot, not caring to check if he appeared in a safe spot void of muggle eyes. The only word that was on his mind was _Hermione._ He didn't know where this sense of panic was coming from. Maybe it was that Hermione had been out alone tonight, which would have been the perfect time for Elijah to strike.

He walked down the velvet ropeways to see that a few cameramen were taking shots. Most of the resident paparazzi that followed them around seemed to be gone. He walked into the club searching for a familiar face. The loud noises that reverberated against every wall of the darkened club seemed to mold into one. He could feel his own heartbeat racing with the music. He was so focused on looking for Hermione he bumped hard into someone.

"Ohhhhhhsss… itsssss yous…. Mister BIG SHOT."

He looked to the familiar face and noticed that it was one of the burly stagehands that protected Hermione. He had both his hands possessively around two of the core members of the ballet. One girl snorted with laughter, as the other one looked bored.

Draco tried to walk away, but one of the burly hands made it to his shoulder.

"You thinksss you gotit gooood?" He slurred. "Yur wyff must be real unhapeeeeee…"

Draco turned around to face the burly stagehand. His eyes were too small for his slouching forehead with matching brow. He could automatically tell that this stagehand had one too many drinks.

"Huh?" Draco asked. He knew that he should only use one-word responses with this guy in his current state.

"Yur wyff left wiff that bloke… anddddd I 'eard they snogged!"

Draco could only hear the sound of his pounding heart. Hermione?... Kiss someone else? This guy had to be drunk. Hermione would never kiss someone behind his back…would she? She did say that she was going to act irrational tonight, but how far did she mean to go?

"I think you had too much to drink." Draco said shaking the thought of his wife's possible infidelity out of his mind.

Yawning the bored girl said, "Yea it's true," or at least that's what he thought he heard.

"Hermione left with some bloke?"

"No silly," the other girl giggled. "She left with Scott about an hour ago, and they _did_ snog, right outside."

He could feel the blood boiling in his veins.

"She was so drunk, that he practically had to carry her out."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Nope."

He turned away from them. Scott…Hermione had left… with Scott? He could feel his stomach sink.

* * *

Hermione felt herself get doused in ice cold water. The pain of the jagged edges of ice and the biting feeling of the cold water almost made her scream.

"I told you, that you would have to wait a few more hours for the drug to leave her system." She heard the voice say clearly. She knew the owner of that voice.

"I want her awake now, so she can see all the trouble she caused!" The third voice said icily.

Hermione knew who that voice belonged too and nearly laughed. Her wet locks curtained her face as she bowed her head in concentration. She tried to move her leg to see if her wand was still there, but it wasn't. A loud smack echoed throughout the room they were in. Hermione soon felt the sharp sting of pain across her face shortly after.

"Look at me!" the third voice commanded.

Hermione kept her eyes down in defiance. She wasn't going to give her captor the satisfaction.

"LOOK AT ME!" the voice screamed.

Hermione tried to work her mouth and a hoarse whisper, to her surprise, came out of it, "No."

She could feel a cold hand clench around the bottom of her jaw. Her face was forced upwards and her eyes finally met the person responsible of Karyn's downfall.

"Well look at how the mighty have fallen." Ana said, twisted smile distorting her face.

Hermione said nothing. All she knew was that she was in the weirdest possible company. She turned her head towards Scott who looked down at her with the same evil glint as Ana.

She could feel her stomach drop at the gaze he was giving her. How could he have done this, but that wasn't the worse of it. She could smell two more familiar people. The one who carried her inside and the one whose presence had already permeated the room, as if that person had been there for a while. The scent seemed to be tainted with sort of a metallic scent, the scent of blood.

"Why is she here?"

"Oh, well she sort of interrupted my plans, so I had to deal with her."

"But she had nothing to do with this!" Hermione could feel her voice strain.

"It was a shame too, she fell just like Karyn did, well, I pushed her just like I did Karyn."

Hermione grew fearful. "She needs to be taken to a hospital! You don't understand!"

"Oh I am very well aware of her condition." Ana said smiling. "Pregnancy suits her well doesn't it?"

Hermione could feel Ana cross the darken room to gently caress the back of her palm against Cheryl's face. How did Cheryl get here? How did Cheryl know that she was going to be here tonight of all nights? How did Cheryl interrupt their plan, wasn't she supposed to be on her honeymoon in the states? The scent of blood seemed to be coming from Cheryl, but the room was too dim that she couldn't be sure of anything.

"How," was the only question that Hermione could ask. "How could _you _of all people do this to me?"

Her thoughts were now directed at the third member of their company. His scent was as strong as the night she ached for his rough stubble face to rub up against hers. She never knew it was possible for someone to betray her so deeply, but then again she never really known Oliver Wood in the first place.

He cracked one of his charismatic smiles that made her stomach drop in fear.

"Well now that we finally have you here, we might as well not waste anytime. The faster we're done here the faster you can get your beloved cousin to the hospital."

Hermione didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she needed to comply with everything Ana said so she can help her cousin.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

Ana let out a deranged laugh, her head thrown back as if she was thoroughly amused at the spectacle that was Hermione.

"What do I want? She asks me." Ana replied.

Ana made her way over to her circling her chair as if a predator stalking its prey. The ropes that bound Hermione were instantly released, but Hermione was too frozen to move. Her body was stiff and weak and she knew if she tried to make a run for it she would be unsuccessful. At that moment Ana pounced. She yanked at her ice drenched locks and pulled Hermione's face close to hers.

"Convince Elijah that he made a mistake in making you his understudy. Demand that he hire me to replace you."

Hermione didn't respond because the pain of Ana pulling her hair almost caused her to black out once again.

Ana let out a laugh than let her hair go. "You see she's speechless."

Hermione panted. She looked to her cousin and then at her three captors.

"I'm WAITING!" Ana yelled. Hermione caught the deranged murderous glint that filled Ana's icy blue eyes, which felt colder than any ice water ever could.

"And if I refuse?" Hermione said weakly.

"Refuse?" Ana questioned. "Refuse? I can make it so that your dear little cousin never has children… ever. I can also ensure that you will never be able to dance again. If I could do it to Karyn I _can_ do it to you."

Hermione didn't have any option. She knew that if she gave up her part to Karyn she could easily find another job in another ballet. Elijah would just have to understand. The life of Cheryl, her unborn child, or her own life was not worth any part.

"PICK HER UP!" She spat impatiently. "She wants to dance her last dance."

She felt hands pick her up roughly, the same hands that danced with her earlier that night. Her body fell limp and heavy in her hands.

"Oliver if you would do the honors."

Hermione looked past Scott's shoulder to see Oliver standing pointing her very own wand at her.

"Imperio!"

* * *

Draco didn't know what to do next here the trail ran cold. He knew that he now had to depend on Pansy to unlock the far reaches of Karyn's mind. He stood outside the club pacing. Where would Scott take Hermione? Was Scott in on this plan with Elijah? At that moment his phone ranged and he could feel his disappointment as the screen lit up to reveal the name Cheryl.

"Hello, Draco is that you?" Blaise's familiar voice washed over him.

"Yea. Cheryl finally taught you how to use a cell phone?"

"No mate, it took me about fifteen minutes to figure out how this thing worked. The things these muggles come up with."

"Yea Blaise look," Draco responded, his patience getting the better of him. "I'm waiting for someone else to c…"

"Ok," Blaise interrupted. "Tell me one thing is Cheryl with you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's just that she got a call from some company saying that the alarm to the studio went off before it was disarmed, they called to make sure everything was ok. I think she went over to check things out. We're having a late dinner and I've been waiting for her to come back. I thought she might have went to visit you and Hermione after she…"

Draco didn't hear the rest of what Blaise had to say because he could feel the blood drain from his face.

"How long has she been gone?"

"A few hours, should I be worried?"

"You need to get here as soon as possible, I think Cheryl might be in danger just like Hermione is." He began running towards the dark alley near the club. "Meet me outside the field near the studio."

Before Blaise could protest he hung up the phone. He knew where she was and the panic started to set in. He quickly glanced up and down the alley before disapparating with a small pop on the spot.

**

* * *

A/n: Hello everyone! I'm finally back and finally ready to finally finish the longest fanfic I have ever written. I am so sorry for the delay and I know I haven't posted since January, but student teaching plus taking on a full grad course load was not easy and I had absolutely no time to write at all. I am finally finished with school forever! Thanks to everyone who waited patiently. Expect a new chapter soon.**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	49. Things

**A/n: Hello everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews I really do appreciate it. This will most likely be the last chapter of this fic before the epilogue. I can't thank you guys enough for being there from beginning to end and getting to know and love/hate my spin on JK's characters as much as I do. Thanks to all the readers who have been there since the beginning… *tears… without further ADO!**

**

* * *

Things**

* * *

Hermione looked around the room blissfully aware that Scott was holding onto her in her dancers frame. She glanced at Ana who was grinning widely at her and she couldn't help but smile in response. The pain and dizziness that once coursed her body was now gone. She was faintly aware of music playing in the background.

_Dance the ballet with Scott… you know you want to._

The voice felt soothing as if a lover was whispering in her ear. At once she straightened and tightened her frame. Scott began swirling her around the room dancing the piece that Hermione had choreographed for her and Draco alone.

Ana let out a loud riff of laughter that barely registered with Hermione, all she knew was that she needed to dance this dance and nothing else.

_Faster…_

Hermione could feel her movements speed up going beyond the tempo of the music, but Scott kept up with her. Her blissfully blank state of mind allowed her to ignore Oliver's new ownership of her wand.

* * *

Draco could smell the familiar scent of grass that surrounded Hermione's old home before he even reached it. It loomed in the distance. He never knew that it could be so cold, only because on every single occasion he had been in the house it was filled with life… filled with Hermione. Cheryl's safety stopped him from barging through the front door and raising hell. He didn't know the situation. He didn't know if Hermione left with Scott willingly and then was kidnapped, or if she was kidnapped outright. On the outside it looked like she left with him willingly because it didn't raise the alarm of the other dancers, but he knew better. Ever since he had came back in Hermione's life he knew that she cut back down on the drinking drastically, however her promise to do something irrational could have led her astray. However, he knew that this reasoning was also flawed because she felt the need to take her wand with her. He could not find her wand anywhere in their apartment and was relieved to see the holster that she also bought was gone. Hermione wouldn't impair her judgment because she knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself if a situation were to arise. He knew that she had to have been kidnapped.

Then there was Elijah, how did he fit into all of this? He knew that there was a chance that Elijah would push Karyn down the stairs to make Hermione play the role, but that is the only aspect of the situation that Elijah would have motive. Elijah would not have kidnapped Hermione. He needed Hermione to dance in this production and wouldn't knowingly put her in danger if he really wanted her that much to end another dancer's career. So who with a wand would have the motive to hurt Hermione?

A soft pop tore Draco out of his thoughts.

"Mate that was intense," Blaise said panting. "Apparating from that distance… I will never do it again."

Draco waited silently looking down at Blaise whose hands were on his knees.

"How did Cheryl get here so fast? Floo network?"

"That's the only explanation I have for a muggle getting here so fast, unless you own a pair of vanishing cabinets."

"Alright, so what's the situation?" Blaise asked standing up to his full height.

"I'm not sure, but I think there might be more than one person in on this, so we have to be careful."

To be honest, Draco was afraid of what he might find upon entering the studio. He was even more worried at Blaise's demeanor. He was completely calm, but Draco could only attribute that to him not knowing what is going on.

"Why do you think Hermione and Cheryl are in trouble?"

Draco quickly explained the events that occurred after the wedding. He never thought to ask Blaise, but maybe a new perspective to the situation would give rise to more ideas.

"Is that why I saw the interview with the two of you in the prophet?"

"Exactly."

"Alright so what's the plan, how many others do you think is in on it?"

"I don't know, but at least one of them has to have a wand, or some other means of overpowering Hermione, because I know that she didn't go willingly."

"How long do you think it will take Pansy…"

"We don't have time to wait for her, we just have to go." He interrupted.

"Since we both have wands we have an advantage, so we can easily split up." Blaise started. "How about you go through the front door and I go through the back, through the kitchen, through Hermione's old office. They are probably expecting you to come after Hermione as well so it would be obvious for you to use the front door."

Draco didn't think of that. Scott had easily brought her to a place that Draco knew very well. His earlier panic made him forget about the studio entirely.

"Ok, let's go."

He could feel his heart pounding rapidly under his chest, was it from fear, no, it was from the excitement to punish those who dared to steal Hermione away from him.

* * *

When the spell was lifted she collapsed on the ground crying in pain. Her muscles ached painfully and she was afraid that she was going to pass out from the pain once more.

"I don't think she has had enough,"

"Ana, I told you that I wasn't going to do that…" Oliver said sternly.

Hermione could feel Ana cross the floor gracefully to stand next to the traitor.

"Oliver," she whispered sweetly, "I don't want you to do _that _to her, of course not, just do it again… for me."

Hermione looked up in time to faintly see their outlines collide together as if they were caught in a fierce kiss.

"What…" Hermione said shaking getting to her knees. "…are you waiting for? I thought… thought that you… wanted to get this done quickly."

Ana crossed the room again so swiftly that Hermione didn't have the time to brace herself for the fist that collided with her face. Hermione felt her body fall with a thud. The pain was too great. Her nerve endings were on fire because the effects of the potion were wearing off. Hermione felt her face painfully turn upwards under the grasp of Ana's pale fingers. With the other hand she stroked the spot where her fist had made contact.

"Shhhhhhhh," she said smiling. "Patience. All the cards have yet to fall into place."

* * *

Pansy could feel her face furrow in concentration. Removing the memory charm was starting to become tedious, but she knew that she had to continue in order to help her friends. She didn't know why anyone would want to harm Hermione, but then remembered her own days where she used to loathe every fiber of her being. Hermione had the gift of unintentionally (sometimes intentionally) rubbing people the wrong way. She knew that eventually something like this would happen to her, but now that it had she regretted making that prediction. She had never seen Draco so worried about anyone.

* * *

Cheryl could smell something familiar… it was a scent that smelled like her mother. She was aware of her fingers and could move them all, then she became aware of her toes. Did she black out? Her head throbbing she tried to sense her surroundings without opening her eyes. She soon smelled the scent of blood and grew fearful… what happened?

A jolt of pain ran through her body that instant and she let out a loud scream. The pain came harder and faster than anything she ever felt before. She gasp painfully for air almost as if breathing required effort.

"Shut her UP!" A voice yelled.

_At the sound of that voice memories flooded back into Cheryl's mind. Her mind raced past the images as she felt herself walk through the kitchen and then up the stairs to see if everything was in its place. She remembered walking to each bedroom and checking every corner and every closet. The place looked completely empty except for the oversized furniture that awaited its new tenants. She remembered humming as she walked up and down the stairs to Hermione's old room and makeshift studio. Making her way across the living room she had her doubts about the security threat and almost turned to leave, however she knew that she had to check the studio downstairs just in case. She groped for the light against the wall and before she could start her descent she felt an almighty shove. Hands collided with her back pushing her off her feet. A scream escape her mouth as her stomach collided hard with one step, her head bounced off another, her back off another, her nose on one, her leg scraping the wall, and her hands trying to break her fall. Her body finally stopped, crumbled and broken at the foot of the stairs, she could do nothing but gasp in pain, her chest felt heavy almost as if she broke a rib. The white hot pain that was felt in her chest was also felt in left arm. She could taste the blood in her mouth before she smelled it. _

"_Take… Take anything you want. Please don't hurt me, I'm pregnant." She gasped._

_A loud laughter filled the air and before she could comprehend anything else she fell into unconsciousness._

The owner of that voice was now yelling at someone else, but the pain was too much for her to take.

"_Stupefy."_

* * *

The screams that escaped from Cheryl's mouth were unmistakable, but he had to keep his cool. He walked down the narrow hallway past some of the smaller practice studios until he reached the largest one. He could hear the music from the ballet playing and voices. It was too hard to distinguish how many people were in the room. He soon thought of the invisibility cloak stashed away in the apartment. He didn't dwell on this thought for too long and pulled out his wand. His wand hand tingled with anticipation (from lack of use) as he rose it higher and rapt it onto his head. The cold oozing feeling of egg sliding down his face told him that he successfully completed the disillusionment charm, but he was unsure of how strong it was. Stowing the wand away in his pocket he quietly tested the door.

The door was unlocked, but he was afraid to walk in. This room was large and he didn't know where they might be so he cracked the door barely an inch. When he thought it was safe enough he cracked it open a little more. His heart pounded hard in his chest and the wetness from the sweat on his hands made the cold doorknob feel slippery. The cues of the music that was playing made him crack the door halfway because he knew all the eyes had to be on the two moving shadowy figures that were circulating around the room. The music grew louder as each second passed and although he still couldn't see the audience he thought it was safe enough to open the door just enough to slide his body through. He closed the door silently behind him as the music reached its climax and took in the dark figures that occupied the large room.

His eyes rapidly scanned the large room and he could feel his heart skip a beat. There was Hermione in Scott's hands, her body was distorted almost demonically. His wand felt hot in his grip as he pointed it at his targets. He took in Scott, Ana, and then Oliver Wood who pointed his wand directly at Hermione. He thought what he was seeing was unreal, of all people Oliver Wood? Why would he do this? Why would Scott do this? His eyes then found Cheryl's crumpled body, which was at the foot of a folding chair. He could feel his blood run cold at this sight. What had they done to Cheryl?

"Ok that's enough." Ana called out.

Oliver dropped his wand and at that instant Hermione fell to the ground with a great thud. Draco had to do everything in his power to restrain himself from running towards her.

"Oliver… how long… how long have you been working with her?" Hermione panted out.

Keeping his wand on Oliver he walked towards Cheryl, he was going to need a distraction.

"Working with her?" He asked quietly. "She's my girlfriend Hermione."

"But… but when?"

"At the engagement party, remember?"

This statement made Draco stop moving, for Oliver's eyes were now on the exact spot where he was.

"When you and Ana fought I pulled her off of you and took her home, so I really have you to thank."

At that moment his eyes returned to Hermione's fallen form. Keeping his ears on the conversation Draco hurried over to Cheryl.

"But… why?" Hermione breathed.

"Why am I doing this to you?" Oliver responded coolly. "I am doing this to you because of Draco Malfoy. Remember our little date? Remember how you chose him over me without hesitation? You don't realize your own power over the opposite sex do you?"

Draco looked over to him standing over Hermione.

"Do you know how much I wanted you, to feel your soft hands against me? Do you know how many times I imagined you in my bed, smelling the delicate flesh between your breasts and tasting the hidden flesh between your legs?"

Draco could feel the hatred spreading through him like a wild fire. He pointed his wand at Cheryl.

_Innervate_

"You did this because of jealousy?" Hermione asked.

"No, because you gave me hope when you knew your heart belonged to another."

"ENOUGH!" Ana yelled.

"What about you Scott? Why have you done this? What did you have to gain by drugging and kidnapping me?"

"I said ENOUGH!" Ana called out again.

"For someone whose so smart you really are thick aren't you. If Ana wants your part in the ballet, what do you think I want? I want Draco Malfoy's part, and Ana reassured me that this would not only give her your part, but by kidnapping you Draco would come here and I would get his."

All of this was too much for Draco who had finally made it over to Cheryl.

"Cheryl," he whispered.

She nearly jumped at the sound of her name. He could now see her clearly. The bone in her left arm was sticking out at an odd position. Her face and hairline was stained crimson. Her face was puffy with swelling. His eyes slowly raked her body for any obvious bruising that he couldn't see but knew was there. That's when he noticed her thighs were soaked in blood.

"I know you're in a lot of pain, but Blaise is here and he will be soon. I just need you to lie still until I tell you to scream ok."

She gave him a slight nod to show that she was listening.

"And what were you planning to do to Draco when he got here? Two muggles are no match for a wizard."

"That's why we have Oliver Wood here," Ana replied. "He will be able to take on Draco."

"Since you're in a talking mood, and waiting for my husband to get here tell me how Karyn got wrapped up in this."

Draco could only commend his wife. He could see that she struggled to sit up, but was impressed by her cool headedness.

"Karyn was easy to manipulate." Scott piped up. "All we had to do was convince her that you wanted to take her part, that you convinced Elijah to let you dance those three pieces because you said that she was not good enough to do it. She believed that you would slowly but surely take over the rest of the pieces and she didn't want that… at first."

"I will admit, everything did not go according to plan." Ana started. "On opening night she was supposed to lure you onto the stairs while I waited, posing as a girl in Elijah's core, and I was supposed to push you down the stairs. Then I was going to destroy her so that the only person left standing that knew most of the choreography just had to be hired back. But little Miss Bitch had a change of heart. She met me on the stairs and told me that you had been nothing but nice to her, and that she didn't believe that you wanted to take her part. We got into an argument and in the end I pushed her down the stairs."

"…but that only made things worse because now I would be dancing the part and not Karyn." Hermione said calmly.

Draco knew now why that girl seen kissing Scott on opening night seemed familiar, it was because she was Ana. He remembered that Elijah had banned her from coming on set and security knew who she was, but how hard would it be to fool them and steal a costume?

"Well at first I didn't think so because I knew how bad of a dancer and choreographer you were. I thought that this would be my opportunity to expose you for what you truly were, but halfway through there wasn't a dry eye in the house. I knew I was going to have to drag your name through the dirt once more, so Oliver and I contacted the paparazzi. I fed them lies of course and Scott let them in the backdoor after every show. I knew the paparazzi would get to you if they were constantly told stories. I knew this because I was also under scrutiny from the press at one point and it drove me completely nuts.

"I knew that the craziness would drive you to do something reckless, and I also knew that you wouldn't like being a prisoner in your home. Karyn already told me your address because she helped you label the boxes for the movers. However, Draco did something that completely changed everything. He set up interviews with all the paparazzo, magazines, and journalists. Those interviews alone cleared your names and I had to think of something drastic to put them back on your tail. That opportunity came when I got word from Scott that Ana had finally came to. Oliver, then decided to overstep his bounds for me, he decided to perform some type of memory spell that manipulated her thoughts to say that you pushed her down the stairs. He went to the hospital, posing as her older brother to complete the task.

"With the paparazzi back I knew that I finally was going to get the chance to finish putting this plan in action. All we had to do is wait for you to show up at the cast party. It was up to Scott to drug you and for Oliver to curse Draco, but he never showed, which made our jobs a whole lot easier. Now all we have to do is wait for him to stroll through that door."

"But what does Cheryl have to do with this? Why is she here?"

"I didn't plan on her being here, but she stumbled in on our festivities. Don't worry, it wasn't…"

That was all the information Malfoy needed. "Scream for Blaise, Cheryl."

"BLAISSSE!" she screamed loudly. All the pain that coursed through her body flowed out into a scream.

"Why is she awake again!" Ana screamed over Cheryl's shrieks. "SHUT HER UP FOR GOOD!"

At this command Oliver ran over to Cheryl and pointed his wand straight at her.

"_Avada_…"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Draco yelled loudly.

Oliver's wand flew out of his hands and fell on the waxy floor with a clatter. Draco could no longer hold back his anger, he flew at Oliver and tackled him hard to the ground. He punched every ounce of flesh until his hands found their way around his neck.

"DID… YOU… DRUG… HERMIONE!" He panted.

Draco lifted him off the ground by his throat.

"WHAT'S GOING ON WHO IS DOING THIS TO HIM!" Ana screamed.

Malfoy ignored her as Cheryl's screams continued to fill the air. Oliver's neck was thick under his grasp, but he continued to squeeze as Oliver gasped for air.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed.

But even his name on her lips couldn't distract him. He concentrated all of his strength into strangling the life out of the one person that helped cause all of this mayhem and misery in his wife's life.

"DRACO!" she screamed again.

This panicked scream caught his attention because Scott had a fistful of Hermione's hair in his hand and was dragging her across the large room.

"DROP HIM!" Ana said loudly. "AND YOU BE QUIET!"

Cheryl stopped at once and Scott stopped dragging Hermione across the floor.

"I SAID DROP HIM! DRACO, SHOW YOURSELF!"

He released his grip and Oliver fell with a clatter on the floor. Draco had no choice but to take out his wand and remove the disillusionment charm.

"There you are," Ana said smiling. "I am going to assume that you heard our little conversation."

Hermione looked on with horror. Draco had never demonstrated that much strength before. He knew that he was strong because he had to throw her around stage, but Oliver had a good 100lbs of muscle compared to her.

At that moment a ringing filled the air. It was coming from Draco…he had his cell phone.

"Don't answer that," Ana said. "Scott will let Hermione go once you call Elijah and tell him that Scott will be taking over your part and I will be taking over Hermione's."

The phone kept ringing, he knew that he had to be Pansy, but he ignored it.

"And if I refuse?"

"Refuse is a word that shouldn't be in your vocabulary at the moment." She replied sneering. "Just tell him that you want to take your _beautiful_ wife on a honeymoon she deserves."

Hermione watched the both of them noticing that Ana was stepping closer and closer to Cheryl. Hermione tried to escape from Scott's death grip, but he yanked her back hard cause her neck to snap in pain. Her whole body seemed to crumble on itself. She noticed that Draco kept glancing at the door.

"If we do this do you promise to leave us alone for good?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Ana took out her cell phone and sped dial Elijah's number. She handed over the phone to Draco who began talking. Before Hermione could place her eyes on Oliver she noticed a quick wand movement.

"DRACO!" she screamed.

At that moment a flash of green light filled the room and a body fell hard to the ground. With an almighty tug Hermione's head hit the hard floor and she fell into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Hermione was aware of the sunlight that warmed her face and aware of the smell of fresh flowers that permeated the air. Her head throbbed unmercifully and her body felt weak and heavy as she struggled to move her arms. She could feel a warm hand close around her own.

"Hermione don't try to move," A familiar voice washed over her, you've been through a great ordeal."

She opened her eyes to see brown ones looking back at her.

"Ron?"

A sense of panic set in.

"Where's Draco? Where's Cheryl? Is she ok? What's going on?" She began to rip the covers off of her but Ron pushed her back down onto the pillows with little resistance.

"Draco is in the next room getting looked at by a healer and your cousin as well."

Hermione closed her eyes at these words. This couldn't be true could it? She knew that Oliver's curse had to have hit him. She knew that Draco had to be dead, that flash of green light was unmistakably the killing curse, _Avada Kedavra_.

"What happened? Why isn't Draco… What's going on?"

"You were so much more peaceful when you were asleep." Ron said smiling.

Hermione smiled back and looked around the bright hospital room. It was filled to the brim with flowers of all different types, sizes, and colors.

"I will get Draco, don't move."

Hermione waited, moving herself into a sitting position took most of her effort. Her head was throbbing horribly and she closed her eyes as a reaction to the pain. She nearly slipped into unconsciousness once more, but a familiar smell reached her nose that made her open them at once.

"You're finally awake." He said smiling. He then bent down to kiss her lips delicately.

She took in his expression, the stormy gray eyes that expressed every emotion in the world, to his pointed nose and upturned lips.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked ignoring her question.

"My head hurts, and I can't really move my body."

"You can thank Oliver for that, he gave you a weaker version of the Draught of the Living Death, because he didn't have enough wormwood. You're going to be like this for a few more days."

"How's Cheryl? How's the baby?"

"Hermione, she lost a lot of blood. That fall really did her in, but the healers were able to give her a blood-replenishing potion and healed all of her bones, scraps, and bruises. She has to be on bed rest until she comes to her third trimester, but other that she is fine. If she would have went to a muggle hospital I don't think the babies could of survived."

Hermione could feel relief spread throughout her body. She didn't know how she could ever forgive herself if her actions caused Cheryl to lose her baby… babies.

"Wait, babies?"

She could see a smile spread across his lips. "Yes, it's too early to tell, but the healers think that Cheryl is going to have twins."

Hermione relaxed back into her pillows, letting her weakness overtake her.

"So what happened… why did I…" She started, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, just get some rest."

Before she could even argue with him she dropped off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Draco watched her sleep for hours on end. He remembered those lonely nights at Juilliard. He remembered wanting to do just this, just watch her sleep. However he didn't picture the bruises that covered half her face, arms, and legs, or the scrapes and cuts that traced her hairline. He knew that she was pain, even when she refused the healers help in healing her wounds. It was only after the second day that he finally talked her into getting some wand work done. He knew that she felt guilty for the pain that Cheryl went through and she felt that she needed to go through pain as well for putting her in such a compromising situation. She was just like that, and she didn't have to tell him with words what she was thinking or feeling.

After the fourth day she got the go ahead to come home. He had made sure that everything was as comfortable as possible for her. The only thing he did not expect was the amount of paparazzi that appeared at their front door.

The flashing bulbs were making him dizzy so he could only imagine the effect that they would have on his wife. He was happy to have her home, and even though she begged and pleaded with him to tell her what happened he refused. He wanted to wait until she got home.

"Mrs. Malfoy is it true that you and Ana had a brawl that resulted in your hospitalization?"

"Mrs. Malfoy is it true that you cheated on Draco Malfoy with Scott which is why you disappeared?"

"Mrs. Malfoy is it true that you lure men from the production into your bed because of your unnatural sexual addiction?"

Draco laughed out loud on this statement as he directed his wife into the lobby. After telling her to wait for him he came back outside.

"Daniel?" He called out.

Daniel walked forward grinning widely.

"Aye, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Would you like to join my wife and myself for afternoon tea in three days time? I would like to explain what happened to you and your magazine. Is that ok?"

"Aye," he replied smiling even wider.

Draco turned to leave the paparazzi to their flashing cameras.

* * *

Hermione looked around the apartment after stepping off the elevator. Everything seemed very… normal, especially after all the events that occurred. Gone was the new paint smell that was now replaced with the familiar smell of her husband. At an instant her world was turned haphazardly upside down because Draco picked her up in one full sweep. The strong warm arms that now belonged to her wrapped around her cradling her frame to his.

"You heard what the healer said, bed rest."

"Are you going to actually let me rest…in bed?" She asked playfully.

"Only if you don't tempt me."

The warmth of his body felt nice against hers as they entered their bedroom. The last time Hermione had been in here she was deciding whether or not she wanted to wear her thigh high wand holster. He laid her gently down on the large bed and quietly undressed her. As he worked to make her comfortable she studied his hands. She remembered how they had wrapped around Oliver's neck, she remembered how they had lifted the full grown man off his feet. Were these the same hands that now comforted her, the same hands that found her most delicate parts, the same hands that stroked her face at night?

Once he got settled into his rightful place she couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you going to tell me now what happened?"

He looked to her almost as if he really didn't want to tell her, but with a sigh she knew that she won.

"Alright what do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you die, I mean that killing curse that Wood threw was at you."

"It would have been… if it wasn't for Blaise." He started. "The wand that I disarmed from Wood when I first appeared wasn't his, it was yours. If I knew this I would have taken him out then and there, but it was too dim for me to see anything. I woke Cheryl up to cause a diversion because I knew that Blaise was right behind me. During that time Blaise made his way into the room, but he was wearing an invisibility cloak and I couldn't see him. When Ana handed me the phone to talk to Elijah I let my guard down thinking that you and Cheryl were the only ones I truly had to worry about. It was at that time that Wood, who regained consciousness, tried to use his own wand to kill me. Blaise saw him before he could finish the spell and he had cast one on his own, killing Wood in the process. While that happened, I knocked out Scott with a spell which unfortunately caused you to black out. That bump on your head was caused by him taking you with him as he fell hard to the ground."

"What happened to Ana then?" She asked inching closer to him.

"Since I didn't answer the phone Pansy thought to come here after pulling all the information from Karyn. Right after you blacked out Pansy came along with Harry and Ron who burst through the door tying Ana up in the process. Pansy modified her memory and Scott's as well. They then helped Blaise and I bring you to St. Mungo's."

"Why did you need to see the healer?"

He smiled. "I broke my wrist as I dropped to the ground to avoid Oliver's curse."

"So… Wood is dead?"

He could feel himself sigh. "Yes, and I am upset that I wasn't the one to do it. He took you from me because of jealousy, but he was right about one thing."

"And that is?"

"That you do have a power over the opposite sex."

Hermione could feel herself smile as she contemplated his words.

"So…Ana and Scott…?"

"Will never dance again, Pansy made sure of that." He started. "But you need to watch out for Elijah, he had to put the show on hold for a week so that you can recover properly."

Hermione was silent once more. How could she have caused so much trouble? She felt responsible for everything that happened. She looked to her husband who gazed back at her with curiosity. She knew he was wondering what she was thinking.

"So what now?"

"Well," he replied smiling. "I can think of a few things."

Before Hermione could protest she felt him attack her neck, and with a giggle she allowed her husband to show her those "things" that filled his thoughts.

**

* * *

A/n: So that's it. I want to thank everyone again who have stayed with this fic to the very end. I am in the process of planning a Snape/Hrm dark/AU/sexy fic (or for now I think its going to be those things) that I think is going to be awesome. It is most likely going to be called "Letters to No One" so be on the look out for that story. I am going to write an epilogue for this story that will be posted in a few days time. Thanks again to everyone and all the reviews! **

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	50. Epilogue

**A/n: This is the end…**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Hermione walked around the school grounds with a sense of accomplishment. It had been eight whole years since she was here last. She was pleased to hear that the giant squid was alive and well and that Hagrid was still teaching Care of Magical creatures. As she walked hand in hand with her husband she thought about all the trouble they had to go through to keep their relationship a secret. She remembered the looks he threw at her across the dinner table, their nighttime romps in her bedroom, and the many dance practices they had to prepare for the talent showcase.

She looked to the fifth year that was guiding them around the grounds and wondered if she ever looked that tiny at the age of fifteen.

"Is there anything else you would like to see?"

But before Hermione could answer her husband told the girl that they could manage.

Looking relieved the girl thanked them and ran off back to the castle.

"But I wanted to see…"

"We'll go see it. It's only been eight years the castle hasn't changed _that_ much." He interrupted her.

He was right of course. Except for the occasional teaching replacements Hogwarts was exactly the same as it was eight years ago. She looked to him, the eyes that were once filled with worry a few weeks ago were now filled with their usual confidence. He bent down and kissed her softly, which made Hermione revel in their soft touch.

"Plus," he whispered in her ear, "I've always wanted to do something."

Hermione knew that he was up to no good, but she followed him nonetheless.

* * *

Draco smiled as he led his wife gently back into the castle. They passed familiar paintings that waved at them eagerly and smiled from their frames. Her hand felt warm in his and he was wondering if he could convince her to do this one little thing for him.

He looked back to his wife who looked stunning in the emerald dress that was amongst the items his mum had sent over. The weather for September was very warm as if the summer sun was reluctant to go into hiding. Once they reached their destination he felt her stop next to him. He turned to her as a knowing smile crept across her face.

"You're not serious are you?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

He captured her lips in a kiss again, and pulled away gently. He grabbed her warm hand in his own and led her through the door. Once they were inside she pulled him into her and tasted him once more. He grew excited at the prospect of having her again, but now within the castle walls where their rocky relationship was still new and exciting.

He led her across the floor, their tongues tangled in an unimaginable flurry that always tingled with familiarity and passion. His lips found her neck as he led her deeper into the room. Her eyes were closed to the sensation, but she followed him without hesitation. With one pull her hair cascaded down her bare back in curly bushy ringlets.

"Draco my…." She called out.

But his lips against her silenced her protest.

* * *

His strong hand around her waist made her feel secure as he continued to lead her. His other hand found her breast easily under the V-neck dress and she let out a soft moan. She could feel his heart pounding against hers as she grew wet of the prospect of shagging him here. They stopped for an instant and before Hermione could gauge what was going on his hand found his way under the skirt of her dress. He sucked her delicate neck, which made her eyes close instantly again while pushing aside her underwear. His hand found her folds and he gently teased them. She could hear the roar in her ears get louder as she let out a moan. A noise out the corner of her ear caused her to stop.

"What was that?" she panted loudly.

She looked at him, but he didn't stop.

"No one is in here." He whispered softly.

He devoured her ear, which made her forget everything. The prospect of getting caught made her heart pump faster. She tugged at his pants as he pushed her hard into the stacks.

"Owwww…." She said smiling

"Oooh are you ok?" He said laughing rubbing her head with his free hand.

She continued to smile until it faded.

"Laughing doesn't suit you _Malfoy_," she said in that stern know it all voice he used to find annoying.

"Really?" He replied sneering. "And what is the little _Gryffindo_r going to do about it?"

The evil glint in his eye reminded her of the Malfoy she knew years ago. The confident, slithering, snake that he once was. She tried to remove his hand away but failed easily, so she undid his pants instead.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about messing with muggleborns."

Her hands made their way under the waistband of his boxers and she heard him moan.

"Draco Malfoy…" She said smiling. "Slytherin Prince? Master of the bedroom? Hmmmm…."

He continued to play with her folds. It was so hard keeping up with the act with a straight face. He felt warm and soft in her hands like butter as she teased him. He continued to suck the delicate flesh on her neck that caused her to shiver violently.

"Is that ridicule I hear?" he asked. His warm breath caused goose bumps to erupt violently on her neck.

She didn't answer.

"So you say you're going to teach me a lesson?" He asked. "Well this place is fitting isn't it?"

Hermione looked across the aisle to the other stack of books. The aisle barely fit the both of them, but she was happy to be here. She knew that out of all the places in Hogwarts that the library was the one place that he always wanted to shag in. He tugged at the thin halter strap that held her dress up which caused it to come down exposing her breasts in all of their glory.

"Yes, it is."

"Well not before I teach you first," he replied.

In one swift move he pulled down his boxers and then her underwear. He found his way in between her legs, which made her pant slightly. Without a word he probed her entrance, which caused her legs to instantly wrap around his waist.

He began to move against her with his powerful strokes. She held on for dear life as the shelves seemed to shake behind her. He caught her lips in a playful kiss as the friction grew between them. Hermione tried to keep herself quiet from fear of getting caught, but loud moans escaped her mouth as she came to her hard climax. He continued to move faster against her. This movement caused some books to fall from the shelves. Hermione half laughed half moaned as Draco finally shuddered inside her. His body collapsed against hers as she continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked smiling.

"Do you see all the damage you caused?"

He followed her gaze to the floor where at least thirty books littered the small aisle. Hermione was surprised that none had hit them during their playful romp.

He smiled at her and then pulled himself away. They dressed in silence throwing glances at one another. He grabbed her hand once they were ready to go and kissed it softly. He looked down at the ring that he gave her to show his devotion to her for life.

"I guess you did teach me something after all," he said.

"And that is?"

"That I will never be able to live without you."

She smiled in response to his words, which she knew were true.

* * *

Upon entering the great hall he couldn't help but give Harry Potter a knowing look. He was the one who used the Marauders' map to make sure that the cost was clear for the pair of them. He watched as she walked around the Great Hall catching up with old teachers and new ones. The smile that Hermione threw at everyone radiated with the natural beauty of her character. He was busy making his rounds as well, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife.

"I had that look too mate," a familiar voice called over to him.

He watched as Pansy and Ron made their way over to him.

"You're right," Pansy said laughing. "It's the same look you give me."

"What are you talking about?"

"The look that says 'how could a woman like that ever be with a guy like me'?"

Draco remembered that look on Weasley's face, he remembered that look in seventh year and made fun of him for it. He could only smile in response.

"How long have you been coming to this event?" He asked.

"I think this is our fifth time coming. After the success of the first one they continued to have the talent show case every year. Last year, they asked us to perform, but you don't know how many times people were asking if you two were ever going to perform again."

"Really?"

Draco remembered his yearly invitation to come to the talent showcase, his first four years he decided not to go because of Julliard, the three after that he was busy with performing, this time everything fell into place. He was continuing to do Elijah's show with great success and he had a wife who loved him dearly and was always at his side. Now they were going to share the same stage where they first revealed their love to everyone. It was funny how everything seemed to come back full circle.

He felt his wife's hand slip into his own. "Are you ready?"

"Always."

* * *

Hermione enjoyed everything about the night. She enjoyed being back at Hogwarts and enjoyed seeing that Hogwarts was still raising money for St. Mungo's children's ward. She watched as the students and teachers perform their talent acts. She even remembered how nerve wracking her very own performance was eight years prior. Who would have thought that she would be sharing the stage again with the love of her life that now truly belonged to her?

She remembered being afraid of Malfoy, afraid of the effect he had on her, afraid of the inevitable heartbreak that she knew was to come her seventh year. Hermione took her place on stage and realized that they needed that time apart to grow as individuals. That time apart also made her realize that her feelings for Draco Malfoy were more than just teenage puppy love and infatuation. Their relationship and their bonds transcended time and she always knew that he would somehow find his way back to her.

Hermione stood in the darkening silence. A smile crept over her face and soon she was blinded by a bright light. The butterflies in her stomach multiplied ten fold fluttering their rampant wings against the lining of her stomach.

A strong hand made contact to her face. A familiar hand that privately traced the curves of her body, a hand that she used to dream and crave was finally hers. The same hand that felt so familiar that her skin prickled with anticipation. His other was placed delicately on her waist and his eyes found her amongst the blinding light they were both used to. His cool gray

eyes sent chills down her body because they were now filled with the same love and lust that she witnessed on this stage eight years ago.

Then the music began to play… and Hermione knew that she would share the stage forever with Draco Malfoy.

**

* * *

A/n: So there it is… so sorry for the late update, but my summer job was intense and I was looking for an apartment at the same time. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and thanks to everyone who read this story. This fic was definitely my favorite to write so far and I am grateful to all of you as my readers. I will be starting a new fic soon called "Letters to No One." It is a Hrm/Sev fic that will be dark, twisty, angst-y and sexy of course. **

**As Always…and Forever… Cherbi161**


End file.
